The Choices We Make
by QuirkyMolly
Summary: [UNDER RENOVATION] Elizabeth Bennet is a marketing analyst, a part-time writer and blogger, but most of all a full time mother. After four years, she finally found the man that shares her daughter's DNA, William Darcy. A successful real estates tycoon. Will he be a part of their lives or will he leave them just like what Lizzie did on their blissful night?
1. Hello Again

**Chapter 1: Hello Again**

It had been five years since her last party at a club, and _that _party took her by surprise. It left her with a positive sign on a pregnancy test. It was a graduation party that made her take a year off, instead of putting into practice what she had actually learned from the University. Elizabeth Bennet or Lizzie to her family and friends is a marketing analyst, a part-time writer and blogger, but most of all, she is a full time mother. It was because of the birthday of her best friend Charlotte, that she indulged herself to attend a party at a club. Five years ago, she would have willingly gone without hesitation, but now, ever since her daughter Lucy Eleanor Bennet, Lizzie only attended parties that involved her family and work. But she could never say no to Charlotte. Now here she was after five years, sitting and watching her best friend drink herself drunk, with of her colleagues. It's not that Elizabeth is too old for it, however, tonight, not only was it Charlotte's birthday, but Jane, her sister was coming with her new boyfriend Charles, whom she hadn't met but had only heard from Jane.

"Lizzie! Why are you just sitting here! Have fun!" Charlotte said

"I'm having fun"

"Really? You have been sitting your arse there for almost an hour. Come on Liz, we haven't had this time in a _long_ while! We've been so busy and the only time we actually have a decent conversation is through coffee. _Coffee_ Elizabeth! Coffee! I'm 31, you're 25! We're not 40 years old serious people who just have coffee all the time!"

"Seriously Charlotte, I _am _having fun. And besides I am still waiting for Jane, who, by the way, is late. And you forget I am also a mother at 25."

"Yes, to the most beautiful little girl! How is my goddaughter anyways?"

"She's lovely"

"Oh my god where did you leave her?"

"She's with her grandparents for the weekend. So I will be picking her up on Sunday. Plus mum and dad miss her."

"She's such a wonderful girl. I miss her too. Tell her I'll visit her soon"

"I will. Oh look, there's Jane!"

Jane walked over to her holding the hand of a good-looking guy with red hair.

"Lizzie!"

She stood up and gave Jane a hug,

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you for so long! I miss you Jane"

"Me too! How's Lucy?"

"She's great. She's with mum and dad"

"Oh by the way, this…" turning to the man beside her,

"Is my boyfriend, Charles Bingley"

Charles held out his hand to shake hers which she happily took,

"It's finally nice to put a face on your name Charlie!"

"Same here! I have finally met the famous Elizabeth!"

"I wouldn't say famous"

"Come on you two! Sit with us! I'm ordering more drinks!" Charlotte exclaimed

Jane took her hand and held it,

"Oh Lizzie, I have so much to tell you! I'm sorry I haven't had the time to visit you and Lucy. Surely you understand"

"Of course! Look I have been busy too! With this new job position I am in and with Lucy, you can't really expect me not to forgive you!"

"Why don't we have some bonding time, you, Lucy, me, Charles next weekend what do you say?"

"You really are an angel! I would love to! I haven't been able to take Lucy out recently because of the job demand. She was very much happy to go to Longbourn and stay with mum and dad"

Jane turned her attention to Charles, and they talked for a few moments before Jane stood up telling her that she was going to the loo, leaving her with Charles.

"So, Jane tells me you're an architect?"

"Yeah, I am. My parents' company is working side by side with my best friend's company in real estate development"

"Wow! That must be nice. It's too bad I don't work side by side with my best friend."

"Yes it is quite nice. By the way, did Jane tell you about next weekend?"

"Yes, she did. I am actually excited about it."

"That's good! I really want to meet your daughter! She looks so adorable; Jane has been showing me pictures of her. I believe she will like being there"

"Where is _there_ anyways?"

"Oh at our country house at Netherfield Park"

"That's great!"

"Yeah. Plus I really want my best friend to come with me, he's been sulking for so long. You know just focusing on his work and all"

"Ahh I see"

"I think he needs some bloody fresh air"

"That is a good recommendation!"

"I think so too! So you live here in London right?"

"Yeah I just moved here a year ago. I got a promotion and I have had to relocate."

"That must have been quite an adjustment for you and Lucy huh?"

"Oh big time! She terribly misses my parents and the trips to the countryside"

"Then I surely believe that she will love Netherfield Park!"

"Well Charlie, I will be looking forward to the next weekend!"

The night went on like it was a breeze; she had dearly missed her sister and her best friend. Charlotte was definitely knackered from all the drinking, Jane and Charles offered to take her home, since they drove. Lizzie, however, took a cab, went home, and straight to bed.

* * *

The week went on like chaos, then it was Friday once again. She was very much excited to go with Jane and Charles. She took half a day off from work so she could pick up Lucy from the daycare and went home to pack their bags since Jane and Charles were picking them up by four.

"Mummy!"

"Yes my love?"

"Is grandpa going to be there?"

"No darling, it's just me, your Auntie Jane and Uncle Charles, and his friend"

"Oh okay."

"Now why don't you just sit on the couch while I take our bags okay? You can let mummy know if Auntie Jane has arrived"

"Okay mum"

She double-checked their things and made sure that everything Lucy needed was packed. She was very domesticated at that point and was very much diligent on preparing their things. An hour had passed and finally Jane came buzzing on their flat. She let them in, and introduced Charles to her daughter, who from the looks of Charles' face, he was very much delighted with. She's not surprised though, Lucy was a very smart kid for her age of four and very much liked listening to stories. Charles helped them with their bags and took off to his country house.

When they got there, it was already 6PM. It took them two hours to get there with all the traffic and food stops. Charles guided them to one of the guest rooms of the beautiful house in his estate. As they settled, she and Lucy went to the kitchen and helped Jane prepare dinner, as she settled Lucy in one of the stools. As she was chatting with her sister and daughter, they heard voices coming from the living room.

"Oh that must be Will. I better go there. You'll be alright here?"

"Yeah of course. We'll manage, won't we Lucy?"

"Yes mum!" her daughter answered enthusiastically

Jane disappeared as she continued preparing when suddenly she heard the voices coming nearer, _"They must me in the dining room" _she thought. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she could not but be curious about Charles' best friend.

_"We brought Jane's sister. She's great and her daughter is adorable!"_

She smiled at Charlie's comment, but then it suddenly changed,

_"She brought a kid here?"_

_"Yeah. I don't see why not. She would love this place"_

_"Charles, you cannot expect me to breathe some fresh air when there is a child here!"_

_"Look Darcy, her kid won't be on your way. She's adorable and very smart. And besides Lizzie's here, they would just want to explore the grounds it's not like they will bother you. Don't be so grumpy about this. Lizzie's wonderful! You'll get along with her!"_

_"Wonderful? You barely even know her"_

_"Jane tells me so much about her. So that goes with knowing her, it may not be personally but I trust Jane"_

_"Of course she's her sister! Fine! As long as I won't be bothered. I'm going outside to get my bag"_

_"Make it fast, dinner will be ready soon"_

She really got pissed-off with Charles' best friend. She could not believe he would say those things. As she was lost in her thought of plotting on how to murder Charlie's friend, Jane came back,

"Everything alright?"

"Oh... yeah, yeah of course! Peachy!"

"Okay. Let's go get this food on the table. Lucy darling, can you just stay here while your mummy and I set the table?"

"I'll come back right away"

Lucy just nodded at her and Jane, as they went to get the food and set the table, she could already see a dark figure coming through the door with bags in hand, as she turned around and get Lucy.

When they came back, she settled Lucy beside her, but Charles' other guest was not to be found. A few minutes later, when the said guest finally showed up and turned to at her, Elizabeth experienced the shock of meeting familiar blue eyes.

"Darcy, this is Jane's sister Elizabeth... Lizzie, this is Will Darcy my best friend"

She didn't know how to speak. It was him! After five years, she was seeing him again! The man who took her with him on the night of her graduation party; that man she slept with who she left the next morning, the man who shared Lucy's DNA,

"And that beautiful young lady over there is her daughter Miss Lucy Eleanor Bennet!"

Lizzie heard her daughter giggle at how Charlie had introduced her; she was definitely dumbfounded at the situation, as Darcy looked from her o her daughter and then back to her again. She felt Jane's hand on her arm,

"You okay Lizzie?"

Finally she recalled herself,

"Erm... yeah of course, I'm okay. Let's eat!"

She immediately prepared their plate then proceeded to eat silently. Apparently, Jane and Charles was also surprised with their reaction to each other but said nothing and concentrated on eating their food. When dinner ended, she picked up Lucy and took her to their room. She wanted to just bury herself to the ground under all the shock of seeing the father of her child. From the looks that Darcy was giving her daughter, she figured that he had an idea. She decided to put the situation to the back of her head and just focused on Lucy until she finally fell into slumber.

When Lucy had drifted off to dreamland, Lizzie went out cautiously looking for Jane, luckily she finally found her alone in the kitchen finishing the dishes.

"Lizzie, you startled me"

"Can…can we talk Jane?"

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, big time. Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Yeah of course. Of course. Let's go to the library"

When they reached the library, she burst into tears. It has been quite some time since she cried like that. Jane immediately pulled her to tight hug and rubbed her back comforting her.

"Tell me what's wrong"

She pulled away,

"It's…it's him Jane"

"Who? Will?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean it's him?"

She took a deep breath,

"Lucy's father. It's him"

"What?!"

"Yes it's him!"

"The guy you had a one-night stand with at your graduation party?"

"Yes! I didn't even remember his name then!"

Elizabeth started pacing about the room,

"Oh my god! What am I going to do?! Jane, this can't be happening! Lucy's too young for this!"

"Do you think he figured it out?"

"I think so, I saw him looking intently at Lucy. For god's sakes they have the same eyes! Shit! Shit! Shit! This is really bad Jane! _Really_ bad!"

"I think it would be better if you guys talk"

"And what would I say? '_Hey remember me, I was the floozy you slept with five years ago and guess what? That little girl is your daughter!' _No. I wouldn't know what to say"

She sat down as Jane sat beside her still comforting her,

"Everything will turn out well Lizzie, Will is a great guy. He'll be rational about this"

"I don't think so. I heard him talking to Charles when he arrived, he obviously doesn't want kids"

"Did he give that impression?"

"He was questioning Charles about why I even brought a kid here talking about how it would only annoy him and bother him from his relaxation!"

"I'm sure he's just in a foul mood. He has so much in his hand"

"And I don't?"

"Something might have happened in the office that made him say that. But he's a really good guy"

"Jane, you never find fault at anyone. You're too nice for the likes of cruel people"

In that room, she allowed to let her tears fall once more, and allowed herself to be comforted by her beloved sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the house Darcy has been pacing in front of Charles, which obviously is already annoying his best friend,

"Darcy! Will you stop, you're making me dizzy! Tell me what's going on"

"That kid is mine!"

"What?"

"Elizabeth's daughter, she's mine"

"Okay! Look mate, you just met Lizzie, Lucy can't be yours"

"Yes it can. Did you see her eyes? Her lips? Those are my eyes and my lips! But her smile, that smile, it's clearly hers. That child is obviously a combination of me and her!"

"How could it even happen? You barely even date!"

"How old is Lucy?"

"She's four? Why?"

"That sounds about right. Look Charles, I haven't told anyone about this except for G. But it's just quite embarrassing on my end. Five years ago, I met this girl at a party. We talked, we got along pretty well, she was smart, and opinionated. But we were also drinking. Everything went well with us, the conversation was great and one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together. But in the morning, when I woke up, she was gone. It's embarrassing because I didn't even get to know her name. I wanted to look for her; I tried to look for her. But there was no way I could find her. For all I knew then, she might not have even lived in London!"

"That girl is Lizzie?"

"Apparently so"

Charles slump his back on the chair he was sitting in,

"Huh?"

"What am I going to do with this?"

"You should talk to her?"

"And what would I say? Asked her why she didn't tell me I got her pregnant? Please, that's absurd."

"Well at least that's a start. Darce, she might have tried to look for you, maybe she didn't find you. Were you staying at your flat?"

"No I was staying at a hotel"

"See? How could she find you? What if when she came looking for you, and you were already gone?"

"This is not good."

"Why because you now found out you have a daughter? Look Darcy, Lizzie went through a lot. During my relationship with Jane, Lizzie is the one person she's always worried about. She knows Lizzie can handle the toughest things. But according to Jane, she had the chance of letting go of the child and start with her career. She was offered a great position back then, but she took the year off because she wanted the child. She raised her on her own. She barely even asked for her parents' help. But their father insisted. After a year she got a job, she worked hard but still made time for Lucy. And if you talk to your daughter, you will find out that Lizzie is raising her well."

"I'm not saying that it's not good because I don't want to have kids of my own…"

"But what? You just questioned me a while ago why she even brought her kid here"

"I know I said that. It's really stupid. I'm just tired from work. But that's not the reason."

"Then what?"

"It's just that how can I connect with my own daughter when I don't even know her mother? What do I tell her? Do I just create a story, that I was a military man who lost contact with his family that's why I didn't know her?"

"That's why you need to talk to Lizzie man! Why don't you get some rest for tonight and we'll settle things tomorrow? At least both of you will be less shocked."

"You're right. She probably wouldn't want to talk to me"

"I'll go see Jane now. Go get some rest. And Darcy?"

"What?"

"Be nice to her, she's been through enough okay?"

"I will, okay"

With that, Charles went back inside leaving Darcy with his thoughts. He remembered the night he met Elizabeth, he thought about her eyes which were still beautiful after all these years. But there was sadness now in them and they were somewhat tired. Then, as he recalled his daughter's face, he could not help but smile at the thought, how her daughter actually looks like him and her. He didn't want to go inside yet, so he knew to do when he had issues, which was to call her sister, Georgiana.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi G! How are you?"

_"I'm good. Why? You checking on me? I am well-behaved, brother"_

He chuckled,

"Look, there's something I have to tell you"

_"What's wrong Will? You sound…sad"_

"Well, I just found out today that I have a daughter"

_"You…what?"_

"I have a daughter, you have a niece"

_"How do you even know she's yours? Is this some kind of scheme that the girls are trying to pull on you?"_

"No, no. It's not like that"

_"Then how?"_

"She's mine, I know it. She looks like me"

_"Please! There could be hundreds of kids who could look like you"_

"No. This one does. You remember what I told you few years back?"

_"About what? You tell me so much"_

"The girl I met?"

_"The one with the expressive eyes?"_

"Yes"

_"Okay? What about her? Wait…that's the mother?"_

"Yes. It's her. Apparently she's Charles' girlfriend's sister"

_"Oh shit!"_

"Hey!"

_"Sorry. I'm just…wow! Seriously?"_

"Yes, seriously. She's four, what happened between me and Elizabeth was five years ago"

_"Oh my god! I have a niece! What is she like? What's her name?"_

"Her name is Lucy Eleanor Bennet. I don't know what she's like, I just met her tonight. But according to Charles, she's quite smart and was brought up well by Elizabeth."

_"Awwww I want to meet her"_

"I knew you would. But you see, we haven't spoken at all"

_"How come?"_

"Well, Charles only introduced us, and then she went all silent at dinner then ran off to their room. I really don't know what to say, to be honest"

_"Oh Will I am so sorry. I'm sure everything will turn out right and besides Elizabeth will like you. You're a great man Will! You are. And you're hard working, and protect the people you love."_

"Thanks G, I guess I needed to hear that"

_"Now stop worrying too much! You better settle things with her; I want to meet my niece!"_

"I'll do my best. You take care okay?"

_"I will. See you when you come back"_

"Okay. Bye"

When he ended the call, Darcy sighed heavily, stood up and finally found the courage to go back inside. Once he's in the house, he went upstairs to his room; there were no signs of Elizabeth or Lucy. After preparing himself, he went to bed and just started staring at the ceiling. His mind couldn't seem to stop thinking. What he did not know was that Elizabeth Bennet was in the room next to his doing the exact same thing.


	2. Out in the Open

_**First of all, thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews, for the follow, adding this story as their favorite. Second, I sincerely apologize for the confusion on the age. I was so excited getting this story out of my head that I didn't think of it; I only based it through my own pregnancy, but still miscalculated. Also, there has been a comment regarding the time of her graduation, I understand that you may be concerned that no one would graduated at the age of 20; however, that is not true. In this story, Lizzie is indeed a smart woman, in modern times, she could have been accelerated during her school year, so I'm just going with that. **_

_**Since I do not want to confuse you my wonderful readers, I have taken your suggestion on the age and made some changes. There's also a suggestion for me to use a beta, I would really like to, but I do not know how to begin. **_

_**Again, I apologize for the confusion and thank you for your concern. Should there be anymore that you find, please let me know. **_

**_Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!_ **

**M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Out in the Open**

The next morning, Lizzie was awoken by the soft kisses on her cheeks and a tight hug from the tiny person beside her. She turned around and saw blue eyes staring and smiling at her.

"Hi baby!"

"Mummy, I'm hungry"

"What would you like for breakfast then?"

"Pancakes!" her daughter exclaimed

"Alright. We'll see if Uncle Charles has ingredients in the kitchen okay? If not, we'll go to town"

"Yay!"

"Okay blue eyes! Get your bum off the bed, let's get change so we don't have to come up later in case we need to go out."

The wind is quite chili that morning and she made sure that Lucy wears her sweater. She even grabbed her purse and then they went down to the kitchen to rummage Charles pantry to find ingredients for Lucy's pancakes.

* * *

As Lizzie busies herself in the kitchen looking for everything she needs, she is unaware that she is being watched by Darcy. He was watching her interact with Lucy as she makes herself chaotic. He wanted to step in and just give them a hug or something, but he is still unsure about his feelings. He has been pining for Elizabeth for a whole year after their first night together. And now, here she is with his child, _their _child he corrected in his head. He took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen,

"Good morning" he greeted

Elizabeth just looked at him and muttered her greeting with a tight smile, and then he watched as she came over to pick up Lucy in her arms,

"We have to go"

"You both haven't had breakfast"

"Well, there's nothing here and Lucy wants pancakes. We need to get to town."

"Oh, well then let me drive you"

"No it's okay we can manage"

"But…"

"We have to go"

As Lizzie turned away from him, he softly grabbed her arm,

"Wait…"

Lizzie huffed and put Lucy down,

"Darling, will you wait for mummy in the living room and sit on the couch, I just need to speak with Mr. Darcy okay?"

Lucy nodded and disappeared to the living room. Once Lucy was out of sight, Lizzie's face changed from calm to annoyance,

"What do you want?" she spoke in hush, irritated tone,

"I…I…I just want to drive you to town. It's quite a long walk if that's your plan"

"We like walking in the morning. We don't want to be a bother so you can _breathe your fresh air while there is a child here_"

He was caught by surprise as Lizzie uttered his own words, she turned away from him but he stepped in front of her,

"Look I'm sorry for saying that. You were not supposed to hear that. I was really tired from work as we've had some problems to deal with and I am in a foul mood. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it, and I was just being stupid."

"You were. It's clear that you don't like kids around or else you wouldn't say that so if you'll excuse me"

"Hey I didn't say I don't like kids"

"I said you don't like kids _around_"

"Yeah, I'm sorry okay. Please Elizabeth let me drive you and Lucy to town, I don't want both of you to walk that far"

Elizabeth huffed and placed her hand on her waist and just looked at him with angry eyes. She shook her head,

"Fine. But I am only doing this for her!"

"Thank you"

She walked ahead of him as he followed her. In the living room, she picked up Lucy and went outside where Darcy's car is parked. Darcy opened the back door for them as she placed Lucy and secured her with the seatbelt. Then closed the door, but before Darcy opens the front door for her, she beat him to it. There is no need for him to act all gentlemanly on her.

_"This is my chance"_ Darcy thought. He looked at the rearview mirror to see his daughter smiling at him, while Lizzie kept quiet,

"So what would you like for breakfast Lucy?" he asked

"Pancakes! Mummy will make me pancakes!"

"Pancakes are really good!"

"Yes! Mummy makes the best pancakes!"

"She does?" he asked as his eyes glanced at Lizzie, and he could have sworn a small smiled appeared at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes!"

"Great! Will you share your pancakes with me?"

"Mummy said to always share Mr. Darcy"

"That's right. You can just call me Will, Lucy"

Then finally Lizzie interrupted his conversation with his daughter,

"I taught my daughter respect Mr. Darcy, I don't want her calling anyone who's older than her by their first name"

"Right. Erm sorry. Mr. Darcy it is."

He was observing Lizzie as she tries not to raise her voice at him; it is obvious that she didn't want Lucy to see her in an angry emotion. So for the rest of the drive he just kept his mouth shut, until they finally reached a grocery. They got off the car and Elizabeth picked up Lucy once again, as he followed them inside. He tried to beat Lizzie at everything she would do while she's holding Lucy in her arms. He even pulled out a cart for her. She just looked at him but did not say anything. He watched as she placed Lucy carefully in the cart, but as she was about to push the cart, he beat her once more,

"Allow me"

"No I can do it"

"I don't mind. It's much better so you can browse the shelves thoroughly"

She rolled her eyes at him, but just allowed him to push the cart, when she turned around he could not help but smile. He turned to the child sitting in front of him. He studied Lucy's face, scrutinizing every detail of it, _"She has my eyes, my lips, her mother's nose, her mother's smile, hair and ears."_ He assessed to himself. Then he watched Lizzie walked ahead of them selecting things from the shelves. _"She's still so beautiful"_ he thought. But his thoughts were broken by the sound of her daughter's voice,

"Mr. Darcy?"

"Hmm?" he replied as he looked at her

"Do you like pancakes too?"

"Yes I do. In fact they're my favorite"

"Me too! I also like blueberries or banana with it!"

"Those are yummy!"

Lizzie just kept glancing at them. As they finished with the grocery, they fell in line, he helped Elizabeth put all the things on the register, but as Lizzie pulled out her wallet, he took out his and handed the cashier his credit card,

"Wait, you're not paying!" Lizzie protested

"It's okay Elizabeth. The cashier already swiped the card, right miss?"

"Erm…yes. Yes I already did" the cashier said shyly

Once they were out, Lizzie immediately place Lucy back in the car, closed the door and came over to him as he placed the grocery in the trunk,

"Why would you do that?"

"It's nothing. I wanted to pay"

"You didn't have to. I have money. You have no right!"

"Look, Elizabeth she's my daughter too. I want her to have breakfast. So I paid"

He can tell that Lizzie was surprised upon admitting that Lucy is his daughter, but it seems that Lizzie will not go down without a fight,

"Mr. Darcy, I have been paying for everything that Lucy needs since I knew I was pregnant with her. Just because you found out that she's yours it doesn't mean you can do anything you like. I make the rules here not you!"

Instead of giving in to her anger, he wanted to tease her, for she looked even more beautiful when she's angry,

"So you admit, she's my daughter?"

"Of course she's your daughter, are you blind? She looks like you!"

It was quite obvious that Lizzie was taken aback by her own words, and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes…her beautiful eyes are in the brink of crying, this broke his heart,

"I…I'm sorry"

She refused to look at him, and just waved him off, then got inside the car. He finished placing all the bags in the car and closed the trunk. They drove back to the house, but while he does this he kept glancing at Elizabeth who still refused to look at him, he watches as she looked out the window, and saw tears falling from her eyes. He doesn't know how he can handle this. She was crying silently so she won't be heard by him or Lucy. When they got back at the house and finally pulled over, Lizzie went out to get Lucy; when he opened the trunk he heard Elizabeth talking to Lucy in a soft and gentle voice,

_"Lucy love, why don't you go inside and find Auntie Jane and Uncle Charles. Uncle Charles has a library with plenty of books!"_

_"Really? Will he read some for me?"_

_"As long as you ask nicely. Now go find them okay? If you can't find come look for me in the kitchen. I need to help Mr. Darcy with the groceries. Then I'll call once breakfast is ready"_

_"Okay!" Lucy said excitedly_

Once Lucy was gone inside, Elizabeth came over to him and grabbed some of the bags from his trunk. She didn't say a single word to him; it's as if she's pretending that he's not there. He followed her inside, and once they got in, Charlie was standing there carrying Lucy, Jane saw them, but as Jane was about to approach, Charles held her arm to stop her, and then muttered something to her.

When they got to the kitchen, Lizzie immediately put out all the things they bought, he just watched her, and then suddenly she looked at him,

"Are you just going to stand there or will you help me?"

He did not know what to say, but just helped her with putting some of the things in the fridge as Elizabeth set aside the things she needs for her pancakes. He sat at one of the stools as they finished unpacking and just watch her make the pancake batter, then she pulled out a chopping board and placed it in front of him, gave him a knife and some bananas,

"Why don't you make yourself useful and slice the bananas?"

"Right. Okay"

He immediately complied with her, as she cooks the pancakes. When she finished the last batch, she took out the plates and placed the pancakes and the fruits. She placed butter on top of the pancakes and ordered him to put the prepared food on the breakfast table. Once everything has set, she disappeared from his sight to call the rest of the people in the house. She came back followed by Jane and Charles who is still holding Lucy. For some reason, he felt a pang inside him for wanting to hold Lucy as well, but he thinks that Lizzie wouldn't allow that or even ready for it. He watched Charles and Lucy who were both excited to see the food on the table. Charlie sat Lucy beside Lizzie, as he went over to sit beside his girlfriend, leaving him to sit beside Lucy.

"Oh my god Lizzie, these are amazing!" Charlie exclaimed

"I told you she makes the best pancakes" Jane commented

"Mmm, I haven't had this for the longest time Liz! I truly miss your cooking!" Jane added

"Thanks"

He was amazed to see his daughter finished everything on her plate immediately,

"Mummy, I want more!"

"Okay, here take this away from me" she said as she put her pancake on Lucy's plate"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

He noticed that Jane and Charles are looking at them, finally Jane spoke,

"Lucy, how about you come with me and Uncle Charles to see the horses?"

"Horses?!"

"Yes"

"Can I ride them Uncle Charles?!"

"Of course! Your Auntie Jane will ride with you, but only if it's okay with your mum"

Lucy turned to Lizzie,

"Mummy can I go with Auntie Jane and Uncle Charles?"

"Yes my love, of course you can. I'll do the dishes anyway"

"Can I ride them too?"

"Yes, as long as you do what I told you before about horses"

"I have to be careful and not to taunt the horses"

"Jolly good."

He watched as Lucy give her the biggest smile that made her look exactly like Elizabeth only with a different eye color; once they finished breakfast. Lizzie immediately picked up the plates and put it in the kitchen, he helped her, but then his phone rang, and saw that it's from work. He went out and took the call. When he came back, Lizzie was already finished doing the dishes, as she was about to leave, he stopped her,

"Elizabeth wait"

She stopped,

"Can…can we erm…talk?"

She turned to him,

"What do we need to talk about?"

"What do we need to talk about? Isn't it obvious? Why did you not tell me about her?"

"How was I supposed to find you? You took me in your hotel, and 15 days later, I went back there, but you were already gone"

"Well you walked out on me while I was asleep"

"Oh so this is my fault now? I'm the bad guy who kept your child from you?"

"If you would have stayed…"

"Then what? You'll tell me it was a mistake and it's just a one-night stand? I was 20 years old Darcy!"

"What? No! Of course not! I looked for you after that! Ask my sister!"

"Oh please, you don't even like children, why would you bother now?"

"Oh my god! We're back to that again. How many times do I have to apologize for that? I told you I was tired from work"

"And I wasn't? You didn't think that there may be other people who would hear you?"

"I wasn't thinking okay? I was being stupid"

"Obviously" she muttered

"Please Elizabeth."

"What do you want Mr. Darcy?"

"What I want? What I want is to be a part of my daughter's life! What I want is for her to know that I am her father!"

"No. No. I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. No. It's too soon. I wouldn't know how to explain it to her. I wasn't prepared for this. No."

Then with that, she cried once more. But this time there was even more reservation than before, but she did not hold back on her tears. He could not see her like that; it's breaking his heart even more. So he did the best he could, he came up to her and pulled her into a hug, he was surprised that instead of pulling away, she sank herself into him. He comforted her with all he can, whispering _'I'm sorry´_ to her over and over again. But that did not last long, for their moment was broken by a voice calling him, Elizabeth had pulled away, when he looked to the person calling him, it was Caroline Bingley, Charles sister,

"I've been calling since yesterday but you weren't picking up. Then Charles told me you will be here"

"Caroline not now please"

"I just want to know why you're not calling me back"

He looked back at Lizzie whose eyes were shocked in horror, but he did not let go of her or even take his eyes away from her,

"Caroline I told you not now"

"But this is important. You haven't called me back, and I was waiting…"

"I don't care if you're waiting you're not my girlfriend, and right now there is nothing more important than comforting the mother of my child!"

He said this force so Caroline would just leave, he still hasn't taken his eyes away from Lizzie, finally Caroline walked out stomping her feet. Once Caroline was out of sight, he held Lizzie once more,

"I'm sorry about Caroline…" he said running his finger moving away the hair tangled on her forehead,

"…she has been bugging me for the longest time. She could not have been anymore but a bad timing" he added

Elizabeth pulled away from him and just looked into him still not saying anything,

"Elizabeth please"

In a hush and trembling voice she tried to speak,

"Erm…"

"I want Lucy to know I'm her father. I want to make up for lost time. Please Elizabeth"

She sighed, and spoke softly

"There is nothing more than I want in the world but for Lucy to have a father, but it's too soon, too soon to let her know that you are her dad. This would confuse her. But if you really want to be a part of her, then… be her friend."

He could not help but smile at her,

"Yes…yes. I'll do that thank you!"

Out of happiness, he pulled her close once again, and was surprised by his own gesture that he actually kissed her on the forehead. He can tell that Lizzie was surprised too,

"Erm, I'm sorry. I got carried away"

"It's fine. I'll go look for Jane and Charles. Go deal with your red head"

"Okay she is not _my _red head"

"Whatever, just go to her"

With that Lizzie walked out, he was confused by her reaction, _"Was she jealous? No, she can't be. She's just annoyed by Caroline, everyone is" _he thought.

* * *

He went out of the house and decided to look for Caroline, he knows what he said was rude, but she is so annoying and he was trying to settle things with Elizabeth. He finally found her sitting on the lounge smoking her cigarette,

"Why are you here Caroline?"

She stood up,

"Okay first of all, this is my brother's place. I can come here whenever I want"

"I know that, but isn't it a perfect timing that you come here while we're all here?"

"Well you haven't been returning my calls and Charles told me that you will be here, so I came. Aren't you glad?"

"Truthfully? …No"

"Why are you so angry at me? And who is that woman you were hugging?"

"That's Elizabeth, she's Jane's sister"

"Oh how convenient! And now she's the mother of your child?"

"Yes she is. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do. It's obvious that she's lying. She's just using you for your money. You've known Charles almost your whole life why didn't he even know about this, and why now?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Like I said you're not my girlfriend, so stop questioning whatever goes on in my life. You have no right"

"Of course I do, we're friends, and with that, it gives me the power to protect my friends"

"Friends? Not really Caroline, you're not protecting me, your securing yourself"

"I can't believe you actually believed a woman whom you just met and tells you that you have a child with her. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Charlie should know about this and I am sure he will agree with me"

He chuckled in annoyance and just shook his head, finally their discussion was stopped when finally Charlie came looking for him,

"Hey did you talk to Lizzie?"

"Yeah. Yeah"

Then to Charles' surprise,

"Caroline! What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. Am I not allowed to visit my brother?"

"No! I mean yes of course. Sorry"

"Charles who is this Lizzie?"

"Oh she's Jane's sister"

"Really? Darcy told me she's the mother of his child?"

"Oh god! You told her?" Charles asked him

"Yeah. She came bursting in the kitchen while Elizabeth and I were talking"

"Oh couldn't you be just perfect with the timing Carrie!"

"So you know?"

"Yes of course I know. Oh my god you should see Lucy. You know Darcy you're absolutely right, she does look like you!"

"Oh not you too!" Caroline exclaimed

"What?" Charles asked

"Isn't it obvious that this _Elizabeth or Lizzie_ whatever her name is, is obviously just trying to get into Darcy's money? Why would she just claim that she has a child with Darcy, they just met! You cannot be serious Charles!"

"Look Carrie, just stop. You don't know anything okay? Stop making assumptions. I think it would be best if you leave"

"What? You can't do that, I'm your sister"

"Yes, I can, this is still my property, and right now I am doing it. Leave."

"Oh this is just pleasant isn't it? I better go talk to that woman she needs to know her place!"

With that she walked away and went inside looking for Lizzie,

"This can't be good Darce, we better follow her"

They hurried inside, and saw Caroline berating Elizabeth in front of his daughter, anger came over to him, but he didn't want to shout, he wanted to be as civilized as possible, so he came to Jane and told her to take Lucy into the library. When they finally left the room, all the anger he controlled came out,

"Caroline! That's enough!"

"What? I am just trying to put her in her place!"

"You have no right to do that. And right now you are getting on my last nerve. Nobody talks to her like that! Do you understand Caroline?"

"Charles?" Caroline begged her brother, but Charles was having none of it,

He stood beside Elizabeth and kept her close,

"You okay Lizzie?" he asked.

He was surprised at himself by calling her by her nickname,

"It's okay Darcy, she's right you know. I have to know where I stand"

"No. She's never right. Nothing that Caroline says is ever right, do you understand me?"

"Caroline, just leave" Charles said

"No. I will not I will protect my friends!"

Once again, Caroline fueled him with anger

"We are not friends Caroline, you are my best friend's sister, and it doesn't mean we're friends. Just do what your brother says. I want to have a peaceful weekend getting to know my daughter and her mother. I don't want you near them. You know what I can do Caroline, and you do not want to mess with me. I don't care if you're Charles sister! Isn't that right Charles?"

"Yes. Now Caroline please go"

Caroline huffed,

"This isn't over!"

"Yes it is!" he said

But before he can say anything else, they heard Lucy crying her lungs out, he grabbed Lizzie's hand and came looking for Jane and Lucy in the library, when they found them, his heart just ached seeing her daughter looking scared and crying. Lizzie immediately let go of his hands and came over to Lucy and just held her tight. He walked up to Jane,

"Jane, what happened?"

"She got scared of Caroline"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry"

"She'll be alright Darcy. Both you and Lizzie are here"

Then Jane left them alone with Lucy. He watched as Lizzie comfort their daughter; he sat beside her, not knowing what to do. He didn't know what to do when a four-year-old child is scared, but with the courage left, he placed his arm around Elizabeth and held them both close. He didn't think whether Lucy is going to question what he's doing. Because Charles was right; Lucy is indeed a smart girl.

"Lucy? Please stop crying my love. She's gone. She won't scare you anymore"

Lucy just kept crying, so he asked Elizabeth,

"May I?" he asked as he held out her hand to take Lucy in his arms,

Lizzie was also crying in silent tears, but she gave in and gave Lucy to him, he felt his heart swell of anticipation, and for the first time, he his holding his own flesh and blood. To his surprise, Lucy held on to him, he comforted her, just like what he did to Lizzie that morning,

"It's alright sweetheart. Don't be scared, we'll protect you from witch like Caroline"

He really didn't mean to say 'witch' but it is the best description he can give about Caroline, then with that Lucy pulled her face up to look at him, same eyes staring at him with still tears in her eyes,

"Is she really? A witch?"

"She is darling. I am so sorry that she scared you. Not to worry, Uncle Charles and I, even your mum fought back to make her leave."

"Okay"

"No need to cry anymore sweetheart. She's not coming back to scare you okay?"

"Okay Mr. Darcy"

"Now how would you like to go swimming with me, your mum, Auntie Jane and Uncle Charles after lunch?"

Finally his daughter smiled,

"Yes!"

"Okay! What would you like for lunch?"

"I don't know"

"Alright we'll think about it. Why don't we go outside and both think of what to eat, would you like that Lucy?"

"Yes!"

"Okay"

He stood up but then as he was about to take off, Lizzie took his hand, he looked at her still tears in her eyes,

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now come on, no need to cry anymore, the witch is gone"

Lizzie chuckled, and stood up and walked with them.


	3. Saturday Afternoon

**_Thank you oh so much for reading the previous chapter, the followers are overwhelming. Thank you for those who took their time to write a review. There is one thing I would like to answer regarding Darcy's age. As you know from the book, Darcy is eight years older than Lizzie, so same here, since Lizzie is 25, that makes Darcy 33, the age difference between Darcy and Georgiana is also the same. Also, as you can see I tend to go for a fast paced story, I really don't want to dwell on too much drama, I try hard to at least make this light. Anymore questions please let me know. This is my first P&amp;P fanfiction so please be gentle with my heart here. _****_J_**

**_Here's the third installation. *Please forgive me with every typos here, I sometimes get excited and overlook things here._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT JANE AUSTEN WONDERFULLY CREATED._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saturday Afternoon**

When they finally left the library, Lizzie allowed Lucy to be with Darcy. She could not believe what just happened. This is one of the things that she avoided as she raised Lucy, but of course this cannot really be avoided. It was only a matter of time that she will basically see the father of her child. She watched them walk away back to the main room, when Darcy stopped and turn around,

"You're not coming?"

"In a minute, I just need to get something from our room. I will be there"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to compose myself"

"Sorry about that. We'll talk later okay?"

"Sure"

As Darcy and Lucy left, she leaned on the closed door for a few good seconds and walked up the stairs in her room. Once inside the room, that's when she broke down and cried. After a few minutes of crying, she heard a knock on her door, she reluctantly walk at the door only to find Jane and Charles waiting outside,

"Charles is it okay? I just need to talk to Lizzie"

"Yeah sure"

But with Charles defending her, she gave him her trust,

"It's okay Jane, he doesn't need to go. Come in you two"

She sat on the bed while Jane sat beside her and placed his arms around her,

"Are you alright now Lizzie?"

"I'll be fine Jane, I just…I just needed to let things out"

"Lizzie I am so sorry for what Caroline did. She's used to getting what she wants. She's spoiled and I can't believe she would do that"

"It's alright Charles. It's over"

"Yeah. I just hope she stopped fantasizing about Darcy liking her. She's very annoying. She would follow Darcy around like some dog."

"Charles! That's your sister" Jane retorted

"I know. I know. But you can't say I'm wrong. It's true, she's been doing that for the longest time. And Lucy? She didn't need to scare the girl! Oh poor Lucy!"

"Tha…thank you Charlie" she said

"I just hope I can make it up to you and Lucy. God! She's so horrible! I swear, my parents did their best but she's just so…spoiled!"

"So where's Lucy now?" Jane asked

"She's erm…she's with Darcy"

"Oh. So you guys have already talked?"

"Yeah a little."

"So I take everything is alright now?"

"I don't know Jane, I still doubt him. What if Lucy gets hurt, how would I prevent her from that?"

"You can't. Lizzie, you're a great mother and you raised her on your own, but as she grows up, you can only do so much. Now that her father is around, you have to let go of these things in your head. Did you already plan on telling her about Darcy?"

"Well, he wants to be a part of her life. But I think it's too soon to tell her. And Darcy needs to establish that relationship with her."

"I…I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lizzie, Darcy is a good man. I am not just saying this because he's my best friend. But I've known him most of my life. He cares and he protects his loved ones. He will be a great father to Lucy. You see, there is something you need to know about him. He may be this grumpy person, but he really isn't. He's just too serious. There are responsibilities that have been placed in his hands; he actually became a father at a young age, by caring for his sister when his parents died. Years ago before you met him, his parents died. He was 23 then while G was 11 and Georgiana? She grew up just fine. Also from what he told me last night, he came looking for you after you left that day. He really likes you Liz, but he didn't know where to find you. Please Lizzie, just give him a chance."

"That's right Lizzie. I think this could be good for you and Lucy. You always tell me that you do things for her best interest, and Darcy is a good person to help you with that. Just think of it, it will be easier for you now that you will have someone to help you raising her. I am not saying you have to date him. But just let him be with Lucy once in a while."

She took a deep breath, still looking at her hands that are trembling, she nodded.

"And you better tell Lucy that Darcy is her father. Then she would definitely share that bond with him"

"Okay I will tell her. Soon."

"Good. Now why don't you wash your face so we can prepare lunch, you know we can't really trust these men with food"

She chuckled and stood up to go to the bathroom. Then she heard Jane saying that she will be in the kitchen. Once her face is finally out of tears and evidence of crying, she took a deep breath and went out of the room. When she got to the kitchen, Jane was nowhere to be found, but instead she looked out the window, and from the view of it, she almost cried, she was looking at Lucy animatedly talking to her father, and Darcy on the other hand listened to her enthusiastically, laughing with her and smiling at her. Her heart aches at the sight of it, not because she doesn't want it, but the fact that Lucy seems to be happy at Darcy's presence. For the four years of raising Lucy alone, with only the support of her friends and family, she never would have thought that the father will come in sooner.

"Look at them; they both seem happy in each other's company"

She was startled by the sound of Jane's voice,

"Oh you're here"

"Yeah, I just told Charles to get something for desert"

She reluctantly looked away from the father and daughter,

"So what are we having for desert?"

"I asked him to buy apple pie, vanilla ice cream, and caramel syrup"

"Oh that's wonderful Janey! That's Lucy's favorite!"

"Really? I never knew!"

"Yeah. She would always ask me to make some"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Well, Charlie suggested it, because it's Will's favorite"

"Oh!"

"Strange huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay let's get your head off of Lucy and Will for a moment, what's for lunch?"

"Well there's really nothing here in Charlie's kitchen, we should have gone to the grocery before coming here"

"Yeah, I know…"

"But since you are my favorite sister and I love you very much, I bought something for lunch"

"Oh right, I forgot you guys went to town"

"Yes, so since it's just 10, there's plenty of time to prepare"

"What did you get anyway"

"Steak!"

"Oh that's wonderful! The boys will love it!"

"I also got some vegetables for salad. So you my dear, darling Jane prepare the salad and I will take care of the meat and the mash potatoes. I was able to buy some Yorkshire Pudding. This will be a total English lunch for us!"

"Very nice Lizzie. But for dinner, I will take care of it. Charles and I will go to town later. And I will prepare the table outside, the weather is great and I think it would be nice to eat outside"

"Great idea. Now I will have to get a taste of using Charlie's grill pan here"

"Thank god someone will actually use it! This kitchen is such a waste"

They started working on the food, at 10:30 Charles came back with the pie and ice cream. They shooed him out of the kitchen once he delivered what he bought.

* * *

Outside, Darcy was intently listening to Lucy's story. She tells her about her toys, her friends from the daycare, and most of all her mother. He enjoyed the rising and the falling of her voice and the spark in her eyes as she gets excited to every word she utters. He glanced at the window and saw Lizzie looking at them, he smiled at her, but she just looked away. So instead of wallowing in it, he turned his attention once more to his daughter.

"And then grandpa said that I look like mummy when I smile. She's soooo beautiful!"

"Yes, she is"

"Mr. Darcy, do you have sisters? Mummy has four sisters! She doesn't have any brothers!"

"I do, I have one, her name is Georgiana, but we call her G"

"Is she nice like mummy's like Auntie Jane?"

"Yes, she's very nice and she has the same hair as your aunt!"

"She must be beautiful like Auntie!"

"She is beautiful"

"Are we still going to swim later Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes. I promise you we will swim!"

"Yes! I will wear my new bathing suit! Grandma bought me a new swimsuit when I came to visit them. Grandpa says that when mummy was young, she would swim to the lake with Auntie Jane"

"Does she like to swim?"

"Yes. She would teach me"

"That's wonderful"

As he was talking with Lucy, Jane came out and called them, he didn't realize how long he has been sitting there. Time flew fast with Lucy, Jane informed them that they will be the outdoor dining area. Lucy asked if he can carry her, so he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder,

"Look Mr. Darcy I'm so tall!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm like a queen!"

"You are Lucy, you're the queen of the world!"

His heart was beating so fast with the excitement of having time with his daughter, he'd never thought it would feel like he's heart is about to explode. He knew at that moment, that Lucy will be a constant reminder of what he felt for her mother.

When they got to the dining,

"Mummy! Mummy! Look! I'm so tall!"

Lizzie smiled at their daughter, and walked to them,

"Come on Lucy, we're going to eat now, so you better get off of Mr. Darcy"

He carefully put Lucy down,

"Can I sit with Mr. Darcy mummy?"

He can see that Lizzie wanted to say no, but instead of having her tell Lucy that,

"Lucy, I think…"

"Sure love" Lizzie suddenly said

Surprised by it, he immediately settled Lucy on the chair beside him. As he sat down, he just kept watching as Lizzie prepares Lucy's plate with a little bit of everything but in small portion. The food looks incredible. As he took a bit of the meat, he almost groaned from the taste, it's really good, and he haven't had a good home-cooked meal for quite some time.

"This is really delicious!" he exclaimed

"Tell that to Lizzie! She's an amazing cook!" Charlie said casually not even realizing what he said

So instead of having an awkward moment, he just gave in to it

"This is very delicious Elizabeth"

"Thank you, it was our mother's recipe, plus the pudding is just store-bought"

"Oh right, I saw you put it in the cart"

Once they were finished with the main course, Charlie stood up and went back to the kitchen. When he came back, he has a tray on his hand with apple pie, ice cream, and some caramel syrup.

"Now Darcy, because you have finally given in to my request of coming out here, it is a great pleasure that I present you your favorite dessert, apple pie, ice cream with caramel syrup! And because of that, you will have the first slice, Jane will you do the honor?"

"Of course"

Jane sliced him a pie, placed a scoop of ice cream and drizzled it with caramel syrup on top. Jane handed him the pie, which he took gladly,

"Uncle Charles I want one! I want one!"

"Lucy" Lizzie hissed but not so loud

"Sorry mommy"

He was stunned by what happened, and saw that Lucy was saddened by it. It was clearly obvious that Lizzie got surprised and doesn't want Lucy to seem impertinent, but she is a child, luckily, Charles just shrugged,

"Why of course my Queen Lucy! You can definitely have the next slice, your Aunt Jane told me that this is also your favorite, am I right?"

He suddenly looked at his daughter with amazement, _"She has my eyes, my lips, smiles like her mother, she likes to swim, her favorite breakfast are pancakes, her favorite desert is same as mine" _these information kept repeating in his head like a mantra,

"It's my favorite in the whoooooole world!"

"Okay next is yours"

When Jane handed him the plate to give to Lucy, her blue eyes widened with excitement, but at the same time, he can feel Elizabeth's eyes on them,

"Look Mr. Darcy we both have the first plates!"

"Yes it seems so, now do we wait for them to have theirs or do we take a bite now"

Lucy looked at her mum who just nodded at her, and then she turned back to him smiling once again,

"Now Mr. Darcy! Now!"

"Do you want me to count?"

She nodded greatly, he helped her take a piece with her fork,

"Alright, at the count of three we both take a bite!"

"One…two…three!"

They both bit the piece on their fork which was rather a large portion and both laughed after that, Lucy was giggling at him as the coldness of the ice cream affected him truly. When he glanced at Lizzie she was smiling at Lucy, he smiled at the sight, but quickly looked back at his daughter. When they finally finished desert, Jane informed them that him and Charles should do the dishes since they cooked. The girls disappeared as Charlie and him were left.

"So how are you and Lizzie?"

"We're civil I guess, she's letting me hang out with Lucy, which I am very grateful"

"You know Lizzie is worried about Lucy getting hurt."

"I think that is mostly what parents are afraid of"

"I know, but Lizzie… her situation is different, she's a single mother. Jane told me she never even dated, not once after finding out she was pregnant with Lucy, I think she's afraid that Lucy would get attached to the ones she's dating and then would get hurt if the relationship doesn't work out."

"That is very reasonable. Besides I don't think I will be comfortable with that. She obviously focuses herself on Lucy."

"Oh definitely, Lucy is the love of her life. Do you think that Lizzie is finally giving in to the idea of having you around as Lucy's dad?"

"I don't know. I think so. I told her I want to be a part of Lucy's life; she told me that if I want that I have to be Lucy's friend"

"Well that's great and she's right."

"Yes she is. I just… I don't know Charles I have only been hanging out with Lucy for hours, and I feel like she's bigger than everything that I have in my life!"

"Of course! She's your flesh and blood"

"Yeah I guess that's it. Did you notice that when she smiles, she looks like Elizabeth?"

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You like her don't you?"

"Of course I like her, she's my daughter!"

"No. Lizzie! You like Lizzie!"

"Charles, I do like her, I've always liked her, ever since that night. She's funny, smart, opinionated, and she's not afraid to say what's on her mind. But most of all she's beautiful! I think that there may have been a point that I think I was actually in love with her."

"Mate, you do know that now is not a great time to date her right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course I know that. It's just, we could have been together since then you know? I can't say I don't blame her Charlie, but she walked out on me while I was asleep. I should have just lied awake and watched her sleep, and then maybe, maybe we could have been a family now"

"You really had it for her huh?"

"I guess so. Shit! This is really bad!"

"Just focus on your relationship with your daughter Darcy. Start from there, then if by chance, Lizzie will come to you. You're a great man, I've known you for so long, you're very patient. And I freaking apologize about what my sister did."

"Oh you really have to remind me"

"Sorry. Caroline is…she's so…stupid sometimes. I didn't know how she gets away with things from our parents"

"Oh well we can't choose our family"

When they finished cleaning up in the kitchen, he told Charles that he'll be taking a shower then they can go swim. As he walked back to this room, Lizzie came out wearing nothing but a bikini, okay not totally a bikini but he can definitely see it on top of the see-trough tunic that she's wearing. Her hair was in a messy bun which only made her even sexier. He could swore that he forgot to breathe at that moment; Lizzie was also stunned by him, he reluctantly removed his eyes from her body, and started speaking,

"Elizabeth, you look…"

"Thank you. I'll see you at the pool"

"Oh, okay"

When Lizzie hurriedly passed him by, he tried so hard not to follow her with his eyes, he controlled himself from doing it, so he immediately opened the door._ "I need a cold shower"_ he thought.

* * *

Lizzie is already walking towards the pool, where Jane and Lucy are already in the water. She wants to remove the image in her head that Darcy just looked at him like he has seen her for the first time. She wants to cool off from that, and so she removed her tunic, dove into the pool and swam over to wear Jane and Lucy is.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

"Yes my love?"

"Auntie Jane has been teaching me how to float!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to show mummy?"

Jane held Lucy and she lay on the water facing up, apparently she can see Jane's hands still on her back but barely touching. When Lucy finally went out of it, she swam over to her daughter. Few minutes of having fun with her favorite girls, Charlie and Darcy are already walking towards the pool. Her jaw almost dropped at the sight of Darcy's torso, his skin is slightly tan, but the form of his body is something she could never forget, he's still as toned as she can remember. _"Stop staring Lizzie! It's inappropriate!" _she scolded in her head, she almost wanted to squirm at the sight of him, _"Why does he have to look this good?" _she thought. She needed to get out of there, immediately, at least for a few minutes.

"Jane, will you take care of Lucy first?"

"Something wrong?"

"Erm, no. No. I just need to go to the loo then have some water; do you want me to bring water?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'll be right back"

As soon as Darcy and Charlie came to the pool, she went out of it; she tried her best to dry herself with the towel lying around, she wore her tunic in a hurry, and walked back inside the house, when she got to the kitchen, she did what she had said to Jane and grabbed a bottle of water, she leaned on the counter and tried to catch her breath, when suddenly Darcy appeared,

"Hey you just left. Something wrong?"

"Erm, no. I just erm…I just need to have water. I forgot to have some, you know it's really bad not to drink water. I like water. Do you like water?" she started babbling

_"Fuck! Fuck! Stop blabbering!"_ she scolded herself

"I feel like there's something wrong"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything is peachy! _Just_ peachy!"

She even chuckled nervously; then she saw that Darcy is walking towards her,

"Are you avoiding me?"

"What? Why would I avoid you?"

"Exactly"

"Anyway, I'm just going to get some bottles of water then I have to go back"

"I'll help you"

"Fine. If you must"

They started walking back outside, when Darcy started talking again,

"So erm, I was thinking, maybe I should drive you back to London tomorrow"

"You don't have to. Jane and Charles are driving us back"

"I know that. But you know, Monday is coming and we will both be busy at work, I really don't know when I could see her again. I mean we really haven't talked about any arrangements"

"Oh. Well I have to be honest; I really haven't thought about that; we haven't even had a decent conversation about things. I… I don't want you to think that I'm trying to avoid the subject, but I just want to enjoy the afternoon. Can we talk about it after dinner, when Lucy is asleep, and no more sudden visitors?"

"Erm, yeah okay sure, whatever is comfortable with you"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

With that she walked towards the pool without looking back at Darcy. The afternoon was enjoyable. Lucy got tired of all the swimming, once they dried off and changed clothes, she fell asleep; Darcy helped her carry Lucy back into their room. They both got out of the room and allowed Lucy to take a nap. She was about to say something when Darcy's phone rang. He excused himself, and as for her, she just went down and ignoring him.

As she explored the house, she found herself walking inside the library. The last time she was in it was when Lucy was crying because of Caroline. She really didn't want to think about that. What she wants right now is to explore the library of this old country house. She browsed the books placed on the shelves and checked their titles and authors; she was completely in awe that she is surrounded with so many books. She is indeed her father's daughter. Among the Bennet girls, she and Mary are the only ones who actually give so much time into reading. When she found one of her favorite poets in Charles Bingley's library, she didn't hesitate and took it out from its shelf but instead of sitting on one of the couches, she went over to the large window seat and settled herself, lifting her legs to stretch and started reading.

* * *

Upstairs, Darcy was still on the phone talking to one of his employees. Once he was done, Elizabeth is gone. He didn't even notice that she left. _"Why does she always run away from me?" _he muttered. He went down and started searching, as he walked through the hallway, he noticed that the library door is slightly opened. Slowly he opened the door, and saw Lizzie sitting by the window reading; she looked so peaceful and caught up to what she is reading. If he's being honest, he just wants to watch her and not disturb her at all, but they still have plenty to talk about and this is their actual chance to be alone. He sighed and he silently walked towards her. He stood beside her, until she finally noticed that his shadow is slightly blocking her light, she looked up at him with those dark expressive eyes.

"Oh, hi! I didn't notice you come in"

"Sorry did I startle you?"

"Just a little"

"I apologize. I just couldn't disturb you, you look so… peaceful."

He can definitely see her chees turning pink

"What are you reading?"

"Just some poetry book"

She immediately closed the book, but not enough to cover the title and the author,

"But to see her was to love her; Love but her, and love forever. Had we never lov'd say kindly, Had we never lov'd say blindly, Never met-or never parted- We had ne'er been broken-hearted."

"You read Robert Burns?" she said surprisingly

"Yes and I also know he's one of your favorites."

"Oh god. Wow"

Then silence fell over them, she straightened herself and sat properly, without saying a word, Darcy sat beside her.

"Elizabeth, I…"

"I know there are so many things to talk about. Right."

"But can you please take on my offer and drive you both back to the city"

"Okay. Sure. You can drive us. I don't want to be…I don't want to be hard on you. Lucy is your daughter, and I will give you that right…for now. However, I need to consult with my father first."

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father. He clears my head. Right now, I am still in awe seeing you, I haven't even told about you to Lucy. Can you give me a week to think things through?"

"Sure whatever you need. I just want you to know that I will not run away from anything. I want to be a part of Lucy's life."

"I know that, but you also need to think about this, if you're really committed on raising the most amazing little girl. Because I will tell you this Darcy, if my daughter gets hurt I will never forgive you and I will do all my best for you not to come near her. I don't care how many lawyers you shield yourself with; I will fight for her to death."

He was surprised with how strong her words were, her love for Lucy is truly showing, he just stayed quiet, so she continued,

"Look, I am not trying to be the baddie here; I just don't want her to get hurt. I told you that you need to think about this, because this is not going to be temporary. I want to give you a chance to be a father to her. I could be selfish, but I love my daughter so much, and if having a father is what is best for her, then I will give it to her. But you have to be sure that you are 100% committed to her. I don't care if you don't care about me at all that doesn't matter, but Lucy will always be your first priority among other things"

"And by the way I don't ever want to see Caroline come near her. Unless it's unavoidable, you will be there to protect her at all cost from Caroline. I don't care how much she insults me but never Lucy"

"I…I understand"

"Good. Now, after tomorrow, give us a little time, I need to think, I know you're excited to know her, but our situation is different. We barely know each other."

"I really wouldn't say _barely_. I can still remember everything that you told me about you from the night we met."

"What? How? Why?"

"Oh you think I was just so drunk that I would actually forget about you?"

He saw the shock on Lizzie's face _"Yes, I do remember everything" _he thought,

"Erm, I don't know. It's been so long, and it was one night"

"Yes and the best I have had for the longest time"

He knows for sure that Elizabeth is starting to feel nervous around him; he knows he's being pushy, but then he remembered what Charles said that he can't date her right now or even attempt to do so. But for some reason he couldn't help but like the blushes on her cheeks.

* * *

_"What the hell is he saying to me?" _she thought. She wouldn't know what to say, was she wrong about him? But if Darcy has feelings for her, it's not the right time, _"Why can't I just say that to him?"_ she thought once more. So in this situation, she ran away from him… well, at least she tried to, but Darcy caught her by the hand and stood up in front of her,

"Why are you always running away from me?"

"I'm…I'm not running away. I just need to do something"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really?"

"Well I can say that _you are_ running away from me. Our daughter is asleep, Jane and Charlie are not here, it's just you and me. So I'm going to ask you again, why are you running away from me?"

His face is just inches from her, she swore that she could barely breathe, suddenly, she felt his hands caressing her cheek, in her head she is screaming 'No,' but the warmth of his hand is making it hard, and then in his deep yet soft voice he said,

"Lizzie, we have a daughter together, a beautiful and smart daughter…_together. _We have to stop being so awkward with each other. You told me that if I want to have a relationship with Lucy, I have to be her friend. Why can't we do that?"

"I…erm, I don't know"

"Yes you do. You're making it awkward, because you know for sure that you felt the same thing the first night that we're together"

She was feeling nervous with his closeness, he is right though; she did feel something that night that scared her, so she walked out before he even woke up.

"What are you doing Darcy?"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Why are you saying these things? I'm not ready for this, I haven't even figured out what I wanted out of this. I have too much in my hands."

This time she felt his hand on her waist, for some reason, she felt like she will die then and there,

"Lizzie, I have looked for you when you walk out that day, if you haven't done that, we could have been together. We wouldn't have these awkward and silent situations between us. And most of all, we could both be happy raising Lucy together."

With that, tears started flowing from her eyes, she knows what she did that night was uncalled for; she didn't give a chance to Will. Being drunk has been a great excuse for her all these years, but not when that man is in front of her. Darcy pulled her closer to him as she let her tears fall freely. After few minutes of crying, she pulled away,

"I can't do this Darcy. It's too soon. We need to figure things out for ourselves. I want us to be friends, but you can't tell me things like this."

"I understand. I know you need time, but I just want to let you know. I'll be your friend; I'll be here for you and for Lucy. Whatever you decide, I will respect it."

"Thank you."

She checked on the time, she immediately remembered Lucy, she wiped her tears,

"I…I have to go check on Lucy"

"I want to come with you"

How could she say no now? Not when he's looking at her like she's the only person in the world. Has he ever looked at her like that before? She wasn't sure,

"Okay" she said softly

With that Darcy pulled away and followed her outside the library. They walk upstairs together, to see if _their_ daughter is still asleep.


	4. Lazy Sunday

_**Thank you once again for reading the previous chapter. The reviews are awesome as well as the followers. Thank you. I was supposed to update sooner, however, FF was down yesterday. Anyway, this is the next chapter. I hope it gives more view on the story. Please know that in this chapter both Lizzie and Darcy are trying to be less awkward with each other.**_

_**Enjoy Reading! **_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lazy Sunday**

He woke up feeling a little bit hazy, he remembered speaking with Elizabeth, the tears in her eyes, and how soft her skin felt when he touched her cheeks. He has always been drawn to her and now that they share a daughter, he knows that he will get to know Lizzie even better. So today he decided to take her advice in their relationship, he will be her friend. He knows that she's right that everything is too soon for them; he can't just ask her out on a date even if he wants to, for she might think that he's only doing that because of their child. No, he wants to do everything the right way. He made a decision to wait for her to be ready.

When he got down stairs, he went straight to the kitchen to grab some coffee, and when he got there, Lizzie is already making breakfast while Lucy sits on one of the kitchen stools. He didn't walk up to them yet, he just looked at his daughter and Lizzie, how relaxed they look, and how Lizzie looks comfortable with what she's doing. Then she imagined her making breakfast at his own home while him and Lucy sit and wait. As she would greet him good morning with a small peck on the lips. But all that thought was broken when Lizzie turned to him,

"Good morning Darcy"

"Good morning"

Then she turned to Lucy,

"Lucy aren't you going to say good morning to Mr. Darcy?"

Lucy looked at him and smiled widely, that made his heart melt,

"Good morning Mr. Darcy!"

"Good morning Lucy! What's for breakfast?"

She scrunched up her nose,

"I don't know yet"

"Okay. Can sit beside you so we can both wait on what mummy is making?"

"Okay!"

So he sat beside his daughter and waited, he was whispering funny things to his daughter's ears that made her giggle, and then Lizzie turned about to them,

"Alright you two, stop it" she smiled smiling

"We're not doing anything, right Lucy?"

Lucy nodded profusely, Lizzie rolled her eyes and turned to cooking once again, and then Lizzie started talking again,

"Darcy instead of just sitting your bum over there, why don't you get the plates so I can put the food in it"

"Sure"

He was glad that she's making him a part of this sort of morning ritual, he happily complied and took out the plates from the cupboard. When he placed the plates on the kitchen island, he stood beside Lizzie to see what she's cooking,

"Anything else I can help with?"

She was obviously startled,

"Erm… you can help me with the plating let me just finish these sausages"

"Okay"

So he sat back down beside Lucy, until Lizzie is finally done with the cooking,

"Alright come here Mr. Darcy and watch what I am about to do"

She arranged one of the plates with each of the food she made, which he copied and once they were done, he watched as Lizzie's face lightened up with satisfaction with the food prepared in front of them,

"Shall I bring this to the breakfast room?"

"Yes please" she said as she carried Lucy and put her down on the floor.

She grabbed the remaining three plates efficiently like she has done it before; they got to the breakfast room as Lucy followed them.

"Do you want coffee?" she asked

"Well, I can do it"

"No it's okay I'll go get some I haven't had coffee yet. Look out for Lucy?"

"Sure"

She disappeared from the room only to come back with two mugs of hot coffee. He opened the double doors that led outside of the breakfast room to let the warmth of the sun into the room, with that, Lizzie decided to go outside with Lucy and sat on one of the chairs and placed the mug on the garden table. He followed and sat on the other chair. They were waiting for Jane and Charles so they can have breakfast together. They sat there in silence as they just watch their daughter run around the large yard.

"She's really beautiful Elizabeth"

"Yeah she is"

"Thank you"

Then she looked at him suddenly with a question on her face,

"I'm sorry?"

"I said _thank you_"

"Oh! For what?"

"For that beautiful little lady running around. For allowing me to have time with her, even for a short time."

"You're welcome" she replied softly

"From the looks of it, you have done such a great job raising her on your own. Can you tell me what it was like the first time you saw her"

Without looking at him, she started to speak,

"It was amazing! I spent 12 hours in labor, waiting for her to give me the go signal that she is finally coming out. With all the pushing and the sweat, she finally came out to the world. The nurse handed this tiny thing in my arms, she was crying, with her eyes still closed but I know she's already beautiful. She was so little, when I finally recovered, she was brought back to me, all clean from the… you know. I held her in my arms once more, and just run my finger on her skin from head to toe. Then, it made me ask how this little person can give me so much joy. She opened her eyes and there I saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have seen, next to yours (she said casually)…"

He was listening to her intently without breaking gaze from the excitement on her face, her eyes, full of expression, was capturing him once again,

"When I finally got to take her home, I could never have been happier. My father adores her, he calls her little Lizzie. But as she grows up, she looks more like you. I remember your face, and when I look at her, it's you I see…"

He wasn't sure if she's aware of what she's saying to him or what it's doing to him, but he ignored it and just kept listening to her,

"You know my mother can be so overbearing, but when Lucy came, everything changed. My mother is quite traditional, she wants us all to get married, and because she thinks it would make us secure…you know financially. But with Lucy, she didn't mind that I didn't have a husband, or that I didn't even know his name. She loved Lucy and spoils her to death. My youngest sister, Lydia, she became more responsible when Lucy was around. I stayed in my parent's house taking care of Lucy, I took some part-time jobs writing, so I can just work at home and have money for her needs. My parents wanted to help me financially, but I wouldn't take it. I feel bad enough already that they are helping me take care of Lucy somehow and that I was living with them. But you know when I think everything is settled, that I can leave Lucy at home, I started working full time. You know how they say that of all the exhaustion of the day, that when you come home and find your children, it takes away all of it. It's true. I come home tired from all the workload in the office, but when I see her, my heart melts, and all the pain, the tiredness, the problems, it just…it just go away"

How can he not be more drawn into her, when she spoke of their daughter as if she is the only one that matters. She was so selfless. He could never thought of any other woman who could be in his life but with her. He reached out for her hand,

"You're a wonderful mother Lizzie"

She looked at him with those expressive eyes, almost in the brink of tears of happiness,

"Thank you William"

He was caught by surprise when he heard her call him by his first name, at some sort of electricity between them, he draw back his hand, not wanting to complicate what she wants. Suddenly Charles appeared,

"Hey I didn't know you're already awake"

"Well we have been, waiting for you guys, where's Jane?" she asked

"She's coming down now"

"Lizzie made breakfast for everyone" he said

"Really? Is it pancakes!?" Charles asked excitedly

Lizzie rolled her eyes and said,

"Charlie, you're not four, you can't have the same breakfast like Lucy on two consecutive days"

"Sorry mother"

They all chuckled at Charles' reply,

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you like, once Jane is here then we can all have breakfast. By the way what time are we leaving?" Lizzie asked

"After lunch so we can get there by the afternoon. It's Sunday, so there's no traffic"

"And Charles, I will be driving them back to London, if that's alright with you and Jane"

Charles smirked like he's thinking of something else,

"That's fine with me, the question is, did the boss approve?" Charles said pointing to Lizzie

"Yes Charlie, the boss approves"

He saw Lizzie blush lightly, he likes that fact that he can make her blush like a little girl, she looks adorable. Finally Jane stepped in and they got into their breakfast. As Jane and Charlie clean up, Lizzie came up to him,

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk? With Lucy?"

"Sure. The weather's great. Where's Lucy?"

"She's with Jane and Charles. I'll go get her"

Few minutes after Lizzie disappeared, she came back with Lucy in her hand, he came up to them and held out his to hold Lucy's free hand. They walked through the large estate, he watches as Lizzie admire the trees and as she feels the wind blow to her hair and face,

"It's really beautiful out here"

"Yeah. We would usually go here when both Charlie and I want to relax. All those work makes me grumpy. Sometimes my sister would come with us"

"Where's your sister anyways?"

"She's back in Pemberly it's erm… the Darcy estate. She likes it there. She's on a break right now from her travels, and wanted some time there. I do miss her. She's my only family left, aside from my cousins, and aunts. But you know what I mean. You told me you have sisters"

"Yeah. Four. Well, you've met Jane, next to me would be Mary, then Kitty, and Lydia."

"Must have been fun with so many members in the family"

"Fun? It was chaotic!" she said laughing,

And now he realized that he likes her laugh, _"This is good! We're becoming friends"_ he thought

"Imagine that five girls growing up with an overbearing mother, I think my father's hair turned white sooner that he would have thought"

"But you and Jane are the closest"

"Yes we are, apart from my actual best friend, she's the other one. I think Jane and Charles look good together, don't you think?"

"Yes I do. I've never seen Charlie this happy. I mean Charles is an easy guy to please and would go head over heels over a girl easily ever since, but with Jane, he looks contented, like he couldn't ask for more. Your sister is quite a catch for him"

"But not to you?"

"Well, let's be real, Jane is not my type"

She chuckled,

"Oh so you have a type? I should have known"

"Well I do. I like brunets with dark expressive eyes"

Once again, he saw Lizzie blush profusely, and then she glared at him,

"What? I am only telling the truth. You're not the only brunet in the world with dark expressive eyes"

"No."

"Then stop glaring at me" he laughed at her

"I'm not glaring!"

"Yes you are!"

Their teasing stopped when Lucy got their attention,

"Mummy, is Mr. Darcy your boooooyfriend?"

Once more for the day her face turned red,

"What? No! He's not my _boooooyfriend" _she said imitating Lucy

"Why not mummy?"

"Yeah why not Lizzie?" he asked her teasingly

"Because…because…he's just not okay darling?"

"But he's handsome! Like the prince charming from my books! I like him mummy!"

Now it was his turn to blush, _"Oh my god! I'm blushing!" _he thought,

"Is he?" Lizzie asked Lucy turning to face him

"Yes! And he's so tall too! Mr. Darcy will you carry me again?"

"Sure love"

He picked his daughter up and placed her on his shoulders,

"Look mummy! I'm tall again! Mr. Darcy said I'm the Queen of the World!"

"You remember that Lucy?" he asked

Lucy nodded exaggeratingly; he smiled at this trying to look up at her,

"There's a lake here just few walks away, I think Lucy would like to see the ducks" he told Lizzie leaning closely to her

"Okay, let's go there"

When they reached the lake he put down Lucy and allowed her to admire the beauty of the lake as well as its inhabitants. They sat on the grass and just watch Lucy sit by the lake which is close to them. Then suddenly his phone rang.

"Shit" he muttered

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, no. It's just Caroline"

"Oh"

"God I don't know how thick she can be, you know she has been doing this for so many years I've known Charles. She would even date other men just so she can see if I would get jealous or something. She's delusional"

Lizzie didn't say anything,

"Look Lizzie, I haven't truly apologize about what happened yesterday"

"It's fine. I actually appreciate what you did yelling at her. I would have done it, but I don't want Lucy to see that side of me" she chuckled

"Yeah, we can't have that"

"And if it wasn't for Charles, I would have dragged her by the hair out of the house"

He chuckled,

"I would pay big money to see that!"

They both laugh for a few good seconds then fell back into silence until he started speaking again,

"So erm, I told Georgiana about Lucy?"

"Georgiana? Oh your sister!"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Well at first she doubted it, but I can't really blame her, meeting you and Lucy was sudden. But I knew from the moment I saw her, she's mine. I just knew it. Anyway, she wanted to meet her, she's actually excited to find out she has a niece, asking me about her. Well, I can't tell much only from what I am seeing."

"Is that what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"For Lucy to meet your sister?"

"Yes I do. I want them to meet. But of course only on your terms"

"Hmm. Well maybe, once we're done absorbing everything then maybe we could come to an arrangement"

"I'd like that"

He smiled at her feeling that everything between them is slowing coming into an ease,

"So is it true that you raised Georgiana on your own? Charles told me about it"

"Ahh, yeah, not until she's 11. I was 23 then"

"You're so young"

"Yes well, what can I do? Our parents are gone, and I love my sister"

"I see. That's quite selfless of you"

"Funny thing, it's what I thought of you raising Lucy alone"

"Oh"

She blushed again, _"I'm really getting good at this" _he thought happily

"Erm, by the way Darcy…"

"Oh so we're back to _'Darcy' _again?"

"Only because it's easier to say"

"Okay? What is it?"

"Well, Jane and I talked yesterday, with Charles even, urging me to…you know, tell Lucy about you."

"Oh? What do you think of it?"

"I think I want to do it. Sooner, if possible. I have been thinking about Jane and Charles said. But with parental advice I do need my dad."

"Really you would do that? And I completely understand the parental thing"

"Yeah. But I need to talk to her first, if you don't mind"

"Of course, anything that you think is best"

"Okay. So I guess we should be heading back?"

"Alright"

He turned to Lucy,

"Lucy, your mum says we have to go back now. How about another ride on my shoulders?"

She stood up and ran to him with arms wide open. He lifted her up and placed her sat on his shoulders. They walked back to the main house, and saw that Charles and Jane are sitting on the garden having tea. It was still too early for lunch, and Charles suggested that they should just buy food. Jane volunteered that they will drive into town. It seems to him that those two are giving them some time alone with their kid.

"We better go to our room now. Lucy obviously needs to take a bath."

"Good idea. I think I might be needing a shower to"

"Alright, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah"

He watched as Lizzie and Lucy ascend the large staircase of the house. He smiled at himself, things are going well for him, but tomorrow will be different, he will be back to reality. The reality that Elizabeth is not with him, or that they do not live with him. He shook his head and followed upstairs to go to his room.

* * *

When Lizzie got inside the room, Lucy ran to the bed immediately and she followed and slumped herself on the bed. She turned to her and just gave Lucy a hug, gave her a kiss on the head. Today is a good day, but is she ready to let go of that feeling that Lucy will no longer be needing her all the time because once she tells her, Darcy will definitely be around. She just held on to her daughter who also hugged her back.

"I love you Lucy"

"Love you too mummy"

Her tears are threatening her eyes again; this weekend was emotional, chaotic, and unpredictable. She doesn't want to let go of herself and just tell Darcy everything. They're still trying to get to know each other, _"Friends" _she thought. That's where they should start, and she has to be mature about it. It was hard for her to admit that Lucy needs her father, but seeing them together and how Lucy felt at ease with him is just something else. Lucy is also at ease with Charles, but with Darcy it's much more intimate.

"Mummy?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"Are we going home today?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

"You like it here?"

Lucy nodded,

"How about this, next week, we'll go see and grandpa and grandma"

"Really?"

"We'll go swimming, would you like that?"

"Yes mummy. Is Mr. Darcy coming with us?"

"No he's not"

"Why not?"

In all honesty, she didn't know how to answer her daughter, so in times like this, she needed to lie,

"Because Mr. Darcy needs to see her sister. She misses him terribly and would like to see him"

"Oh. How about next time?"

"I don't know my love, but mummy will find out for you okay?"

Lucy nodded again, and just held her tight once more, she closed her eyes thinking about how it was just the two of us.

* * *

After lunch, Lizzie carried Lucy all the way to their room and started packing their things, she checked on the time and it's already 1:00. As she was busy packing and Lucy playing with her tablet, there was a knock on the door, she walked towards it and opened to see Darcy standing by the door,

"Hey, erm… I just want to know if you guys are already pack, we leave by two if that's okay?"

"Erm, yeah. I'm almost finished. I just need to run down to the kitchen, I forgot to get some of Lucy's vitamins from the fridge. Do you mind if you stay with Lucy here, I mean she's just playing, watch her for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Sure no problem. We'll be here"

She immediately got to the kitchen and took out Lucy's vitamins from the fridge. When she came back to the room she saw Lucy teaching Darcy on how to play her game,

_"No, don't push that Mr. Darcy, it has to be this one"_

_"Oh! I didn't know"_

She smiled as her daughter got frustrated teaching her father about the game, when Darcy saw her, he told Lucy that he will be back then he stood up and walked over to her,

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah"

"Would you like me to put your packed bags now?"

"Sure. You can take those."

"Okay"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

As Darcy got out of the room she came over to Lucy,

"Sweetheart, we're going in a few minutes, let me take that first okay? I'll give it to you once we're in the car"

Lucy gave her the tablet and she held on to it as she carried another bag, she looked around and even went to the bathroom to make sure that they did not leave anything behind, once they are all ready, she held on Lucy's hand and walked out of the room. When they got downstairs, Darcy was just about to come up,

"Oh I thought you were still in your room, anything else we need to put in the car?"

"No, I think we got everything covered, where's my sister?"

"She's outside"

"Okay"

"Why don't I take that other bag from you?"

"No it's okay. All the important stuff that I need are in here ."

She went out to find Jane watching Charles as he put their bags in his car,

"Hey"

"Lizzie! You guys all packed?"

"Yeah. Darcy already put the bags in his car"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Honestly? I don't know, he kind of makes me nervous, and sometimes he makes things easy. I'm confused"

"Just let it be Lizzie. Just one more day. Then after that you can think all you want"

"You're right I guess"

"Call me when you get home?"

"Of course"

Jane hugged her,

"Lucy, give your Auntie Janey a hug"

Lucy went running towards Jane and jumped into a hug,

"Oh Lucy! You just get bigger everyday!"

Then Charles walked over to them,

"No hug for Uncle Charles?" he said as he reached for Lucy

She hugged Charles back with gusto,

"We'll miss you" Jane said kissing Lucy on the cheek"

Once Charles put Lucy down, she gave Charles a hug,

"Thanks for everything Charles"

"You're welcome"

As she pulled away, she put on a serious face, and started speaking in a low voice

"Take care of my sister, if you hurt I will hurt you. Do we understand each other?"

"Erm, yes, yes of course"

"Lizzie!" Jane exclaimed

"What?"

"You really have to do that?"

"Of course, we don't have brothers to do that, so I'm the best you could have"

Jane hugged her again,

"Oh Lizzie I will miss you!"

"I know we're so busy"

"We'll make time okay?"

They pulled away from each other and went over to where Lucy is standing; she went ahead and put her in the car. Darcy said his goodbyes. Once Lucy is secured in the back seat, she gave her back the tablet and closed the door. She didn't realize that Darcy is holding the door for her. She looked at him for a few seconds,

"Thank you"

He gave her a small smile. She watched as he walked over to his side. He turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

There are so many things in his head. He wanted to scream out of happiness, although everything right now is still unsure about what's going to happen in the future, he was somewhat contented at the moment. Once in a while she would glance at his left and see Elizabeth watching the road; he looked at the rearview mirror seeing that she's playing with her tablet. As the minutes have passed into their driving, he looked at the rearview mirror once more, and saw Lucy already passed out with her head leaning on the door, tablet still in hand.

"Erm, Elizabeth?"

She turned to him,

"Lucy's asleep, are you sure she's okay with that position?"

Lizzie looked behind them and saw what he did,

"Oh. Can we pull over? I need to get something in our bag"

"Of course."

He slowly pulled over at the side of the road; they both got out of the car and opened the trunk. Lizzie rummages on of their bags and pulled out a small pillow and a kids' fleece blanket.

"You carry those with you?"

"Yeah. Lucy barely sleeps in a different bed without it. It will be such huge drama if I did not bring it with us"

"Oh, that's why you have more than one bag"

Lizzie went to open the other side of the door and carefully placed the pillow under Lucy's head and placed a blanket over her. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled away.

"All settled?"

"Yeah"

They went back into the car and drove off. It only took them an hour and a half to get to London. Lizzie gave Darcy directions to her place, when they got there Lucy is still asleep. She was hesitant to wake her but if she doesn't she will be sleeping until she misses dinner. When Darcy finally pulled over at her flat, she immediately got out of the car to wake Lucy. Softly she called her,

"Lucy?"

"…"

Finally Darcy stepped into the situation,

"Maybe you can just carry her inside and then just wake her there, I don't think she'll get up."

She sighed

"I guess you're right. Wait our bags"

"Don't worry about it I will carry it for you"

"Thanks. Please don't forget Lucy's pillow and blanket"

"Of course"

She carefully lifted Lucy into her arms, but then she forgot the get her keys in her purse, hesitantly she asked Darcy to look into it and get her keys. Darcy opened the door for them as she laid Lucy on the couch,

"Erm, Elizabeth, where should I put these bags?"

"Right there is just fine"

She noticed that Darcy is still standing right by the door, waiting for something.

"Erm, why don't you have a seat first? You must be tired from driving, do you want anything?"

"Water is fine"

"Okay. Wait here"

She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for him, when she came back Darcy is still sitting there,

"Here" she said as she handed him the glass of water,

"Thank you"

She turned away from him and started waking up Lucy,

"Lucy darling, we're home"

"Mmmm"

Slowly Lucy opened her eyes, and rubbed them with her tiny hands,

"Mummy?"

"I'm here love. We're home. Come on sit up. Do you want to watch the telly?"

Lucy still sleepy just nodded at her, she turned on the telly and tuned in to some cartoons, Lucy just gazed at the screen in front of her still unaware of her surroundings. Finally Darcy stood,

"I guess I better leave now so you both could rest"

"Yeah. Okay, let me walk you to the door."

She followed Darcy as he walks to the main door, when he stopped and turned around,

"Erm, Lizzie, if it's okay with you, I would like to get your number, you know for Lucy?"

"Right. Of course"

She held out her hand while Darcy handed her his phone, she put in her number and saved it and gave back the phone.

"Thank you. So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Finally Darcy left, as she closed the door, she leaned on to it and sighed heavily. _"What the hell just happened this weekend?"_ she murmured. She walked back to the living room and sees that Lucy is still watching, she sat beside her and ran her fingers through her daughter's long, brown hair.

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh he left"

Then Lucy turned to her,

"He didn't say goodbye to me" there was sadness in her voice

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, but he did not want to bother you from watching"

"Okay"

"Alright, just watch your cartoons, I will put away our things. Would you like me to order us some pizza for dinner?"

"Pepperoni?"

"Of course!"

"Okay!"

"I'll be right back"

She went to collect their bags and put all the dirty clothes into the washer. While it's doing its magic, she put some of Lucy's things in her room and then her other things in hers.

When she got back to the living room, she took the phone and ordered some pizza. After an hour the pizza came and she set up the table.

"Lucy darling, dinner's ready"

She picked up Lucy set her on the chair in the dining, she served the food and started eating.

"Mummy, is Mr. Darcy coming back?"

With her daughter's question, she felt a little jealousy on the attention that Lucy is giving to Darcy, in truth; she did not know how to answer all these questions to Darcy,

"I don't know. He might be busy. Do… do you like Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes mummy. He's really funny and he likes my stories!"

"He is?"

"Mmm-hmm and he would carry me all around!"

"You like that?"

She nodded and smiling widely,

"We'll see if I can ask him to visit you, would you like that?"

"Very much!"

That night she pondered everything that happened during the weekend. Darcy's sudden appearance, their meeting, the walks, the argument, and the fact that now her daughter is very fond of Darcy. The man who is her father.

She knows that she needs to sleep, for she have to go to work tomorrow and sleep is mandatory. But she kept on twisting and turning on the bed instead of falling into slumber. She kept thinking of Darcy, and how she looks at her and the joy in his eyes whenever he sees Lucy smiling. And now, Lucy is getting attached to him in such a short period of time. Lucy has never known any other man that would constantly be around her except for relatives. It's also given that Lucy likes Charles, but that's because Charles is very likable. But with Darcy, it's like they both have this certain bond about them, and it's not even their blood. It's just that they would laugh, and sometimes Darcy will tell her something that would make her giggle like they have their own world.

Staring at the ceiling and thinking of Lucy, she suddenly got up and walked to Lucy's room. There she was standing by the door and just watch her daughter sleep. She walked over to the bed and lay beside her. Caressing her hair and kissing her on the cheeks.

"How will I tell you?" she whispered

As she held on to Lucy, she closed her eyes, and in a few more minutes she fell asleep.


	5. New Beginnings

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings**

It has been three days since the last time he saw his daughter. He even sent a message to Lizzie to let her know of his number, but he is yet to hear from her. He knows that she needs time; as for him, he has made a decision that he will be a part of Lucy's life. He remembered Lizzie's words that he has to be 100% committed to Lucy. He realized that he has been working so hard without any purpose; he is just maintaining the legacy that his father has bestowed upon him. As for his sister, she has a different heart. Now that Lucy is around, then maybe all his hard work does have a purpose after all.

He stood up and walked over to the large window of his office and remembered Lucy, _"She has my eyes and my lips, her mother's nose and her smile, she likes to swim, her favorite desert and breakfast are same as mine, and she cannot sleep without her favorite blanket and pillow"_ these things that he found out about her ran through his head once again. He wants to know her more, he wants to see her grow into a beautiful woman, and most of all, he wants to be there in every smiles and tears.

His thoughts were disrupted when the office phone rang. He reluctantly answered it only to find out that his cousin Richard Fitzwilliam is waiting to see him. He told his assistant to let his cousin in,

"Darcy!"

"Fitz! Have a seat"

They sat on the chair across his desk,

"So what brings you here?"

"Well I just want to see how you are! I haven't heard from you two weeks"

"I've been busy. We've had some issues last week but it was already fixed. Plus I went to Netherfield with Charles this past weekend"

"How is Bingley?"

"In love!"

"Ha! I knew it. That bloke will always be in love! Who is it this time?"

"Jane Bennet. But I think this one will stick around"

"Why do you think so?"

"Because Jane is a good person, not like those women who dated him. Those who throw themselves at his feet and mostly who only cares for his money"

"And this one doesn't?"

"No. She has an actual job and a little more reserved."

"Oh this is different then!"

"Yes."

"How about you? Have you dated anyone yet?"

"Don't have the time"

"Seriously, you have to go out there! There are so many women out there just waiting for William Darcy!"

"Not really for me"

"What about that red head who's always around?"

"Oh god! Caroline?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that one. That's Bingley's sister right?"

"Yes. Please don't remind me of her"

"Why not?"

"Because she's very annoying who thinks I would actually date her"

"You're so picky!"

"Yes I am. And you're not; you are never without a girlfriend"

"What can I say? I am built like this" his cousin smirked

"I'm actually glad you're here, I have to tell you something"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, this is really important, and what I'm about to say should never leave the confines of this room, are we clear?"

"You're making me nervous Darce"

"Seriously Fitz, you have to promise!"

"Okay, okay, I promise" Fitz said holding up his hands to surrender

"Alright…" He said as he took a deep breath

"I just recently found out that I have a daughter"

His cousin's face was shocked, now he was sure he was heard,

"Fitz!"

"Right. Sorry, a daughter? As in flesh and blood, same DNA?"

"Yes"

"How did that happen?"

"Well you had to have unprotected sex to do so"

"I know that, you twat, but you didn't think about protection?"

"We _did_ have protection, apparently sometimes it _doesn't_ work, and that time it didn't!"

"That good huh?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Alright, alright. So how did you find out?"

"Remember I just told you I went to Netherfield with Charles?"

"Yeah"

"Well Charles' girlfriend, brought her sister. That sister is who I had been pining for… I guess since I've met her"

"Alright, this still doesn't tell me anything"

"Well Jane's sister, _Elizabeth Bennet_ and I had a one night stand five years ago, so when I saw her I was stunned. Then her daughter came"

"So Elizabeth's daughter is yours?"

"Yes."

"Alright how can you be sure that she is actually yours? What if your _protection _worked and this is some other guys you know? Did she tell you and believed her right away?"

"The child's mine. And she didn't need to tell me, I saw it"

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw the girl and looked at her, really looked at her, I knew at that moment that she is mine"

"It still doesn't mean anything."

"Are purposely thick? Again, Lizzie didn't need to tell me that the child is mine because she looks like me. She's four which is just the right age when her mother and I… you know, _conceived _her. Then while Lizzie and I were arguing, she blurted '_of course she is mine,'_ that confirmed the idea in my head. You just don't blurt out lies, it's like reflex or something."

"Huh."

"Wait, I have a picture of her, I took it while her mum was in her room."

He took out his phone and looked for Lucy's picture,

"Here. Look at it!"

Fitz, looked at the picture on his phone, and then looked back to him, he did that a few times, and that's when he knew that Fitz saw the same thing he did, he grinned,

"Oh dear. She _is_ yours" he said as he handed back the phone

"I told you"

"Man, it's like when you were younger only she's a girl. I do have to say she doesn't have your nose"

"No she doesn't, that's her mum's, as well as her smile. Which I am glad for, we don't want that pretty little face of hers to be more manly."

"Wow. So what's going to happen?"

"I don't know yet, Elizabeth needs time. I'm giving it to her; she's the mother after all. I can't push it."

"That's it? You're not even going to fight for it?"

"Of course I am going to fight for it. She's is such a wonderful child. She's smart and… giggly!"

"Giggly? Really Darce?"

"What?"

"Never mind, but have you two talked about it?"

"Yeah we did. That's when she told me she needs time and I can certainly understand. Our situation is not easy. She also needs time to think about what to say to Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, Lucy Eleanor Bennet."

"It would be nicer if it's Lucy Eleanor Darcy"

"It is, isn't it? But we can't go to that yet"

"Why ever not?"

"Because I am still establishing a relationship with my daughter. I am… trying to be her friend. I think Elizabeth wants this to be a smooth transition and I completely agree with her. She also said that I need time to think about the situation. She said that I have to be 100% committed to this"

"Of course you have to be, this a child's life that's at stake, not a dog! So what have you decided?"

"I've decided that I will be a father to her, 100%. I want to see her grow, every pain, every joy, everything. I just want to be there"

"Oh wow. Fatherhood does change you huh? And what about the mother?"

"What about her?"

"Well, your relationship with her. Sharing a child together is not going to be easy Darce, but given the circumstance, you will most definitely be around her"

"I know that"

"Good and you also know that you can't date her"

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"Because it's not appropriate. It's not like you got married first then have a child, it's quite the opposite. If both of you doesn't work, then the child will suffer. She would expect things from you and Elizabeth. Well, let me ask you this, how do you feel about Elizabeth?"

"I'm actually confused about it. I know that _now _is not the right time to date her, but like I told you, I have been pining for her since I met her. I really like her…very much. But I can't."

"Good. At least you know what you feel about her, and yes _now_ is not the right time. Focus yourself on the relationship with your daughter. If things are well and you still feel the same way, then that's the time that you can ask her out."

"That's what Charles said."

He looked at the picture of Lucy in his phone and sighed,

"I miss her. Her giggles, her stories, her eyes"

"She must really be even more adorable in person"

"Oh she is! Georgiana actually wants to meet her"

"You told G?"

"Yeah. She knows about Elizabeth, I told her about it few years back. And on the night I met Lucy, it's her I called."

"Well I think you better find this mysterious Elizabeth and tell her about your decision, and then maybe it will help both of you to the right direction."

"You're right. I'll call her, maybe discuss it over lunch"

"Alright. I will go now. Our aunt has been texting me. Her highness is so needy sometimes"

"Tell me about it"

"And by the way, this lunch thing, make sure it's not a date"

"Okay, okay. Remember what I told you Fitz, this information will not leave this room"

"I promise"

"Alright. Have a nice day"

When Fitz left his office, he started pacing about the room and think of the things he should say to Elizabeth. He needs to let her know of his decision, but he is also nervous. He sat down and just stared at his phone, when he finally picked it up and looked for her number.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of London, Lizzie has been staring at her computer screen for almost an hour. She can't seem to focus today. She received a message from William Darcy a day before letting her know of his number, but she never replied. She didn't know what to say to him, even a _thank you_. Then she remembered what Jane and Charles said to him, _to give William Darcy a chance _and that it would be easier for her, since he will be around. But what if she doesn't like it easy? It has always been just the two of them and no one else, through thick and thin. She has been there holding Lucy when she got wounded from running, when she's sick and now, those needs will no longer for her completely.

What makes it difficult is that Lucy has been asking for him. She kept telling her that she will talk to him. But that really doesn't happen. She doesn't want to think of him yet. Suddenly her thoughts were disrupted when her cell phone rang, she looked at the screen and saw that it was Darcy calling, she is fighting with herself if she's going to answer or just let it ring; if she doesn't answer, he might think that she's avoiding him, if she answers then she will have to deal with him. Finally she settled for the latter,

"Hello"

_"Elizabeth!" _

"Darcy"

_"Hi! How are you? I hope I didn't disturb you" _

"I'm good thanks, erm, no you did not I was just about to take my lunch"

_"Oh that's great. Let's have lunch together?"_

"Erm…I don't think it's a great idea"

_"Why not? I have something to tell you and it's quite important" _

She put her hand on her forehead and got frustrated at the situation,

"Okay."

_"Great! Where can I pick you up? So I can tell the driver?" _

"I'm at the Austen Corp building"

_"Alright I will be there in less than 10 minutes. I will see you soon"_

She sighed and grabbed her purse, locked her computer and went out of her office. She told her assistant that she's off to lunch. With that, she went down and waited for Darcy at the main entrance of the building.

After a few minutes of waiting, a black sedan pulled up, the chauffer got out and opened the door; there Darcy came out and walked over to her.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"So erm… there's this place not far from here where we can have lunch and talk, it's quite private so we shan't be disturbed"

She was kind of nervous when Darcy said _private, "What could he mean by private?" _she thought.

"Come on, I don't want to take so much of your time, I know you're busy"

"Okay sure"

She followed Darcy to his car where the chauffer is still standing there holding the door for them. Darcy, let her in first, closed the door on her side and then he went to the other side and there he placed himself. The whole drive was a little awkward and definitely silent. Not a moment have passed they have already arrived to the restaurant. The place looks quite fancy and to be honest, she doesn't like it. She's not really into grand things, but it also seems that she didn't have a choice at the moment. As they walked to the doors of the restaurant, she felt Darcy's hand on her lower back guiding her, feeling like she got electrocuted, she immediately looked at him,

"Sorry" he said

The receptionist came up to them and guided them to their table immediately, when they sat down and settled,

"This place looks really expensive"

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh you're not paying for my lunch"

"Of course I am, I'm the one who asked you to have lunch. Just allow me to do this, and then maybe you could pay for next time"

"Next time? I don't think there will next time. This isn't some sort of date"

"I know that. But erm… you know… fine, never mind. Just let me do this okay?"

She rolled her eyes out of annoyance,

"Fine."

After deciding on what to eat, the waitress came to take their order,

"So… How's Lucy?" he said in a casual tone

"She's doing fine. She's erm… she's actually asking for you"

"She was?"

"Yes, I told her I will talk to you. But I've had so much in my hands" she lied

"Oh."

His phone rang and she watches as he took out his phone and looked at the screen,

"Excuse me, I need to take this"

He stood up and walked to somewhere he could talk. As she waited for him and their food, she pulled out her phone and started texting Jane,

_Lizzie: I am having lunch with Darcy right now. Help, I don't know what to say!_

Not a minute later, Jane replied

_Jane: Just be yourself and just tell him what you think. He will definitely ask you about Lucy, so just answer him, try to be more casual. Don't be nervous, you've had tougher challenges than that. _

_Jane: Like giving birth._

_Lizzie: Okay. I will do that. Thanks Janey_

_Jane: You're welcome. Let me know what happens okay?_

_Lizzie: Okay. You're the best xoxo_

_Jane: I know __J_

She took a deep breath and looked at her phone where Lucy's face is the background. She didn't notice that Darcy has come back, only when she heard his voice,

"Sorry about that. It's work, I can't really hold it off"

"It's alright"

"So erm… Charles told me you're a marketing analyst?"

"Yeah, I'm the head of the department"

"Good. So I take from where I picked you, you work for Austen Corp"

"Yes, been working for them for years now"

"How are you holding up with the time? You know, Lucy and work?"

"Time management… very _good _time management. I'll be doomed if I don't know how to handle my time"

Finally the food arrived. As they went through the course, Darcy started speaking again,

"Erm.. Elizabeth, I remember you told me that we both need to think things through…well, I already have. I've made a decision that I want to be committed with Lucy."

She almost choke on the food in her mouth,

"You alright"

She drank some water and cleared her thought,

"Yeah. Sorry I just… anyway. So erm, you want to be the father?"

"Well am I not the father? Because I believe we've already established that"

"No. It's not what I mean. What I was saying is that, you're ready to do this father-daughter relationship"

"Yes. I am. I've thought about it."

"What made you decide that? If you don't mind me asking"

"Well, after I left your place and came home, I already missed Lucy's company. Her smiles, her laugh, her giggles, and her stories. Then I asked myself what I have been doing for the past years, I have been working my arse off and for what? So I thought, that Lucy is the reason that I am working just as hard. I know you might tell me that I still don't know her to make that assumption, but it's how I feel. And I want to be there for her, through pain and happiness."

She didn't say anything, she just looks at him, seeing the seriousness and the sincerity in his eyes. Then it hit her that he is in for very a long time,

"Elizabeth, please just give me a chance to prove that I can be a father to her. If you need time, I am fine with it. Just give me this chance"

She sighed heavily, she feels like her heart is about to explode. She is overwhelmed by his presence alone. Monday that week, she told herself not to cry in front of him anymore, and this time she will not let her tears fall.

"Look Darcy. I do want to give you a chance. Believe me I do, but until now, I still don't know how to break the news to her. Which is why I told you I need to speak with my father, because he will know what to say."

"I can certainly understand. But I just want you to know my intentions before you speak with your father. Erm… also, if it's not too much for you, and _only _if you're ready. I don't want to push on this since I know it's still too early, but what…what I want is for Lucy to have my name"

She swallowed hard on what she's chewing and was shock to hear that Darcy wants Lucy to have the same last name,

"I… I don't know what to say about that…"

"Which is why I told you _only _if you're ready. And of course there is a matter of custody…"

"What? Custody, you have no right" her voice raised a few notch but not so much that others could hear,

"Wait… let me finish, I will not take her away from you. What I'm saying is that of course you have the custody, and I only want to follow under _your_ terms, I don't want to complicate Lucy's situation than it already is. I know that you want what's best for her, and believe me I want that too. It's just that, I also want the privilege of having Lucy around at home or if I can take her somewhere we can have fun"

"Oh. I… I'm sorry for assuming"

"It's okay. I know you're being protective of her. So what do you say about me having Lucy around?"

"Well erm, I don't know. It seems that she will like that, but I have to be honest, I don't feel comfortable about it"

"Oh, I see. Well, would you be comfortable if you're present in these meetings?"

"I think so. It's just that, this is all new to me, and honestly, you don't have my trust yet"

"I understand. So I guess that we have an agreement here, that she can come over as long as you'll be there?"

"I guess so"

"And not to worry Elizabeth everything will be under your terms, I respect your position as her mother and you've been around since she was conceived, I'm very new to this, so I would appreciate your guidance"

"Tha…thank you"

She could not believe how this man in front of her has been so respectful about her opinions on the matter even though he could lawyer up and have the power to take Lucy away from her. But he's willing to make a compromise and do everything under her condition. At that moment, she gained a whole new respect for him.

After their lunch, his car drove her back to her office building, but before she went inside; he ran to her and stopped her,

"Elizabeth wait"

She turned to him but didn't say anything,

"I…I just want to thank you for erm… coming out with me today, for the time. I really appreciate it. I don't want to complicate things between us. And I hope that one day, we'll stop being so awkward with each other. I just want you to know that whatever you need with Lucy, I will be willing to help, anything."

She just nodded,

"May I walk you back to your office inside?"

"No. No you may not. I just… I can manage. But erm, thank you. I… I have to go now. I will let you know what happens next week."

"Alright, I will leave you now. Thank you again Elizabeth. I will look forward to hearing from you"

With that she went inside without looking back at him. As she got back to her work with an overwhelming feeling about what had happened, she tried to focus on her work and not let it get to her. The day went on as she finished what is needed to be done for the day, she drove back to her flat, only to find Lucy having dinner with her babysitter.

She was warmly welcomed by her daughter with a hug and a kiss. They had dinner, and after the babysitter has left, they both retire to the bedroom.

* * *

At Darcy's flat, he was watching the telly but can't seem to focus on it, and then he heard his door buzzing. He stood up and wondered who would come over at this time. When he opened the door, he saw Georgiana standing by the door.

"Will!"

She jumped on him and gave him a tight hug

"G!"

He twirled her around like she is still a little girl, until finally he put her down.

"Surprise!"

He was definitely surprised,

"Come in! Come in! I didn't think you'd come out here! Did you drive all the way to London?"

"Yeah! I thought I would surprise you"

"Well I am definitely surprised. Here, let me help you with your things so I can put it in your room, why don't you relax for a bit. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I had some on the way."

"Okay. I'll be right back"

When he placed his things in G's room, he immediately got back to the living room and saw Georgiana sitting on the couch removing her jacket and scarf. He sat beside her.

"So tell me, how are things with you? Did you talk to Elizabeth?"

"Erm… yeah I did. We were able to come to an agreement"

"That's great! So? What's the agreement then?"

"Well, I told her I want to be a father to Lucy and I also want to have time with her, you know visiting and all. But I don't want to push her, so I told her that everything will be under her condition"

"Good. So I guess I'll have to meet my niece after all!"

"Yeah. Only of you stay longer here, I am planning to invite them here for lunch next weekend"

"Oh no worries, I miss my brother too much. I'm staying here for two weeks then I'll go back to Pemberly"

"Of course"

"Tell me about her Will!"

"Well for the short period I was with her there are certain things I found out about her, oh G you will love her! She has my eyes, my lips, her mother's nose and smile. Her favorite breakfast is pancakes, favorite desert is apple pie with vanilla ice cream, she likes to swim."

"Oh you have the same favorite breakfast and desert!"

"Yeah we do. She's so lovely! I know it's too soon, but I terribly miss her. Her stories, the giggling, her smile! Oh wait, I have a picture of her, I took while her mother was not looking… well she was in their room and Lucy was with me"

"Let me see! Let me see!"

"Okay wait. God you're energy is like hers!"

"Well it's only right because she's my niece" she smiled showing all her teeth

He took his phone from the coffee table and looked for Lucy's picture, then handed the phone to Georgiana, he watches as G looked at it intently,

"Oh brother she's beautiful! She looks like you! I really want to meet her now!"

"Yes she is beautiful. Like her mother"

"I'm so sorry Will! I know you told me that you can't date…yet. And I agree with that, but I'm still sorry that you can't"

"Thanks G. You will meet her too"

"Good. I look forward to it"

"Alright, why don't you go get some rest, I'm sure your tired from all the driving, I got work tomorrow, do whatever pleases you."

Georgiana rolled her eyes,

"Yes father"

"Good night Georgiana, I'm glad you're here"

He kissed her forehead,

"Good night big brother"

He retired in his bed room and just lay on the bed. The scenario at lunch is still running to his head. He closed his eyes and trying to remember every inch of Lucy and Elizabeth's face. After few minutes of contemplating, exhaustion finally came to him and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Longbourn

**Thank you ****so much for taking your time to read this. The followers, the awesome reviews, those people who added this as their favorite, you guys rock!**

**M**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Longbourn**

It was another weekend in the life of Lizzie and her daughter; they woke up before dawn to drive to her parents' home. Lucy went back to sleep while in the car as she continued driving until they reached her parents' small estate. They arrived there not long after two hours, and luckily, Lucy has finally woken up. As they pulled over and got off the car, they were immediately greeted by her mother,

"Oh my wonderful Lucy! You've come to visit your grandmamma!"

Lucy gave her mother a hug, while she gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"Hello mamma!"

"Hello Lizzie darling! How was your drive here?"

"It was quite pleasant; no traffic if that's what you mean"

"Good. Then we can all have breakfast. Get inside it's quite chilly."

"Where's papa?"

"He's in his study as always. Go on and put your things in your room. I'll take Lucy with me, your father have been wanting to see her"

"Alright"

She strode upstairs to go to her childhood room that she used to share with Jane, as she settled things she is looking for the courage to tell her father the recent events. Once she's done, she went down and went straight to her father's study. As she opened the door, she found her dad with Lucy sitting on his lap while telling him stories. She smiled, and then her father looked up to her,

"Hello papa"

"Lizzie!"

She went over to her father and kissed him on the forehead. Mr. Bennet a retired university professor of philosophy and literature has been the most understanding man in her state. She has always been her father's favorite, always the daddy's girl and right now, he is just what she needs. She picked up Lucy from her father's lap,

"Lucy darling, why don't we go look for mamma, I just need to speak with your grandpa okay?"

She carried her all the way to find her mother; once she was there she went immediately back to her father's study.

"Erm… papa, I need to talk to you"

"What is it Lizzie, you know you can tell me everything"

She sat across her father,

"Erm, remember when Jane asked me to join her last weekend?"

"Yes, you told me about that. What about it sweetheart?"

"Well that day, night actually, I saw Lucy's father"

"Lucy's father? But…how can that be?"

"Apparently, Jane's boyfriend is best friends with him"

"Oh. What a coincidence!?"

"Yeah and it was truly strange. Anyway, we've talked, I cried, listened to Jane, but I still don't seem to know if what I'm doing is right"

"Tell me what you've talked about and what Jane had to say"

"Well…while we were there, he found out immediately that Lucy is his daughter since they actually look alike, I really didn't need to tell him. Anyway, he told me that he wanted to be a part of Lucy's life. But I think it's all too soon…"

"Of course"

"So… I told him I need to think and he does too. I gave him a chance to hang out with Lucy and advised him to be her friend. And just few days ago, he asked me to have lunch with him to talk about Lucy"

"And what has been his decision?"

"Erm… he wants to be around for her. I told him that he has to be committed to Lucy completely before we left Netherfield, and he said to me that he is willing to do so and that he wanted to be Lucy's father. Asking me to give him a chance. Then I thought of what Jane and her boyfriend has told me, that I should give him a chance because he's a good man. But I wasn't sure at that time…"

"And now?"

"I… I do want to give him that chance. To be Lucy's father. I don't want to break Lucy's heart, because with such a short period of time, Lucy got attached to him. But I am not surprised because he's the father, but how they interact with each other is quite overwhelming."

"Hmmm. So you will allow him to be around Lucy?"

"Yes. He also said that if I am ready, he would like for Lucy to have his name."

"Hmmm… that would be quite tedious if you ask me. But it is his right Lizzie"

"I know. But I am not ready for that yet. He said he would wait. He informed me that he wanted to have Lucy to visit him or the other way around, but I don't feel comfortable about it, so we both decided that it will happen only if I'm around."

"He sounds like a reasonable man"

"That's the problem papa! He's too reasonable it's hard to say no to him. And everything that he wants with Lucy, he adjusts it under my rules and condition"

"Do I know this man?"

"No. He's name is William Darcy. Apparently he's the owner of Darcy Real Estates Inc. Now I will have to adjust to how wealthy he is!"

"Does that really bother you? The fact that he's a rich man?"

"I don't know papa, maybe."

"Alright sweetheart, from what you've been telling me, this man sounds like he can hire the toughest and the ruthless lawyers in all England, but he's not. He could do that and get Lucy's custody if he wants to, but he's not doing it for yours and Lucy's sake. Seems like he is an unselfish person. Sounds to me that everything is in your hands. Now what do you do about telling Lucy?"

"That's my biggest problem. I don't know how to tell her. I want her to understand, but she's just a child."

"I don't think it would be difficult, you said that Lucy got attached to him"

"Yes, she likes him and ever since we got back, she's been asking for him. And Lucy has never been this attached to any man except for you"

"That's true. Then all the more reason to introduce him properly as her father. Look at it this way, if Lucy knows she has a father, it would be much easier for you to raiser her, now that there is another parent, you can't prevent her from knowing him."

"I know that, but what if she expects that her father and I should… you know? Be in a relationship? And what if she gets hurt in the process?"

"Lizzie, you can't prevent things from happening especially in this case. You both share a child together, nothing will change that. As she grows older, there will be things that will happen that might cause her pain, heartbreak, and happiness. All you can do is to make sure that you are there, to support her and trust her. When are you planning to tell Lucy about it?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that you could help me with that, which is also the reason we're here"

"I see. Well why don't you get Lucy and we'll both tell her together. You have to do this as soon as possible instead of prolonging your agony on this situation. Oh and by the way how does she address him?"

"She calls her Mr. Darcy"

"Alright. Mr. Darcy it is. Now go get little Lizzie"

She stood up and went out of the study to look for her daughter. She found her in the kitchen with her mamma, drinking milk.

"Erm, mamma?"

"Yes, something you need?"

"Erm, no. I'm just going to get Lucy, father wants to talk to her"

"Sure."

"Come on Lucy, grandpa is looking for you"

She smiled at her and held out her arms for her to be carried, she picked her up and lifted her in her arms, as she hold on to her and give her a kiss on the cheek, _"This is it. Time to face the consequences"_

They went back to her father's study and handed Lucy to her father. Lucy sat on Mr. Bennet's lap,

"Lucy? Did you have fun with Auntie Jane last time?"

"Yes grandpa and I made a new friend!"

Her father looked at her and turned his attention back to Lucy

"A new friend? Well that's wonderful dear! What's your friend's name?"

"Mr. Darcy and he would carry me on his shoulders! He told me I am the queen!"

"Do you like Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes grandpa, he's so handsome like prince charming and he's sooo tall! I think he likes mummy?"

"Really? How so?"

"Because… because he would always look at her"

She can tell from the heat on her face that she is blushing at her daughter's words,

"I asked mummy if Mr. Darcy is her boyfriend, but she said no"

She saw that there was some sort of disappointment in her daughter's face; this is what she's trying to avoid.

"And would you like him to mummy's boyfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Why is that?"

"So I can have a daddy. My friend in _school_ always have her daddy pick her up. But I only have mummy. She has a mummy and a daddy. Ms. Watson said that everyone has a daddy"

She felt that her heart is breaking; she's trying to hold back the tears, the pain that she's causing while not telling her daughter about her father. She walked over to her father and Lucy and sat on the foot stool that is just across her father's feet, she placed a hand on her daughter's back, and with a deep breath she started speaking,

"Lucy? Ms. Watson is correct, everyone has a daddy, it's just that sometimes they go to places where we can't see them all the time. And you my darling Lucy have a daddy."

"I do?" Lucy said with her eyes almost popping out on the question

"Yes. Would you like me to tell you about him?"

Smiled and nodded at her. Her father signaled that he will stand up and leave them to talk. She took Lucy in her arms and as her father left the room, she sat on the chair where father sat,

"Well, your dad is handsome, very handsome. And you both have the same eyes"

"He has blue eyes too?"

"Yes beautiful blue eyes like yours"

"Is he tall mummy?"

"Very tall"

"Like Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, just like him"

"Will I see him mummy?"

"Yes you will, as long as you promise me that you will be a good girl"

"I promise!"

"Do you think he will like me?"

"Oh he will love you!"

"Really?"

"Yes I am sure of it"

"Where is my daddy?"

"I think he lives in London"

"Why doesn't he live with us like my friend's dad?"

That question definitely surprised her, the conversation was going so well then Lucy had to ask something that she still hasn't figured out. She did the best she could on creating a much more convincing answer to her curious four-year old.

"Well, when mummy found out that you were in my tummy, your daddy left for business."

"Bus… business? What is that?"

"It's what grown-ups do for work, like in an office. Like where mummy goes everyday"

"Oh. Is daddy's office far?"

"Very far, that is why he was unable to come back. But now he found you"

"He did?"

"That's right. Do you want to know your daddy's name?"

She nodded with her bright eyes full of excitement. _"This is it. The truth"_ she thought. She took one more deep breath,

"His name is… his name is erm… William… Darcy"

Her daughter's eyes even widened,

"Darcy mummy? Like Mr. Darcy"

"It is Mr. Darcy's name"

"Mr. Darcy is my dad?!"

"Yes, he is your dad"

"Is he _really_my dad?"

"Yes sweetheart, Mr. Darcy is your father. Do you want him to be your dad?"

"I do! I do! He's very funny and he likes my stories!"

"Yes he does. You know, I talked to him, and he said that he would like to see you"

"Really?"

"Yes, he said that he misses you."

"Are we going to see him?"

"Yes we will. I will tell him."

She hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek, when she pulled away, she looked at her and sighed softly,

"Alright, why don't we go out and have breakfast I'm sure Aunt Kitty and Lydia are already up."

When they got out, Kitty immediately welcomed them and held Lucy in her arms and took her to where Lydia and Mary were. She watches her sister swift Lucy away, she felt a hand on her shoulders, she looked up and saw her father, she put her hand over her dad's

"So, how did it go with little Lizzie?"

"She took it well. She was actually happy about it"

"See, I told you it will not be difficult. She's four years old, and she barely understands the complication that we adults dwell upon"

"Did you tell mamma?"

"Yes I told them, even your sisters. At least there will be no surprises in case Lucy tells of it."

Then suddenly her mother came rushing in to give her a hug, it was quite surprising for her so she awkwardly hugged her back,

"Oh my Lizzie! Your father told me."

When she finally pulled away, she continued,

"How did Lucy react?"

"She's quite happy. She actually likes her own father"

"Oh that's a relief. We should have him over!"

"Mamma!"

"What? We have to get to know who will be around our Lucy! You should call him!"

"No mamma. It's quite early for that. He doesn't even know that I already told Lucy"

"Dear, let Mr. Darcy and Lizzie talk first. If the time is right we will meet him." Her father said to her mum

"Alright. But Lizzie I am telling you, you must introduce him to us. We have to know what kind of person he is"

"You'll meet him mamma, don't worry."

After breakfast she went up to her room. Being in Longbourn is the only time that she can actually relax and have a real time for herself. Whenever they visit, her family would take Lucy from her and just spend time playing, giggling, and talking to her. She's very grateful. She stood by the window, watching Lucy run around with her sisters, and how she feels right now is like a burden has been removed. Her father was right, there is no reason to prolong the agony. She never thought that telling Lucy about Darcy will be much easier than she has expected. And speaking of Darcy, she looked at her phone and saw that there was a missed call from him.

She better face the music now and tell him about what happened. So she sighed and returned his call,

_"Darcy"_

"Hi! It's Elizabeth"

_"Oh hey! How's…erm, how's your weekend?"_

"Interesting actually"

_"How interesting?"_

"Well, I spoke with Lucy"

_"You told her? How?"_

"Yes I told her, how? I don't know how my father did it, but he just started with asking Lucy about her trip to Netherfield. I've never even thought of doing it. He's so amazing"

_"So…erm how did she take it?"_

"Better that I have expected. Honestly, I thought it would be difficult and be all emotional, but papa set her in a good place. Oh you should have seen her eyes when she found out she has a father!"

She could not believe herself telling Darcy all of these, for some reason, it makes everything easier, she felt good about it,

"She even asked me if her dad is as tall as you." She chuckled

"I told her that _'he is'_ then the difficult part happened"

_"Did she ask more?"_

"Well she did ask why we don't live you. I'm sorry if I made up some story, but I promise you that it is not some sort of fairy tale"

_"I understand. So what little white lie did you tell her?"_

"I told her that when I found out I was pregnant, that erm… you left for business, she asked me what business is, I answered, she even asked me if your office is far, so I told her yes and that you were unable to come back. I am so sorry. But I have to say those things. I know. I know I was the one that left, but please…"

_"Elizabeth. It's alright. I'm glad you told me, at least I can prepare myself. When she's older she'll understand these things. Please tell me what else happened"_

She was relieved that Darcy didn't get angry with the makeup story of not having him around, but it's true, she was now able to admit. She was the one that walked out on him.

"Well I asked her if she wants to know your name, so I told her your name and her eyes were wide in surprise. She could not believe I am telling her that Mr. Darcy and William Darcy is the same person"

The line was just silent on his end,

"Darcy? You still there?"

_"Oh yeah, yeah. Erm, sorry. I was just…wow. Was she happy about it?"_

"She was over the moon. I told her that you would like to see her and that you miss her"

_"Thank you Elizabeth. This is… this is such a wonderful news. Actually I have been thinking…if I… If I can invite you both for lunch here at my flat. Georgiana's here and she truly wants to meet her. If that's alright with you?"_

"Oh. Next weekend I presume?"

_"Yes. Will Saturday be alright with you?"_

"Erm, yeah. We don't have plans that day. So sure, Saturday then. By the way, my mother actually would like to meet you. She was demanding to have you over and for me to call you, but don't worry about it. She's just being protective of Lucy, I just need to let you know that."

_"Alright. So erm, how…how do we to this thing? Do we have a schedule or something"_

"Right, well I really haven't thought about that. Let's have a talk this coming week. We'll see where it goes. I don't want to do it on the next weekend because that will be your time with Lucy"

_"How about we talk about it now? I'm not doing anything today; G went out with our cousin. Where are you, I can come over?"_

"No! You don't have to do that. We are at my parents' house and it's quite a drive."

_"Elizabeth, I insist. If I show myself, then maybe we'll put your mother at ease. Please, I really miss her."_

She sighed heavily,

"Look Darcy, I know you're excited to see her, I know you miss her, and she misses you too believe me, I have to always dodge her questions about you. But coming here, it's too much for me to take. I just told my daughter about her mystery father. If you show up here, everything will be back to awkwardness and we're trying to be friends. Please just let me have this weekend."

_"Oh…okay. I understand, forgive me, I may have been pushy. I didn't consider your feelings. I apologize Elizabeth."_

She can definitely sense that there some sadness in his voice. But she has to be firm,

"It's alright Darcy. There's nothing to forgive. But I promise, you will see her this weekend. We'll talk some more alright?"

_"Okay. Erm… Elizabeth?"_

"Yes?"

_"Is it alright if you send me a picture of her? I will text you my email address. I just miss her that's all"_

"Sure. I will send you more than a picture. Thank you for understanding. I will see you next week. Don't wallow yourself too much in missing her, it will consume you. Believe me I know it"

_"Alright. Next week then."_

"Bye"

She felt that she can breathe again after talking to him. Although it was easy at the first conversation, but his insistence in coming over, made it difficult at some point.

The time passed and after their lunch, Lucy took her nap in the drawing room with Mary reading to her. It was such a pleasant view to behold. She even took a picture of it in her phone. She just sat there on the couch watching how peaceful her family looks. She feels relax, until her father called upon her.

In her father's den she sat across to where her father is tending to his indoor orchids.

"Something you need papa?"

"I need to talk about how you will go over these visitations with Mr. Darcy?"

"Well, erm… we agreed that it will be supervised by me"

"Good. I don't feel comfortable to have Lucy be left alone with him at the moment, until he has our full trust."

"I understand. Don't worry everything is under my condition"

"Now on the subject matter of Lucy's name, you said that he wants to have Lucy his name"

"Yes"

"Well like I told you this morning, it is his right. But you have to be careful with this my dear. We don't know about his family and I do not want people to look down on you. I know that he truly believes that Lucy is his child and I believe you, and I also know that you will never lie in this matter. But people can either be amusing, kind, or worse-cruel. So just to be on the safe end of your nerves and your feelings, I would advise that you order a paternity test. Don't take it the wrong Elizabeth, but I don't want people gossiping that you're only doing this for some other reason rather than the need of a father-figure of your child"

She was taken aback by his father's advice. It's safe, cunning, and quite brilliant. She knows that she doesn't need to prove anything to anyone, but her father is right and he loves her. If people spread lies about her reason, then Lucy will be hurt, it wouldn't even matter if Darcy truly believes that Lucy is his flesh and blood.

"I understand papa, I truly appreciate your concern, and yes I will take your advice. I will set a meeting with Darcy next week and talk about it"

"Good. Now why don't you get some rest, you woke early to drive here. We'll take care of Lucy."

"Thank you papa"

Her father just waved off her hand as she walked over to him and hugged him,

"I love you so much. Thank you for being such a wonderful father"

Mr. Bennet caressed her hair,

"You're welcome my love"

Outside her father's den, she walked away from it and went back to the drawing room to lay her head on the couch but before she take a nap, she sent pictures of Lucy to Darcy's email.

The whole weekend back in Longbourn has given her a new perspective with her motherly duties as well as accepting the fact that she will be sharing Lucy with another person. The drive back to London was a breeze as always on a Sunday. Next week will be even more interesting.


	7. Lunches

**_Before we begin this chapter, there are some things that I would like to clarify to some of the readers. _**

**_The "Erms;" I can now see how this may be an issue. Okay I will do my best to explain this. You know when you speak with someone and you feel nervous or the situation is awkward. Or when you try to think while you're speaking, it's what you say sometimes say. It's a word filler, a pause. Like uh, umm, ah, like, you know, okay, right, er, it's all the same. It's also kind of like stammering. As you can see our two characters in these stories are put in to that situation, nerve-wracking, unexpected situations. When you're nervous you tend to have fillers when you speak because you're thinking of what to say or trying to be careful. I am trying my best to have their dialogues to be as realistic as possible. Like you're placed in the same condition. It's not because their immature or insecure. I know there's really a lot of it here, but like I said I try to make the conversations as realistic as possible. No one in this world escapes a filler. I hope my explanation answers the confusion about it. Thank you for pointing it out. _**

**_I would also like to acknowledge Barbara. I appreciate the fact that you apologize for what you said, I forgive you. I would also like to apologize for calling you arrogant, but you are right, what you did was very foolish. Anyway, thank you for your apology. _**

**_I will never stop thanking you readers. The comments, the number of favorites, and the followers, still overwhelming. I am just really glad that there are people who actually like this. Thank you very much, you don't know how amazing human beings you guys are! _**

**_This is the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy. _**

**_Thank you, _**

**_M_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lunches**

Darcy and Georgiana stayed in his flat the whole Sunday, G has been cooking and watching movies with him. He knows that Georgiana was trying her best for him to forget that he misses her daughter. When Elizabeth sent photos of Lucy, instead of being contented, he missed her even more. Now that the weekend passed once again, he's back to work. He will start counting the days until he sees her once more.

He had three long meetings that day that when he came home he just wanted to take a long hot shower and go to bed. Luckily, Georgiana went to visit their aunt and will not be back until tomorrow. The silence of his whole flat consumed him; sleep did not come right away. And so he decided to play around with his tablet for a few minutes until his eyes get tired. As he was holding it, he opened up his email and saved all of Lucy's pictures sent by Lizzie. After saving the pictures and viewing them, he had this itch in him to Google Elizabeth. As the results came, one link caught his eye, "Life with Lucy." He click on the link and it showed Elizabeth's picture on the sidebar of the webpage, he read through it,

**_Lizzie Bennet - Marketing Analyst. Writer. Baker. Mother._**

_I am 25 year-old single mother to the most wonderful girl in the world. I work full time as a marketing analyst and in my spare time, I write, sometimes on commission or just solely for the purpose of keeping my sanity. This is my take on life after I became a mother, which is the most amazing thing I have ever done! Join me as I go through this journey of my life with Lucy._

He checked on the archives and looked at the first entry.

**_In the Beginning…_**

_I have never had a blog before; I have worked on jobs as a part-time writer but it was not always the career that I have chosen. But I have to keep my sanity intact, it's the main reason I write. I need to let things out when I cannot speak to anyone. There are things that I sometimes want to keep to myself. The thing is, it only drives me mad. Now, my life has definitely changed forever. Okay scratch that, not really forever, but at least until the day I die._

_A year before I begin this blog, I was given the most shocking and greatest news. I found out I am carrying a child. I looked for the dad, but unfortunately, he's long gone. Don't get crazy yet, he didn't do it on purpose! It was I who left initially, there were no official goodbyes; I just left. I got scared I believe. But that would be a story for another time. For now everything is new and I no longer want to wallow in the past. And so here we are, after 12 hours of labor, I have pushed a 6.5lbs baby girl with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She was so tiny in my arms, as I ran my fingers from her head to toe; that is when I realized that being a mother is the greatest accomplishment you'll ever have. She's so precious. That's when I promised to myself that I will love her in the best ways I could possibly do._

Then a picture was posted at the end of the entry. It was a picture of her holding Lucy in her arms. She was obviously tired from giving birth, but her eyes were brightly shining with happiness. Lucy was asleep, as she smiles at the camera. There he felt a little bit of heartache after reading and seeing her daughter's first picture. The blame on Elizabeth passed through his thoughts, but as she said _"Maybe she got scared."_ Maybe she did, because _maybe_ she felt the same thing. Her being pregnant was just the bonus part. Still, it was all hard to take.

He browse on her blog again and checked out other entries. There are some of the things that they would do on the weekends or on vacation. There are tons of pictures of Lizzie and Lucy having fun. He felt jealous, _"I could have been a part of it"_ he thought. _"What was she scared of?" _he asked himself. Only Elizabeth can answer his question, but for now, there is a child to consider. Right now, the priority is Lucy. He kept reading her entries, until his eyes got tired and gave in to sleep.

* * *

The next morning as he got into his office, he was surprised to get a call from Lizzie at that hour,

"Hello"

_"Hi Darcy"_

"What can I do for you Elizabeth?"

_"I was wondering if you're… you're free for lunch? There's just something that I need to tell you personally"_

"Oh. Let me check okay? Can I give you a call back? I need to go over with my assistant on my schedule. If you don't mind."

_"Sure, sure. Call me back. Okay"_

As he check his schedule, it showed that he has a lunch meeting with one of department heads for some of the improvements proposal. Lucy being his first priority now and knowing that Lizzie will be discussing her, he asked his assistant to cancel it and moved it in the afternoon if not the next day. After which, he called Lizzie back as he had said,

"Lizzie, hi!"

"Oh hey, that was fast"

"Yeah. Sorry about. I had to move time around"

"Oh I hope I didn't ruin any plans scheduled today"

"No. No, you didn't ruin anything. I know you would want to discuss something about Lucy, so I cleared my lunch schedule"

_"Thank you. So erm, yeah lunch"_

"Lunch…"

_"Yeah… There's this restaurant just a block away from my office, can you… meet me there?"_

"Sure, sure"

_"It's the only Italian restaurant in that block it would be easy to find, plus I'll text you the address"_

"Alright. I will see you at lunch then?"

_"Yes. See you"_

After their conversation, he immediately went to prepare himself to his upcoming meeting that morning, if he's being honest with himself at the moment, he's actually quite excited to see Elizabeth. But he's also nervous about what she's got to say. He put that thought in the back of his head and continues on with work.

* * *

At the Austen Corp building, Lizzie was focused on the task at hand, reading and scrutinizing the marketing trends. She also reviewed all the consumer information and examined their buying trends. She was quite satisfied with the skills she has for the job, just this year she was able to attract more clients into their company.

The hours went on easily, as the clock strikes at 11:50, she grabbed her purse and put her phone in and walked out of her office, informing the assistant that she's on lunch.

She walked a block away from the office to the Italian restaurant where she's meeting Darcy. When she got there, Darcy hasn't arrived yet. As she ordered some appetizer and was able to get her hands on it, Darcy is still not around. When finally her phone buzzed,

_W. Darcy: Hi sorry I am running late, got some problems I need to settle first. I am already on my way, give me 5 to 10 mins._

She sighed at Darcy's message, she could be angry at him for being late, but she doesn't have the energy to do it. So she replied,

_Elizabeth: Okay._

While she's waiting, she just checked out her emails, and her blog. Which reminded her that she hasn't posted anything yet ever since the fiasco at Netherfield. She didn't notice that Darcy is already the main entrance of the restaurant walking over to their table,

"Hi! I'm sorry for being late"

"Oh hi! Didn't see you there. Sure. It's okay,"

She gestured her hand for him to sit,

"So what's good to eat here, I haven't been here to be honest"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh. Well erm… you should try their spaghetti with bay scallops, guanciale, and parsley"

"Hmm. Why don't you just order for the both of us, you seem very familiar with this place, so I trust your food expertise." He said smiling

"Alright"

After ordering their food, Darcy spoke,

"So what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Well I've thought about our visiting arrangements…"

"Okay? Tell me about it"

But before she could answer their food arrived, once settled, she began again

"I was thinking that every visit whether it's in your place or mine, it should be supervised by me. Unless it's an emergency…"

"What kind of emergency?"

"Well, before, I would usually pick up Lucy at the daycare-slash-school, but with the demands of my job recently, my aunt in town would pick her up and bring at our home until the babysitter arrives…"

"Oh so you need someone to pick up Lucy in case you or your aunt is unavailable"

"Yeah. But I am just trying to work on these new clients, after everything falls back to normal in the office then I would be able to pick her up again."

"I see."

"As for the weekends, we can bounce from your place to mine every other weekend. If that's alright with you, unless you have other suggestions"

"Well that's a good idea. I know that sleepovers are not yet in order. But that could be good. What if I'd like to take her to Pemberly?"

"Oh. Well if that's the case, I have to be there."

"Of course."

"They've been telling me that having you around would probably make my life easier for me."

"And you don't think so?"

"Not that I _don't_ think so. But it's just that we both have careers. Yours and mine are quite demanding, so it would be quite an issue with the time we can give her."

"I can certainly understand"

Here comes the difficult part,

"I… I don't how I could say this, but I am just going to lay it all here…"

"What is it?"

"I want to order a paternity test"

She can tell that Darcy was surprised upon hearing her words,

"Wait… a paternity test? Are you not sure that I'm the father? Because it's quite obvious that I am"

"No. No. It's not like that…"

"Then what is it? Because if this is some kind of a joke, I'm telling you now Elizabeth it is not funny"

She can definitely hear the agitation in his voice,

"Will you hear me out? God! You won't even let me speak!" she said almost raising her voice

She huffed,

"Fine. Go ahead, speak"

She rolled her eyes at him,

"I am not saying that I don't think you're the father and you're right, it is quite obvious, but the reason for me to do that is to protect my child. You saw what happened with Caroline, she thinks that I am just pining you as the father of my child for the money, and look where it headed, Lucy got hurt. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want people doubting my daughter's claim as your flesh and blood. I am also…(she sighed) trying to protect myself… emotionally. I cannot go through that kind of pain again"

Darcy did not speak, so she continued,

"Let's be honest, I did not come a family of old money, I do not own a company, I am a working class citizen. I am neither wealthy nor poor, but I have my pride and my dignity as well as my integrity intact. I don't want people questioning my credibility, especially from your end of the family or friends. I don't know who and how they are. But if it will cause pain to my daughter, then I will not stand for it. And if you really want your name to be attached to Lucy's and the result of the test will come in handy."

"Alright. I understand. I can now see why. I'm sorry for assuming"

"So are we clear with the test? You're doing it?"

"Yeah. Okay I will do it. When do you plan this?"

"I will clear my schedule this coming Friday morning so I can still work in the afternoon. Is that good for you?"

"Wait let me check…"

Darcy pulled out his phone as she waits by eating her food,

"Alright Friday… There's nothing pressing at that time, so yeah I can take a time off the whole day"

She paused as she put the food in her mouth and stared at him,

"I'm sorry did you say _time off for the whole day?_"

"Yeah"

"You don't have to do that. I am taking a half day off you should do the same"

"I'm the boss I can basically do whatever I please, but of course within reasonable terms. Don't take it the wrong way Elizabeth, but I want to prepare the flat for Lucy. She's coming over this Saturday. We're still on for Saturday right?"

"Of course."

"So you see I need a whole day off"

"Alright. Fine. Whatever pleases you. What time should we come over?"

"Erm… is it alright if I have the driver pick you up in the morning. I want to spend as much time as I could with Lucy. Plus Georgiana is cooking; she's excited to meet both of you"

"Oh. What time in the morning so we can prepare"

"Is nine good for both of you?"

"Sure nine it is"

They went to eat some more, but Darcy isn't over talking and asking,

"So how is she? Lucy I mean"

"She's great! Her coloring and writing skills are much better now. I manage to get her to have an extra time with maths and reading as well."

"Oh wow. I never thought of that. So how about erm… is there any way I can help you with the school, I mean financially?"

She was surprised at Darcy having to offer,

"Well, we can settle that once we get the results of the test and you have already established your relationship with her. That okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. No problem. I just…really want to help you out. I know you have a good job and all, but I want you to at least have something for yourself you know. If I can help financially then maybe…"

"What are you saying? That I can't afford my daughter's needs?"

"What? No. Of course not. I just want to help out, I know you're not in an easy situation being a single mother and all; but I want to do something for her as well. Sorry if I sounded arrogant"

She was relieved,

"Okay. We'll talk about it as we go along the way."

They finished their lunch and finally settled their visiting arrangements; they just needed to anticipate the weekend.

* * *

That same week, Lizzie got a call from Jane, asking her out to lunch, which she happily complied. As she exited her building, she took a cab and met Jane. When she saw her sister, she immediately gave her a hug. When they all got settled,

"So… what is going on with you? I haven't heard anything from Charles as well. He hasn't seen Will"

"A lot of things happened, and believe I don't know how I was able to manage it."

"And how are things between you and will?"

"Surprisingly good… I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well, we're both doing a great job of becoming friends"

"That's good right?"

"Yeah. Well, as I have informed you, Lucy already knows that Darcy is her dad"

"I told you it will turn out fine. Will is a nice man"

"Yeah, even papa says so. But of course they still don't trust him"

"They?"

"Who else? The Bennets. They're being protective of Lucy I can understand. I can't believe mamma actually wanted me to invite Darcy over at Longbourn that day."

"She means well Lizzie"

"I know that Jane. Anyway, there's this papa's advice that I took. I asked Darcy for a paternity test with me, Lucy, and Darcy"

"You did what?"

"Asked for a paternity test"

"Okay seriously Lizzie, why would you do that? If you're on his end, do you think it's not insulting?"

"Look I know that. But hear me out. Papa was right about it and I agreed, I am not doing it to insult him, and Darcy knows that. I am trying to protect my daughter and myself. Do you remember how Caroline berated me and Lucy? I don't want that. I don't want people questioning my daughter. That's my purpose Jane. It's not to insult Darcy"

"Alright. Okay. Good. That's good. So Darcy agreed?"

"Yes. And I also told him since he wanted Lucy to have his name, it would be useful for legal matters"

"He wants Lucy to have his name? Did you say yes?"

"Yes, he does and no I did not. I told him we will come to that."

"Right. Erm… Lizzie I have been meaning to ask you this, and please be honest with me"

"Okay?"

"What happened that night? Why did you really walk away while he's asleep?"

She was surprised that Jane would ask her that. She never really told anyone about it, she never trusted anyone to understand her.

"Look Lizzie, I am not trying to pry, but I just want to understand. We've been so close since we were children, and I know you. There are things that you really don't say. Please, Lizzie. Maybe if you tell someone, it will at least lift up some burden you carry"

"I… I don't know how to begin Jane. We were at a club, I was drinking. Then he was there. We started talking, we basically have something in common. Darcy… he's very intelligent. He has the most amazing eyes I have seen. Then one thing led to another and now we have a child."

"You're not telling me everything"

"What am I supposed to say Jane? I don't want to dwell on the past. I have to deal with _now_. Lucy is _now_."

"The truth from you Liz. How did you feel about him and why did you walk out?"

"I… I like him Jane very much. At that moment everything was good, great even, but when I woke up and looked at him still holding me, I… I got scared. I wasn't ready to fall in love and get hurt. What if when he woke up and found me still in his bed and then realized that it really is just a one-night stand or worse a mistake? I'd rather walk away than to be in that position."

"That's the thing, you cannot prevent yourself from being hurt. With what happened that night and the moment you saw him again, didn't you get hurt in the process? You did. I saw it in your tears. Whenever Lucy gets hurt, physically or emotionally, you get hurt. There's no avoiding it"

"I know that. But what can I do? We're already in this situation, indifferent from each other. Trying to build a certain friendship out of awkwardness"

"No, it isn't out of awkwardness Lizzie, it's out of love… for your daughter."

"Where are you going with this Janey? I, I don't understand"

"I just want to lessen your burden. It's quite obvious that Will likes you, very much. Just try to let him into your life. It's not like dating him, just let him be a part of you."

"What are you talking about? He will always be a part of me. Even though we barely speak to each other"

"I'm glad you think that way. I just want to let you know that you don't have to keep anything to yourself, we are sisters, family, and we rely on each other"

She could not believe how Jane was able to get it out of her and she was right, it _does _feel good talking about it. They separated ways after their lunch. As the time approaches, she just wanted to come home to Lucy and just be there for her, watching her, knowing that she's safe. Maybe by looking at her, the burden will all go away.

* * *

Friday finally came and Darcy is quite nervous going to the hospital to meet the mother and daughter. _"Why am I this nervous? She's my child, I know she is, this is just formalities"_ he thought to himself as he drove his car. He decided to drive on his own today instead of calling for his driver for he wanted to go through this alone and whatever he feels he can freely show. As he pulled over to the parking lot of the hospital, he composed himself and got out. He took a deep breath and started walking to the main entrance. There at the lobby, she found Lizzie talking to Lucy, when Lucy looked up and saw him,

"Mummy! It's Mr. Darcy!"

Lizzie stood up and turned around, she was wearing a sundress that is just above the knee with a color that brings out the fairness of her skin. Seeing them both makes him want to run to them and hold them in his arms. But he tried to control himself and erased that image in his head,

"Hi Elizabeth"

"William"

It seems that they were both stunned to see each other, and then he looked down to see her daughter smiling mischievously,

"Lucy? Why don't you say hello to your dad"

"Hi Mr. Darcy"

With so much anticipation in his chest, he immediately picked his daughter up and just held her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Lucy giggle, then he turned to Lizzie,

"So what's going to happen?"

"We're just waiting for Lucy's name to be called, we're at 10th place"

"Oh. Alright, let's wait then"

They both sat on the lounge chairs, while he sat Lucy on his lap,

"Mr. Darcy is it true you're my dad?" Lucy asked

"Yes it is."

"So can I call you _daddy_ now?"

_'Daddy'_ the title seems simple, yet hearing her daughter say the word makes him so happy,

"Yes, you may call me daddy from now on."

"Okay!" she exclaimed,

"Do you like to call me daddy?"

"Yes I do. My friends from school have daddies but I don't. But my teacher said that we all have a daddy"

Then Lucy turned to Lizzie,

"Mummy, can I tell Ms. Watson that I have a daddy?"

"Of course my love." Lizzie replied with her eyes a little watery

Then Lizzie stood up and excused herself to go to the loo. He was left there with his daughter,

"Lucy, why do you think mummy sent us here?"

"I don't know. Mummy said I am here for a…a… I don't know what it's called daddy. But we always come here when I get sick. They will always give me a lollipop"

"Really?"

"Yes. Sometimes they will give me two!"

"That's lovely. Did mummy tell you that I will be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Mmm-hmm. She said that we're going to your house."

"That's right. My sister… I mean your Aunt Georgiana will be there, she wants to meet you?"

"Really?" Lucy asked with excitement

"Yes. Can daddy ask for your favorite color?"

"Pink! It's very pretty! My room is pink! Mummy put all my toys in a pink box too!"

"Alright. Would you like to have another room?"

"But I already have one"

"I know, but you can have two rooms, one at your house and one in mine. Would you like that sweetheart?"

She nodded exaggeratedly,

"Alright, I will have a room for you then, color pink as well?"

"Yes daddy! I want pink! With rainbows! And ponies!"

"Okay daddy will have rainbows and ponies in your room"

After a few minutes of talking, Lizzie came back. He just continued talking to Lucy as well as with Lizzie once in a while. Finally their name was called for the laboratory. They swabbed them for their saliva. They were informed that they will get the results in three to four business days from the time their laboratory receives all the DNA samples required.

As they walked out of the hospital holding each of Lucy's hand, he asked if Lizzie drove all the way here, fortunately for him, he can offer to drive.

"Are you going straight to work now?"

"No. I… I took a day off. I think deserve it and besides, I can't leave Lucy"

"Oh. Do you have plans for today?"

"Not really. We'd probably go to get some groceries, seems like a perfect timing"

"Can I come with? I've got nothing to do, Georgiana basically kicked me out of my own flat so she can prepare it for Lucy. She's really excited."

"Erm, sure. That's fine by me. Although I have to tell you, Lucy will be in your hands today, maybe you can experience how handy she can be. I mean seriously her energy is just exhausting sometimes"

He chuckled,

"I think she got it from G. She was full of energy when we were younger. She would even ask me to play tea party with her. It ended when she started asking me to wear dresses and crowns"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not my proudest moment"

When they finally got to the car and drove off, Darcy has no idea where they were going.

"Erm, where do we go first?"

"Oh right. How about we go get some lunch, it's already 11:30 so we might as well eat."

"Okay lunch then."

He looked at the rearview mirror and saw Lucy just looking out of the window,

"Lucy?"

She looked at him,

"Yes daddy?"

"Where would you like to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, that could be difficult. What would you like to eat then?"

"Ummm, I want… fish and chips!"

"Okay. Fish and chips then"

He leaned over to Lizzie and spoke softly,

"Does she have a favorite place for fish and chips?"

"The one in Ealing Broadway"

"Oh I know! K&amp;M is that the place?"

"Yep, that's the one"

When they got to the restaurant they immediately found a table, Lucy insisted to sit beside him as Lizzie sat across them, they went ahead and ordered their food and waited for it,

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you pick me up from school?"

He was surprised by Lucy's question; he looked in panic at Elizabeth asking for help. Fortunately she picked up the signal,

"Darling, daddy has something important to do next week. I don't think he would be able to pick you up"

"But my friends in school gets pick up by their dad sometimes, why can't daddy pick me up"

He felt painful by his daughter's request; he can't do anything about it because he agreed on Lizzie's terms.

"Sweetheart, don't be sad. One day daddy will pick you up from school. But it will be our secret, we won't tell mummy" he said softly but still making sure that Lizzie will hear it, he looked at her and gave her a wink.

She smiled at him, he can see that cheeks turned pink, he knows that she's blushing because of him. That noon, they enjoyed having lunch together; he couldn't help but glance from Lizzie then to Lucy once in a while. It made him smile. At that moment it made him feel like they're an actual family.


	8. The Visit

_**Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome. To the followers and who made this thier favorite, thank you.**_

_**Here's the new chapter. Please enjoy. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Visit**

Darcy woke up with so much anticipation in his head; it was just six on a Saturday Morning. Friday was such a great development, he's still unable to move on hearing his daughter call her 'daddy,' it was such a nice thing to hear. When he got out of his room, there were some noises coming from the kitchen and as he walked over there, Georgiana is already up making breakfast.

"Good morning brother mine! How was your sleep?"

"Morning G! You're up early. And to answer your question, I slept really well thank you. Now where's my coffee young lady?"

"In a sec!"

He sat on one of the kitchen stools; Georgiana served him his hot brewed coffee. He took the smell of the coffee in combined with the bacon that his sister is cooking.

"Why are you this early? Wait no. What time did you wake up?"

"Around 5?"

"Really? Why?"

"Oh I don't know, I guess I am very much excited to see Lucy!"

"I can tell G, you really went overboard with all the pink things in this flat. By the way, I was hoping you could actually help me with that"

"With what?"

"The pink thing. I know I may be going too forward with this, but I want to have Lucy her own room here as well as in Pemberly"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you to be in charge in decorating it. I am not really good those stuff and since you are the artist in the family I trust your eye on this"

"Oh Will! That would be wonderful! I will do that first thing when I come back from Germany. And by the way those are not 'pink things' as you would like to call it. Those are toys! She's a girl I'm sure she likes pink like I do"

"Funny thing… she actually does"

"See? I was right! She will love the toys I bought for her and the dresses! I am sure of it!"

"Seriously Georgiana, are you going to turn my daughter into a living doll? Aren't you old enough for dolls?"

"Shut up Will! She's my niece I am allowed to spoil her. And besides, she deserves the best!"

Listening to her sister's squealing and giggling out of excitement on seeing her niece for the first time has truly warmed his heart. He has never seen Georgiana this happy ever since her incident. Then he thought that maybe Lucy is definitely his luck, he wonders if Lizzie thinks the same thing.

* * *

At the Bennet flat, Lizzie has been panicking; she has been going back and forth if she has brought everything Lucy needs. _"What's happening to me? Why am I in shambles? I am just accompanying my kid to visit her dad. It's going to be fine" _she said to herself, and then she saw Lucy's head peaking on the door,

"Mummy? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, mummy was just looking for something"

"Okay."

Then Lucy walked over to her and got on to the bed, watching her pace about the room, her daughter looked at her quizzically. Finally she stopped and sat on the bed with Lucy.

"I'm sorry darling, mummy's just nervous"

"What's ner..vous?"

"It's something that happens when you're erm… excited" she lied, she truly cannot explain to her daughter what's happening,

"You're excited to see daddy too?"

"Erm… yeah, I am excited to see him. He will be happy to see you that's why mummy is excited" she lied, she wasn't excited, she's freaking out.

They went down and prepared everything for Lucy. They sat there on the couch until Darcy's driver comes. She went to the loo, she looked at herself in the mirror and she can still panic in her eyes. She wash her face and freshen herself up. After that, she went out again and just sat beside Lucy, she turned on the TV just to keep her mind away from whatever is going to happen today.

She didn't realize that the time has passed, a knock on the door broke her gaze from the telly. She went to the door and opened it, there he found Darcy's driver,

"Good morning Ms. Bennet I am here to take you and your daughter to Mr. Darcy's flat"

"Right. Okay. Erm… Please come in, let me just get my daughter."

The driver followed her and helped her carry Lucy's back pack and then to the car. They drove off to where Darcy is living.

* * *

Darcy came out of the shower and dressed casually, he is quite nervous, not only to see his daughter but to see Elizabeth, he's wondering what she would be wearing today. It put a smile on his face, but then suddenly his thoughts fought back on to it, _"Stop thinking about what she's wearing! She's only here for Lucy not for you!" _he scolded himself. He finally went out of his room and found Georgiana also freshly showered and dress arranging all the things she bought for Lucy.

"Hey Auntie G! You look nervous!" he teased

Then she turned to look at him,

"What? I am not nervous! You're nervous!"

"I'm fine G. It's just Lucy and Lizzie?"

"Lizzie? When did she stop being _Elizabeth_ to you?"

"Well we're being friends, it's only right I call her by her nickname"

His sister pursed her lips and eyed him suspiciously,

"Oh don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like that!" he said pointing on her face

"I am not looking like anything. Stop changing the subject William Darcy, you still like her don't you?"

He slumped on the couch,

"Yes I do! Okay, you happy? I mean how can you not like her when she loves our daughter so much! And she's gorgeous, intelligent, and has the most amazing eyes"

Her sister sat beside and placed her head on his shoulder,

"Oh my poor brother! Everything will be alright. You'll see, she'll come around. How could she not like you back? You're an amazing person, a great brother, and you are already on your way on becoming a wonderful father to Lucy"

He patted his sister's cheek and just fell into silence until, the door buzzed, they both jumped of the couch and straightened themselves up. He took a deep breath and walked to the door while Georgiana stayed behind, he opened the door and there he saw Elizabeth and Lucy standing,

"Hi!" she said

"Hello. Erm… please do come in"

"Daddy!" her daughter said excitedly

"Lucy!"

He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"I missed you! Did you miss daddy?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically,

"I feel like you've gotten bigger since I last saw you!"

"Really daddy?"

"Yep!"

As he guided them to the living room where G is standing with a wide smile on plastered on her face, when they got there, she put down Lucy and walked over to Georgiana,

"This is my sister Georgiana Darcy" gesturing his hand to his sister

Then she turned to G,

"This is Elizabeth Bennet, and this little lady is Lucy Eleanor!"

Elizabeth reached out her hand to Georgiana,

"Hi Georgiana, it's finally good to meet you, you can call me Lizzie"

"Oh I am so glad to meet you Lizzie, you can call me G. Georgiana's too long!" she laughed and Lizzie chuckled.

Georgiana quickly turned her attention to Lucy who is standing nearby, she knelt down to Lucy's level,

"Hi Lucy I am your Aunt G!"

"Hi!" she replied shyly

"I've got something for you!"

Then with that Lucy gave Georgiana her gorgeous _'Lizzie-smile'_

"You do?! Like a present?"

"Yes! Very much like a present. You want to see?"

Lucy nodded happily,

He watches as G took Lucy's hand to where all the things she bought for her is placed.

"Erm… can I take that?" he asked turning to Lizzie

"Oh right. Yeah sure, this is just Lucy's pack. Extra clothes and stuff, I always bring it whenever we go out"

"Right. Erm… why don't we give her aunt and her niece some time alone at the moment. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay let me just put all your things here at the couch"

After settling Lucy and Lizzie's bag, he guided her to the kitchen and asked her to sit on one of the stools. He prepared their tea and once he served it he sat across her,

"So, how are you Lizzie?"

"Oh you're calling me Lizzie now huh?" she said with a smirk on her face

_"Is she flirting with me? Oh my god those eyes!" _he thought

"Yeah. I realized how mouthful it is to call you Elizabeth all the time"

"Right. But I'll still call you Darcy."

"That's fine by me. You can call me anything you like"

He did not mean to say it, but it just went out of his mouth like reflex, so instead of being awkward about it, he just shrugged, Lizzie didn't seem to mind,

"So how are you Lizzie?"

"I'm great. How about you? How's work?"

"You really want to ask about my work?" he chuckled

"Anyway, I'm great, and work is still…work" he added

"I see. Your sister has so much energy in her! I think that's where Lucy got it from"

"Oh definitely. Yesterday when I came home, I was shocked to see lots of shopping bags in the living room. And she went on showing everything that she bought for Lucy. I told her she really went overboard, but she ignored me."

"Well that's sweet of her."

"She is very sweet"

"Has she always been like that? You know full of life?"

Suddenly he was struck by Lizzie's question. _"Do I tell her? But we're not yet close? But you're trying to gain her trust and telling her something personal will do that!"_ his head was debating whether to tell Lizzie what happened to Georgiana to answer her question,

"Darcy? Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his thoughts,

"Sorry. I just… never mind, what was your question again? Sorry" he pretended not to have heard the question

"I was asking if G has always been full of life"

"Oh." He said sighing,

"Actually yes and no"

"What do you mean? If it's something personal you don't have to tell me. It's fine"

"No. I want to tell you. Maybe, it will help me unload this thing in my chest"

She looked at him with concern in her eyes,

"Then tell me, Jane said telling someone will lift off the burden you carry"

He took a deep breath,

"It was a year back after we first met. I found out from our housekeeper that Georgiana was sent to the hospital. I drove like a maniac going to the hospital where's located. And believe me that was not a short drive. Then when I got to the emergency room, I saw my sister unconscious and badly beaten…"

"Oh god!"

"Yeah. What I said exactly. I stayed with her in the hospital until she wakes up. The doctor said she has broken ribs… I could not believe someone would do such a thing to such a sweet girl like G."

He really don't want to recall the images in his head, especially how his sister looked at that time. Suddenly he felt Lizzie's hand on his. He looked at her,

"It's alright William. She's better now. Erm… did you ever found out who did it to her?"

"We did. Well, we know who it was. It was her ex who was also related to the family. Not by blood though. So I did everything I can to get him, but apparently he was gone before we could catch him. I am still hoping that one day he could turn up so we can lock him up for good. I mean how could she do that to her, you know?"

"Do you have any other reasons why he did that to her?"

" I know he was getting back at me and he did that through my sisters. I didn't even know they went out, G said that he came to visit while I was here."

"I see."

He wanted to tell her more but Georgiana and Lucy came to the kitchen hand in hand,

"Everything all right in here?" his sister asked

"Erm… yeah. We're just talking."

"Alright, well… my dear brother, you better take Lucy, I'm going to make us some lunch."

He got off the stool and took Lucy in his arms as they walked back to the living room leaving Lizzie and G behind.

* * *

In the living room he put Lucy down and allowed her daughter to drag him to where her new toys are,

"Daddy, look what Aunt G got me!"

Lucy showed her a doll that's almost as tall as her; they both sat on the floor, as he stroke his daughter's hair,

"Do you like what Aunt G gave you?"

"Yes daddy! They're allll beautiful!"

"Yes it is."

"Daddy?"

"Yes my love?"

"Is this your house?"

"Yes. I live here. Do you like daddy's house?"

"Mmm-hmm, it's big!"

He played with his daughter, showing him her new toys and dresses that G bought for her, he was having a great time hanging out with Lucy. Although it makes him feel a little sad to know that the day will be over and that Lucy will go home in a different house with her mum.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Lizzie watches as Georgiana rummage the fridge and put out everything she needs for lunch,

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually… you can help me with the salad!" she added

"Alright"

Georgiana handed her the vegetables, as well as a chopping board and a knife.

"Do you always cook when you're here?" she said as she was slicing the onions

"Yeah. I like to use Darcy's kitchen. He barely uses it, quite sad if you ask me"

"Doesn't he know how to cook?"

"Oh believe me he knows! He's just you know… focused on work, he barely has time to cook for himself. He just eats out or orders takeaway. I feel sorry for him sometime"

"Why is that?"

"Well because he's always alone. I mean he has Charles, but Will barely goes out."

"I see"

"Lizzie?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to sound that I'm being pushy, but when Will told me the first time he met you, I've never seen him so happy and sad at the same time. It's just… I think Will could be in a better place with you."

She wouldn't know how to reply after that, G was so concern with his brother after their night together,

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that… I know that you and Darcy are trying to build this _friendship_ because of Lucy, but please give my brother a chance?"

She smiled at her,

"G, I am giving your brother a chance. Which is why we are here."

"I know that, but I'm not just talking about Lucy. What I'm saying is that Will _likes _you _very much_."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if I sound so impertinent, I just want to see my brother happy and I truly believe that you can do that, you and Lucy. Maybe his life wouldn't too miserable"

She felt the heat on her cheeks grow with Georgiana's words, but curiosity hit her,

"He's… erm, he's miserable?"

"Yeah. He's so lonely. You know at his age, he should be married by now. But I think he's still so concerned about me. I mean I told him that he doesn't need to worry about me because I am a grown woman. But being this 'loving brother' that he is, he will always put me first"

Hearing Georgiana talk about his brother made her feel even more confused with her feelings for Darcy. It seems that there is so much more to the father of her child.

Once they were done preparing for lunch,

"Lizzie, why don't you call Will and Lucy, I will prepare the table. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course. I'll do that"

She got off from the stool, and went to the living room only to find Darcy and Lucy playing like they have their own world. She doesn't really want to disturb them; she felt her heart swell upon the sight. Like auto-pilot she walked over to them and knelt beside Darcy and placed a hand on his arm, Darcy immediately looked at her and with that she suddenly removed his hand but Darcy caught it and just held on to it,

"Hi!"

"Something wrong?" Darcy asked

"Erm… no. But erm… lunch is ready"

"Oh"

Darcy let go of her hand, and for some she felt a little sad upon the release of his warmth. He held out his hand to her so she can get up, once she's up, Darcy turned his attention to Lucy,

"Lucy darling, let's have lunch, you can play later"

Lucy looked at her father with her big blue eyes, and then Darcy lifted her in his arms. Darcy went ahead of her as she followed, but he stopped once she's already beside him and was surprised to feel that Darcy took her hand and held on to it without even looking at her, like it's a natural thing for him to do. She felt that she's blushing as they walk over to the dining room.

When they got there and saw G, she immediately removed her hand from Darcy's, she didn't want Georgiana to get the wrong impression. She's already hopeful about their relationship and doesn't want to disappoint her if something goes wrong.

"Lunch is ready!" G exclaimed

"Wow! This looks amazing G! You really outdid yourself!" Darcy said

Then Georgiana walked up to her,

"Erm, Lizzie, is it alright if Lucy sits beside me?"

"Sure! Sure, why not!"

"Thanks Lizzie!"

Georgiana bent over to reach Lucy's height,

"Lucy do you want to sit beside Auntie G?"

Lucy nodded at her aunt, until G picked her up and settled her to the chair next to her. They settled themselves at the table and started to eat. She watches as Georgiana interact with Lucy, they were whispering things to each other and giggling, she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Darcy asked leaning over to her,

"Nothing, it's just nice looking at them" she replied nodding at G and Lucy

"Yeah. She's too excited to meet Lucy."

"I haven't even thanked her for the things she got for Lucy."

"You can thank her later. Ugh… Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you both would like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh…"

"Please?"

"Well…"

Darcy looked at her pleading with his eyes, she sighed softly,

"Alright. But not so late okay?"

"Okay I promise!"

They finished their lunch and they all went to the living room. Apparently Georgina has a plan for the rest of the day. They played games and had fun all afternoon. She laughed with them. Everything that day has been easy, she could not believe it. She watched Darcy smile and laughed at their daughter's and his sister's antics.

Time was spent and they all retire on the couch, tired from the playing. Darcy decided to order pizza so G doesn't have to cook. As their dinner was over, Lucy fell asleep on the couch. It was still too early in time; she didn't want to disturb Lucy from her slumber, when Darcy offered her another cup of tea that day while Georgina look out for Lucy.

"Lizzie, I just want to thank you for today"

"Of course… she's your daughter too."

"I know but… you could have prevented this. And yet, you didn't. I am very grateful. I just want to apologize if I have been pushy lately"

"It's alright Darcy. I understand, you're just trying to make up for lost time. I can't really blame you"

"Anyway, I found your blog"

_"Shit"_ she thought. She felt like all the blood from her face has been drained,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would find it… did you… did you Google me?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep the other night, so I thought I'd search for you"

"Okay. But why?"

"I don't know. I guess, I just want to know more about you"

"Oh"

She didn't want to say anything more, but she has got to ask,

"So erm… what did you find?"

"Well, I found out that you're a baker, that you love being at home with Lucy, that you like spending time with her, that you named her after the Beatles; I also saw your picture after you gave birth to Lucy, her first birthday, basically her first everything, it showed how much of a wonderful mother you are."

She can sense the sadness in his voice and he's only looking at his cup. She was about to say something, when…

"And most of all you got scared."

Then he looked at her, she was totally caught of guard with what he said,

"Why?" he asked

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you get scared?"

She didn't know how to answer him, what would she say? She didn't know.

"Darcy…" she sighed

"Please don't ask me that" she said

"But I have to know"

"I… I am not ready to share that information yet. I'm sorry."

With that she stood up,

"We better go"

As she was about to walk away, Darcy stood up and ran to her,

"Wait, Elizabeth"

Darcy looked at her,

"I'm sorry for asking. But I have been racking my brains out for five years, asking myself what I ever did to make you leave without saying anything"

"I know. It's my fault. Please don't make it too difficult for me right now. I… I just can't"

Finally he sighed and gave in,

"Alright. I won't push it anymore. But please know Elizabeth, you owe me that information. I don't want to sound so mean about it, but I was hoping that one of these days you'll tell me. I will wait. I will wait for you Elizabeth, no matter how long it will take."

She couldn't say anymore feeling so overwhelmed by his presence and his words, so she just nodded. They walked back to the living room; G is watching something while Lucy is still asleep.

"I better wake her up. We need to go home"

"Don't. You don't have to wake her up anymore. I will have the driver ready so he can pick up all of Lucy's things. I'll come with you."

"Okay" she said softly.

She went over to their things to get ready when Georgiana stood up and approached her,

"You're leaving already?"

"Erm… yeah."

"Oh. Well let me help you gather her things"

"Thank you"

Both her and G tidied up Lucy's things and placed everything back to it's bags until the driver came inside to take all of it in the car. She was about to pick up Lucy when Darcy came to her,

"Let me."

He carried Lucy in her arms gently as not to wake her up and went out of the door as she and G followed.

"Lizzie?" G called

"Yes?"

"It was really nice meeting you."

"Same here."

"I hope this isn't the last time?"

"Of course not. You will see me again. Who knows we may even have lunch together"

"I would love that"

She smiled at her, but she was shocked when Georgina hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She did the best she could, she hugged her back.

"Thank you for bring Lucy today Lizzie! I love her already" G whispered to her

"You're welcome"

They finally pulled away and when she turned to the door, he saw Darcy still standing there looking at them with a soft smile on his face. They walked out of Darcy's flat and into the car.

* * *

The drive to Lizzie's place has been silent. Not because of their awkward conversation but they both want to avoid waking Lucy up. When they got to her flat, he didn't just gave Lucy and left, Lizzie didn't even send him away. Instead, she unlocked the door and guided him inside until they reach Lucy's door. As he placed Lucy on her bed, he just looked at her, Lizzie just stayed by the door and didn't say anything. So, he knelt down on to the side of the bed and gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night my love" he whispered.

He got up and walked over to where Lizzie is standing as she went out of the way for him to get out. She walked him back to the main door. Then he stopped and looked at her,

"Thank you for today Lizzie"

"You're welcome."

"I've had so much fun."

"Me too"

"Really?"

"Yes, your sister is quite the entertainer"

He chuckled,

"Yeah she is. She's so happy. Thank you for that"

"It's not me. It's Lucy and your undying love for your sister"

He smiled at her words,

"So… I… I better go now"

"Okay."

At that moment, he felt bold and bent down to give Lizzie a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She didn't pull away from him but she just stood there. When he finally got a look on her face, he saw the blush on her cheeks. He suddenly felt nervous,

"Right. Erm… good night Elizabeth"

"Good night Darcy"

Then as Lizzie closed the door he walked back to the car and rode off back to his flat. As the car move along, he just looked out of the window watching as they pass by the streets, seeing the lights and the people of London. He thought about his conversation with Lizzie; he didn't mean to ask her why she got scared, but for some reason, it seems like if he gets the answer, then maybe he would understand the things between them. He saw the fear in Lizzie's eyes when he asked. It's as if she has been trying to avoid that question for a long time. Even in her blog, she never said anything about it.

When he finally got home, the flat seems empty. It seems that Georgiana got tired and went off to bed. So he went straight to his room and got ready for bed.

* * *

Lizzie is in her room sitting on the bed staring at her laptop. She thought about the question that Darcy has asked her. _"Why did I get scared?" _she said to herself. She thought of the best thing that she's good at to write her feelings.

She focused on the words that she type, putting herself back in that night. Remembering every conversation, every smile, every laugh, and most of all every touch. She tried so hard to forget about him during her the time that she's raising Lucy alone, but when she saw him again, all those fears, those memories came back to her in a second. She was scared to admit about her feelings. If those were real or just the longing. She channeled all those feelings into her words being typed in a document.

As she goes along with the story of her life, her heart is breaking little by little. When she finally finished, she copied and pasted it to her blog; she didn't even read it, she just saved it and planned to post it the next day; however, what she didn't realize is that she hit _'Save and Post' _instead of _'Save as draft_.' Once it was done, she shut down her computer and put it away. She laid on her bed and let the tears fall from her eyes.


	9. The Results are In

_**My dear, dear wonderful readers! I would like to apologize for the late post. However, I finally gave in to using a beta. So it took us two days for everything. I would like to thank JrTT for editing and proofreading, she really did an amazing job! So I am hoping that this will be much better to read now. We're planning to edit everything from Chapter 1 and update! **_

_**To some of the reviewers who noticed some errors in the pronouns and tenses, thank you very much for pointing it out. You guys are making this story better!**_

_**Once again, thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Here's the new chapter! Please enjoy!**_

_**M **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Results are in**

The week was almost over and he was already preparing to leave the office for the day. But right before he shut down his computer, Darcy's phone went off. He took out his phone from his pocket and checked to see who was calling only to be surprised at Elizabeth's name. For that whole week he had not received any calls from her. It was always he who called to check on Lucy but today she was calling him.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Darcy!"_

"Something the matter?"

_"Erm… no, no. Everything's good. I was just wondering if you're busy tomorrow?"_

"Tomorrow. Well, I actually have a board meeting. I'm not sure if I'll have free time."

_"Oh. It's alright. Never mind then"_

"Wait, what is this about? You never call me unless it's important"

_"Nothing. It's erm… nothing"_

He wondered what was going on and it made him nervous.

"Clearly it's not 'nothing'. Tell me Elizabeth, please"

He heard her sigh softly on the other end.

_"Well, the hospital called me and they said that the results of the paternity test will be available tomorrow. So... I was wondering if you would like to come with me to get it. But if you're busy, then I can always just mail it to you"_

He was taken aback by the news, _"Why would she think that this isn't important to me?"_ he thought.

"What time do you plan to go there?"

_"I was hoping that we could do it in the morning? So I can go straight to work"_

"Oh shi… my meeting is in the morning. I am sorry, but is there any way we can go there after lunch?"

_"Erm… I don't know. But I will check, I'll call them right after this. I will also check my schedule here in the office to see if I can make the time after lunch. I'll text you once I find out alright?"_

"Okay, please. Thank you Elizabeth"

_"Sure, no problem. I guess I will talk to you later then"_

"Okay. Bye"

After that phone call, all of his confidence suddenly left him. He placed both his hands on the table and rested his head down and closed his eyes. Did he doubt the results? He shook that question of his head. _"No, she would never lie about this" _he thought. His brain was having some sort of debate about whether he should really be nervous. After a few more minutes of contemplating, he finally left the building and went home.

When he reached his flat, Darcy found Georgiana sitting on the couch, eating ice cream while watching a movie. Apparently she was watching a comedy film for she was smiling and chuckling as well. As he walked towards where she was, she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hey you're home! How was work?"

"It was alright I guess. Client meetings, etcetera, boring, mundane things."

"That's your world. Want some dinner?"

"It's alright. I'll just head to bed I guess"

Georgiana must be psychic or she just really knows him well, he thought, because she looked at him with a question mark on her face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen today?"

He walked to the couch and slumped himself on it beside his sister and then sighed heavily.

"It's just that…tomorrow we'll be getting the results of the paternity test"

"Oh that's wonderful! But why do you look so sad? Wait. Are you nervous about the results? You're having self-doubts that you are not the father? Because seriously William, anyone who looks at Lucy and knows you, can definitely tell that she's yours"

"I know that"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I feel like I disappointed Lizzie!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she told me that she's planning to get the results in the morning, but unfortunately I have an important meeting around that time. So I asked if we can move it to after lunch. She said she would look into it. But up until now she hasn't texted me."

Then suddenly Georgina burst into laughter, which made him glare at her.

"I am perfectly serious here!"

"Oh my god. I am sorry. I didn't mean to, but it's really funny. Seriously Will, you're acting like a teenager and _you're _the grown up here. Lizzie will understand; it's not like she doesn't have a job that demands the same thing. Maybe she was just hoping that you'd be available at that time."

"Look, I am just trying to win her alright, which is why I agree to almost everything she says"

He sighed heavily once more and just gave up,

"I guess you're right."

"What do you mean _you guess_? I know I'm right"

He chuckled,

"Alright, alright clever girl, you're right"

He grabbed the spoon from her and took a spoonful of ice cream from her tub, when finally, his phone buzzed. He took out the phone from his pocket and it showed one message from Elizabeth,

_Elizabeth: Hey, I was able to talk to them; we can get the results till four. I was also able to get some free time for a few hours, so after lunch then?"_

He smiled at the text still looking at it. It was not like she sent him something sweet, but it still made him smile,

"What did she say?" Georgiana suddenly asked

"How do you know it was her?" surprised by her sister's inquiry

"You were smiling like an idiot" she said dryly without even looking at him.

"No I wasn't!"

"Ugh... yes you were, don't think I didn't see your face because I did. So what did she say?"

"Well… she was able to move the time, so now she's asking me if after lunch is good on my end"

"Great! Say yes, you're good at that time. Now, come on, reply"

He rolled his eyes at his sister and hit on reply, then looked back at G,

"So what should I say?"

"Ugh... yes you were, don't think I didn't see your face because I did. So what did she say?"

"Well… she was able to move the time, so now she's asking me if after lunch is good on my end"

"Really? Say you're okay after lunch and then thank her, but not just that. Make her feel that what she did is something that you truly appreciate. Like _'Thank you for looking into it and for understanding my situation'_ something like that"

He raised one of his eyebrows looking at her,

"Since when did you become an expert?"

"Just do it"

"Alright fine"

He started typing…

_W. Darcy: After lunch is great. Thank you for checking it for me and for understanding._

"How's this?" he asked G, as he showed her his reply.

"That's a good start, send that, then we'll wait for another message"

"What if she doesn't reply? I mean this clearly ends the conversation"

"She will. Trust me"

As he finally sent the message, he sat there and waited. Sure enough, not long after, his phone buzzed again.

_Elizabeth: you're welcome. I was thinking we could just meet there._

"So?" G asked

He showed her the message and then suddenly Georgiana grabbed the phone from his hand and started typing,

"What are you doing?!"

"Replying, obviously!"

"What are you saying?"

"You'll see" she said grinning

After his sister typed, he heard the sound of _'Sent Message'_ and then she gave back the phone to him. He read what she sent,

_W. Darcy: Why don't I just pick you up from work, it will be much faster for you to come back instead of just waiting for each other in the hospital._

"Oh" he said as if having a realization

"Yeah" G said

Another reply came in; he immediately opened the message,

_Elizabeth: I think that's a great idea. I'll be ready by 1. Thanks Darcy._

He smiled at her answer and started replying,

"Here, look at this…" he said as he showed his sister his reply.

"Alright that's good for now. Tomorrow you will have more time alone with her. Just be patient with her Will. It's not like you're competing with other men. She needs time and you have to wait."

"I'm trying."

Then he tapped 'Send.' With that, he finally stood up.

"Alright, I'm off to bed now"

"Night brother"

"Night"

He went to his room and prepared himself for bed. He placed his phone on the bedside table. Once he was settled, his phone buzzed once again that night. He grabbed it and read the message,

_Elizabeth: Good night Darcy._

He smiled widely, and typed his reply,

_W. Darcy: Good night Lizzie_

After sending the message, he replaced his phone back on the bedside table. He closed his eyes thinking of Lizzie's smile. A few minutes later he fell asleep.

* * *

Lizzie had been working non-stop ever since she arrived in her office. She was trying to finish everything, at least before lunch, so when she returned there would not be a lot of work and she could get off early. She checked her watch from time to time. She didn't even bother going out to eat. Instead, she just had a sandwich for lunch in her office.

As she was typing, reading, and organizing everything that her company demanded of her, her phone buzzed,

_W. Darcy: I'll be there in 10 minutes_

"Shit" she muttered, she checked on the time and it was already 15 minutes before one. She immediately saved all her work, making sure everything will be the same for when she returned. She informed her assistant that she would be gone for about two hours and to take all messages for her. She went to the loo to freshen herself, she even applied lipstick so she would look presentable instead of looking haggard from all the work that she had been doing. When she came back to her office, she grabbed her purse and rode the lift to the ground floor.

As she got out of the main doors of her office building, Elizabeth saw that Darcy was already there standing and leaning on the door of his car waiting for her, like a prince charming with his very expensive looking suit. She walked up to him,

"Hi" she said shyly

"Hello"

"Been here long?"

"Not really. So erm… let's go?"

"Yeah. Okay"

He opened the door for her. She was surprised that he was driving today,

"No driver?"

"Not today. I told him to take a day off. I felt like driving"

"I can tell"

He chuckled, which made her smile. When they finally got to the hospital, she didn't bother to have Darcy open the door for her again, she just got out of his car.

Once inside, they walked up to the reception regarding their concern. They were directed to the laboratory where the results were to be given. They walked through the long hallway of the hospital, neither of them spoke and Elizabeth noticed the serious look on Darcy's face. Since she wanted to lighten the mood, she leaned over to him...

"You nervous?"

"Yes. I mean no. Definitely no"

"Doesn't sound so convincing" she smirked

Even though she knew that this could be something that people should be nervous about, she was truly confident about the results. She glanced at Darcy and saw that his jaws were clenched as well as his fists, she thought, _"Hmmm,"_

"You have doubts?"

"No, I am confident about this. It's just that I've never done this before. I don't like it."

"You think I've done this before?"

"What? No. Of course not. Unless you have another child that I don't know about"

Finally, he matched her smirk, she smiled. She felt that Darcy was nervous not because of the doubts, but just the anticipation itself.

When they finally got to the laboratory, she talked to one of the techs in charge and was informed that their name would be called. After a few more minutes of waiting they were finally called. She was given an envelope that contained a piece of paper that could change her daughter's life forever, or, at least, her name.

They settled in one of the couches in the lounge of the hospital and just sat there,

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah, I think I am"

"You _think?_ You're not sure?"

"Oh for god's sakes Elizabeth just open the damn envelope, you're killing me here and stop smirking"

She chuckled,

"Fine. No need to be angry"

She deliberately opened the envelope in a very slow manner, but no longer smirking at Darcy. When she finally pulled out the paper, she didn't allow for him to see what it said. She read the results.

* * *

His palms were definitely sweaty; he watched for her reaction upon reading the results,

"Oh" she said

His brows furrowed, he was starting to get frustrated over whatever it was on the paper that she was not telling him.

But Lizzie wasn't answering, she just looked at the paper with somewhat of a surprised and confused look on her face. He really could not tell. So instead of dying of suspense, he grabbed the paper from her hand,

He read through it, he didn't understand the science that involves the numbers indicated except for the one at the bottom, _"Probability of Paternity: 99.996%"_ his heart started beating so fast that he thought it would explode any minute. He looked beside him only to see Lizzie grinning at him. He was definitely speechless, all the anxiousness he felt from before made it all seem so foolish now. Although he was quite confident, the feeling of anticipation still got the better of him. He was _indeed_ Lucy's father. Lucy was _definitely_ a Darcy. Then his train of thoughts were broken when he felt a hand on his arm,

"You alright there?"

"Erm… yeah, yeah. Sorry kind of…"

"It's okay. I will send you a copy of it"

She stood up,

"Come on Mr. Darcy, I need to get back to work"

He was still obviously in a state of awe; Lizzie seemed more relaxed, even teasing him about it. _"She was really confident about this"_ he thought. Then finally he decided to let go of his recent trepidation and just shrugged. He was relieved that everything was now documented; there was nothing more to worry about... at least for now.

On the drive back to Lizzie's office, they talked.

"What are you doing after work?" Darcy asked.

"I have to pick up Lucy from my aunt. I was doing so much work this morning, trying to finish everything. I was thinking if I could or at least try to finish everything, maybe I could get off early. So I could have more time with Lucy."

He became quiet, all that was in his head right now was work, Lucy, Lizzie, work, schedule, more meetings, Lucy, Lizzie. When they finally arrived at the Austen Corp building, Darcy got out to open Lizzie's door, but as she was about to walk to the building, he held onto her arm and stopped her,

"Wait. Lizzie. Don't go yet"

She looked at him quizzically,

"I just need to make a phone call, don't go yet"

He called his assistant to double check if his afternoon was free from anymore meetings. When he got the information, he hung up and turned to Lizzie,

"What was that about?" she asked

"I just needed to check my schedule for the rest of the afternoon, see if I can come with and pick up Lucy"

"Oh. So? What did your _schedule_ say?"

"I need to stay at work till seven. I was hoping I could see her, you know," he said slightly despondently.

"It's alright. Why don't you come over this Sunday? It would be nice if we host it this time, since we were at your place last weekend. Maybe you could visit her at home this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not. I'll make yours and Lucy's favorite desert" she said teasingly,

He could not believe that Lizze was actually inviting him, he would usually be the one to offer or even insist. With Lizzie smiling at him after inviting him, he suddenly felt a need to grab her, hold her in his arms and just kiss the life out of her. But he controlled himself,

"Alright, I will be there. In the morning?"

"Yes. Oh and can you please tell Georgiana as well?"

"Actually, about that, she's leaving in the morning"

"Oh. Then just tell her that Lucy will surely miss her. She's been asking for G"

"I will. I'll also give her your number so she can call you later"

"Thank you, I would love that"

"Alright, see you Sunday then"

Lizzie smiled and waved at him, Darcy watched as she walked inside the building. A smile was still plastered on his face when he finally got inside his car and drove off.

* * *

When Lizzie and her daughter came home, as soon as she took off her shoes, and jacket, they immediately went into the kitchen. She allowed Lucy to scribble on the floor with her coloring book and crayons while she prepared dinner.

While they were eating...

"Mummy, where's daddy?"

Elizabeth was no longer surprised at her daughter's inquiry of her father. Over a short period of time, Lucy became very fond of Darcy and was ecstatic to find out that the same man who was playing with her in Netherfield was her actual father.

"Oh, daddy might still be at work" she replied

"Is he not coming to see me?"

"Well, he will come visit you. But not tonight my love, daddy has plenty of work to do in the office"

"Okay"

"When can I see him again mummy? I miss daddy"

"I know my love. But daddy will be here on Sunday I promise"

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't be sad anymore alright?"

"Okay mummy"

She watched as her daughter's smile reflected something of hope and excitement with the prospect of seeing her father. Lucy then happily went back to her food. Just before they were finished, she heard her cell phone ring, she ran to get her purse which was still lying on one of the tables. As she looked at the unknown number she answered right away,

"This is Elizabeth Bennet, hello?"

_"Lizzie! It's G!"_

"Oh hi! I didn't think you would call this soon! How are you?

_"I'm great! Although I have to say that I miss the little one"_

"Would you like to speak to her?"

_"Yes please. If you don't mind"_

"Not a problem, wait, let me go over to her"

When she got back to where Lucy was sitting, she put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table near Lucy,

"Lucy, it's Aunt G on the phone. Why don't you say hello" Lizzie said.

"Hi Aunt G!"

_"Lucy! Hi! I miss you sweetheart!"_

"I miss you too auntie!"

_"Awww, you do?"_

"Yes I do"

_"How are you Lucy?"_

"I'm fine. Auntie, are you going to visit me? I want to play with you. My dolls are waiting!"

_"I am so sorry darling but Auntie G, needs to go back home"_

"Home?"

_"Yes in Pemberley."_

"Pem—ber-ley? Where is that?"

"It's where your daddy and I grew up. It's beautiful over there with lots of trees and there's a large lake"

"Really?"

"Yes. The garden is soooo large you can just run around!"

She smiled as she listened to Lucy and her aunt talk. Hearing Georgiana level her way of talking to Lucy's age made her like the Georgina Darcy even more.

"Do you have horses too like Uncle Charles?"

_"Oh yes we do! I have_ _a white one and your daddy has the black horse!"_

"My daddy has a horse?!" Lucy exclaimed

_"Oh yes. Would you like to ride one?"_

"Mmm-hmm. Auntie Janey and Uncle Charles let me ride a horse last time!"

_"Maybe if you ask nicely, mummy and daddy might bring you to Pemberley!"_

"Really?"

_"Yes really! A good girl like you should visit Pemberley. Would you like to visit Aunt G sometime?"_

"I do! I do!"

_"Alright, I will try to talk to mummy for you. Why don't you give the phone back to her. Oh I will miss you Lucy!"_

"Me too!"

Lucy turned to her,

"Mummy, auntie wants to talk to you!"

"Thank you darling"

She took the phone off the table and put it back to _handset,_

"Hey G!"

_"Oh Lizzie I am really going to miss you both. I know we've only just met but I've heard so much about you and then meeting you and Lucy, I feel as if we're sisters! I wish Pemberley was near London so I could visit more often!"_

"We will definitely miss you, especially your energy. So, are you just now going back to Pemberley?"

_"Yeah, for now. But after week, I will leave for Germany. I will be attending this music tour, just experiencing what I love"_

"Oh right"

_"Lizzie, is there any chance that you and Lucy can visit Pemberley?"_

"Oh I don't know, it's really up to your brother. But what I _do_ know is he has plans about it. We just haven't talked about it"

_"I see. Well I guess I will just wait for an update from you two. Text me your email address and save this number so we can keep in touch. I will send you pictures from Germany!"_

"That would be lovely! Thank you G that's really sweet of you"

_"Alright, I better get to bed now, I need to wake up early. It's going to be a loooooong drive tomorrow!"_

"You take care and drive safely!"

_"Thanks Lizzie! I am really glad to have met you! You don't know how happy that made me! Oh and please have patience with my brother. He's really nice!"_

She chuckled,

"I will do my best"

_"Bye for now Lizzie"_

"Bye for now G!"

When the line went dead, Elizabeth sighed and smiled to herself. After that she started cleaning the table while Lucy remained seated. As she was bringing the plates to the sink she heard her daughter ask.

"Mummy, how come we don't live with daddy?"

She was so shocked to hear her daughter's question that she almost dropped the plates on the floor. She was definitely not prepared to answer that; when she finally put the dishes in the sink, she took a deep breath and went to sit beside Lucy,

"Well, that's because mummy and daddy…erm… well… we're not married so we don't live together"

Lucy showed a confused look on her face,

"What's me-mar-ried?"

"It's erm... it's when two people love each other, they walk into a church and tell everyone that they love each other. Like grandma and grandpa"

"Don't you love daddy?"

She was starting to get frustrated with her lack of answers to Lucy's curious mind. Should she tell her that she doesn't love her father? Even though she felt it might be a lie? _"Why did you even come up with that answer? You idiot!"_ she thought to herself.

"Well... you see... mummy really doesn't know. You see, when a man like your dad, and a woman like me spend a lot of time together, when they see each other every day, that's when _love _happens. But your dad and I don't see each other much"

"Do you love me mummy, because you see me every day?"

Elizabeth couldn't help herself as she reached out to her daughter and hugged her and placed her onto her lap.

"Of course I love you, even before I saw you"

"Really mummy?"

"Yes. I love you my Lucy!"

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever!"

"Do you think that daddy loves me, even if he doesn't see me every day?"

"He does love you Lucy, that's why daddy always wants to see you, but daddy has to go to the office just like what mummy does. He works very hard for you"

"Really?"

"Really. Your daddy loves you. We both love you...forever"

"I love you mummy! And I love daddy too!"

As she kissed her daughter's forehead, after putting her back to the chair, Lucy didn't ask anything more. She was sort of relieved when Lucy dropped the questions... finally. And in order to prevent another question from her, she asked her daughter to continue with her coloring while she washed the dishes. After that, she picked up Lucy, gave her a wash and readied her for bed. She read her a story until she fell asleep. Elizabeth gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead and went to turn off the lights and walked out of her daughter's room.

Right after she changed to her night gown, washed her face, and brushed her teeth she placed her phone on the bedside table and got under the sheets. She stared at the ceiling thinking about Lucy's questions. _What if Lucy asks her again? _Elizabeth thought. _What would be her answer? Did she really not love Darcy?_ _The better question was, How does she feel about him? Did she like him? _These questions floated in her head and led her into thinking about him. She realized that Darcy was doing his best to be a great father. He wanted to spend as much time with Lucy as possible. She remembered the smiles he would have on his face whenever Lucy was around, she even chuckled remembering how Darcy and Lucy would start whispering to each other like they had a secret making their daughter giggle. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. Then she grabbed her phone and started typing.

* * *

Darcy has been lying in bed for some time now. He couldn't seem to sleep. He missed them terribly. He couldn't wait for Sunday. What he missed the most was that feeling when the three of them were together, it felt like home, like a family. He wanted that, with Lucy and definitely with Lizzie. But he didn't know how Elizabeth felt about him, if she actually felt something for him. He remembered how she would seem indifferent to his presence, but would constantly blush when he did something intimate like hold her hand or smile at her. As he was in the middle of his _'Lizzie Thoughts,' _his phone suddenly buzzed. He felt a little annoyed that someone would disturb him during _his_ moment,

_Elizabeth: Can't sleep. You still awake?_

His heart starting beating really fast upon seeing her message. In the silence of the night he heard his heart beating. He immediately started replying to her.

_W. Darcy: Yes, still awake. Can't sleep either. Something bothering you?_

_Elizabeth: Nothing really. Just thinking..._

_W. Darcy: About what?_

_Elizabeth: Things. Lucy asked me how come we don't live with you and I made this stupid answer that it's because we're not married. _

'Marriage' a word that had crossed his mind a million times before, but he could never seem to find the right woman, but now that Lizzie existed and a daughter existed, he had thought about it more.

_W. Darcy: Did she understand that?_

_Elizabeth: No. I had to explain, telling her that people are married when they love each other. One more question popped in her head and she asked me if I loved you. _

He blinked twice on reading her message, seeing those three words. But it wasn't as if she was telling him she loved him, he reminded himself, it was an actual question from their daughter. How could he reply to that? He didn't know. Then his phone buzzed again,

_Elizabeth: Sorry for telling you this. I would usually talk to either Jane, my best friend or my dad. But Lucy has never asked me about these things before. I just thought that since we're trying to work on our friendship that we should be comfortable about these things. _

He was relieved that she sent another message, now he has something to reply,

_W. Darcy: I'm actually glad you told me. I never thought you'd come to me about this. I honestly wouldn't know what to say if Lucy asked me the same thing. _

_Elizabeth: It's never easy answering questions of a curious mind_

_W. Darcy: She's really smart_

_Elizabeth: Yes she is. I wouldn't have it any other way. I guess we really have good DNA to contribute huh?_

He smiled at her words, _'We'_ he thought,

_Elizabeth: Btw, your sister called us. _

_W. Darcy: Yes she did, I gave her your number. She's been telling me how much she will miss both of you. _

_Elizabeth: She said the same things. She's such a sweet one. _

_W. Darcy: Yes she is. Did she tell you something else?_

_Elizabeth: Only about Pemberley. She asked if Lucy and I could visit. I told her I don't know your plans. _

_W. Darcy: Are you willing to come with me if I plan to visit?_

_Elizabeth: I don't see why not. Lucy would love the place I'm sure. But of course it depends on our work demands. _

_W. Darcy: I understand, maybe when we're both ready?_

_Elizabeth: Yes_

_W. Darcy: So your invitation on Sunday, is there anything I can bring?_

_Elizabeth: Just yourself. I will do the rest_

For some reason, he felt flutter in his stomach when he read that message. _"What are you a teenager? You're a grown man! Stop it!"_ he scolded himself,

_Elizabeth: Anyway, thanks for the chat. I must get some sleep now. Good night Darcy. _

He actually felt sad ending their conversation; he could talk to her for hours. But he knew he has been pushy enough trying to win her heart. So he did the best he could and took Georgiana's advice of ending by saying something sweet.

_W. Darcy: Good night Lizzie. I shall be thinking of you and Lucy._

He felt satisfied with his simple yet sweet reply and hit 'send.' He put away his phone and slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

On the other side of London, Lizzie lay awake still looking at the last message that Darcy sent her. _"He will be thinking of me and Lucy. I'm sure it's just Lucy, he's trying to be polite," she thought. _But she felt her stomach tie itself into knots at the message. _"No! It doesn't mean anything Elizabeth! Go to sleep!"_ she said to herself. She covered her face with a pillow and groaned out of frustration. _"That insufferable, gorgeous man! Making me think of him like I'm some teenager! This will not do!"_ Her mind would not stop battling with how Darcy made her feel. She was now even more confused. Her mind was tired and her heart was confused, she needed an intervention. She needed Jane, she needed Charlotte for this. When her mind got tired of thinking, sleep finally came to her at around three in the morning.


	10. Sunday is Family Day

_**Thank you oh so much for the wonderful reviews! I am very pleased that you liked it. Now I know you've been waiting for this so I will no longer prolong your agony. **_

_**Thank you to JrTT for editing, gods! you're a wonderful person! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sunday is Family Day**

It was 6AM at the Bennet flat, when Lizzie was awoken by someone climbing to the bed.

"Mummy! Mummy! Wake up!"

"Mmm" she replied groggily

"Hi baby!" she added

"Are you awake now mummy?"

"Yes. It's still early Lucy"

"But daddy might come already!"

Then she suddenly remembered that it was Sunday and Darcy had called her last night and insisted that he would be coming early to bring breakfast. Her eyes widened and she sat up immediately. She needed to make coffee and set the table for whatever he's bringing.

"Are you okay mummy?"

She spoke slightly sharply to the little person beside her,

"Yes, I'm okay. Come on. Let's get going"

She guided Lucy to the bathroom and assisted her in washing her face and brushing her teeth as she did the same. She put on the thickest robe she could find for there was no more time to change. Darcy might come anytime soon.

When they got down to the kitchen, Lizzie immediately turned on the coffee maker. Lucy on the other hand was sitting in one of the chairs on the breakfast table, just watching her prepare things. As she was making some fresh orange juice, the doorbell rang. Immediately Lucy went down the chair,

"Mummy! Daddy's here!"

"Alright we'll open it"

Lucy ran to the door, as she walked behind her smiling at her daughter's excitement. When she opened it, Darcy stood there smiling at her, looking handsome in his casual clothes, she was actually stunned at the sight but tried to compose herself,

"Good morning Lizzie!"

"Erm… Hi!"

"Daddy!" Lucy squealed

She took the initiative of taking what Darcy was carrying to give him time to hug Lucy. She smiled as Lucy held out her little arms for Darcy to take which he did and he lifted Lucy into his strong arms, _"Stop thinking of those arms Lizzie!" _she scolded herself.

"Oh my Lucy! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too daddy"

"How much did you miss daddy?"

"Like this!" Lucy said as she spread out her arms wide,

Darcy finally went in and she closed the door; she walked to the kitchen as they followed.

* * *

In the kitchen Darcy put Lucy in one of the chairs,

"Lucy, stay here while daddy helps mummy okay?"

She nodded and giggled. He went to where Lizzie was standing, and without offering he helped her. Lizzie glanced at him and smiled which he returned. They both prepared the breakfast and set it on the table. They sat down Lucy in between them.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Is it true that you have horses? Auntie G told me about it"

"Yes I do. Back in Pemberley"

"Pemberley?"

"It's where daddy and Auntie G grew up"

"Can we go there daddy? Please?"

"Well, we have to ask mummy about that"

They looked at Elizabeth who was staring at the both of them. Then she started speaking,

"Of course we'll go there with daddy. But mummy still has work and so does daddy" she said looking at him

"Really? We can go there?"

"Of course! Mummy and daddy will see to it, okay my love?" he said

"Okay"

When they finished breakfast, he helped Lizzie clean up the table, he was about to help wash the dishes but Lizzie stopped him,

"Why don't you just spend time with Lucy instead? I can do the dishes"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Then she turned to Lucy,

"Lucy darling, why don't you show daddy your room?"

Lucy smiled and stepped off the chair, walked up to him and pulled his hand,

"Come on daddy. I want to show you my room"

"Alright"

He let his daughter drag him upstairs to her room, when they got there, he observed every detail of it. It's not like he had not been there, but the last time her was here he had only put Lucy to bed. But now he was here and his daughter was giving him a grand tour. Lucy grabbed his hand once more and pulled him to where her toys are,

"Look daddy! Mummy put all the toys that Auntie G gave me here"

"Oh wow! That looks nice!"

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I really going to have a room in your house? I can really have two rooms?"

"Yes. Actually, you can have three rooms"

"Three?! Really daddy?"

"Yes! You now have one here at mummy's house. Then at daddy's house here in London as well as in Pemberley!"

Then his daughter jumped up and gave him a hug which he received gladly. They both sat on the floor while he held her in his arms. He never thought fatherhood would feel this way. There were people who would tell him about parenting on how difficult and fulfilling it could be, now he truly understood them.

"Daddy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Why don't mummy and I live with you?"

He was stunned at her question; this was the same inquiry that Lucy asked Lizzie. What would he say? He didn't know. Then he remembered Lizzie's answer, but what if she asked if he loved her mother? What would be his answer then? Darcy became lost in his own questions.

"Daddy?"

"Oh yes. Sorry my love, daddy was just thinking"

"About what?"

"I was… thinking about you"

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm"

He sighed out of relief, he was able to dodge Lucy's question and changed it to a different direction, _"This needs to continue"_ he thought,

"Do you want to know what daddy is really thinking of?"

Lucy nodded.

* * *

Lizzie finally finished the dishes and headed upstairs. As she ascended, she heard Lucy and Darcy's voice, so she went straight to Lucy's room and stood by the door and watched them. They were sitting on the floor with their backs facing her; she didn't think they knew she was there.

_"Do you want to know what daddy is really thinking of?"_

Lucy nodded

_"Well, daddy is thinking how much he loves you!"_

_"Mummy said that when I asked her."_

_"She's right. I do love you. With alllll my heart"_

_"Like… forever?"_

_"Yes forever my love. Daddy loves you forever"_

She smiled hearing Darcy saying that he loves Lucy,

_"Do you love mummy too?"_

Her eyes went wide upon Lucy's question, she really didn't want to hear the answer, she wanted to run to her room and lock herself up, but it seemed that her feet were betraying her, as she stood still. She observed that Darcy had yet to reply,

_"Can you keep a secret Lucy?"_

_"Yes daddy"_

_"Will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even mummy?"_

_"I promise"_

_"Alright. I love your mummy."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes I do. I love her very much."_

_"Really daddy?"_

_"Yes"_

_"But mummy says that people love when they see each other all the time"_

_"She's right"_

_"But you don't see mummy all the time. But you love her?"_

_"Well, I think I will have to tell you when you're a bit bigger"_

_"But… daddy…"_

_"Sweetheart, daddy doesn't really know how to explain it. But when daddy finds the answer you will be the first one to know. Alright Miss Lucy?"_

_"Okay daddy" Lucy said, sounding disappointed_

She was completely surprised with Darcy's words, telling their daughter he loves her. _"He loves me"_ she thought. This only confused her even more. So silently she left and went to her room and sat on the bed. She started biting her nails, _"How could he love me, I left him! I walked away from him. I got scared of what might happen." _These thoughts kept repeating in her head. Did he only say that to satisfy her daughter's question? But why does it have to be a secret? From the sound of his voice as she recalled, it was serious but it was also sad. _"He loves me. Darcy loves you and not just your daughter"_ she smiled at the thought but tears were falling from her eyes. They can't be in a relationship right now. _"Who said you're entering a relationship?" _she thought once again. She took a deep breath and finally stood up.

She went to the bathroom to freshen her face and then made her way back to Lucy's room. She decided to put the image and voice of Darcy to the back of her mind so she could focus on herself as the task for the day.

When she got there, father and daughter were still sitting on the floor playing. She went in.

"You two alright here?"

Darcy looked up at her, while Lucy was busy doing her puzzle.

"Yeah, we're just playing"

"Alright, well I will leave you both. I will go prepare for lunch"

"Do you need help?"

"No, it's alright I can manage. There's not much to do anyways"

"Can we…erm… at least accompany you?"

The last thing she needed right now was to be around Darcy. So she politely declined.

"It's okay Darcy really. I'd rather have you spending time with her. I'll call you if I need anything"

"Alright, only if you're sure"

"I'm sure"

"Okay"

She smiled at him and then finally left Lucy's room and went straight to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she gathered all the ingredients she needed. She worked diligently and really made sure that she busied herself with the food prep. She didn't want to think, not at all. When she put what was needed in the oven. She set the time and remembered that she needed to bathe Lucy. She checked everything again to make sure nothing would burn during that time then left the kitchen to go back upstairs.

* * *

Lucy had asked him to read something to her, they had been hanging out since he arrived and Darcy had never felt so happy. The week has been such a blur, a lot of things happened, from his work and now his personal life.

"Daddy I want to watch something on the telly"

"Alright let's go down and ask mummy okay?"

"Okay"

He stood up and lifted Lucy in his arms. He really liked carrying her around instead of just allowing her to walk. Having Lucy in his arms made him feel even closer to her. But before they went out of the room, Lizzie walked in,

"Hey. All done cooking?" he asked

"Not yet. But it's baking. I still have time, I just need to borrow Lucy for a bit, she needs a bath now."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Then Lizzie walked up to them and turned to Lucy,

"Sweetheart it's bath time. Come on my love; let's make it fast so you can play more with daddy"

Lucy didn't say anything but reached out for her mother; Lizzie was not carrying their daughter, she held her hand and they walked.

"Erm... Darcy, do you mind going to the kitchen to watch the oven for a bit?"

"Oh sure, sure. No problem. I'll go now."

"Thank you"

He left them as he went down to the kitchen; when he got there, the smell of the room felt like heaven to him. Everything smelled great; he even checked the oven to see what was baking. He smiled when he saw an apple pie.

As he waited for Lizzie, he tried to entertain himself and pulled out his phone to check if there were any emails for him. There were some emails from work, which he did not read, having decided to do that at home. There was an email from Georgiana, he opened it and saw a picture which showed G standing by her horse smiling, with a message below that said, _"Show this to Lucy she will love it!"_ He smiled at the thoughtfulness of his sister. Then he browsed through his inbox again, one was from his cousin Fitz, _"When do I meet little Darcy?"_ he chuckled at the message and typed a reply, _"Hopefully soon!" _then he hit 'send.' While he was reading some of the emails, he didn't realize that Lizzie came into the room until he heard her voice,

"Busy?" she asked

He turned around only to see her freshly showered, wearing some college shirt and shorts. He almost looked her all over her body but he controlled himself,

"Oh... erm, no. I was just checking my emails while I waited"

"Okay. Anyway, I better get back to preparing"

"Can I help?"

"It's okay Darcy. I can manage. Oh and Lucy's in the living room watching a movie, she might want your company"

"Right. Okay"

"I'll just call you both when lunch is ready"

"Alright"

He walked away from the kitchen, he was a little bit surprised at Lizzie, he felt like she was trying to avoid him. When he reached the living room and saw his daughter, he shook the feeling he had and focused on the little girl sitting on the couch. He sat beside her,

"What are you watching Lucy?"

"Cinderella"

"Can daddy watch with you?"

"Okay"

They watched Cinderella together on a Sunday morning. He was looking at the TV but he wasn't really watching it, Lucy on the other hand seemed to enjoy it and would sometimes talk to him about what was happening. She was very enthusiastic with every scene even telling him that _she_ wasCinderella.

* * *

In the kitchen, Lizzie had been working hard to provide an excellent meal. The apple pie she prepared had just gone out of the oven while the lasagna needed a few more minutes. While she waited for it, she prepared the dining table. When everything was set, she went on to check the food in the oven and finally turned it off. She gathered some plates and placed a slice of lasagna on each and some green salad with simple dressing and two slices of garlic, basil bruschetta. She was very much satisfied on how each plate looked. She served it on the table; she went to get a bottle of red wine in the kitchen and some orange juice for Lucy. She also placed the remaining lasagna, salad and bruschetta on the table. When all was ready, she went to the living room call them.

Lizzie found Darcy and Lucy sitting side by side watching Cinderella, she smiled and walked over to them and sat on the couch not even realizing she actually sat beside Darcy.

"Enjoying the film?"

Darcy was slightly startled by her presence and immediately turned his attention to her,

"Oh hi. Yeah. It's been so long since I have seen this film."

"Well you better get used to it. I think ever since I have had Lucy, all these Disney movies made me exhausted. Lucy ruined them for me" she said chuckling

Darcy smiled,

"Seems like you've slaved your way in the kitchen"

"Not really. I like cooking. It relieves stress"

"Are you stressed?"

"No, not today. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"So... lunch is ready"

"Oh. Okay"

She turned her attention to Lucy,

"Lucy darling, it's lunch time. We better pause that for a bit."

"But it's not over yet mummy" Lucy complained

"I know my love, but we have to eat. Come on"

"Mummy I'm still watching"

Then Darcy stepped in,

"Lucy, don't you want to eat with mummy and daddy?"

"I do. But Cinderella is still not over"

"Well daddy's hungry and I want you to eat with us. Please?"

Finally with his pleading face, Lucy gave in. Elizabeth was relieved, she didn't want drama from Miss Lucy today, so with Lucy nodding at her father, she paused the movie. They went to the dining room where their meal awaited.

* * *

When they got to the dining room, Darcy was surprised at how well laid out the food was. It was a nice thing to see. It's not overly done like in some fancy restaurant, instead it was very homey. He couldn't help but be excited about it all. He had tasted Lizzie's cooking before and had not forgotten how great it was... Lizzie sat Lucy on one of the chairs making sure the little one was between them. Darcy pulled the chair for her, and he could have sworn that Lizzie blushed at his gesture.

"This looks amazing Lizzie! I can't wait to taste it!" he exclaimed

"Thank you."

He went on to have a taste of the lasagna and at that moment he felt like he died and went to heaven, he was speechless but still could not pass on not complimenting Lizzie with her cooking skills,

"Oh my god! This by far is the best lasagna I have ever tasted!"

"Oh please, I'm sure you've had better. You've been dining out in fancy restaurants. I'm sure mine doesn't compare to theirs."

"No seriously. This is wonderful, I feel like each ingredient is bursting into my mouth"

Then he turned to Lucy and asked,

"Lucy, don't you think that mummy's lasagna is the best in the whole world?"

"Yes! Mummy makes the best food!"

"See?" he said looking at her,

She blushed at his words, it made him happy,

"Darcy, I did not invite you here so both of you can gang up on me"

"What? I'm telling you the truth. It's the best. I mean sure I've been to fancy restaurants, but they're all too... I don't know the word... overly prepared I guess? There is a reason it's called fancy. But this... it's very much like a comfort food, like it would make you feel happy when you're having a really bad day. The flavors, it's just really good combined, the pasta is al dente... you can stop me anytime Lizzie"

"Oh no, go right ahead, you already started"

They both laughed at each other, Lucy on the other hand he noticed, kept looking back and forth at them, he felt like Lucy was formulating a question in her head. In order to avoid that, he asked Lizzie another question.

"So did you all learn this at home?"

"Not all. There are some recipes that I learned from my mother. She cooks well. But I've always been experimenting. I learned from other bloggers, tried new things. It's fun. What about you? G said that you cook as well?"

"Not as much as I want to, I barely have time for it. But G enjoys it just as much as you do, back at home she would volunteer to cook whenever I am there. Mrs. Reynolds could not even stop her"

"Who's Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Oh she's our house keeper and babysitter. She's been with us since I was four. She's more like a mother to us actually."

"Oh wow. That is a long time"

"Yeah. Her husband worked in the estate as well"

"Doesn't she have any kids?"

"Unfortunately no. She doesn't. So when she came to us, Georgiana and I became hers."

"I see"

"She's wonderful. I bet if she meets Lucy she might just spoil her"

Lizzie smiled, which made him smile too. He turned to his daughter once again,

"So Lucy, did Auntie G tell you about Pemberley?"

"Mmm-hmm. She told that there's a laaarge garden and a lake, and horses daddy!"

"Would you like to see the horses?"

"Yes! I want to ride one like in Uncle Charles' place!"

"Well, maybe when you're bigger I can teach you how to ride a horse properly"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Daddy, can we go and visit Auntie G in Pem-ber-ley?"

"Of course we can, but daddy and mummy still has some work to do."

"You're always working" Lucy said innocently without knowing the impact of her words.

He felt badly about it. He knew that he should give more time to her, but with work being very demanding lately, he tried to move his schedule around but sometimes it's just not enough,

"Lucy, daddy needs to work just like me. If daddy doesn't work he would not be able to take you to Pemberley. If mummy doesn't work, you won't have pancakes in the morning" Lizzie said to their daughter

"But I want to see the horses mummy"

"I know that my love, but I promise you that daddy will take you there" she said looking at him

"That's right, I promise to take you there and see the horses and not just that, we will go fishing by the lake."

"Really daddy?"

"Really."

Finally Lucy smiled, then he realized that they had forgotten the fact that both Lizzie and him had not talked about going on any vacations together.

When their plates were empty, Lizzie stood up,

"Time for desert!" she said

She went to the kitchen and returned with a tray in hand few minutes later. When Lizzie placed the tray in front of them, both his and Lucy's eyes twinkled with excitement seeing what Lizzie made for desert. She handed out each plate to them.

"Now, this one _is_ homemade."

He smiled at that, taking the first bite, he closed his eyes as the apples melted in his mouth with the combination of the sugar and cinnamon. He wanted to compliment her just like he did with the lasagna but he was afraid that Lizzie may think that he's trying too hard. So instead he just made it simple,

"Really good Lizzie!"

"Thank you. I have to say apple pie has always been frequent in this house, because Lucy always ask for it"

"I am not surprised"

"Do you like it Lucy?" Lizzie asked her

"Yes mummy! I looooove it!" Lucy answered happily

When they finally finished desert, Lizzie left him with Lucy so she can go back to watching her movie.

He decided to help around and cleaned up the table and made sure every used plate and fork was placed in the sink. When Lizzie came back the table was already cleaned and he was on his way to the kitchen.

"I'll do the dishes. Just leave them there"

"No, it's okay Lizzie. You already made lunch, it's the least I can do after that wonderful food"

"You know if Georgiana were here, she would be the one helping out and I would truly appreciate it because then someone would watch over Lucy"

He chuckled,

"I would have to agree with you on that. Although I have to say that I _insist_ on helping, you see, I believe that as a single parent, you have done this a couple of times… You doing something here in the kitchen, while Lucy watches something"

"True. But I really don't need help right now"

"Hmmm... why do I feel like you're trying to avoid me?" he teased

"Avoid you? No. Why would I do that? I just merely don't like your presence in my kitchen" she said smirking

He felt very bold at that moment, teasing Lizzie and her reciprocating at the same time, so he walked over to her,

"Are you sure you don't want me in the kitchen Elizabeth?" he said in a low voice, trying to be seductive,

"Yes I am sure" she said firmly

He could hear the uneasiness in Lizzie's voice, it made him feel even more confident, he walked closer, until Lizzie was leaning on the sink with nowhere to go, he smirked at her.

"I don't think I am going anywhere, I feel like helping and that's what I'm going to do, are we clear Elizabeth?"

He was very much satisfied with the results, the goal of having Lizzie blush profusely,

"I... erm... I..."

"I'm sorry, what's that Elizabeth?"

Finally, after being so frustrated with him, Lizzie huffed,

"Fine! You're insufferable" she said

Lizzie pushed him away using her hands on his chest, but he caught her hand, he smiled at her, then after a few seconds, he let her go. She rolled her eyes at him but he could still feel the tension with Lizzie.

Lizzie allowed him to help in the kitchen, they finished efficiently. Once done they decided to go to the living room; when they got there, they saw that Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch as the movie credits rolled. They both smiled at the sight. He watched as Lizzie turned off the TV and fixed Lucy's position in the couch. He turned to Lizzie,

"I guess we really don't need to do much"

"I guess so."

"Tea?"

"Sure"

They walked back to the kitchen, he sat on one of the stools and watched Lizzie boil some water and prepared the teacups and then she sat down with him.

"You look tired Lizzie"

"I do?"

"Yeah. Why don't you get some rest after we have tea? I will watch over Lucy later"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll just watch some crap on the telly"

"Okay"

Once the water boiled she prepared the tea and just sat there almost quietly,

"I was thinking maybe we could go to Pemberley next month"

"Oh. Well we better clear our schedules then. Is Georgiana going to be there? She said she'll be in Germany next week"

"I'm sure she'll be there. G tends to come home after a tour"

"That's good then."

"So can we go to Pemberley next month then?"

"Yeah, next month I guess"

"Alright. Erm... Lizzie can I ask you something?"

"Aren't you asking now?"

"Very funny. Anyway, did you ever date during... you know? Well after?"

"After what?"

"After having Lucy. It's five years. That's quite some time"

"No. I never did. You?"

"Same"

"I see. May I ask why?"

"Well because I barely have time for myself let alone to date or be in a relationship. I'm fine where I'm at. Lucy has been my life; I'd rather focus on that. So how come you never dated?"

"Work. Georgiana. More work"

"Then I guess we're the same"

"Yeah, I guess so. But erm... since I can help you take care of Lucy now, will you start dating?"

"Where are you going with this questions Darcy?"

"Nothing really... I... just you know? Making small talk"

She smiled but something about his eyes made her suspicious about his questions,

"I don't know if I'll start dating. It's been a long time, I don't know if I still _know_ how to date" she said chuckling

For some reason he was quite happy with her answers. But then Lizzie started speaking again,

"But you if there's some bloke who would be interested in dating me... then maybe I will consider it."

He felt a pang in his heart hearing her say that. He didn't really want Lizzie to date anyone else but him, but of course he could not say that out loud. So he responded the best he could, telling her that he understood.

"Well if that happens, let me know I can always take Lucy so you can go on a date"

"Thanks"

"Erm... is it okay if I have a slice of apple pie again?"

"Of course! Why didn't you say so? Wait. Let me..."

Lizzie went to the fridge and took out the remaining pie and took out two smaller plates and sliced some and put into the plates. She served him the pie and gave him the fork,

"You know Lizzie, I haven't had a homemade apple pie since I went home to Pemberley. Mrs. Reynolds would have some whenever I come home."

"Didn't you enjoy the pie at Netherfield?"

"Well it was good, but this one reminds me of home"

"You surely miss Pemberley"

"I do. If I don't only have to work, I would just be there and spend my time walking in the morning and just have some fresh air. Netherfield's nice but it's nicer back home. Don't you miss your family home?"

"I do. I miss the chaos, my overbearing mother, my sisters, and definitely my father"

"_Overbearing_ mother?"

"Yeah. You know when we were growing up and old enough to date, all she ever talked about was for us to marry grand! Jane and I would never marry for money but of course we never said that to her face, or else we won't be having _compassion for her poor nerves_." She said laughing

"Oh believe me I've had that experience?"

"Your mother was overbearing too?"

"No. Not her, our Aunt Catherine. She thinks she could control our lives just because my mother died"

If this was years ago he would have felt sad saying that his mother had died, but he seemed quite alright now.

"I'm sorry about your mother"

"It's alright. It's been such a long time."

"So what does this _aunt_ have on you?"

"Well, Aunt Catherine is your typical socialite. She takes the liberty of setting me up with one of the daughters of her friends."

"And you don't like that?"

"No. I don't; not even Georgiana. Aunt Catherine wants us both to marry or date someone who is within our _'social status.'_ She even likes Caroline!"

"Oh wow"

"I know. But of course we just ignore her. Whenever we see her we just try our best to be polite. She even demands for us to see her from time to time. I mean seriously she needs not to focus on us but her own daughter."

He watched as Lizzie sipped her tea smiling at him, her eyes were smiling as well. He smiled back at her. He felt relaxed in her company, and it was quite refreshing seeing her in her humble abode.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He was surprised at her question, he was thinking of leaving in the afternoon, but now that Lizzie invited him to say, who was he to say _no _to her.

"Only if I get to buy us pizza?"

She laughed a little,

"Alright! As long as you don't forget to get Lucy pepperoni, it's her favorite"

"Okay"

The tea that afternoon had been pleasant, now he had more information added for Lucy, _"She has my eyes, my lips, her mother's nose and smile, her favorite breakfast is pancakes, favorite desert is apple pie, she can't sleep without her favorite pillow and blanket, and her favorite pizza is pepperoni"_ he thought. This is what he does whenever new information came to him. Speaking it in his mind like some sort of repetitive prayer.

* * *

As dinner came sooner, Lucy finally awoke from her slumber of dreamland. Darcy went to play with her and told her stories about his home and some parts of his childhood. Elizabeth, on the other hand, just listened to them. She discovered how much of a gentle person Darcy was. He was good with their daughter and would want to spend more time with her.

Dinner finally came and they enjoyed it. Laughing, teasing, and most of the time the father and daughter would gang up on her on certain things. She thought it was rather adorable how everything came naturally between the three of them. She watched as Darcy's features would soften from time to time whenever he interacted with Lucy. It was such a pleasant sight.

After dinner and cleaning up the messes, Lucy insisted on watching Frozen with her dad. Elizabeth made sure that Lucy had a wash and brushed her teeth first before doing anything else. They both assisted Lucy in brushing her teeth, teaching Darcy about the things that Lucy needed at night. Once done, they all went down to watch the movie.

Lizzie excused herself to take a shower and get rid of all the exhaustion from the cooking that day. She didn't even realize how long she took. When she returned she saw Darcy and Lucy on the couch both asleep. Darcy was holding Lucy on his chest as they both lay on the couch. She could not help but smile at how sweet they looked. Without disturbing them, she allowed the movie to just go on and went to get some pillows and blankets. When she came back she placed a pillow and blanket on the other chair, and tried to remove Lucy carefully from Darcy's arms. She made sure she didn't wake up Darcy, he looked so peaceful yet tired from the day. When she put Lucy to bed, she returned to find Darcy still in a deep sleep. She took a pillow and gently lifted his head so she can put the pillow under it. Then she took off his shoes, covered him with blanket and tucked him in like a child.

She knelt down on the couch where Darcy was sleeping; she watched his face, how gentle it looked. _"He loves me" _she thought. _"Why would you do that? I am nothing special"_ she added in her train of thoughts. She pushed away the hair from his forehead and gently kissed him there, she didn't know why she would do that, but she just did.

Lizzie tried to stand up, but as she did, Darcy's hand caught her arm, she looked at him, and he was just staring at her face, she felt the blush crawling on her cheeks.

"Stay" he said softly.

Then he scooted over to give her space and lifted the blanket for her; as if on auto-pilot she sat down and then lay down beside him. Finally she felt his arm wrap around her while he buried his face in her hair.

As she lay there with him, Elizabeth thought about how her feelings were confused by him. She knew for a fact that he was quite a constant memory in her head. But what did she truly feel for him? Definitely not love, at least not now. At that moment however, she let go of all the confusion and gave in to the warmth of his arms that were holding her and succumbed to him. She closed her eyes and that night they slept in the arms of each other.


	11. There's got to be a Morning After

**_A/N: I completely apologize for the delay of this post. I had a little hard time writing it, as it was a little more of a realization and quite emotional. I apologize for the little bit of drama in this chapter. But I still hope that you enjoy reading it. This chapter is actually two parts with different chapter names so I hope you'll be patient with me on the next chapter, I am already writing it and hoping to update soon. _**

**_Enjoy reading!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._**

* * *

**Chapter 11: There's got to be a Morning After**

It was already 7AM when Darcy opened his eyes; he was strangely awoken by the body next to him giving him warmth, when he looked down he saw Lizzie's hair and her face buried in his neck. He was still quite groggy that morning, when Lizzie started to moan softly, his eyes widened. Finally Lizzie opened her eyes and just stared at him like she has seen a ghost.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed

Immediately she removed herself fromhim and stood up,

"Lizzie... I"

"Shit! Sorry, I... erm... I didn't realize..."

He finally sat up, rubbing his face with his hands,

"No. Don't. I'm sorry."

"Lucy!" she exclaimed

Lizzie immediately left him to go upstairs; he was still in shock that they have slept in one couch with his arms around her. He followed her right away to check on Lucy. When he got there, Lucy was already up and Lizzie was holding her, she was a mess that morning, and it was all because of him.

"Hey Darcy, could you please give us some time here, I just need to get Lucy ready for school"

"Right. Sorry, I didn't mean to... I'll be downstairs"

He went down and went to the loo and washed his face. Then he suddenly remembered that he had work today. If he was being honest with himself, he really didn't want to go to work. Not after what happened. He remembered what he did the night before, he asked her to stay and she did. Now he felt left out. When he got out of the loo, he went back to the living room and righted the couch, rearranging the pillow etc. He took out his cell phone which was still in his pocket and called his assistant to cancel everything today. He decided he didn't want to go to work, he was going to go home to probably sulk in his empty apartment or perhaps talk to Charles. He needed to talk to someone. Desperately.

* * *

Lizzie gave Lucy a quick bath and readied her for school. She asked Lucy to stay in her room while she took a shower and got herself ready for work. Once done, she grabbed her purse and they both went down to the living room only to find it empty. For some reason she felt bad about not seeing Darcy waiting for them. Now she realised somehow how he probably felt, that morning, five years ago when she left him. As she walked to the kitchen the main door suddenly opened.

"Daddy!"

Darcy walked inside with two cups of coffee and a paper bag. He smiled but it wasn't the same smile, it was somehow apologetic. Then he turned to Lucy,

"Good morning Lucy! Do you fancy some muffins?"

"Are they blueberries?"

"Mmm... I think I got one here."

"Okay!"

She was still quite stunned at the scene until she finally snapped back to reality when Darcy was already in front of her.

"Hi! I didn't think you have time to make breakfast so I bought some for us"

_"Us"_ she thought,

"Oh... tha...thank you" she said shyly

They all went to the kitchen where she prepared some plates for them; once they started having breakfast, she felt that she just wanted to run away from there to avoid the awkward silence. After they ate, Darcy prepared himself to leave, as she did too. She didn't even bother doing the dishes.

"Aren't you going to work today? It's already eight, aren't you going to be late?"

"Erm... no. I took a day off today; I just need to get some rest."

"Oh"

They finally stood up as she grabbed her keys.

"Hey erm... maybe I should just drive you both. To work and Lucy to school?" Darcy asked

"I don't know. Well, perhaps but how would I pick up Lucy?"

"I can pick you both up. I've got nothing to do"

"I..."

"Please Elizabeth"

How could she say no to him now when his eyes were pleading to her? It was already awkward enough after finding themselves sleeping together on her couch.

She sighed at him,

"Alright"

They all got into Darcy's vehicle, but before he started the engine,

"Daddy, are you taking me to school?" Lucy asked excitedly

"Yes daddy will be taking you to school"

"Really?"

"Yes my love"

"Mummy! Mummy! My friends will see my daddy!"

She turned to her daughter and smiled at her,

"Yes they will see your daddy"

They all got inside and settled themselves. She made sure that Lucy was secured with the seatbelt before closing her door. Darcy waited for her, and opened the door at the passenger seat. She thanked him softly and got inside.

* * *

Finally Darcy started the engine and drove off. Once again, there was silence during the whole drive; their first stop, Lucy's school. As they got out of the car, Lizzie attended to Lucy immediately; she opened the back door, unfastened her seat belt and helped her get out. He took a hold of Lucy's hand as the three of them walked to take her to her class. They were greeted (he presumed) by Lucy's teacher.

"Good morning Ms. Bennet" the teacher said

"Good morning Ms. Watson. Is Lucy already late?"

"Oh no. Not at all, many students are not in yet, it's a Monday and you know how kids are sometimes"

"I understand. By the way this is Mr. William Darcy he is Lucy's father. You may want to be familiar with him. He might pick up Lucy from school sometimes"

The teacher turned and smiled at him,

"Hello Mr. Darcy, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" he said as he shook the teacher's hand,

He was definitely surprised by Lizzie's words telling the teacher that he may pick up his daughter sometimes. They never really talked about it, but this progress made him truly happy inside.

"Ms. Watson, I have a daddy!" his daughter said proudly

The teacher bent over to Lucy, placed both her hands on her shoulder,

"That's right. Everyone has a daddy. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Alright, why don't you go inside and see your friends, I will be there in a few minutes"

"Okay!"

But before Lucy walked inside, Lizzie squatted in front of Lucy to reach her height,

"Give mummy a goodbye kiss Lucy?"

Lucy gave her mother a hug and a peck on the lips.

"You have a nice day okay? Now why don't you give daddy a hug and a kiss as well"

Lucy came over to him and jumped as he caught her in his arms, and lifting her up,

"Be a good girl Lucy and enjoy your day okay?"

"Okay daddy!"

He kissed his daughter on the cheek, then as he pulled away,

"Daddy will you pick me up later?"

"You have to ask mummy for that."

Lucy looked at her mum,

"Mummy?"

"We'll see my love"

He let down Lucy and allowed her to walk inside the classroom; it was most surreal for him seeing his daughter going to school and seeing her with other kids, he almost forgot that the teacher was there with them,

"Oh forgive us, we're just..."

"It's alright Mr. Darcy"

"Well, it was nice seeing you today Ms. Watson. Let me know if there's anything you need for Lucy."

"Of course. It was nice to see you again Ms. Bennet... Mr. Darcy, you both have a wonderful day."

They walked together of the school premises, _it's now time to drive Lizzie to work,_ he thought. When they got in, he deliberately drove slowly to have more time with her, he knows for sure that Lizzie might be late but for some reason he really didn't care at that moment. He felt embolden to talk about _them_,

"I want to talk about last night"

"Please, can we not?" she said

"But we have to talk about it. I know Lizzie you feel the same way"

"I don't know what happened; I don't know why I stayed"

"You don't know? That's impossible, you were there remember? I don't know why you like avoiding the subject of _us!_"

This time he saw the anger in Lizzie's eyes as he talked to her, finally she turned to him,

"Look Darcy, there is no _us_. What happened last night was just some confusion. It shouldn't happen again."

"Shouldn't? Was there something wrong about it? It's not like we had sex. We literally just slept beside each other... on your couch, where I would very much like to remind you, you remained in _my _arms."

"This is what I am trying to avoid. _You_ being _too much _around us."

"Too much around you? I want to be with my daughter!"

"Then be with her! Stop trying to do things like offering your help or be around me! I can't take it! I can't do this! Not now!"

He was stunned at her reply; he didn't know what to say. Maybe he has been pushing her too much; he tried to calm down, and pulled the car over,

"What's so wrong with me being around, huh? What? Am I that too disgusting to you that you don't want me near you?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Yes that's true, you didn't, but you may as well have."

"We're trying to be friends Darcy and you're getting too close! Too close for the likes of me!"

"For the likes of you? What do you think of yourself?"

"I... I'm not right for you." She said her voice sounded defeated.

"How would you know about what's right for me? _You_ left _me_ remember? You didn't even bother to try to really _know_ me! And now you act as if I have done some bad thing to you. I feel like you blame me for not being in that hotel when you came back, because you had to raise Lucy alone. Do you even know how I felt after you left? I felt used. I felt like I was just your drunken excuse. And here I thought you actually liked me that night, and it made me feel like I have actually found someone I could keep. I wanted to be with you, I have always wanted to be with you. But I can't seem to grasp what you feel for me. If you wanted to really avoid _this _you could have sent me home last night, and when I asked you to stay you should have left. Now I want to talk about it, but you avoid me again."

Lizzie didn't say anything, she wasn't even looking at him, but he could see tears falling from her eyes,

"Look Elizabeth..."

Before he could continue, Lizzie started wiping her eyes and looked at him,

"Don't. That's what you think of me? That what's what you felt? _Used?_ Yet you tell me you want to be with me? I don't need you to feel sorry for me. Just because we share a child it doesn't mean you have to be with me. I don't need it."

He growing more frustrated with her response, suddenly Lizzie, started removing her seatbelt,

"I can't do this right now Darcy... I'm sorry"

Immediately Lizzie got out of his car and walked away, he got out to follow her,

"Lizzie! Wait!" he shouted

She deliberately ignored and walked faster, when he was about to reach her, she hailed a cab and got in without looking at him at all.

"Shit!" he muttered

He ran back to his car and drove off not even knowing where to go, should he look for her, but he wouldn't know where to find her. He decided to just go back to his flat.

* * *

In the cab, Lizzie kept sobbing silently, she texted her assistant that she was not coming to work for the day. She just wanted to be alone. Instead of going to work, she went home. She wanted to talk to someone, to Jane or to Charlotte, to help her with her dilemma. But the thing is she didn't know where to begin. True her feelings were confused, but there was no doubt that Darcy will always be a part of her. She did have feelings for him, she was just not ready to admit it, after five years she was still afraid of getting hurt, especially now Lucy was involved.

She wanted to leave London and take Lucy with her and just forget everything that has happened. Forget that Darcy actually exists; there will be no complications, no confusions, and definitely no more tears. But she could not do that. She can't take Darcy away from Lucy. It will break Lucy's heart.

When she got home, she immediately called Charlotte. She waited for her best friend to answer, until she finally did,

"Char... Charlotte?"

_"Lizzie?"_

She tried to control her sobs, and took a deep breath,

_"What's wrong?"_

"Are you busy? Can we talk?"

_"Well, let just move some time here, where are you?"_

"I'm home."

_"Alright give me ten minutes and I'll call you right back"_

She waited for Charlotte's call as she pace about the room, when she finally did, she answered immediately,

_"Lizzie! What's going on?"_

"I don't... I don't know really. Can you... will you please see me?"

"Alright. Don't do anything stupid Lizzie, I will be there in 20 minutes"

She sobs,

"Okay"

While she waited for Charlotte, Elizabeth went upstairs and changed her clothes and washed her face. After that, she came down to the kitchen and made herself some tea. She sat there preoccupied about the events that happened that morning when her phone started ringing. She went to get her phone, only to find that Darcy is calling her. _"What does he want from me"_ she asked herself. She didn't pick up. She still could not believe the words that came out of Darcy's mouth, that he felt used... and all the while he had thought that she likes him. _"But he loves me, what is wrong with me?" _Her train of thoughts made her even more confused. She waited patiently for Charlotte to arrive, then maybe her best friend could enlighten her.

* * *

On the other side of London, Darcy returned to his flat. He took a shower immediately and changed into some fresh clothes. He went to the living room and slumped himself on the couch. He thought of all the words he said to Elizabeth, did he really feel used? _"Why is she so afraid of me?"_ he asked himself.

He called Lizzie over and over but she was not answering. He was starting to panic, he did not want to lose her, especially Lucy. He kept telling himself that _they_ are a family.

When he finally gave up on calling Elizabeth, he called Bingley,

_"Darce! It's been a while!" _

"I know. I have been busy"

_"It's alright mate, I know you've been making it up to your daughter. What's up?" _

"Lizzie and I had... some _misunderstanding _this morning. And I really don't know what to make of it. I..."

"I'll be there after work."

"Thanks Charles"

"No problem. Hey, it's not as if you didn't do the same thing for me many times. I will see you later"

"Alright"

* * *

Back at Lizzie's place, she heard a knock on her door while she was having tea in the kitchen. She immediately ran to the door and opened it to find Charlotte standing there. Her best friend looked at her with sadness in her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Lizzie. It will be alright"

Right there and then she burst into tears, feeling hurt, sad, and most of all guilty.

"Come on, let's sit"

Charlotte guided her to the living room as they both sat on the couch,

"Tell me what happened?"

"It's Darcy"

"Who's Darcy?"

"Lucy's father. I haven't told you yet, I have been so busy with everything. But we saw each other, he happened to be Charles' best friend"

"Charles? As in Jane's boyfriend?"

"Yes. He saw me and Lucy. Ever since then he has been a part of Lucy's life. And now everything is a mess!"

"Lizzie, how can it be a mess? Please tell me"

"We were doing so well, we were becoming friends. But here he is torturing me with his presence, smiling at me, holding my hands spontaneously, he confuses me."

"Okay, so what happened today?"

"Well last night..."

"Oh god! Don't tell me you slept with him?"

"No! We did sleep, together on this couch. Just sleep!"

"You could have said no."

"I know. But it's just that he's so hard to refuse."

"You know you're the one confusing yourself"

"Then this morning happened?"

"Tell me?"

Lizzie narrated to Charlotte everything that occurred the moment she found herself in his arms. To the argument they had in his car, she even tried to recall every word he said to her.

* * *

At Darcy's flat, he was still unable to grasp the situation. He was having all these scenarios in his head about the possibility that Lizzie might not let him see Lucy. As well as the fact that he might not see Lizzie at all. These thoughts pained him greatly. His mind was preoccupied not only by Lucy, but her mother as well.

As he sat in his couch, he wondered about what Elizabeth was doing and thinking at this very moment. He realized that they were definitely complete strangers trying to build a friendship through their daughter. Friendship is always a good start, but there were times that he could not control himself whenever he would see her smile, or just by taking care of Lucy. He was drawn to her.

**He wanted to know Lizzie more; he wanted her in his life. He wanted to come home to her and Lucy. To see them every day, to hold them in his arms and to be there just for them. He sighed heavily, and then he glanced on the coffee table where his tablet is lying around. He remembered her blog, the one recounting the life she had with Lucy. So he took the tablet and went to Lizzie's blog to see if he could find more about their lives that he had missed. When he got to the blog, he was surprised to see a new entry, and from the date and time, it was the day that they visited him and Georgiana. He remembered that day very well, it was the first time that Lucy met his sister. He wondered why it didn't have a title like the rest of her entry, which caught his curiosity even more, and so he read...**

_How do I even begin? It's been five years, and during that time a lot of things have happened. Change happened. _

_A few weeks ago, my daughter and I have been invited to spend a whole weekend in the country by my sister and her new boyfriend. When we got there, everything was going so well, until another guest arrived. I honestly don't know how it happened. Maybe the universe has something against me. Maybe life is indeed a joke and I am the biggest one. In five years, my life has become predictable when everything I do is to take care of my daughter, come home, go to work, visit my family and basically repeat the cycle. If I get lucky, I get to see some friends. Not even once have I ever felt lonely, until now. _

_Going back to where I began this entry, the guest who arrived at our simple weekend getaway was none other than the father of my Lucy. Who, I will call "D." Life is indeed full of surprises and this one definitely surprised me. When I saw him, there was like a fast montage in my head from that night we met. Then everything came back to my daughter. He knew the first time he saw her. How could he not when she looks like him! I panicked. That weekend was full of emotions. I was angry for being there at some point. I never expected that Lucy would be seeing her father so soon, I wasn't prepared for that. In five years, I manage to live a life without more surprises than having Lucy. _

_With the help of family and friends, D and I have started becoming friends. But how do I really become friends with him, when all we are now are strangers? Do we just go back to the way things were before? It was only one night. My sister even told me to give him a chance with Lucy. I am not some cruel person to let my daughter avoid him, I cannot do that to him, after what I did, I do not have the right. _

_So what did I really do? What really happened? Well... reality happened. Meeting D five years ago was one of the most important things in my life that I will always remember. Why am I only saying this now? I don't know. Maybe because I never really let out my feelings about that night, or why I even walked away while he was asleep. The truth is, I got scared. Scared of something that might have been great. Scared that someone might actually have wanted to be with me. Or worse, scared that he may not have wanted me at all. Although that night revolved around loud music and alcohol, I was never really drunk. I had been drinking yes, but it will take a lot for me to come home with a stranger under the influence of alcohol, great conversations and smiles. Luckily for me, he was in a similar state. Since that night, over the last five years, I have been using the "I-was-drunk" card, to explain what happened, only because it was easier. But now, here I am, on the brink of emotional breakdown. Why did I even go home with him that night? Because he was and still is an amazing person. It's as simple as that. He's an intelligent man, who likes challenging me with his opinions, an actual grown up if you ask me. I was drawn to him. And that had scared the life out of me. What I would have felt if I had stayed? There were so many 'what if' scenarios in my head that night that I did the thing I always do when I get scared, I ran away. _

_What people don't see beyond the façade I create is that I am not a strong person. I am not brave. I am only trying to be strong for my daughter because I love her and she needs me. But now, at this very moment, I am scared once again. He asked me once why I left him; I told him it was so he could not tell me I could not stay. But his heart is too kind for my bullshit. I was too scared of getting hurt by someone; in the end I hurt myself in the process. _

_I know this may be all coming too soon, but my feelings are confused. Do I still feel the same way I did back then when we had that night? There are times that I feel like he's only being sweet and caring because of the daughter that we share, but for him to consider how I feel every time is beyond me. We're adults now, but he makes me feel like a blushing maid with every single smile that he gives me, or when he spends time with Lucy. I am so lost right now. _

_Whenever D and I see each other, he would show himself to be a person who understands all the demands I have on myself, because he respects me as the mother of our child and he understands that I know what is it to be a parent more than he does. I try my best to avoid being alone with him, but every time I see him with Lucy, it just makes my heart ache and swell all at the same time. He makes me feel that Lucy and I belong to someone and that sense of loneliness is fading away slowly. _

_So tonight I am trying to assess my feelings for him. I don't want to jump into any relationship because I have my priorities and I don't even know what or if he feels anything for me. But what I do know is that he has always been constant for me. D is definitely constant. _

Darcy was stunned to read her words describing how she felt and what she truly thought. At least at that moment. He went on to read the entry over and over again, until he finally heard his door buzzed.

* * *

In the living room of the Bennet household. Lizzie finally finished her tale regarding the events that happened the morning;

"He even told Lucy he loves me..."

Charlotte just looked at her and then reached for her hand.

"You know I am your best friend right?"

She nodded,

"And no matter how long we have been friends, you know that I will always tell you the truth no matter how much it would hurt you"

She nodded again,

"Alright. I have to tell you this because you only get to tell me these intimate details of your life that you barely share with Jane. You have no problem Lizzie. Not with Darcy. From what you're saying, the man obviously wanted to be with you from the very beginning. And he does have a point with everything he said to you. You can't blame him for feeling used, you walked out on him. Why? Because you got scared. And that's your thing Liz, whenever something scary comes along you run away from it. This is what you're trying to do now. You're running away because you know he could be good for you. You always try to suppress your feelings and hiding behind your daughter. You tend to have this sort of idea that you can do everything you can...

As Elizabeth continued listening to Charlotte she started to sob softly.

"Things changed now Lizzie. Darcy is here. You don't need to date him _now_. But at least let him know that. It's not only you who has confused feelings. It's him also. You confuse him by reciprocating to his sweetness to you. Because you know for a fact that you do have feelings for him. In the meantime, let yourself be loved. If you don't feel it yet, don't lead him on. If you really want to be friends, and then be just that, the relationship will happen eventually."

"Okay" she said softly

"Now what time do you pick Lucy up?"

"Not in a couple of hours"

"Okay, why don't we order some lunch then we'll figure things out some more"

She nodded as she just sat there and let Charlotte be in charge.

* * *

Charles has finally arrived at Darcy's flat, with a box of pizza in hand. Darcy didn't even bother to get up when he arrived, allowing his best friend to rummage the kitchen until he comes back to the living room.

"You look terrible mate" Charles said

"What happened?" he added

"Lizzie happened that's what"

Charles sat comfortably on the other couch,

"Tell me" he said as he grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite

"Well, yesterday went better than I have expected, then last night, I fell asleep on her couch. She took care of me, I asked her to stay, and she did. Then this morning, she didn't even want to talk about it"

"Wuwuwuwu-Wait. Back up. What happened when you asked her to stay?"

He sighed,

"I scooted over and she laid down beside me and we slept like that, just holding her"

"Oh Darcy! Why would you do that? Aren't you guys trying to build a friendship here? That's not how to start!"

"I know. But it's just... there are times when I just couldn't resist. Last night gave me some sort of chance with her. She kissed me on the forehead, that's when I asked her to stay. And she did. Lizzie confuses me. One minute she would be smiling at me and teasing me, and then, we would go back to this awkwardness."

"Didn't you think that you're confusing her too?"

"I don't know... maybe. But why wouldn't she protest? She could just tell me. Instead of just avoiding the subject or running away from me. I don't know what to think sometimes. Does she feel something for me? I wouldn't know! Because she just won't talk! And if I insist, she would tell me that_ she can't do this. _I mean how was that supposed to make me feel?"

"Hmmm...you know, Jane told me that Lizzie has this attitude of running away when things get complicated. I think that Lizzie needs to sort her feelings out. I think you need to give her that space"

"But what about Lucy? How can I see my own daughter without seeing her mother?"

"That might be problem. Which is why I advise that you talk to her. You need to sort this out. I know you want to be Lucy as well as Lizzie. But think about it. It's quite obvious that she's not ready."

"I really hope that's the case. You know I asked her again why she walked out on me. Why she got scared? She avoided that question and told me they have to go. How can she sort out her feelings when she doesn't even want to talk about it. And now I found this,"

He handed the tablet to Charles,

"What is it?"

"It's her blog entry that day. Read it"

"Alright. But hey you got to take some of that pizza. I don't want you to die of hunger why I read this"

He shook his head and finally grabbed a slice and ate while Charles was reading the blog entry.

* * *

After their lunch, Lizzie and Charlotte stayed in the kitchen, until finally Charlotte started talking again,

"You have got to talk to him Liz"

"I... I don't know what to say to him"

"Look, you cannot avoid him forever. At least set your boundaries with him. Make rules if it would be easier for you. If you avoid him, you will only break Lucy's heart. Do it for Lucy. I know you will always put her first."

"How do I do that?"

"Where's your phone?"

"I think I put it... wait"

She looked for her phone, and when she finally found it, she handed it over to Charlotte.

"What time does Lucy needs to be picked up?"

"In an hour"

"Okay"

She watched as Charlotte scroll her phone, and then she started calling someone. She sat there as she allowed her best friend to take over, finally Charlotte started talking to whoever was on the other line,

"Hi! You're Darcy right?"

Her eyes widened at what Charlotte did; her friend looked at her and placed the phone on the table and put it on speaker,

_"Yes this is he. I'm sorry why do you have Elizabeth's phone?" _

"About that, let me introduce myself first, I am Charlotte Lucas, I am Elizabeth's best friend, and right now she's quite preoccupied, now I want you to listen to me, you will be picking up Lucy in an hour. You will take her to your place until Lizzie picks her up, do you understand?"

She was about to protest but Charlotte held her hand up to prevent her from talking, then she heard Darcy's voice again,

_"I'm sorry Ms. Lucas, but did she approve of this? I do not want to impose anything" _

"Yes she did. So you have an hour, I assume you already know where Lucy's school is?"

_"Yes, yes I do."_

"Good. Then there will be no problem, Lizzie will call the teacher to let her know you're picking up your daughter. Then text Lizzie once you've done it."

_"Alright" _

"Thank you. Have a nice day"

With that Charlotte ended the call,

"Why did you do that?"

"Trust me this will work. Let him pick up your daughter, and then we'll pick up Lucy after from his place. I have a plan"

"And what is it? To lock me up with him so we can talk?"

"No, but that's a great idea for you not to run away."

She sighed.

"Now go freshen up yourself, I can still see smudges of makeup on your face, it's quite disturbing"

She rolled her eyes but complied. This was the moment that she realized that she did need Charlotte to push her sometimes. Charlotte was right, as always, she does runaway when things scare her. As she went to her room, she decided to take a shower and put on some fresh clothes. She was quite nervous about what was going to happen, she wouldn't know what to say. Lizzie knows perfectly well that Darcy will be asking her questions that she may have a hard time answering, but with Charlotte in her corner, she doesn't really have a choice. She, _they _(she corrected) needed to sort this out.

* * *

Meanwhile at Darcy's flat, Bingley was looking at him with worry in his face. As for him, he was stunned by the call; he looked at the time, and immediately stood up,

"What's going on? Who called you?"

"It was Elizabeth's best friend, Charlotte Lucas"

"Oh Charlotte! Yeah that's her best friend"

"You know her?"

"Yes, we met on her birthday, which is also the same night I met _your_ Elizabeth"

"She's not _my_ Elizabeth"

"Yeah, but you do want her to be"

"Will you stop that? You told me I couldn't date her at the moment, and now you're encouraging me!"

"I know what I said and I still stand by it. At least until you sort things out. But it's still quite nice to tease you about it all the time."

He rolled his eyes at his redhead friend,

"We need to pick up Lucy"

"I'm sorry did you say _pick up Lucy?"_

"Yes, that's what Ms. Lucas said. Let me just get a fresh shirt, I don't want to embarrass my daughter if her friends see me like this"

"Oh definitely!"

He walked out of the living room and into his room to find something decent to wear. When he got back he saw Charles tidying up the living room and putting away the food off the coffee table.

"Let's go?" Charles asked

"Yeah."

They walked out of the flat and went to Lucy's school. As he drove, the only thing that made the situation light right now was the fact that he got to pick up his daughter, but he was still in turmoil regarding Lizzie. He was nervous about what she would do and say. He was a grown man, but this time it was his turn to get scared.


	12. Confessions and Coffee

_**A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews from the previous chapter. I also like to thank JrTT for editing and proofreading, amazing as always. The next chapter after this will probably be posted either by Friday or Saturday, I apologize but I am trying to set an actual day to post. Plus the chapter is still in progress. I hope you like this new chapter. I apologize if they're quite OOC but hey its FanFiction right? **_

_**Thank you, **_

_**M**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Confessions and Coffee**

Darcy and Charles finally arrived at Lucy's school. They still had a few minutes to wait until Lucy's class was over. They went inside and waited. After 15 minutes of waiting, the classroom door was finally opened and Ms. Watson waited at the door for the pupils to step out. Darcy immediately stood up while Charles remained seated at one of the chairs; he greeted Ms. Watson,

"Hello again Ms. Watson, I am here to pick up my daughter."

"Oh hi Mr. Darcy. Nice to see you again, yes, Ms. Bennet called and informed me that you will be here."

"That's right"

"Before you see her, may I have a word?"

For some reason he started to feel nervous about expressly wanting to speak with him.

"Sure, of course"

Ms. Watson opened the door for the exiting children, finally Lucy stepped out and saw him,

"Daddy!"

"Hello darling! How was your day?"

"It was great! Ms. Watson made us color some new things!"

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Why don't you tell me about it when we get to the car; In the meantime go and say hello to Uncle Charles while I speak with Ms. Watson"

"Uncle Charles is here?!"

"Yes" he said gesturing to where Charles was,

He put down Lucy and allowed her to run to Charles,

"Uncle Charles! Uncle Charles!"

He smiled as Lucy jumped Charles and gave him a hug. Then he turned his attention to Ms. Watson.

"I apologize for that"

"It's quite alright Mr. Darcy. Can we please step inside the classroom?"

"Yes of course"

"Follow me"

He followed the teacher,

"Have a seat Mr. Darcy"

He looked skeptically at one of the chairs then pulled it across the teacher's desk and sat down,

"Mr. Darcy, I am sure you're wondering why I asked to speak with you. I will be honest, I do not know you, I have only met you this morning. However, I am quite concerned with Lucy"

"Did she do something?"

"Yes and no. It's not a bad thing believe me, but let me show you"

Ms. Watson pulled a piece of paper from one of the piles on her desk and showed it to him. It was a drawing, there was a house, and there was a mother and a father who were holding hands, with a little girl, assuming it was her, right beside them. It was a drawing of a family.

"I'm sorry Ms. Watson, this is Lucy's work?"

"Yes. You see I have known Lizzie for quite some time now and we have become friends. I hope you don't mind the informality. I know her situation. I am in the same as well. I am a single mother raising my kid on my own. Lizzie has never mentioned Lucy's father, until this morning. But Lucy did few weeks back. I recently noticed that Lucy has been in a cheerful mood recently, and I was quite pleased with that. She even told me that she met her dad. Now this drawing represents hope for her. That she will be in a family where her mother and father both love each and are together. I do not know your relationship with Lizzie. But if she gets hurt, your daughter will likely also get hurt in the process..."

"I understand"

"I don't think you do Mr. Darcy. I am not trying to pry into your personal endeavors, but I observed this morning how you looked at Lizzie. It seemed quite obvious that you have feelings for her. Your affection for your daughter is quite natural. But Lizzie is in a different situation. She is a mother who has been alone raising Lucy without any affection or assistance from a man. I am only speaking based on my observation, however, it _is_ my job to see that my pupils are not in any emotional distress within their family. Should you try to build a relationship with Ms. Bennet, you have to be sure you will be there for the long haul. Because if everything falls apart, it could also ruin your relationship with your daughter, and she _will _be hurt."

"I see"

"Just a piece of advice Mr. Darcy, don't let things fall apart. Sort things out with Lizzie, listen to what she has to say and respect that. I am not saying to follow all her rules, but if you think it would be for the best, then do it. I do not want to see any of my pupils get hurt because their parents are too selfish in their desires to consider the needs of the child."

"I understand what you're saying. And thank you"

"Thank you for your time Mr. Darcy. I hope I have enlightened you with the situation at hand"

He stood up,

"It's been interesting talking to you Ms. Watson. Thank you"

"Have a nice day Mr. Darcy and we hope to see you more often"

He finally walked out of the classroom and walked over to Charles and Lucy who were engaged in an animated discussion.

"Let's go"

Charles lifted her daughter in his arms, and looked at him quizzically,

"So what did the teacher say?"

"I'll tell you later"

"Okay"

They walked out of the school to the car where he secured Lucy at the back while Charles got in on the passenger seat. As they were driving, he looked on the rear view mirror and saw Lucy looking outside; he smiled and then asked,

"Lucy? Would you like to get some ice cream?"

Lucy looked at him with twinkle in her eyes,

"Yes daddy! I want strawberry!"

"Alright we'll get you a strawberry ice cream"

"Where are we going daddy?"

"Back to daddy's house"

"Is mummy going to be there?"

"Yes she will pick you up later; she just needs to do something in the office" he lied, he did not know where Lizzie was

"Okay. Will Uncle Charles stay?"

Then Charles turned to her,

"Of course I will be there Queen Lucy"

Lucy giggled at Charles. He smiled at them and continued driving. When they got to the ice cream parlor, he pulled out his phone and started texting Lizzie.

_W. Darcy: Lucy is with me now; we're just having ice cream. I will be home in half an hour. _

After that he put back his phone in his pocket, he didn't even expect a reply from her. He felt for sure that she would not reply.

* * *

As Lizzie and Charlotte hung out at her house, she received Darcy's message,

"Charlotte, Darcy texted me. He has Lucy and will be home in 30 minutes"

"Okay. We still have time"

"Time for what?"

"For you to compose yourself and try to act like an actual adult. Seriously Lizzie, you're no longer 20 and you have a daughter to think about. Your only source of happiness is your child; I am not saying it's a bad thing. But... you're being selfish and unselfish at the same time"

She did not quite understand what Charlotte meant by her being _selfish and unselfish at the same time_,

"What do you mean?"

"You're unselfish because of the love you have for Lucy and you do not really think about your own happiness. And selfish because you tend to keep things to yourself and not think about the positive impacts of you being happy, only about being hurt. I have already told you before, have some fun. You could still be yourself and still be a mother."

She didn't say anything more. They just sat there silently for a few more minutes, until Charlotte stood up,

"Come on let's go. It's time for you to coax your adulthood!"

She groaned at Charlotte, but allowed her to drag her outside of her house and into Charlotte's car. They drove off to Darcy's place. What would happen? She hardly dared to speculate.

* * *

Darcy, Charlie, and Lucy finally arrived at his flat. They settled Lucy in and waited for Lizzie to arrive. He turned on the telly so Lucy can watch her cartoons. Charles watched with his daughter while he paced about the room. He immediately thought of going to the kitchen which he did, when the door buzzed. He ran to the door immediately, and opened it.

He was surprised to see a strange woman standing by the door; he assumed it was Charlotte Lucas.

"You're Darcy?"

"Erm... yes. You must be Ms. Lucas"

"Yes I am, you can call me Charlotte"

He reached out and shook her hand,

"It's nice to meet you, please do come in"

He stepped aside allowing Charlotte to enter and was surprised to see Lizzie following. She didn't say anything to him or even looked at him.

"Lucy's in the living room"

He led them to where Lucy and Charles were. He observed Charlotte's interactions with his daughter

"Hello Lucy!"

He saw the excitement in Lucy's eyes as she saw Charlotte interact with his daughter,

"Aunt Charlotte!"

Charlotte lifted Lucy up in her arms,

"How's my beautiful goddaughter?"

"I'm fine auntie!"

"Great!"

Charlotte put Lucy down and turned to Charles,

"Hello Charlie! How's Jane?"

"She's great; she's at work right now. How are you? I haven't seen you since your birthday"

"Been good. I have been busy with work. There are too many to defend recently"

"I see."

"Charles will you take Lucy outside for a few minutes, I just need to talk to this two. Then we'll take Lucy for a bit until they sort things out. I assume you already know the situation"

"Yeah, okay"

Charles turned to Lucy,

"Lucy come on, let's go outside to play, I think your godmother has a treat for you!"

He watched as Charles took Lucy with him, once they were out of sight Charlotte turned to them with some serious look in her face,

"You two. Get over here"

Darcy was surprised by the authority in the voice coming from the petite woman from across the room. They both meekly complied,

"Sit down"

They both sat down in the same couch, as if afraid of what Charlotte is going to say or do. When they finally settled, Charlotte stood in front of them,

"Okay. Here's what's going to happen. We will leave the two of you here, I will be taking Lucy with me, and I will take care of her until you both settle yourselves."

She turned to Lizzie, who was sitting quietly,

"Give me your keys?"

"What?"

"Your keys, now"

Lizzie complied.

"I will take Lucy out for an early dinner and we will come home to your place. And you Darcy," she turned to him,

"Will be driving Lizzie home, but only after you settle this. I am so tired of Lizzie's ramblings and drama. You better tell her what you need to tell her and don't let her runaway. Don't take any of her bullshits."

Then to Lizzie,

"Now you Elizabeth Bennet, you will start acting like an adult as of today and tell him everything that he needs to know. Your drama will not be over until you sort yourselves out. Figure out how you two will _not be_ putting my goddaughter into any emotional stress! Are we clear?"

Lizzie just nodded.

"Now I will let you say goodbye to Lucy for now. I am telling you Lizzie, sort this shit out."

Then Charlotte went to go get Lucy as they sat there in silence, when Charlotte came back, Lucy came running to them giving them a kiss and a hug. After that, she and Lucy together with Bingley left the flat completely.

When they finally left, nobody was willing to say anything. Lizzie was definitely silent, and from the looks of it, she was not going to start talking until he did,

"Lizzie... I"

"I'm sorry" she blurted out not even letting him finish

He looked at her in surprise letting her continue.

* * *

She took a deep breath, she had things cluttered in her head, she composed herself,

"I'm sorry"

She knew that Darcy was surprised as the look on his face showed, but he did not speak, she took this as a sign to go on,

"I... I just didn't know what to do or to say. I know I am acting like some 15-year old girl, but you have to understand, I did not expect any of this to happen, five years ago, I had sworn that the only person that I would focus on was Lucy, not even myself, I have not really considered myself, and here you are trying to do everything to win Lucy's affection... as well as mine. And to be honest, I do not know how that makes me feel, I have dealt with it the only way I can which is to avoid it. I know that I confuse you sometimes, but you have to believe me, I really do not mean to do it."

"Look, Lizzie, I actually want to... apologize for pushing too hard, I knew that you were not ready but I still insisted. I just... I just cannot stop myself from pushing it sometimes. It's hard for me not to. I know perhaps we can't be a relationship right now. All I know is that I want to come home see you and Lucy there. I... I just want that."

"I'm really sorry for running away from you five years ago. I got scared and leaving was, for me, the best solution... I did not use you believe me. I never blamed you, it was all me. I still get the urge to run away when I am afraid."

"I know that now."

"You do?"

"Yes I read your blog"

"Which one? I never posted anything...yet"

"You did... here"

He handed the tablet to her and showed the recent blog entry that was posted; she was surprised to see what she wrote on the night of their visit to Darcy.

"Oh my god! I must have accidentally posted it"

"What I want to know is that, do you really feel that way when I'm around? That you and Lucy belong to someone?"

She took a deep breath,

"Yes."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"Because I am not ready Darcy. Don't you understand? I have been alone for so long. I didn't need you, I didn't need anyone and now after all that time of being alone, you come and just... just..."

"Ruin it for you?"

"No. I would not use the word ruin, but it turned my world into something that I want to look forward to. And I hate the fact that I have to admit it for myself"

"What do you really feel? How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do"

"I... I like having you around."

"Okay. Then I will be around but I have to know, what do you really want? From this, from us"

She was extremely touched with Darcy asking her what she wanted,

She continued, "I want us to be friends. I want us to build something from there. I don't want to jump into anything yet. I want you to stop acting like you are my husband or that we're together. Because I feel like you're pushing me too much into something I am not ready for. You're Lucy's father and you will always be. Stick to that for now. Also, please if you have an issue with me, don't start on the day when I need to go to work. It messes me up. I don't like it, and I cannot afford to lose my job because I am having too much drama in my life."

"About that, I don't know how many apologies I should give you, I should have known better. I am not going to that again.

"Thank you. Also, I want time. I want space"

"But what about me and Lucy?"

"I am not yet done. I want you to leave me alone and just focus yourself on Lucy."

"Lizzie, I love you! I will not leave you alone..."

She was stunned at his confession, she never thought that Darcy would say it out loud especially to her, and she was speechless; he sighed heavily and took her hand,

"But I will give you time. I will give your space, whatever you need. I will wait for you. If being friends is what you want, I will be your friend. I will do that."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

They were silent once again, sitting on the couch with some distance between them. They were trying to process what just happened.

* * *

As they sat there, Darcy managed to speak again,

"Lizzie, can we just start over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want us to be friends and I am willing to do that. So let's start over and be friends. I know that... that I have been pushy, that I may act as your husband or boyfriend rather than your friend, that's only because I am in love with you and I do love you. But now I feel like I didn't really know you at all. So I want us to start over and just try to get to know each other"

She chuckled... finally,

"I think I would like that"

"Good"

"But can you just hold off with the _love _thing. Please? It's too much to handle"

He did not know what to say about that, but he had to admit that perhaps she was right,

"Sorry. I'll try to hold that off"

"Thanks"

"By the way, I know this may be such a bad timing, but erm... can we fix Lucy's name? I mean, science has already proven she's my daughter, I just want to have that kind of right with her."

She looked at him; she opened her mouth to say something only to close it again,

"Please Elizabeth. I just want to have that right so that Lucy gets to come home with me from time to time. I am not trying to steal her away from you. You're the mother and I believe that you should have more rights to her. I know we've talked about having you to supervise and all but, don't you think it would be better to become friends if we really don't see each other much? I want to be able to control my feelings towards you. But can you please give me that right."

He watched as she took a deep breath, and just allowed her to think about what he said,

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay, we'll do that. Let's have Lucy's last name be yours. I think giving you more rights would make it easier for Lucy and for me."

He smiled and made him feel very excited,

"So erm... how do we do it? Do we have a visitation schedule? What? How?"

"Why don't we try to work on every other weekend? Although I do have to inform you that I am not quite comfortable with the sleepover"

"No, she doesn't need to sleepover unless it's really okay with you. I just want... you know? To be able to pick her up and take her home with me until you come home. Or something"

"I see. Okay we'll do that"

"When do we work on her name?"

"I don't know. It would be up to you. We can talk to Charlotte about this."

"Why?"

"Because she's a lawyer and she will know what to do."

"Okay we'll do that"

* * *

Lizzie was surprised with the turn of events as they have started with a chaotic morning. At least now, she would be more comfortable as Darcy promised not to push her anymore.

She could now put her feelings aside until the right time comes along. She was now comfortable that Darcy was willing to give her time. Lizzie could not deny that Darcy's suggestion of having Lucy on a schedule would make her see less of him. She will now have time to sort out her feelings as well as herself to get used to having another parent around.

"So... would you like some coffee? I was about to prepare some before you came, but that didn't really happen."

"Sure."

"Okay. Do you mind if we go to the kitchen?"

"Not at all"

She followed Darcy to the kitchen and sat in one of the stools. Finally she was seeing him differently. _"This is good"_ she thought. She watched as Darcy prepared their coffee, then took one of the chairs and sat next to her.

"So what's going to happen?" Darcy asked

"We'll be friends. We'll share Lucy."

"That easy huh?"

"I guess so. I mean as long as we avoid this kind of crap in the future I think we will be fine"

"Yeah."

"So anyway... how's Georgiana?"

"She's great. Oh she actually emailed me, she told me to show the picture to Lucy. I will email it to you later"

"Oh. Okay. Sorry to ask, but have you heard any news about that bloke?"

"What bloke?"

"You know the... her ex?"

"Oh. Not yet. My cousin has not informed me about that yet. He, my cousin, wants to meet Lucy"

"Maybe you'll have time now to do so"

"Yeah. He will be surprised to see how Lucy and I resembled each other"

"I bet he will."

Their conversation went well that afternoon, until she decided that she needed to go home to Lucy. As planned, Darcy drove her home.

* * *

As they finally got to Lizzie's place and reached to a decision that Lucy's name will be changed and scheduling themselves in taking care of their daughter, they were welcomed by Charlotte and Bingley. Charles called Jane to inform her that he was with Darcy and was taking care of Lucy while Darcy and Lizzie talked to Charlotte regarding legal matters.

They all had dinner together as Darcy and Lizzie tried to be civil and comfortable with one another. The dinner was unexpectedly pleasant for them all.

As the week passed after their drama, the change in Lucy's name has started processing sooner than Lizzie expected, she thought that Darcy's connections probably had something to do with it. They made a schedule that coming week where Darcy would be picking up Lucy from school unless something important came up. Darcy even made changes in his schedule that week, so that the remaining work would be handled after he returned to the office once Lizzie got home and he was able to drive Lucy back to her place. It didn't matter to him to stay late in the office as long as he get to spend time with Lucy. This was the deal that he had to take... at least for now.


	13. When Friendship Evolves

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **_

* * *

**Chapter 13: When Friendship Evolves**

Weeks went on as Darcy and Lizzie fell into a routine of taking care of Lucy. There were times that Lizzie was unable to pick their daughter up and Darcy was there to the rescue and vice versa. Lizzie now appreciated the fact that having another parent is such a comfort. She now had time for herself when the week has been too much for her. She would only see Darcy when they needed to, sometimes both of them would take Lucy to the park and that would be the only time that they spend some quality time talking about their work, how their week had been, and of course, Lucy.

That weekend, Darcy picked up Lucy earlier to take her to the carnival and spend the whole day with her. In the meantime, Lizzie invited Jane for brunch, which her sister was delighted to oblige. When she entered the restaurant, she immediately saw Jane and walked up to her,

"Janey!" she said hugging Jane

"Lizzie! Oh how I've missed you!"

They both sat down and finally settled on their table,

"So how are you Lizzie?"

"It's been great, I can't complain"

"That's good to hear. Charles told me what happened, are you both alright now?"

"Oh that was several weeks ago."

"I know and you didn't tell me. We always tell each other everything"

"I know, I know, and I'm so sorry." Lizzie said as she face-palmed herself

"I should have told you, but everything was in shambles, I mean Darcy and I we're just...I don't know, an emotional wreck perhaps?"

"Also, Charles told me Charlotte was there?"

"Yes, she put the fear in me and Darcy"

"So you told her but not me?"

"Janey! You are serious right? Are your seriously angry at me?"

"No, not really. But it's just that, I'm your sister and like I said we always tell everything"

"I know that. But at that moment it was Charlotte that came into mind, maybe because at that moment her hard-ass was what I needed. We both know you're only going to put a light into everything, make it pleasant, that time, nothing was pleasant. Could you forgive me please?"

Jane sighed,

"Alright. I will forgive you...for now. But I'm telling you Lizzie, stop keeping things to yourself. You don't need to carry all the weight of the world. This is why I am here, and Charlotte, and definitely Papa"

"I know that now. Like I said Charlotte put the fear in me"

"Good! Now, what I want to know is how are you and Darcy doing after your _emotional episode_?"

"Surprisingly… good."

"And what of Lucy?"

"She never need to know what happened. That's our drama; we don't want her in the middle of it."

"I know that. But what I mean, how is she with Darcy now?"

"Oh she enjoys spending time with him. Darcy would call her '_daddy's little princess_' and she loves it!"

She played with her food a bit, and without looking at Jane, she started speaking again,

"After everything that has happened that day, we made a commitment to each other that we _are_ going to be friends. We both can't be selfish because Lucy will be affected no matter what"

"I am very much happy to hear about that. So I guess you guys are getting along really well"

"Yes as a matter of fact we do. We made a schedule for his time with Lucy, which makes us not have to see each other all the time. We're doing our best to balance our time with work and being a parent. He's getting used to it. We try to avoid anything that might sway us from being friends. At least for the time being."

"You don't feel anything for him?"

"Well, the only thing I feel for him is his friendship… as of this time, it may change, because I do like him. He's a good man. But I told him to hold off the _love _thing and he understands."

She was surprised at herself giving that information to Jane, she never meant to, but how it was delivered was somewhat casual,

"Wait. What? What do you mean to 'hold off the _love_ thing'?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister,

"Darcy loves me Jane"

Jane gasped and put her hand on her mouth,

"He told you that?"

"Yes, but he told Lucy first"

"How?"

"Well, I was going to my room when I heard them talking."

"And he told you when?"

"When we were trying to fix things between us, I told him that he has to leave me alone, but he said he will not because he loves me"

"Oh. Wow"

She took a sip of her drink,

"I know, imagine how I feel"

"What did you feel?"

"Surprised. I mean I felt like I already knew it, but it's still different when you actually hear it."

"Yeah"

Silence fell between them until Jane started speaking once more,

"How do you feel about him now?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Jane,

"Oh Jane could you please not start? I just wanted to focus on our friendship. I actually consider him now as one of my good friends. If things get more, you know, more intimate between us, ask me again"

"Alright, I'll drop it…for now"

"I'll take that, thank you"

They continued eating their food while asking each other about their family, until the topic steered to Jane and Charlie,

"How's everything with you and Charlie?"

"It's great. Actually, I will be moving in with him next week"

"Oh my god! Really? That's wonderful Janey!"

"Yes, I am actually excited about it. Oh and will you be available next weekend?"

"I don't know. I had this weekend off from Lucy. It will be mine next week. Why? What's your plan?"

"Well, I was hoping of you could help me move, but I can see that you might want to have time with Lucy, I can totally understand"

"What? Are you joking? This is such a big step in your life. You've never moved in with a guy before, of course I'll be there. Well, _we_ will be there. Only if you don't mind having Lucy around"

"No I don't mind at all. Lucy will definitely keep Charles entertained"

"So next weekend then?"

"Yeah"

"Do we drive to your place or you pick us up or we pick you up?"

"Pick me up. Charles will be taking my car. I think Darcy will be there too"

"Oh. Well then I can just ask him to drive us. I'm sure he doesn't mind"

"You're that kind of friends now huh?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. We're doing great."

"I'm very happy for you Lizzie"

"Oh and by the way Lucy is officially Lucy Eleanor Darcy now"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"When did you decide to have it changed?"

"Well Darcy and I talked about it during _our episode_, it's actually quite convenient now. He's happy he's got more parental rights now"

"And how about you, are you happy about it?"

"Actually yes. Everything is easier now. You know Charlotte was right I don't have to pretend that I can do everything. Now I get to have time for myself without losing Lucy's affection."

"That's really nice to hear from you. You look happy"

"I am happy about how things turned out. And you look happy too!"

"Oh you don't know how much Lizzie. Charles is just as a man should be. Sweet, kind, and understanding"

"Well I am not surprised; you and Charlie seemed perfect for each other"

After meeting with Jane, she came home, rested for a bit, cleaned the house lightly and decided to take a nap. Lizzie set herself to wake up before dinner time. As she was napping, her phone started ring. She reluctantly answered the phone,

"Hello?" she answered groggily

_"Lizzie! Hi!"_

"Something wrong?" she said alerted

_"No, no. Well, we were just thinking... have you had dinner yet?"_

"No not yet, I was taking a nap"

_"Oh, well, I am about to take home Lucy now and we both haven't had dinner so I was thinking I could just order some takeaway and just have dinner there?"_

"You're a savior Darcy. Yes, go do that I have no objections. At least I don't have to cook anymore. I will prepare the table. I will see you later."

"Okay. Later then"

She finally got up and went down to the dining and prepared the table.

* * *

When Darcy and Lucy got back to Lizzie's place, they were welcomed by Lizzie's smiling face,

"Mummy!"

"Hi baby!" she said as she took Lucy with her

"Did you have fun today?" she added

"Yes! Daddy took me to the carnival!"

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

Darcy went to the kitchen to put down the food he bought; Lizzie looked at him and then turned to Lucy,

"Alright, tell me more about it later okay. I just need to help daddy prepare dinner"

"Okay mummy"

Lizzie went over to him and helped him unpack what's in the paper bag,

"Carnival huh?"

"Yeah. She had so much fun."

"I bet she did."

When everything was ready they started eating, Lucy told her mum about what they did that day. He kept glancing at Lizzie, at her smiles and she got excited about Lucy's story. He was thinking that maybe his feelings for her would somehow fade away ever since they decided to become friends. But as he got to know her more, he felt like he was falling even more in love with her. He was now the one suppressing his feelings. He knew however, that he was doing it for hers and their daughter's sake. His train of thoughts were broken, upon hearing Lizzie's voice calling him,

"Darcy?"

"Huh? What? Sorry. I was just thinking of something. Sorry you were saying?"

"I was asking if you're available next weekend. I talked to Jane this afternoon, she's moving in with Charlie and she said you'll be there as well?"

"Yeah. I will be."

"Is there any way that we could just go together, since Lucy and I are going, I was thinking if you could just drive us there?"

"Oh sure, I don't see why not. I'll pick you up here. What time are you planning to go there?"

"I don't know yet, I have to ask Jane"

"Okay, just let me know"

"Sure"

The dinner went well; he even helped Lizzie with the dishes. She wasn't complaining but instead she had gotten somehow used to it. He smiled at the thought. Maybe being friends with her first wasn't a bad decision after all.

As the night went on, they finally readied Lucy and took her to bed. After that, he found himself alone with Lizzie at the living room. He wanted to kiss her at that moment but he controlled himself. However, he was about to say goodbye, Lizzie asked him to stay,

"Do you want some tea?"

"Sure. I've got nothing to do"

"Okay I'll prepare it. Do you mind if we just hang out in the kitchen?"

"Sure"

He followed her to the kitchen and took a stool. Elizabeth served the tea and then pulled out something from the fridge, to his surprise, a slice of cheesecake

"You've been hiding that from us?"

"Yeah, well I can't really give Lucy desert tonight, I'm sure you've given her sugar rush today."

She gave him a fork,

"I hope you don't mind sharing, I only have one slice left" she added

"Not at all"

They had their tea while they sharing a slice of cake.

"So how's work?"

"Really? That's your question?"

"Yeah why not?" she said with cake in her mouth

He rolled his eyes at her as he took a bite,

"Well, we have new clients coming in, everything is pretty much sound so far. Which is why I couldn't pick up Lucy this week. Meetings are endless"

"Sorry for asking." She said but she chuckled

"How about you? How's work?"

"Stressful!"

"You have new clients?"

"Not so much but I am dealing with the old clients right now. I don't really want to handle new ones" she groaned

"Oh by the way Georgiana called"

"Really?"

"She was asking about you actually."

"Oh I miss her! Lucy misses her"

"Yes she told me."

Lizzie smiled at him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked

"Nothing really, I was hoping I could pick up Lucy or I could just come over"

"Oh okay"

"Why? What's on your mind?"

"Lunch perhaps?"

"Here?"

"No, I was thinking maybe we could go to the zoo or something"

"That would be nice. Sure."

"Okay. Cool. So morning we'll go to the zoo then have lunch. I kinda like to go for the same fish and chips restaurant we went to before?"

"Oh yeah. Their food is amazing"

"I know. Oh hey, take the last piece"

"No I'm good"

"You sure? Because it's the last time I'm going to ask"

"I'm sure"

"Alright. Suit yourself"

She took the last piece of the cake and ate it happily, he smiled at the sight. What he didn't notice was that he was already gazing at her.

"Stop looking at me like that. I look disgusting eating this thing" she said with her mouth full

"Looking like what?"

"Do I have something on my face?"

"What? No. I was just simply appreciating how happy you seemed"

"Huh"

He suddenly felt awkward about what he said, it was just that he did like Lizzie's happy state, it was pleasant.

"Anyway, it's late, I better go now"

"Oh."

He stood up,

"Wait, let me walk you out"

He didn't say anything but just allowed her to lead as he followed. When they got to the door, there was a silent moment between them. He was unsure whether to kiss her on the cheek or hug her,

"So erm... see you tomorrow"

"Yeah. Tomorrow"

He decided to give her a hug, which she accepted, and then she whispered,

"Thanks for dinner"

"You're welcome"

And with that he finally walked out the door, he looked behind him and saw Lizzie still standing by the door looking at him smiling, but he could see that there was some sort of sadness in her eyes. He didn't know whether to come back and snog her senseless or just walk away, he decided on the latter.

* * *

As she finally closed the door, Elizabeth could not help but feel some sort of emptiness inside watching Darcy walk away. She leaned on the closed door and closed her eyes. If before, she got confused with Darcy's affection on her, now she felt like she was confusing herself! She knew now what she felt for him. But the question was did Darcy still feel the same way. _"Shit!"_ she muttered.

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie and Lucy was already prepared to go out with Darcy. They were just waiting for him to ring the bell and they are all ready to go. Once he arrived, they immediately got out and into his car as they drove to the zoo.

Both she and Darcy spoke to Lucy about each animal she saw and she happily learned about them. They walked around the zoo and watched all the kids, including Lucy, get excited from seeing the animals.

"Daddy! Mummy! Look at the elephant! It's sooo big!"

"Definitely big!" Darcy said

"Can we see the horses?"

"Sure why not, let's go find them"

Lucy gestured and spread her arms to Darcy for him to carry her which he easily accepted and placed Lucy on his shoulder. Elizabeth smiled at them, and then took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Send me that picture will you?"

"Sure"

They had a great time at the zoo, and left when they finally decided to have lunch. They went to same fish and chips restaurant, they had been to before. While they were having their lunch, Elizabeth could not help but look at Darcy from time to time, noticing how his face softened when he smiled and how beautiful his eyes were. At one moment, Darcy caught her looking at him and smiled. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks.

"Their food is really good! I don't think I will ever get tired of it." Darcy said

"Yes it is." She said as she continued eating.

"So what's the plan after this?" he asked

"I don't know yet. You have any ideas?"

"Not one"

She chuckled,

"Hmm... all I can think of is to go home"

"Well we can, if you like"

"Okay. Home it is then. So I texted Jane, we have to be there in the morning, we're picking her up"

"Alright, what time in the morning?"

"Eight, but why don't you come by earlier so you can have breakfast with us"

"I will never protest to free food"

She laughed. As they finished their lunch, Darcy drove them home, but he took the long way in order to enjoy the city as he have suggested, which she had agreed to.

* * *

When they finally reached Lizzie's home, he watched as Lizzie walked to the kitchen leaving him with Lucy, they went to the living room and settled in one of the couches.

"Daddy?"

"Will you be picking me up again tomorrow?"

He was truly sad to answer Lucy's question, that this coming week was Lizzie's.

"Oh no my love. It's mummy's turn."

His daughter leaned on to him as he felt her relax; he put his arm around Lucy and leaned back on the couch,

"Don't worry darling, daddy will pick you up next, next week."

"Okay"

He closed his eyes as he felt Lucy sink into him; as he sat there, he didn't notice that Lizzie came back from the kitchen until he felt someone touched his shoulder, then he opened his eyes.

"You alright there?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry..."

"It's alright Darcy. You both looked like you belong together, it's... it's kind of nice to see"

"Oh"

_"Am I blushing? I don't blush. No, I am not blushing! Why is she saying things like this?" _he thought,

"Would you like to stay for dinner Darcy?"

"What are we having?"

"Well, I was thinking of something easy to cook up, erm... how about Salisbury steak? Sounds good to you?"

"Yeah, I think I would like that."

"Good"

"Can I help you?"

"Are you sure? What about Lucy?"

"We can always put up Frozen"

Lizzie turned to Lucy,

"Sweetheart would you like to watch Frozen?"

"No mummy I want Rapunzel!"

"Alright, Rapunzel it is"

He watched as Lizzie prepared the movie for Lucy while sat there, and glanced at his daughter who was excited about the movie.

"Lucy? Are you okay to watch alone? Daddy's going to help mummy in the kitchen?"

"Okay" Lucy said without looking at him,

He stood up,

"Come on Darcy! Let's cook!" Lizzie said with a smile on her face

He followed her to the kitchen,

"So what do I do?"

"Just stay there; I'll go get the ingredients"

Lizzie put out all the ingredients needed on the kitchen island as he sat watching her,

"I'm sure you've made this before?"

"Yeah, just shape them in burgers"

"Right. I'm just going to add some flavors and you can do the shaping, I will heat up the grill"

"Okay"

He did as he was instructed and they both worked together preparing dinner, sometimes their shoulders would bumped, and he would see Lizzie blush in a way that made him smile. He was starting to wonder if they're both developing into something intimate after several weeks of being friends. But as he had promised, the he would wait for her, so he shrugged off his thoughts and just kept working.

During dinner, they happily settled at the table exchanging stories with Lucy as she told them animatedly about what goes on in her school and friends. Once again, he felt the sense of family with just the three of them. It was a nice feeling to behold.

When dinner ended and Lucy was sent to bed, once more on a Sunday evening, they were left alone in Lizzie's living room. Darcy settled on the couch sitting across her.

"That was some nice dinner Lizzie, as always"

"Thank you. I only meant to please yours and Lucy's stomach"

He chuckled. Then to avoid any more of his feelings, he stood up,

"I guess I better go now. Got to go to the office early tomorrow"

"Okay" she said

_"Was she sad about me leaving?" _he thought, and then proceeded to the main door as she opened it for him and stood by the door, he turned around, still having some sort of battle in his mind again, to kiss her, to hug her, or just walk away. Finally, he just walked away. He tried to give her another glance and then continued walking, but as he was about to reach his car...

"William!" she called him

He turned around and saw Elizabeth running to him and when she reached him, she pulled his shirt and crashed her lips on his. At first he was stunned, but gave in to her passion and snaked his arms on her small waist. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck. After a few moments of lip-locking, Lizzie, finally pulled away, he looked at her and she has never been more beautiful,

"I don't want to be friends anymore" she said, still catching her breath

"Me too"

Then he dipped his head and kissed her, but this time it was softer, gentler and lingering. When he pulled away, he just looked at her and softly caressed her cheek; she closed her eyes with his touch.

"What's Jane doing this Friday?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I want to take you out on a proper date."

"Oh"

"Yeah, I'm calling Charles to tell him that they should babysit for Lucy. We can pick her up after"

"Okay. I will call Jane"

"Good."

He kissed her once again,

"I will go now. But I will see you Friday. I will let you know more of the details"

"Okay"

He really didn't want to leave, but he finally removed himself from her and got into his car. As he drove away, he kept glancing at the rearview mirror seeing Lizzie still standing in the pavement, watching as she got smaller as he get farther. A smile crept over face; finally all his efforts were being repaid.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon, when she called Charlotte and Jane to meet her for lunch. It was quite convenient for her that both of them were available. At the restaurant selected by her, Charlotte arrived, followed by Jane. They did a bit of catching up until finally the topic of conversation become her,

"So how are you with Darcy now?" Jane asked

She smiled unconsciously,

"It's great actually"

"That's good. I mean seriously Elizabeth, all those things you kept bottled inside is not good at all. So I guess you're getting along just fine?" Charlotte said

"Yes. It's actually great. Erm... I do have something to confess though"

"Oh my god please tell us!" Charlotte exclaimed

Jane leaned on the table to focus her attention on what she was about to say,

"Well, last Sunday, we all went out and took Lucy to the zoo and had lunch. Then we went back home and he stayed for dinner. But I did something..."

"Please stop killing us Lizzie!" Jane cried

"Well, I... I... erm... I kissed him"

Jane gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, while Charlotte grinned at her,

"I knew it! I knew you would not be able to resist!" Charlotte said

"It's really not hard to. I mean, we're having a really great time getting to know each other while raising Lucy together."

"Are you sure about this though? Did he kiss you back?" Jane asked

"Yes. Yes he did. And he asked me out on a proper date"

Jane almost squealed, but prim and proper Jane is, took over and she controlled herself.

"Please tell me you did say no or run away." Charlotte said

"No. I said yes, which is why I also called Jane for this lunch"

"What about me?"

"Well... I was hoping that you and Charles could babysit Lucy on Friday night?"

Jane smiled widely,

"Of course we'll take Lucy! We'd love to have her!"

"Thank you Janey, I think Darcy will be calling Charlie as well. He said he'll pick me up by seven on Friday, is it okay that you pick up Lucy by 6?"

"No problem. We'll be there"

After their lunch, she immediately went back to her office and continued with her work. Despite the work load, she was happily doing everything. This week was almost coming to an end and everything seemed easier. As her shift ended, she picked up Lucy and went home excited for tomorrow's event with Darcy.

* * *

Darcy came home late Thursday night; he just went straight to his room and readied himself to bed. He had all his plans prepared for tomorrow and he just couldn't wait. He was finally going out with Elizabeth Bennet, mother of his child and the love of his life. He could not explain how happy but nervous at the same time he was, for he hadn't gone out with anyone since Lizzie came into his life.

As he lay awake in bed that night, he decided to text Lizzie,

_W. Darcy: I don't know if you're still awake, but I just want to say that I am thinking of you as well as Lucy. I can't wait for tomorrow night. _

After sending the message he just replaced the phone above the pillow on the empty side of his bed. He didn't even bother waiting for a reply, for all he knew she was already asleep. He was surprised had phone buzzed, it was Elizabeth and in his excitement, he opened the message right away,

_Elizabeth: Yes I am still awake. Is it weird to say that I am excited for tomorrow night also?_

He smiled at the message and replied immediately,

_W. Darcy: No it's not weird. I am nervous actually. I haven't done this in a long time. _

_Elizabeth: Me too. What's your plan?_

_W. Darcy: Forgive me Ms. Bennet, but those are classified _

_Elizabeth: What are you MI6? _

_W. Darcy: Wouldn't you like to know. _

_Elizabeth: Very funny William. I hate surprises. _

_W. Darcy: Which is why I am doing it. Just wait for it. _

_Elizabeth: You're insufferable! _

_W. Darcy: I know, you still like me though_

_Elizabeth: Unfortunately yes. Now let me go back to sleep._

_W. Darcy: Goodnight Elizabeth. I terribly miss you. _

_Elizabeth: I terribly miss you too. _

He was quite contented with the message as well as Lizzie's reply. He put his phone away and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep. _"Tomorrow"_ he mumbled.

* * *

Back at Lizzie's place, she was currently in bed and smiled at the last message that Darcy sent her.

_W. Darcy: Goodnight Elizabeth. I terribly miss you. _

As she sent her final reply, she smiled widely and was sure that she is blushing. That night, instead of falling asleep immediately, she felt the butterflies in her stomach as she thought of what might happen tomorrow night. She started to plan, mentally assessing the situation. What she would wear, where they were going? And what they were going to do? She was definitely nervous. After a few more minutes of being awake, her eyes got tired and she finally fell asleep.


	14. The First Date

_**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews. I was able to finally finished this chapter. The next one might come soon.** _

_**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.** _

* * *

**Chapter 14: The First Date**

It was already Friday afternoon when Lizzie finished her work for the day; she needed to pick up Lucy, and then prepare for her evening with Darcy. She still didn't know what to wear and if she were being honest with herself, she was panicking inside. She left the office earlier than expected as she was able to do all her work efficiently. She picked up Lucy and drove home.

While at home Lizzie prepared Lucy's things to bring with her, it was already 5:30PM and she still needed time to prepare for her date with Darcy! While she was working, Lucy sat on the bed watching her,

"Mummy?"

"Yes my love?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh. Well, Auntie Jane and Uncle Charles are coming to pick you up"

"Really?"

"Yes. So you better behave with them alright?"

"Okay mummy. But where's daddy?"

"He's coming over to pick me up?"

"Pick you up? Why?"

How should she tell her daughter that's she's going out with her father? She didn't know, but she tried to come up with something,

"Well daddy and I need to talk about things?"

"What things?"

"About you"

"Me?"

"Yes you, because we both love you sooooo much!"

Then she looked at her daughter and gave her a hug,

"You're always talking to daddy"

She chuckled at Lucy's observation,

"Yes I do. Don't I?" she said as she smiled

"Alright my love we better change your clothes, your aunt and uncle might be here any minute." She added

When Lucy was finally all ready to go, they went down to the living room to wait for her sister. Not long after, they were buzzing at her door. Jane and Charles came in to collect Lucy. Elizabeth, feeling especially affectionate, gave her sister and her boyfriend a hug as well as, of course, Lucy.

Once they were gone, she frantically went upstairs and took a shower. After that, she rummaged through her closet and found a dress that she bought a few months back, she looked at it, she had never worn it. Thinking that maybe she was waiting for the right moment to do so, she decided that tonight was the _right moment._

She laid the dress on the bed and went to her vanity to put some make up. She was going for a classic look tonight. She glanced at the time every now and then, when she was done with her face, she fixed her hair into a loose bun that slightly covered her ears and let her bangs slant on the side a bit. Looking at the mirror, she was very much satisfied.

Lizzie finally put on her little black dress and found a purse a pair of shoes that would match it. Once again, she took a final look into the mirror, she smiled, pleased at how she looked. With that she grabbed her purse and went down to first floor to wait for Darcy.

* * *

Darcy was nervously driving towards Lizzie's flat. Charles had already texted him that they have picked up Lucy. He had been hoping to see his daughter before they left with her, but this night was about him and Lizzie and he wanted to give her time to prepare. He was also excited about what was going to happen this evening. He wondered what they would talk about, he was wondering how she would look tonight. But most of all, he wondered about how they were going to end their night. ,

Hi finally pulled over in front of her house. _"This is it" _he thought as he got out the car and walked up to her door. He rubbed his palms together nervously and knocked on the door. When the door opened and he finally stepped in, he scrutinized every detail of the woman standing before him, he forgot to breathe. Lizzie was a vision of all things beautiful, her face, her eyes, down to her legs. He was speechless, mentally thinking that whatever she said at the moment he would follow suit. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Hi!" she said

Apparently it seemed that he didn't hear her, since he was still silent.

"You alright there?" she asked

He snapped back into reality when he felt her hand on his arm,

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm okay. It's just that...erm... you look... I don't know. What's beyond beautiful? You are that."

Lizzie blushed and that made his heart warm, he smiled.

"Shall we?"

"We shall, let me just grab my coat"

When Lizzie got what she needed, he held out his hand for her and guided her outside to his car. He had told himself that day that he would be a gentleman all through. As they drove away, he felt Lizzie touch the back of his neck, he looked at her and she was smiling at him,

"You look very dashing tonight Mr. Darcy"

"As do you Ms. Bennet"

"I see you went for _almost_ James Bond"

"_Almost_ James Bond?"

"Yes, well you're not wearing a tuxedo, so _almost_. But I guess if you wore one on this date, then you might have overdone it."

"I guess so"

"So where are you taking me Darcy... William Darcy?" she said in her best Sean Connery impression

"I told you it's a surprise"

She rolled her eyes at him, with that he placed his hand on her neck quickly and pulled her to him,

"Don't roll your eyes at me Ms. Bennet" He said in a low, sultry voice as he gave her a peck on the lips.

Immediately he turned himself back into driving. He kept grinning as he was driving towards the Darcy Estates Ltd. Building. At this moment, he was glad that Lizzie hadn't been to his office, keeping the surprise intact. When they finally reached the building, he pulled over and assisted Lizzie in getting out.

"Where are we?"

"It's a surprise"

He offered his arm to her which she gladly took, as they went inside they were greeted by the trusty security guard. Darcy turned to Lizzie to see the look on her face.

"Oh my god! You never told me you own a building!" she exclaimed

"Now you know. Welcome to the Darcy Estates Ltd. building Elizabeth"

Elizabeth was definitely surprised that Darcy took her to his _office_ building. She looked around admiring how well built and well designed the place was. They kept walking and every person they came across greeted Darcy with utmost respect. She figured that Darcy was trying to impress her. As they went inside the lift, she noticed that Darcy's other hand was on top of the arm which was holding onto her and he was making small circles with his finger, she also noticed the nervousness in his face,

"So, you only brought me here to impress me? If this is the surprise, I am quite disappointed Mr. Darcy."

"Oh be quiet Elizabeth, this isn't the surprise at all, just wait and see"

"Alright, I will shut up about it"

When the elevator stopped, the doors finally opened and there through the hallway she was guided by Darcy, only to be led to another door that opened to a staircase. Lizzie leaned over to him,

"Is this where you kill me?"

He chuckled at her until they finally reached the top of the stairs. He opened the final door, when they got through the door, her eyes widened at the sight. Darcy took her to the rooftop of the building and there was a helicopter waiting for them.

"Oh my god!"

Darcy smirked,

"I knew you would be surprised. Come on Ms. Bennet, dinner awaits."

The wind blew strongly as the blades of the chopper started up. They got in and flew away from the building. Lizzie sat by the window and looked outside to see all the lights of London. She didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but at this instant she almost wanted to burst into tears at how elaborate Darcy's plan of taking her out to dinner was.

* * *

Darcy watched Lizzie as she looked out the window. There were no words between them; he just enjoyed the look of amazement on her face. So instead of saying anything, he took her hand and entwined it with his. Suddenly Lizzie turned her head to him and smiled.

Few more minutes had passed in the air, before they finally reached their destination. They got out and walked to where the dinner will be served.

He was happy to see that Lizzie still didn't have a clue as to where they were,

"Darcy? Where the hell did you bring me?"

But he didn't reply, he just kept smiling and walking with his hand still entwined with hers.

* * *

Lizzie kept looking around the large trees and the path that they were walking on, she still didn't have any idea where she was, so she just kept walking with him. Darcy stopped and turned to her,

"Close your eyes Elizabeth"

"I hate surprises William!"

"I know. But just do it please?"

She rolled her eyes but complied. Slowly Darcy guided her, holding her by the waist and hand, when they stopped,

"Alright, you can open your eyes now"

Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and was in awe to view the magnificent splendor waiting for her. There were candles everywhere and roses, while a table rested in the middle of it all. It was a beautiful garden that took her breath away.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh my god! This is... beyond amazing!"

"Welcome to Pemberley Ms. Bennet" he said to her

She was even more surprised upon hearing his words,

"We're... we're in Pemberley?"

"Yes. Which was why we needed a lift"

Then Darcy turned her around for her to see the stately house with lights on and a view of a large fountain that was in between them and the grand house.

"That, my dear, is my home"

"Shit Darcy, you didn't tell me you lived in this kind of place! Oh this is so beautiful!"

"Thank you, shall we?" he said as he gestured his arm to the table that waited for them,

She followed him, smiling as Darcy pulled the chair for her before going to his.

* * *

Darcy signaled to one of the staff to bring a bottle of wine. Lizzie was still in awe about the place and kept her gaze on the surroundings. That made him happy.

"This is... beyond what I have expected Darcy!"

"Really? What did you expect?"

"Well, I was thinking you would just take me to a fancy restaurant with all the snobs"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Ms. Bennet, but I prefer privacy on our first date"

"You sure did that"

"Yes, I am that good"

"Conceited much are we?"

He just chuckled at her. Lizzie still felt a little overwhelmed about the beauty of the place, of which she wanted to know more.

"So tell me more about this place. It's so grand and just absolutely perfect!"

"Well, this estate has been with the Darcy family for centuries. Georgiana and I were born here. This estate alone is around 5,000 acres. Five gardens, it's got park, woods, farmyards, and stables. There is so much maintenance to do here. I have to look into it every now and then. Fitz, my cousin, helps me with that. I can't just do it alone, since G has a different path to go through."

"What was it like growing up here?"

"It was wonderful! So many memories"

Lizzie smiled as Darcy told her about his childhood. He was animatedly telling her about the things he had done as a child. Darcy seemed much more relaxed at his own home.

"If the time comes that I retire... I want to stay here. I come here as frequently as I can. What about you? What was it like growing up at Longbourn?"

"Well Longbourn is not as large as this, but as the tomboy of the family, I have been very fond of swimming by the pond, climbing trees, ruining my dresses, and the like"

"I am not surprised about the _tomboy_ part"

"You're not?"

"No. You're always this... lively, more than Jane. Jane is gentler and sweeter. I mean, look at Charles and Jane, they're perfect for each other, they are the same person... almost"

"Speaking of Charles, I never asked how you two met."

"Charles and I have been friends since our time at the Uni. He's younger than I am but Charles is not annoying. You do understand I am not a sociable person."

"Oh yes."

She laughed,

"Something amusing?"

"Yes, you are. Unsociable, you? I would never have guessed!"

Darcy chuckled at her sarcasm,

"I know it may be difficult for you, but I was curious about your parents?"

"Ahhh. It's quite alright. My parents... they were the most loving people I knew growing up. They both loved each other. My mum, she looked like Georgiana, she was actually like G. Full of life! My father was much more like me."

She smiled,

"I do want to be like my dad you know? He was a very busy person, but he made time for us. Not even once I remember my dad not being there for us. I want to be like that for my children in the future, but now since I already got one, I want to manage my time well for Lucy."

There was a sort of sadness as he spoke about his parents, but for parts of it, there was happiness also in his voice. Lizzie searched his face, at the gentleness as he spoke, and the love in recalling the memories,

"You're a great father to her you know."

"I don't know about being great Lizzie. I am still learning."

"Yes, that's true... about the learning part. But Lucy adores you!"

"Did you... do you... I mean... have any regrets about everything that's happened? I mean... meeting me, having Lucy?"

She sighed at his question,

"Honestly? No. I never had any regrets. I don't like regrets, they serve no purpose, and it will only make you miserable. If I didn't meet you, then I wouldn't have Lucy. I think keeping her is the one of the few right things I have ever done in my life. I didn't even regret walking away from you that time. I may have tried, but then, we would still be strangers raising a child. I guess what I'm saying is that, giving us that time apart, not knowing each other made it even more challenging but it allowed us to grow."

"And now?"

"Now, we're no longer strangers. We are two people raising a child who we both love. If it wasn't for your untimely arrival, I would have been the same person running away from the things I am scared of."

"I'm sorry, _untimely arrival?_"

"Yeah. I never expected for Lucy to see her father _this_ soon. I never even thought that was possible. I mean, I know at some point I _might_ have seen you again, but we could have just been two indifferent strangers crossing each other's path, not knowing what the other was holding on to. I mean, seriously, I didn't even think you would remember me"

Darcy reached out for her hand and looked into her eyes,

"I could never forget you Elizabeth."

"I know that now."

* * *

They both enjoyed the food that Mrs. Reynolds prepared for them. As they went along, they talked more about the two of them and about Lucy; Darcy especially, listened to Lizzie intently and did not interrupt her,

"It may not have been easy for me to adjust to the situation of having you as the other parent, but I am now doing great about it."

"Yes I know. You're warming up to me"

She chuckled,

"Yes, yes I am"

"You know, I still could not believe we're here, together, having a proper date. I was sure you would have made me suffer a bit more"

"Is that what you want? Because I can always change my mind"

"No! Of course not. And yes, you can always change your mind, but it would not be easy to change how you feel. I actually want to know how you feel now? For me. For us?"

Darcy could see the nervousness in her eyes, as they usually expressed every emotion that she had.

"I feel, that... I do, want to be with you. You make me better, you make me strong and for real, not just because of Lucy or the face I put on."

He smiled widely at her answer,

"I still want to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you. I just tried my best to suppress my feelings because I know you're not ready."

"But I think... I mean, I know that I am ready now"

He felt elated hearing her say that, he stood up suddenly and walked over to her and knelt in front of her,

"You do not know how happy that makes me Elizabeth"

Lizzie reached down for him and placed her hand on his cheek,

"Me too"

She leaned more to him and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"I want to be with you William Darcy" she said softly as her forehead leaned onto his.

He stood up and took her with him, and looked into her eyes intently. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Their kiss was lingering and sweet, he tasted her mouth, it was just as always he had dreamed it would be and in return Lizzie kissed him back pulling him closer to her. When they finally pulled away, he was warmed by Lizzie's smiling face.

"I love you Elizabeth, I know you're not ready for that yet, but I will wait for you to love me as well. I am just happy that you wanted to be with me. You don't have to say it now, but you already know how strongly I feel for you"

"Thank you. You are the most understanding man I know... I mean aside from my father, but let's not go there"

He chuckled.

"Okay" he said

They're first date was surreal for him, even if he did manage to prepare it. He was happy. Finally.

Lizzie was standing by the view of the house and the fountain. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder,

"Beautiful, this is really amazing"

"So are you"

She smiled,

"I would love to give you a tour of the whole estate, including the house, but I am preparing for that, for when Lucy comes with us"

"An even better idea. I would like to see her eyes wide open with surprise and awe" Elizabeth agreed

"She will definitely do that?"

"Yes she would. She really does look like you"

"Only when she's not smiling. But when she does, I feel like every stress and worry just disappear"

Lizzie leaned on to him and sighed,

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch,

"It's already 10:30"

Lizzie detached herself and faced him,

"I would really want to stay just a little longer, but we have a child to pick up"

"Right"

They gathered all their things; he made a call to prepare their ride. Once they were ready, they flew back to London.

* * *

They have finally reached Charlie's flat where they were welcomed by Charles' smiling face.

"You look happy" Darcy asked

"Well, we had a great time with Lucy. She's already sleeping in our room."

"Oh, well we better get her so you both can rest" Elizabeth said

Lizzie went straight to greet Jane with a hug and was guided to the room where Lucy was sleeping. Darcy followed them and picked up Lucy from the bed. They said their good byes and drove back to her place.

She slowly and gently changed Lucy's clothes so she won't wake her up. After that they were in the corridor,

"I better go now so you can rest" Darcy said

"No. I want you to stay with us tonight. Please?"

"Really?"

"Yes Mr. Darcy"

"Alright. I will be your humble servant Ms. Bennet"

She held Darcy's hand and led him to her bedroom.

"Wait I don't have any clothes here" he said

"I know, I'll find you something. I just need to wash up."

"Okay."

Inside the bathroom, she removed her dress and makeup; she looked for a new toothbrush in one her drawers and prepared it for Darcy. She put on a dressing gown for the time being and rummaged through her closet until she found the only thing in there that was suitable for him, an oversized sweatshirt. When Lizzie got out, she saw Darcy with his jacket off, standing looking around her room while trying to unbutton his shirt. It send shivers down her spine just looking at him, he had never seemed more handsome. She slowly walked over and stood in front of him,

"Here, let me" she said removing his hands from his shirt,

Darcy gazed at her silently, a look that she returned, she slowly and gently unbuttoned his shirt without breaking eye contact, when she finally removed it, she allowed it to fall on the floor. Lizzie felt Darcy's hands snake around her waist and pulled her closer. He dipped his head and gave her the sweetest kiss. As she kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into her. The heat of their kisses only fueled their desire for each other. While still in his arms she moved a step forward so Darcy would be led to the pulled away and lightly pushed him to sit on the bed, but Darcy grabbed her by the waist causing her to sit on his lap. Lizzie held his face as Darcy deepened his kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled away,

"You're beautiful Elizabeth" he said almost breathlessly

She knew that the heat was rising in her already flushed cheeks. She trembled as she felt Darcy's hand on her shoulder sliding off the only thing that covered her body.

* * *

Darcy could not believe that he was in this position right now, Lizzie's eyes on him only made his love for her stronger. And now he was here, where he wanted to be for so long. As he slid her dressing gown off her shoulders, he was enamored by the smoothness of her skin against his; he pulled her to him once more and kissed her, as he removed her robe completely from her body. He pulled away once again to look at the beauty of the woman sitting on his lap., She was the love of his life. He placed one arm on her back and another under her knees and carried her gently over to the bed and laid her down. Darcy kissed every part of her as they gave way to the long suppressed passion that they had kept for each other for so long. After five years, they ended in bed once again. Only this time it was perfect.

After giving in to their desires for each other, as they lay together with Lizzie's head resting on his chest, she drew small circles on his stomach. He kissed her head,

"I love you Lizzie."

She looked up at him and reached for another kiss,

"I know" she said smiling

He held her tightly,

"Come on Ms. Bennet, we better get some sleep, we need to pick up Jane tomorrow"

"Alright"

"Good night my Elizabeth"

"Good night my William"

In each other's arms, they fell asleep. There were no worries; no more fear in his head as he was now holding the woman he truly loved.

* * *

The next morning, Darcy groggily opened his eyes and inhaled the enticing scent that was Elizabeth. He looked down and saw the beautiful woman that he loved in his arms sleeping. Darcy smiled at the sight. Slowly and gently he disentangled himself from Lizzie. She stirred only to go back to her slumber. He lightly chuckled. He got off the bed and checked on the time. It was just six in the morning; he decided to make breakfast for _his girls_. _"My girls"_ he thought happily.

Silently he walked out of Lizzie's room and went straight to Lucy's. Darcy peeked into his daughter's room to find her sleeping in the same position as Lizzie was. He chuckled at seeing Lucy like that and then went down to the kitchen.

Almost an hour had passed and the breakfast was already prepared. He ran upstairs to finally awake them.

* * *

Lizzie woke up due to the coldness she felt around her body. She wondered why, and when she turned around, the other side was empty. This made her a little bit sad, wishing that she would have woken up in Darcy's arms. Suddenly the door opened. Darcy entered the room and crawled beside her on the bed,

"Good morning darling" he greeted

"Good morning Mr. Darcy. I thought you left."

"No. I just went down to make breakfast. Would you like some coffee?"

"Mmm-yes. You made breakfast?"

"Yes. Only for my girls"

"That's so sweet"

"Come on. Get your arse off the bed young lady!"

She giggled, but Lizzie was not going to get up that easily, she lifted both her arms instead,

"A little help here"

"You're a lazy bugger aren't you?"

"Yes. You made breakfast, might as well help me get up to enjoy it"

"Alright"

Darcy rolled over and got up to her side and pulled her up. When she was finally up, Darcy stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder as he slowly walked her in the bathroom.

"Alright love, get in there. I will check on Lucy"

"Mmmkay"

Darcy left the room as she washed her face and brushed her teeth and finally left the room for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, Lucy, Darcy, and a mug of coffee were already waiting for her, she smiled.

They ate the food that Darcy prepared; Lizzie was surprised with Darcy's cooking skills,

"I didn't know you had mad skills in the kitchen, all I know is that you cook... but this is amazing!"

"Thank you"

Darcy kissed Lizzie on her temple. Then he turned to Lucy,

"What about you Lucy? Do you think daddy makes good pancakes?"

"Mmmm-hmmm! Daddy makes the best pancakes!"

Darcy was very proud of it, she interjected,

"Better than mummy?" she asked grinning at Darcy

Lucy got confused and didn't know how to answer her question, making Darcy and Lizzie laugh. Then suddenly Darcy stood up,

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked

"Back to my flat?"

"Why? But we're going to Jane's. Or did you forget?"

"No I did not. But I don't have any clothes here. You don't expect me to go to Jane's place wearing the same attire from last night do you?"

"No."

"Then I'll go. Just enjoy your breakfast okay? I will be back to pick you up"

She pouted, but Darcy made his point,

"Will you stay with us tonight again?"

"No. But I'd rather have you in my place tonight"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Plus, Georgiana had Lucy's room fixed at my flat last week. It's now ready for her."

"Oh."

"So bring overnight clothes."

"Okay"

"I'll go now. See you in an hour"

And with that, Darcy gave her a peck on the lips and then to Lucy.

"Daddy where are you going?"

"Home my love. But daddy will be back later okay?"

"Okay"

Then Darcy finally left their flat. Returning an hour later.

* * *

When Darcy arrived once again at Lizzie's flat. He got inside to find Lizzie and Lucy all freshly made up and casually dressed, with their bags in hand.

"You two ready to go?"

"Yes. I already talked to Jane; Charlie drove her back to her place."

"Alright let's go then."

He lifted Lucy in his arms and gave Lizzie a kiss that made their daughter giggle. Then he lifted their bags and led them to his car. After a few minutes of securing Lucy and their things, they drove off to Jane's flat.

It didn't take them long to reach Jane's flat. Darcy went to help with moving some of Jane's things.

"Is this the rest of it?" he asked Jane

"Yeah. The moving truck went ahead with Charlie"

"Alright"

Finally they went to Charles' flat and unpacked everything. They helped Jane and Charles put all of Jane's things in the flat. Right after, they all had lunch together. There was laughter and teasing in the Bingley-Bennet household. Darcy felt relaxed in their presence. After they finished helping with the moving. Darcy, Elizabeth and their daughter finally left and went to his place before dinner.

They all settled on the couch, tired from the all the work that they did for the day.

"Alright. I am just going to put all your things in the room. Lizzie could you be a love and just order pizza, let's not cook tonight"

"Okay sure"

Then he turned to Lucy,

"Darling, would you like to see your new room?"

"I have a new room?" Lucy asked with wide eyes

"Yes you do, Aunt G arranged it for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"

Lucy nodded excitedly, Darcy took a hold of his daughter's hand and led her to her new room. When they got there, Lucy's eyes went wider looking around at the room that Georgiana set up.

"Do you like it Lucy?"

"Yes daddy! It's so beautiful! I have new toys?"

"Yes. Auntie G and daddy got them for you"

He watched as his daughter inspected her room and her toys, his heart swelled not realizing Lizzie was already beside him.

"This is amazing William!"

Surprised, he suddenly looked at Lizzie,

"Yeah, Georgiana outdid herself once more. It actually took a while for her to do it. It was weird knowing she's not even here. She asked Mrs. Reynolds for all the specifics."

"Oh definitely. We better think of a way to thank her and Mrs. Reynolds too."

"I think I already have an idea"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I will tell you later. Come here"

Lizzie leaned closer and with that he gave her a kiss on the lips.

That evening, their dinner went perfectly well and they both sent Lucy to bed. Later, they both retired to his room and once more they slept in each other's arms.


	15. When Everything was Going Well

**Chapter 15: When Everything was Going Well...**

Two months had already passed as Lizzie and Darcy fell into their relationship of bliss and happiness. Everything was going well. This Saturday, they planned to stay at home and just hang out in each other's company with their daughter.

It was a Saturday evening and they were already in bed, when Lizzie woke up to get some water. As she was drinking, a loud knock on her door came. She wondered who could be visiting at time at night.

"Just a second!" she yelled

With Lizzie's mind still in the state if surprise, she immediately ran to the door and opened it without thinking who it was. There stood a tall woman, in her 50's with white hair and a very proud face who was suddenly entering her house. The woman looked around her whole flat,

"You have a very small house madam" the woman said

"I... I'm sorry. May I know who you are?"

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh"

"How can I help you?"

The lady looked at her, scrutinizing her as if she were a specimen in a microscope.

"So, you're Elizabeth Bennet"

"Yes, ma'am"

Lady de Bourgh stepped inside further to inspect her surroundings,

"Could I offer you some tea?"

"Absolutely not! I need to speak with you this instant... as a matter of urgency"

"I am all ears Lady Catherine"

"You can be at no loss to understand why I am here"

"Forgive me Lady Catherine, but I do not know your reasons"

"I warn you, I am not to be trifled with!"

Lizzie was wondering who the hell this woman is barging in her home, speaking like she's from a different century,

"A most alarming report has reached me. That you are having an affair with my nephew"

"Nephew?"

She thought for a second, when she realized that _her highness_ was referring to Darcy, her boyfriend and the father of her child.

"Oh" Lizzie said

"I know this to be falsehood and though not wishing to injure him by supposing it possible, I instantly set off to make my sentiments known."

"If you think that this is impossible, I am wondering why you came all the way over here"

"To hear it contradicted! That you are using a child and have my nephew trapped into accepting this _child!"_

"Your coming here will be more of a confirmation. And I assure you that I did not trap your nephew into anything."

"And who do you think you are? I am sure that this _child_ of yours is a result of your copious whoring! Trapping my nephew for his money! You are no one! Do you understand that? I do not know you! And _are_ of your inferior birth! Do you think that engaging with my nephew will lift up your low status?"

Lizzie was surprised by the harsh words of this old lady and all the accusations she's heaping on her. Her anger was starting to build up. Lizzie was trying to compose herself, but for some reason her anger was dominating her. _"I will be calm. I will be calm."_ She thought over and over.

* * *

Darcy was awoken by little hands shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy waking him up,

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

"Darling? What's going on?"

"I'm scared!"

"Come here" he said pulling Lucy to him to hug her,

"What are you scared my love?"

"I hear shouting daddy"

"Shouting?"

Lucy nodded and then he stopped talking and just listened to the surroundings, and then finally heard loud voices coming from downstairs. It was Lizzie and some woman obviously arguing. He let go of Lucy and got off the bed.

"Sweetheart, stay here alright? I will take a look at what's going on okay?"

Lucy nodded again as he kissed her on the forehead. Without even putting a shirt on, he immediately went out of the room and ran downstairs. When he got to the living room, he was surprised to see his aunt scolding Elizabeth.

_"And who do you think you are? I am sure that this child of yours is a result of your copious whoring! Trapping my nephew for his money! You are no one! Do you understand? I do not know you! And you are of inferior birth! Do you think that engaging with my nephew will lift up your low status?" _his aunt said

He was about to say something, but then Lizzie started speaking,

"I do not know where you got the idea of me entrapping William into thinking that he has a child with me?" For your information Lady Catherine, the _child_ you are referring to, is mine and William's daughter. Don't you dare think that you can just barge into my home and accuse me of anything or even insult me! Aren't you supposed to be all gracious being a woman of respected status?"

"How dare you speak to me like that? You are nothing! Did you know that my nephew is engaged to Ms. Caroline Bingley? Now what have you have to say?"

"If that is the case, you cannot suppose that he would be in a relationship with me. And even though he is not _with me, _William will do the responsible thinking and have a relationship with _our_ daughter!"

Darcy was angered by all the hurtful things that his aunt was saying to _his_ Elizabeth, he could not believe that she has the audacity to do so. He needed to stop this.

"Do you think that you can possibly gain wealth in this arrangement that you are doing? Darcy is of noble blood! And you... you are…"

"That's enough!" he raised his voice louder than the usual

"Lizzie and Lady Catherine looked at him instantly,

"Darcy! Do you allow this woman to speak to me like this?" Lady Catherine said

He ignored his aunt and went immediately to Lizzie's side and placed his hand on her shoulder he can feel Lizzie's body shaking with anger and her breaths are much deeper and heavier,

"Are you alright?"

Lizzie nodded and kissed her on the forehead still ignoring the intruder.

"Go to Lucy, she's quite scared. I will take care of this."

She nodded and took a last look at Lady Catherine, before leaving to take care of Lucy. Then he finally turned to his aunt.

"Why are you here Aunt Catherine?"

"To make sense out of you! How can you possibly believe this low-born, whore of a woman? You mother will be devastated with all your doings!"

"My doings? Whoe? Low-born woman? That woman is my life! That woman is who I want to be with for the rest of my life! That woman is my life! That woman is the mother of my only child! Who the hell do you think you are? And do not bring my mother into this, because if she had met Elizabeth and Lucy, she would love them! She is even a better mother that you!"

"Is that what she had been feeding you? And what of your engagement to Ms. Bingley? Are you just going to throw it all away? She came to me crying and told me all these preposterous things you have done!"

"Caroline? I was never engaged to her! I never even wanted to date her or even remotely like her! Is that what she said? That she was engaged to me? I am best friends with her brother and you can ask him that there is no foundation to this! Her own brother even asked her to leave because she berated Elizabeth and _our_ daughter!"

Darcy could tell that his aunt was surprised upon hearing that he was never engaged to Caroline, but was still hiding it in her angry façade,

"And what is wrong with Ms. Bingley? She is from a great family; she is not a gold-digger like this... this Elizabeth!"

"Now a gold-digger? You cannot serious!" he said chuckling sarcastically,

He continued, "The only reason that she has been pining for me all these years is because of the money I have! She doesn't even have a job! Caroline only lives luxuriously because Charles is too nice to say no! Just because you like Caroline and that you are my mother's sister, it doesn't mean that you have a say in my life! You do not get to choose who I want to be with!"

"Your parent's will be devastated by choosing this woman, and I assure you that you will not be recognized by the family!"

He stepped forward towards his aunt, and pointed his finger at her face,

"Don't, don't you dare speak about my parents. You barely know them, my father doesn't even like you, so don't start now! And 'not recognized'? The Fitzwilliams already did, and they love them! It's only you who wouldn't approve and to be honest, I don't give a bloody damn about it! I don't want you around here, around Elizabeth or Lucy. You have insulted _my family_ in every possible way. You have nothing more to say and neither do I! You can leave now!"

Darcy walked over to the door and opened it for Lady Catherine to leave, she walked almost stomping her feet, once she was at the door, she turned around to face him once more,

"You will regret this William!"

"No I won't"

Once Lady Catherine was out of sight, he closed the door and ran upstairs to check on his girls.

* * *

Elizabeth comforted a crying Lucy, she was terribly scared about what happened even though she was upstairs. Her daughter has never experienced and sort of argument where two people were shouting at each other. Her tears could not help but fall from the pain that Lucy was in.

She held Lucy in her arms rocking her ad whispering _"It will be alright." _After a few minutes of silence, the door opened and Darcy appeared, walking over to them,

"Lizzie" he said breathlessly

She looked up at him,

"Oh dear. I truly apologize for my aunt!"

He took Lucy from Elizabeth and held her in her arms.

"Shh, it's alright my love. She's gone. She's gone. It's alright. Daddy is sorry about it"

She stood up and went to the bathroom; there she composed herself, washed her face to remove the marks of her tears and anger. Once she got out, she found Darcy and Lucy still talking, but this time, Lucy was already calmed and was not sitting on the bed,

"I am sorry about that my sweet. That was... that was…"

Lizzie can tell that Darcy could not explain who their visitor was, what should they tell Lucy? She didn't know. As she walked to them and sat on the bed beside Darcy, she took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"That was someone not important to us my love. Don't worry about it, she won't come back. Mummy and Daddy will promise you that" she said

"She gave me a fright mummy" Lucy said in her weak voice

"I know my love. Daddy took care of it"

"Is she a witch too daddy?"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth before answering,

"Yes she is. She's a bad witch. The worse of them all"

She almost chuckled at Darcy's answer but stopped herself.

"Why don't you go back to sleep darling. You can stay here if you like. Mummy will stay with you." Darcy said

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked,

"I just need to think love. I will be in the kitchen. Once Lucy is asleep you can follow me"

Darcy kissed her on the lips and left the room. Looking at Lucy she lay beside her and lulled her to sleep.

After a few minutes, when Lucy finally went back to sleep, Lizzie slowly stepped out of the room. She found Darcy in the kitchen having some tea with his hand on his head and his elbow on the table. Although she was upstairs, the conversation that Darcy and Lady Catherine exchanged was very much heard. She was warmed by his words and how he defended them.

Lizzie walked over to him and put her arms around his waist as he sat there on one of the stools. They didn't say anything to each other but she felt when he placed his hands and arms on hers. She kissed his back and just buried her face there.

Darcy turned around to face her,

"Lizzie, I do not know how to begin to apologize about what my aunt did. I have always known she's overbearing, but G and I just ignore her. She definitely crossed the line here. I will not have that."

She looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a peck on the lips,

"You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. With what happened, you were wonderful. You did not let her continue to tarnish us with words. It's just words William. I know they're really hurtful, but they're just words. We can always forget that she's been here."

"I know but what makes this worse is that this was definitely Caroline's doing?"

"Caroline? Lady Catherine did mention that you're engaged to her."

"Yeah. Apparently, she came to see Lady Catherine, and made up a story about me being engaged to her. I am very much sure she's the source of my aunt's words. I mean _'copious whoring?'_ Who says that? I know my aunt speaks like she still live in the old times, but to use that? There must be a reason. Caroline definitely made her story colorful. This is really unacceptable."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I need to talk to Charles. He has to know what his sister did. We're not doing anything tomorrow right?"

"No. The plan was just to stay here."

"Okay. Then I'll see him."

"I'll come with you"

"But what about Lucy?"

"We'll bring her and besides Jane will be there."

"Okay we'll bring Lucy"

"Can I have some of that tea now?"

"Yes of course sorry"

"It's alright, no need to stand I will just share your cup"

"Okay. By the thank you. For always being understanding Lizzie"

"No. Thank you. You're a wonderful person William, what you did tonight was exceptional. Let's just put that behind us... for now."

Darcy sighed,

"Alright, and you're welcome. Now you better finish this tea I want to get some rest you wench"

She giggled at Darcy and immediately finished his cup of tea. That night they just sat there for a bit talking not realizing the it was already close to one in the morning when they decided to finally go back to her room.

* * *

With his hand in hers, they climbed the statirs together and found their daughter sleeping in Lizzie's bed. Lucy was on Lizzie's side and so she took the spot in the middle and moved slowly making sure not to wake up the little girl. Then he lay down beside her putting his arms around her while his hand touches Lucy's arm.

This night, he was holding the two most important people in his life. He wanted to have this every day when he comes home from work. He closed his eyes, and nuzzled his face in the waves of Lizzie's hair.

"Lizzie?" he said softly

"Mmm?"

"Move in with me?"

Suddenly Lizzie turned around to look at him,

"What?"

"I said, move in with me"

"Why?" she asked searching his face

"Because I love you, I love Lucy, and I want to come home to both of you every day. I don't want to just sleep over the weekends here and there. I want to see you every day, even if I'm too tired."

Lizzie didn't say anything; she just touched his face and reach to him to kiss him softly,

"I want that too" she said almost to a whisper

"So... erm… that's a yes?"

She nodded, he smiled at her, happy with her response, and in return he kissed her deeply,

"I love you Elizabeth"

She smiled,

"I love you too William"

Darcy was surprised hearing her say what he has always longed for, _"She loves me" _he thought,

"Truly?" he asked still not believe it was real

"Yes. No go to sleep William Darcy you do not want a grumpy little, I already have that with you"

"I'm not grumpy"

"Yes you are. Let's sleep now okay?"

"Okay"

He closed his eyes pulling himself closer to _his girls._

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie woke up before Darcy and Lucy. She slowly removed herself from the bed to go down to the kitchen and prepare breakfast. Today they have made all the plans of going to Charles' and Jane's flat. However, she needed to inform Jane first so that they may be welcomed properly and not surprisingly.

When she got to the kitchen, she dialed Jane's number and waiting for her answer,

_"Hello?"_

"Jane! Hi!"

_"Lizzie. Aren't you an early riser?"_

"You know I am."

_"What's going on?"_

"Well I want to ask if you and Charles are doing anything today."

_"No. We're just staying at home. There's nothing for us to do honestly" _

"Great. Then I am sure you wouldn't mind if the three of us come over?"

_"Today?"_

"Yes, around lunch time perhaps?"

_"Oh that would be glorious! It means you're bring Lucy?"_

"Yes, that would be correct"

_"How I miss her! Sure, I will tell Charles about it. I will prepare lunch for all of us."_

"Thank you"

_"Wait Lizzie, this is quite sudden, is there something wrong?" _

"Not exactly, but we will tell you of the recent events that happened last night"

_"It seems important" _

"It is. So I will see you later alright?"

_"Alright"_

"Thanks Janey! You're the best!"

_"Well I am your favorite sister"_

"That you are. See you later Jane"

_"Okay bye"_

After ending the call, she prepared their breakfast. This morning is quite a good start for her despite the fact that they had an unpleasant visitor last night. Today she realized that she and Darcy will be taking a new step in their relationship having agreed to move in with him.

An hour had passed and finally Darcy, who was carrying Lucy, entered the kitchen. Darcy walked up to Elizabeth with a smile on his face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning my love"

"Good morning to you too and Miss Lucy"

She gave a kiss to Lucy and then Darcy settled himself and Lucy at the breakfast table. Lizzie served them their meal and sat beside him, leaning closer to him.

"You look quite happy this morning Mr. Darcy"' she said in a soft sultry voice

"Well I am happy this morning Ms. Bennet, I am glad you noticed"

"Hmm, I wonder why"

Darcy placed an arm around her shoulder as well as Lucy on the other side,

"Well I have these two great girls beside me. And they both make me happy"

"Well, we only meant to please" she said with a grin on her face

She continued, "So how do we propose to tell our little Miss Darcy over there?"

"With my charms my dear"

"Alright. I will let you into it, charm away."

She smiled at him deviously. Darcy turned his head to a happily eating Lucy,

"Lucy, sweetheart?"

Lucy looked at him with a frown on her face,

"Daddy has something to tell you"

Still Lucy was waiting for what William has to say,

"How would you like to stay with daddy?"

"I stay with you daddy." Lucy stated matter of factly

"I know my love, I know. But... everyday"

Their daughter was obviously confused with the statement as well as his question, so the best thing she thought was to save Darcy,

"Lucy was your dad is trying to say is that we get to come home to daddy's place... every day."

"We will live with daddy?"

"That's right my love. How would you like to live with daddy, would you like that?" Darcy asked

Lucy broke into a smile

"Yes Daddy! Do I get to keep my toys?"

"Yes. We will bring all your toys from here!"

"Really daddy? And my books too?"

"Really and yes your books too"

Lucy jumped out of excitement and hugged Darcy

"When are we going to live with you?"

"That... we will still need to talk about. I mean your mum and I"

It was a happy breakfast for their small family. _"Family"_ she thought, she smiled at that. She never imagined this would come sooner than she thought.

* * *

It was already 11AM when they all finished getting ready to go to Charles' and Jane's flat. Darcy drove to the place, Lizzie and their daughter happily sang one of Lucy's song,_"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds."_ When they finally arrived, they were greeted by Jane's smiling face and were welcomed once more by Charles. Jane took the liberty of taking Lucy with her to play somewhere in one of the rooms. He was quite surprised to that Jane returned without Lucy.

"Jane, what is Lucy doing?" he asked

"Oh I turned on the television and put on one of her movies. We sort of kept something for her in case we need to babysit for you and Lizzie. It was Charles' idea."

"That's very sweet of Charles, and Jane thank you" Lizzie said

"It's still quite early why don't we all settle into the living room while I get some beverages" Jane said, being the pleasant hostess

They all settled in the couch, while Charles sat across them. Finally Jane came back with a tray in hand and settled herself next to Charles.

"What's going on Will?" Charlie asked

He sighed, "It's about Caroline" he said with seriousness in his voice

"What about her? I haven't heard from her since Netherfield"

"You haven't?" Lizzie asked

"No. Why? What has she done now?"

"Apparently it's quite big" he said

"Oh no." Jane said

"Tell us please" Charlie pleaded

Darcy looked at Lizzie and asked permission with his eyes, Lizzie nodded.

"Well, last night we were paid a visit by my aunt"

"Which aunt?" Charles asked

"Lady Catherine" Lizzie interjected

Charles looked at him with horror and question all over his face,

"Anyway, she came barging in last night only to insult Elizabeth and question my relationship with her, claiming that Lizzie is using Lucy to trap me. There are so many unpleasant words that came out of her moth that I no longer want to repeat, I am sure you have an idea about those"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Lizzie!" Charles exclaimed

Jane immediately stood up and went to her sister's side and sat there, trying to comfort a person who seems to be alright. Then she spoke,

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" Jane asked,

"Apparently she went to Lady Catherine and informed that I was engaged… to her" William answered

"What?!" Charles exclaimed

"Yes she did" Lizzie confirmed

"Oh my... oh shit! I am so sorry Darce, and Lizzie!"

"Where was Lucy when this happened?" Jane asked

"She was in my room, scared and crying" Lizzie answered

"Oh my poor neice!" Jane cried

"So now, due to the information that Caroline fed my aunt, she came there and reminded Lizzie od something that doesn't exist at all"

Charles seemed concerned and definitely worried about what he just said, then stood up and started pacing the room.

"I... I swear to you Darcy... my sister... she's so spoiled and absolutely have gone mental! I don't know what to do with her! She spends my money and tries to run my life and now this?! What did I ever do to deserve a sister like that?" Charles said with his voice shaking with anger,

Jane came over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders,

"Charlie darling. Please calm down, why don't you take a seat… hmm?"

Charles nodded and sat back down,

"Look mate, I do not know how much more I can apologize to you and Lizzie about what she said and did in Netherfield and now I am even more indebted with apologies"

"Charles, it wasn't your fault. You can't always blame yourself for everything she does. You know how Caroline is"

"Jane love, I know you are such an angel and still see the good in all people. But this is the worst thing that Carrie ever did, and the fact that I allowed her to, adds gravity to it. I could forgave her in spending my money, trying to run my home and my life, using my name, trying to fix all her mess, but this has gone too far. Lizzie is your sister, Lucy is your niece, and they are almost mine. And I will not have this crap anymore with her"

Darcy can tell that Lizzie was touched by his friend's words. He has known Charles as the most giving brother, but he has never seen Charles get _this_ angry with his sister.

"We need to do something about this Darce" Charles said

"What do you suggest?"

"Something that I should have done a long time ago"

"What is it Charlie?" Jane asked

Charles swallowed hard before he spoke,

"First, she has to stop running my home. She will no longer be around or allowed at any of my properties, then I am totally cutting her off. I am calling Louisa about her inheritance and she better learn how not to spend it all"

"Charles! Don't you think that's unreasonable?" Jane exclaimed

Charles took a deep breath,

"Jane, angel? It's not unreasonable believe me."

"But she's your sister"

"Yes, I know that. But she's also known as Satan"

Darcy and Lizzie could not help but to chuckle at Charles' comment,

"Lizzie!" Jane scolded

"Sorry" Lizzie muttered

"How can you say that about your sister?"

"Because I have had enough of her Jane. Do you know what she says about you when you're not around? No. And I do not want you to know. She says things about Lizzie and Lucy as well as Darcy. She calls me stupid, every time. I... I just can't have that anymore. She... she never learns. I honestly hate to do these things I am thinking of but it's the only way she will stop."

"He's right Jane" Darcy said

Jane looked at him intently,

"Caroline has been so spoiled ever since. _'What Carrie wants, Carrie gets'_ I think that's her motto in life. She doesn't work and depends on Charles to feed her, clothe her, and shelter her. Their other sister, I don't know if you have met her, she's rather more responsible even if she's a little spoilt. But not like Caroline. Luckily she's happily married and has her husband to spoil her. And she would never do anything like this. But Charles is too nice and too polite for the likes of her. If my sister was the same, I would do the same thing. Fortunately for me, Georgiana is not like that." he explained

"_We_ need to talk to her Darce." Charles said

"Yes, as soon as we can"

"Why don't we have lunch first, then I will call her." Charles said to Jane

"Jane I will need you to get Lucy out of this house, I do not want her to hear any of Caroline's wrath. Lizzie you're staying." Charles added

Jane took a deep breath, and agreed.

They all had lunch at the Bingley-Bennet flat, talked about other things, and forgot about the task for today. Once they were finished, Jae did as she was instructed; she took out Lucy to the park nearby and waited for Charles' call.

Charlie made a phone call to Caroline, and lied about having something for her. He knew she would not resist a present or something expensive that Charles insinuated. Then Charles turned his attention to Lizzie.

"Hey erm... Lizzie. Whatever she says I hope I can apologize for it. This thing that she did is unforgivable. She should have stopped right when William said so."

"It's alright Charlie. There is nothing more that Caroline can say to hurt me. And thank you. I appreciate your concern with us."

"Of course. You're more like a sister to me than her, to be honest. Jane and I both love Lucy, we don't want her getting hurt."

Darcy was truly amazed with Charles character, he may not toughest man in all England, but he is definitely true to his words.

"Thanks mate. I knew I could count on you with this" he told him

"You're welcome. I know you will do the same thing for me. And to be honest, this is the least I can do for you after all the things you've saved me from"

After an hour had passed, Charles' door buzzed. He went to open it and let Caroline in, only for her to find both Darcy and Lizzie sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"What are they doing here Charles?" Caroline said, obviously surprised with the situation

"This is my present for you Carrie. I think you have a lot of explaining to do" Charlie said

Holding her head high, Caroline glared at Lizzie, then turned back to Charles,

"Explaining? I don't have anything to say to her!"

Darcy finally stood up and walked over to Caroline,

"Her? No, not just her, me." Darcy said firmly

"But I didn't do anything William. I don't know what's going on!" Caroline said pretending to be innocent

"Really? So visiting my aunt and telling her we're engaged is not anything?"

Caroline's eyes went wide upon his revelation, then went back to her old self,

"William darling, I was only saving you from disaster" she said looking at Lizzie\

"Disaster? You…"

He was cut off when Lizzie stood up as well and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Look Caroline, Darcy doesn't want you. Never have, never will. You have to accept that. We all lknow the things you said to Lady Catherine." Lizzie said in a very calm voice

Darcy immediately looked at her, then back to Carrie, who was still obviously soon to burst into anger. Then in a split second, Caroline stepped closer to Lizzie,

"You are nothing! Do you hear me? You're nothing! You're only trying to trap Darcy into thinking you have a child with him. You're only up for his money!"

Lizzie smiled at her. Darcy was surprised by Lizzie's reaction and to be honest he was quite confused and amazed at the same time.

"Carrie. May I call you Carrie? Anyway it doesn't matter. What matters is that no one is hooking Darcy for anything. Here…"

Then Lizzie took something from her pocket and handed it over to Caroline. He watched Caroline's face as it turned pale and her eyes almost bulged out as she looked at him and Lizzie , but before she could speak, Lizzie beat her to it.

"So… what do you think? Is that enough proof for you? Normally I wouldn't have to prove anything to anyone, but it seems that the smallest of you mind could not seem to understand"

He was definitely laughing inside as Lizzie was so smooth talking to _Satan_, then he leaned over to her

"You're amazing!" he said kissing her temple

"I know" Lizzie replied with a smug look on her face

"This isn't true! You did this! You! You whore!" Caroline pointed to Lizzie and waiving the paper that Lizzie handed.

Lizzie took it from her and turned to him,

I really don't think she gets it"

"No she doesn't. It's quite sad if you ask me" he said with a teasing smile

"Finally Charles stepped in,

"Carrie! You have to stop. Now!"

"You will allow you _best friend_ to be in this situation, to be with this floozy!"

For the first time in his life, he finally saw Charles' real anger,

"Stop it now! I have had enough of you! That woman (pointing to Lizzi) is my girlfriend's sister! And she might as well be my sister, because I will be asking Jane to marry me!"

They were all shocked upon Charles' confession, _"Shit! Finally! Charlie is thinking of marrying Jnae! This is awesome, we could be brothers!" _Darcy thought,

"You're the worst Carrie! The worst! Mum and dad never said anything to when they were alive, you act so superior to me because you're older. You don't do anything but spend my hard-earned money! And this is how you repay me?"

"But I am your sister!"

"Yes you are, but I have all the money!"

Caroline was almost on the brink of tears,

"What are you saying?" Carrie asked horrified,

"What I am saying is, you will no longer have to run my life. You have no more reason to come here, to Netherfield, or to any of _my_ establishments. You will not say anything bad about Jane, to Darcy, to Lizzie, and especially to Lucy! I do not care how many times you visit Lady Catherine, William doesn't care about her. You will leave us alone, and from this day on, you better start looking for a job, because I will no longer be paying for your shit!"

Darcy was surprised with Charlie's words to his sister. He never knew Charles' had it in him to stand up to Caroline. Andd now looking at Carrie's face, tears were already falling from her eyes.

"How can you do this to me? I'm your sister! Your family! You're choosing them over me? How dare you?!"

"How can _I_ do this to you? You did this. If you're not so fucking controlling on everything, or bad mouthing everyone, you would still be enjoying the things that you that you don't even work hard for! But no, you have to stick your nose into things where it doesn't belong. I will be calling Louisa, and I don't want you in my other house. Once Jane and I get married, we will be living there, and I don't want any traces of you"

Darcy could not believe that Charles was kicking Caroline out of his own house; he knew that it is the right thing to do, but he just could not grasp the fact that _Charles_ was actually saying it.

"I will be giving you two weeks to pack your stuff. I don't care about you anymore. I am done with you. You can tell lies to Louisa for all I care. We both know she won't believe you."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me Charles. I am family!"

"Well believe it. And besides I know you're family, you will always be, but I am just choosing to ignore that fact. Don't you think I am not fed up with you trying to control my life? Saying horrendous things to Jane? I was only not saying anything about it, because you're my sister. But this? Involving a chile to your schemes? No. Unacceptable."

"What I am saying is true! She's only using Darcy!"

Darcy stepped in again, but Lizzie stopped him,

"You claim to be friends with William, that you _know _him. Praising him with all your might. But you underestimate his intelligence. With his status, his mind, his connections, do you absolutely think that anyone, a _nothing_ could 'trap' him into something? Don't you think he has to the money to have me investigate? You are obviously mistaken. He's a grown man to run his life as he chooses. He chose me and _our_ daughter. Not you. He chose not to listen to you, he chose to ignore his own aunt because he _loves _us. And no matter what you say, it doesn't change the _fact. _That He. _Loves_. Us."

Darcy was totally amazed by Lizzie and at that moment, he just wanted to grab her and snog her senseless. He was so proud, he put his arm around Lizzie's shoulders and smiled at her,

"Thank you darling" he said and he kissed her again on the temple again

Caroline was so truly shocked at the turn of events, that finally all her blood colied up to her head and she was fuming with anger. She moved a step to attack Lizzie but Charles held her and _he_ stepped in front of Lizzie.

"You stole him from me! You whore! You gold-digging whore!" Caroline yelled

They were all horrified at the situation. Darcy helped Charles as they dragged Caroline to her car. When they settled her inside, Charles insisted on driving her home as she was not in the condition to drive and asked for them to call Jane for him.

When Charles drove away, Darcy immediately went back inside to check on Lizzie. He found her sitting on the couch looking pale. He ran to her and pulled Lizzie in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

Lizzied looked up at him,

"Yeah. I… I was just startled by her"

"It's alright my love. She can't hurt us. It's a good move, what Charles did"

"Wait. Where's Charles?"

"He went to drive her. It would not be safe for her to do so"

"Okay"

"I better call Jane. Charles said to call her"

"Yeah, use my phone. It's in my purse"

Darcy grabbed Lizzie's purse sitting on the couch and looked for her phone, and then searched for Jane's number which he called immediately,

_"Lizzie!"_ Jane answered

"No it's me William

_"Will, where's Lizzie?" _

"She's right here. Charles asked me to call you. You and Lucy can return now, we'll tell you everything"

_"Okay we'll soon be there. Give us 10 minutes"_

"Okay. See you"

When he finally ended the call, he joined Lizzie on the couch comforting her.

"Will, when Jane comes, will you take Lucy? I will talk to Jane myself"

"Of course"

* * *

When Jane came, Darcy immediately took Lucy and allowed Lizzie to talk to her sister. Lizzie relayed everything to Jane. Her sister was surprised and perplexed about the events that occurred.

Once Charlie returned, they all talked some more for an hour or two. Finally Darcy stepped in and hinted that they should go back home.

They finally left Charles' and Jane's place and was tired from all the things that happened. When they got to Darcy's flat, they just had a quick dinner and retired from what was quite eventful day.


	16. Return to Longbourn: Part I: Welcome

_**A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry it took so long to post. I have so much going on at home and work. Anyway here's the next chapter. This is quite a long on, I will be updating again next week. Thank you so much for the reviews and followers. You are all amazing!**_

_**M**_

_**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. WE OWE THEM ALL TO THE WONDERFUL JANE AUSTEN.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Return to Longbourn: Part I: Welcome**

Two weeks passed quickly, Lizzie and Lucy had finally settled into Darcy's home, well, _their _home. It was Friday night when they were in the dining room talking about mundane things that happened that day.

"So, you ready to meet the whole Motley Crew tomorrow?" Lizzie asked with a teasing smile

"Should I be worried?"

"Oh yes. You should be. I'm sure you'll get along with my Papa. But can you take my mother?"

"I think you're more nervous than I am"

"That is not true. I have known them my whole life, you should be nervous."

"Funny thing Elizabeth, I don't feel it." Darcy retorted

She chuckled at him.

"After dinner we can pack our things for the weekend"

"Okay"

After their dinner and cleaning up, Lizzie went to Lucy's room and packed her weekend bag. As for Darcy, he was struggling with what to pack for Lizzie. When she was done with Lucy's, she sent her to bed and helped Darcy. She found him miserable, going in and out of the closet thinking what he should bring for her. She smiled at the sight and placed her hands on her waist.

"Need help Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes. I desperately need your help"

"Alright"

She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Why don't you sit on the bed and let the master work"

Lizzie packed everything she needed as well as Darcy's she double-checked everything and was satisfied. When she was done, she walked over to where William was seated. Lizzie cupped his face and kissed him softly which he returned with pleasure. Darcy pulled her to him and allowed her to straddle him. He pulled his face away and just looked at her with his mesmerizing blue eyes,

"Did you lock the door Ms. Bennet?" he asked in his most seductive voice

"Yes, Mr. Darcy"

"Good"

With that he turned his focus on her. He slowly removed every piece of clothing and made love to her that night.

* * *

The next morning, Darcy woke up at 5AM, he disentangled his body from the arms of a naked Elizabeth. He looked at her lovingly, kissed her on the cheek softly and finally got off the bed. He grabbed his pants at the foot of the bed and went out of the room. He made coffee that early morning and made a quick breakfast for the three of them. Then he went back to their room to wake up Lizzie.

Darcy woke Lizzie up bu kissing her passionately on the lips until she opened her eyes,

"Good morning my love. Coffee is waiting, I will wake up Lucy. We'll be going in two hours"

"Mmm... morning… okay"

He stood up and went out of the room, woke up Lucy and then back to the kitchen. Darcy prepared the coffee when he noticed that none of the girls were out of the room yet. He went back to their room; he saw Lizzie still sprawled on the bed. He walked over to her side and sat there. He shook her lightly,

"Sweetheart, you have to get up now"

Lizzie groaned and slowly opened her eyes,

"William?"

"Hello darling. We've had this conversation five minutes ago, you better get up. We'll be leaving in two hours"

"Okay"

Darcy looked for her dressing gown and gave it to her. Finally, Lizzie sat up.

"I think I will leave you to waking up Lucy. I am kind of scared doing it again," he said

Lizzie chuckled,

"William Darcy, CEO, afraid of a four-year old girl"

"Shh! People might hear you" he said as he covered Lizzie's mouth with his hand

Lizzie laughed, _"What a nice thing to hear in the morning" _he thought. He pulled Lizzie off the bed

"Alright, I will be in the kitchen, you better do your duties now Ms. Bennet"

They walked out of the room, a-few minutes later, Elizabeth and Lucy Eleanor joined him. They all had a pleasant breakfast. He took the liberty of going to the shower first as Lizzie assisted Lucy.

Once they were all freshly showered and dressed. He grabbed all their bags and put them all in his SUV. They secured Lucy at the back and then drove away.

The drive going to Longbourn has been great as the traffic was quite minimal. They enjoyed the ride until they finally reached a small estate in the countryside. As he slowly made it to the drive-way, he eyes were focused on the old country house that looks really homey. _"This is where she grew up and where my daughter lived for a couple of years"_ he thought. He smiled as he was imagining a little Elizabeth running around with mud on her skirts. As he was lost in his thought and the path he was going, he felt Lizzie's hand on his arm,

"What are you smiling about?"

Darcy glanced at her,

"Nothing"

"No. I know that smile; you were imagining things aren't you?"

Darcy still could not believe how Lizzie knew him so well, she knew when he was thinking, when he was hiding something or even when he was imagining, In a short period of time, she was able to know his whole being. As for him, he believed that he also knew her quite well.

"Come on, tell me" Lizzie insisted

"I was just imagining how you looked when you were a child, running around in the garden with mud on your dress"

"Well you will see it. Mamma kept albums of us growing up. It's somewhat embarrassing sometimes."

"Oh I am so looking forward to that"

He slowly pulled over. A woman around her early 50's was standing by the door. _"This must be Mrs. Bennet" _he thought. They finally got out of the vehicle; Lizzie on the other hand went to get Lucy as he took out all their bags. When he got to carry them, he watched as his daughter run over to the woman by the door.

"Grandma!" Lucy said with a loud voice,

Darcy walked beside Lizzie as they approached the main door. The woman smiled at him.

"You must be William!"

Immediately the woman pulled him into a hug, he was surprised by the warm welcome; in return he awkwardly hugged her. When they both pulled away, Lizzie started speaking,

"William this is my mother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bennet"

"Oh what a gentleman you are! Please call me Frances. Come on you two! Get inside here."

They went inside the house and were lead to the drawing room. Mrs. Bennet called one of the staff and took their bags from him, he was about to protest when Mrs. Bennet stopped him,

"Don't worry about that William, he'll be taking it to your room. You should meet the whole family in a few minutes. Why don't you make yourself at home, we'll take care of Lucy. (She turned to Lizzie) Lizzie, keep William company, I will call your sisters. In the drawing room please."

They sat down at the old furniture in the blue colored drawing room. He whispered to Lizzie,

"Drawing room huh?"

"Yeah, I know, it's an old house. Shut up. I am sure you have more than one in Pemberley"

He chuckled and held her hand, when the door burst opened. He was surprised to see three younger ladies and entered the door. He stood up when Lizzie did.

"William this is whole family except for Jane. This is my dad, my sister Mary, she's next, after me. This is Kitty, and Lydia our youngest."

He nodded, which made him almost bow

"Lizzie can I see you in my study"

"Okay I will be there in a minute Papa"

Mrs. Bennet finally interjected, as Lizziw looked at him with apologies in her eyes.

"William why don't you sit down. Don't worry about Lizzie, she always sees her papa every time she comes home"

"Thank you madam"

Mrs. Bennet was quite a hostess, she was loud and full of energy; she sat beside him, while Elizabeth's sisters sat across.

"So tell me William, how long have you been together?" Mrs. Bennet asked

"More than two months"

"Two months? And you're already living together?" Lydia interjected

He almost frowned at Lydia's comment, but controlled himself,

"Erm… yes, Lizzie and I both think that it is a practical thing to do since we have a child together"

"Do you love her?" Kitty inquired whilst giggling

_"Oh my god! Why am I being interviewed like this?" _he thought .

But before he could answer, he was saved by the opening of the door. Lizzie came over to him, and softly said,

"Papa wants to see you in his study"

Darcy's eyes went wide and suddenly he felt his palms sweat, he stood up, and Lizzie whispered,

"Don't worry he'll like you. Just go straight to the door at the end of the hallway the door"

"Okay…excuse me"

He left the drawing room and followed Elizabeth's instructions, when he found the door, he gently knocked the door, he gently knocked the door.

"Come in" said Mr. Bennet

He slowly opened the door and went inside,

"Have a seat Mr. Darcy"

"Thank you sir"

As finally settled at the chair, Mr. Bennet sat at his desk across him,

"So William, may I call you William?"

"Yes sir, you may"

"I Understand that you are Lucy's father"

"Yes, sir. I am"

"How long have you been going out with my daughter?"

"More than two months"

"And you are already living together?"

"Yes we are"

"She agreed to this?"

"Yes sir she did"

He has never been interrogated like this, as if there is only one answer to all his questions and it is definite a _yes. _

"Tell me why do you want to live with Lizzie?"

_"Finally! An actual question with a longer answer"_ he thought.

"Well, I do love your daughter and our daughter. I do want to come home to them every day. Not just because it is practical. But they are family now"

"And what of your family?"

"I only have a sister, my parents died years ago"

"I am sorry to heal about your parents"

"Thank you"

"Since you are already living together, do you have any plans of marrying her?"

He was surprised by the boldness of Mr. Bennet. He wanted to marry Lizzie that's already a fact, but voicing it out or telling it to someone hasn't been done before.

"Yes sir I do"

"Hmmm"

Darcy watched as Mr. Bennet placed his hand on his chin and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on,

"You do understand that she is favorite daughter right?"

"Yes sir, she informed me of that"

"Good. You seem like a reasonable man, I suggest that you better get to know my daughter really well before planning on asking her. She will not appreciate it if you hurry her with your decision"

"Thank you for your advice Mr. Bennet. I do not have plans on proposing to her yet. I am still biding my time. I do not want to rush her."

"Good. Now that's settled, why don't we join the ladies. I do hope that they're not giving you such a hard time. They can be… overwhelming"

He chuckled at Mr. Bennet's comment as they walked back to the drawing room.

* * *

In the drawing room Lizzie was bombarded by questions of her mother, and thee younger sisters, while Lucy sat on Kitty's lap.

"Look Mamma, we've only been going out for at least more than two months, I know it may be soon that we are already living together, but it's how we want it, not because it's practical, but we want to come home to each other and take care of Lucy together, and I mean _together."_

"I know that Lizzie. I just don't want you to get hurt. I am your mother, I have the right to be protective. I don't want my granddaughter getting hurt."

"I understand"

Lizzie was very much pleased at how her mother had changed ever since Lucy arrived. She was still as loud as she could get, but she was protective with Lucy and her. Mrs. Bennet has all the affection for her daughter. She helped her take care of Lucy when she first started working. And for that she was grateful. She leaned over her mother and gave her a hug,

"Mum I love you. I know you don't want to see us get hurt. William is a good man Mamma, I have seen it. He's a great father to Lucy and I love him. If I get hurt, you'll be the first one to know okay?"

Her mother sighed, and placed a hand on her cheek and tapped it lightly,

"Alright"

When she finally pulled away, her father and William entered the drawing room. Lizzie observed her father's face as well as Darcy's, she smiled seeing them both looked contented. _"I guess their talk went well"_ she thought. Darcy walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Lizzie leaned to him and whispered,

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's good"

"Okay"

Then her mother interrupted,

"William, Lizzie told us you are in real estate, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am. I took over the family business"

"I see. You are also good friends with Jane's Charles?"

"Yes. Charles and I work together at times and we've been very good friends for a long time. Well although our companies are not merged, but we make it a point that we consult each other, we're like sister companies."

"We haven't met him yet. Jane hasn't visited home with Charles. We very much would like to meet him."

"I think you will like him Mamma. He's very nice and sweet. He's very much like Jane" Lizzie retorted

Mrs. Bennet's eyes twinkled with delight,

"Oh that's wonderful! I knew she wouldn't be pretty for nothing!"

"Mamma!" Lizzie exclaimed

"What? I am only stating a fact. As a mother, you want your daughter to be with someone who loves them truly! What about you William, do you love our Lizzie?"

She wasn't totally surprised by her mother's boldness, it has always been her nature, but she did not think that she would ask William a very straight-forward question at that moment. Lizzie looked beside at him and saw the seriousness in his face. She was about to say something, but William beat her to it,

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet I do love your daughter very much. She is a wonderful woman, intelligent, full of life, and will always stand her ground. But most of all she is an amazing mother."

Lizzie could not believe what she was hearing, how William could answer _her_ mamma with utmost sincerity, not only in his words but his eyes. Then she glanced at her mother who was smiling at him seeming very much satisfied with Darcy's answer.

"This one's a keeper Lizzie! Good job! Now if I can only have your sisters find great men like you and Jane has!"

"Please Mamma! It's 10 in the morning!"

"I am only saying!"

"I know but…"

"Oh hush Lizzie! I need to know his intentions!"

William took her hand and squeezed it.

"Darling, your mother is right."

"Oh Thomas look at them! Do you remember us when we were young?"

"Yes dea. I do remember well"

She smiled at her parents, who still loved each other after all these years.

"William, are you originally from London? Lizzie didn't say much" Mrs. Bennet asked

"Erm… No I am not. I grew up at Pemberley"

"Pemberley? Isn't that the grand estate in Derbyshire?" her mother inquired with excitement

"Yes, it is. Actually Lizzie and I talked and we wanted to extend our invitation for you to visit the estate. Maybe you can meet Charles there"

She was definitely surprised by Darcy's reply, they never talked about it, and William didn't really feel comfortable about having new people around him even if it was her family. _"Is he just being polite?" _she thought and made a decision to find out the truth,

"Oh that's wonderful William! Thank you!"

"It's no problem, from what Lizzie told me, Mr. Bennet is a great reader, and I am sure he will appreciate the library in Pemberley"

Mr. Bennet, did not smile, but she can see from her father's face that he was delighted with the idea.

After staying for a few more minutes in the drawing room, she decided to take William for a walk.

"Mamma, is it alright if we leave Lucy with you? I just want to give William a tour on the grounds"

"Oh of course! Of course! We don't mind at all…" Mrs. Bennet said and took Lucy from Kitty,

"We missed our little baby here! Isn't that right my Lucy?" she added

Her daughter nodded at Mrs. Bennet,

"Alright"

She and Darcy stood up and walked out of the drawing room and out of the house completely.

* * *

They walked outside of the house and explored some parts of Longbourn. Darcy looked around and saw that although the estate was rather small compared to Pemberley or Netherfield, the place had so much potential. He noticed how Lizzie linked her arm to his; he looked down at her and smiled. William turned to Lizzie and faced her. He cupped her face and gave her a lingering kiss an then pulled away.

"William? When did we talk about inviting my family to Pemberley?"

"Never."

"Then why would you say that?"

"Your mother was clearly interested; I think she will like the place. Plus your father likes books. They are practically family now, so I don't see why we can't invite them with us. And besides, Jane and Charles will be there"

"Well thank you my love. That is very sweet and kind of you"

"You're welcome. I only want to see you happy and I know you terribly miss your family"

She leaned closer to him, and then they stopped as they reached a small pond. She pulled him o sit on the grass with her. He placed his arm around her shoulder,

"This is a nice place Lizzie. I can imagine you growing up here"

"It is. I love this place. This is the pond where I used to swim as a child"

"Hmm, I wonder, were you swimming naked? You know most children are like that" he teased her

"Shut up, wasn't swimming naked… I was swimming in my underwear"

He laughed his heart out imagining Lizzie swimming in the pond.

"Mamma, would chastise me for doing so. Jane never did anything like that. She's always the obedient child. I was the wild one!"

"I don't think Jane has any potential of being a disobedient in her body"

She laughed,

"That's true. Which is why she has always been Mamma's favorite. She and Lydia. She would always say that Jane is the most beautiful woman in Hertfordshire!" she said still laughing,

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Why Mr. Darcy, aren't you quite the psychologist with your inquiry! To answer that, I feel proud! I would have to agree with my mother on that. All the Bennet sisters have their own great qualities!"

"Really? Would you care to elaborate Ms. Bennet?"

"Of course, Jane is the most beautiful, kind, sweet, and gentle, who only sees the good in people. Mary is the most talented with her music, also intelligent and the quiet one; Kitty is our artiste with her talent for painting and drawing. While Lydia has the eye for fashion!"

"And what about you love?"

"Me? Well I _am_ the wittiest of them all! Energetic with sharp tongue…"

"Don't forget, stubborn, well-read, and fins amusement in observing people. And most of all, the love of my life" he smiled

"Well, that too!"

Darcy kissed her once again, and this time, Lizzie returned the kiss with great passion,

"I love you Lizzie!"

"I love you too Will!"

She smiled at him with that, his heart melted. They walked back to the house, and came across Mrs. Bennet.

"Why don't you go get some rest! You must be tired with all the driving William. We'll take care of Lucy. She's with your father in his study. You know how those two are when Lucy's here, they're inseparable!"

"Thank you Mamma!"

"Go on. Your things are settled in your old room" she said to Lizzie

"Thank you Mrs. Bennet"

"Oh you're most welcome William!"

He was led by Lizzie upstairs to find the door at the end of the hall. When they entered it, mhe looked around to observe the room where Lizzie hid her secrets growing up in Longbourn; her heartaches, her laughs, and her tears. Darcy went over to the window and looked out, he could see the garden and the pond. He suddenly felt Lizzie's arms around his waist, and placed his hand over it,

"What are you thinking?" she asked,

"Nothing really, just mostly about this house."

"Okay"

"You?"

"Thinking of fixing the bed so we can get some nap at least before lunch"

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah, you can help me by changing into something more comfortable"

He turned around to face her and pulled her closer, and surprised her by kissing her on the lips,

"If I am not mistaken Mr. Bennet, you just want to get my clothes off" he whispered

"Well, you are _definitely_ mistaken Mr. Darcy"

"Alright then" he pulled away,

"Nice try though William"

"I know. I did my best there"

"Really? I didn't notice it was your best"

"Whatever. Fix the bed now Ms. Bennet, I want to lay my back"

She rolled her eyes at him as she fixed the bed. Darcy allowed her to busy herself with fixing the bed, what she didn't know was that he locked the door, and then started checking their bag for a fresh polo shirt and dark blue flat front shorts. When he got to remove his shirt, Lizzie came over to him and jumped him, he immediately grabbed her by the waist and then she started kissing him on the lips as she wrapped her legs on his waist. He carried Lizzie over to the bed an snogged her until they almost ran out of breath.

"What brought that on?" he asked still catching his breath

"You took your shirt off, that's what"

"Oh. Maybe I should _always_ keep my shirt on then. I don't want you to lose yourself like that and just jump me!"

"Don't you dare!"

He started kissing her neck as Lizzie pushed him so he could roll on his back with her on top of him.

"Stop it this instant or I may have to commit the most unforgivable sin in my parents' house"

Darcy could not help but chuckle,

"Alright, alright. I will stop, although in my defense, you were the one who jumped me" he said smirking

"Wipe that smirk off your face Darcy! Put some shirt on right now" she hissed

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, Lizzie's eyes went wide, he smirked once again then in the most sultry voice he can give he said…

"I would love to Ms. Bennet, but you're still on top of me"

Lizzie blushed,

"Right. Sorry"

Lizzie finally got off of him; he lifted himself up and changed his clothes and lay down with Lizzie wrapping his arm around her, burying his face in the waves of her hair.

"This is a really cozy bed"

"Yes, it is"

"Tell me about this room Lizzie. I want to find everything there is to know about you."

She sunk herself into him,

"Alright. Well, I shared this room with Jane our whole lives here. Then when Jane went to the uni, I was left behind. After a few years, I went to college. I am sure you already had an idea what happened after my grad party right?"

"Yeah. You loved here when you got pregnant with Lucy"

"Yes. I took care of her full time, until she was one. Then I started working part time. While Mamma and Papa as well as my sisters looked after for her. You know you got lucky you met them now that Lucy's here. You wouldn't have liked them at all if you were here before Lucy were born"

"How so?'

"Well, you remember when I told you how my mother is overbearing?"

"Yeah"

"Her goal in life is for all of us to marry _grand._ Marry someone with wealth. Sound like a gold-digger right? But when I had Lucy, I realized that it's not because my mother was a gold-digger, but the fact that you would like your child to have a secured and comfortable life. It's not so bad when you think of it. I mean we're not poor, but we're not filthy rich either. It made me understood that my mother wanted to give us so much, but she couldn't. If she could give us everything we asked for, she would do it. The only spoiled one around here would be Lydia, but that's because she's the youngest and her favorite. Still, Mamma was unable to lavish her with so much more"

"She sounds wonderful"

"Really? I thought she sounds ridiculous" she teased

"You know what I mean. She's a mother of course, she would do anything for her children, you do the same for Lucy. You sacrifice your happiness for our daughter."

"Charlotte told me that you know?"

"When?"

"The day we had that fight, you know, when I walked out of your car?"

"Oh"

"She told me that I being selfish and unselfish at the same time"

"Huh?"

"I know right? She said that I am unselfish because of the love I have for Lucy and not think about my own happiness, selfish because I tend to keep things to myself and not think about the impact of myself being happy and just about being hurt."

"Charlotte's very smart"

"Yes she is. Which is why she is my best friend!"

"Are you happy now Lizzie?"

"Yes, yes I am"

He smiled at the thought that he _may _be the reason of her happiness. He's like to think that. Also for the part that they are a complete family. All they needed to do was actually make it official. Darcy succumbed himself to Lizzie's body as he held her tight, not wanting to let go for the rest of his life.

* * *

Lizzie finally closed her eyes for a few minutes only to be only to be disturbed by a knock on the door, she reluctantly tangled away from Darcy who was also barely asleep,

"Where are you going?" Darcy asked

"Someone's at the door"

She walked over to the door and opened it but not wide. Kitty was at the door,

"Lizzie, Mamma and Papa is calling, lunch is ready"

"Okay we'll be there in a few minutes"

"Okay"

As she closed the door Darcy is already sitting up on the bed,

"Who was it?"

"It's Kitty. Lunch is ready, we better go down"

"Okay"

They went out of the room and straight to the dining area, when they got there everyone was already sitting and they went to their chairs. The food prepared was indeed splendid to look at and quite appetizing,

"Mrs. Bennet, this looks amazing"

"Thank you William"

Lizzie was pleased with Darcy's comment on the food prepared,

"Did you prepare all of these?" William asked

"Yes, but I have had help"

Lizzie helped Darcy with filling his plate with a bit of everything. Darcy looked at her in appreciation, making her blush under his gaze. While they enjoyed the food, Lydia could not help her mouth,

"Mr. Darcy, is it true that you invited us to your estate?"

"Lydia" she hissed

"What?"

"It's okay Lizzie" Darcy said touching her forearm, and then turned to Lydia,

"Yes, I was hoping that we could all go there next month"

Lydia squealed with delight then Kitty started giggling,

"Are there boys?" Kitty asked

"Kitty! Stop it. It's an estate not a school. There would be no boys!" she retorted

"Stop bombarding Mr. Darcy with nonsensical questions" Mr. Bennet said

Darcy smiled politely at them,

"So William, tell us about this estate of yours! It must be really grand!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed

"Mamma!" she said with embarrassment

"I am just curious Lizzie." Her mother said

Darcy smiled,

"It's okay" he said

"It is a large estate, it's been with the family for centuries"

"And you grew up there?" Mr. Bennet asked

"Yes sir I did, me and my sister"

"Oh you have a sister! How delightful! She must be very pretty!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed again

"How old is she?" Lydia asked

"She's twenty"

"Oh same as my age!"

"Yes"

"Is she there right now?"

"Erm… no, she's currently in Germany"

"What is she doing in Germany?" her mother inquired

"Well she's studying music"

"She's a really good musician" Lizzie added

Lizzie can definitely see the delight in Mary's eyes, she smiled and turned her focus to Mary,

"You know Mary I think you two will get along"

"Oh right, you said Mary is the musician right?" Darcy asked her

"Yes. She's really good at the piano"

"Are you classically trained too?" Darcy asked Mary

"Yes" Mary answered shyly

"You will definitely get along with her. Is that what you're studying for?"

"Yes"

Darcy turned to her,

"Darling, she should really meet Georgiana" he said to affectionately

"Oh she will. I am sure they'll be playing beautiful music" she said

"Great!"

Mr. Bennet called for William's attention,

"Tell me William, how do you maintain the property? I am sure you're busy with your business. Are there tenants in the land? How do you do all of it?"

"Well, it's quite a lot of work actually. I really do divide my time from London to Pemberley. Yes we do have tenants in the land. As for the maintenance, I have a person to oversee everything, but I personally check them as well whenever I can."

"What do you think of Longbourn William?" Mrs. Bennet asked

"Erm... from what I can see so far, the land has some great potential to prosper, with proper renovation and development, you can earn an income from them"

"I see… Do you think I can invite you on a tour of the whole estate this afternoon and see what you think about it? I have wanted to make some changes but I do not have the eye to see it through."

"Oh, I would be honoured Mr. Bennet"

She smiled at her father for wanting to involve Darcy into their humble property and to ask for his insight.

As they finished their lunch, they all rested in the draing room to have team while Mr. Bennet stole Darcy away to his study.

* * *

In Mr. Bennet's study, Darcy sat on one of the chairs, having tea with Lizzie's father,

"Mr. Bennet might I enquire, how large is Longboun?"

"More than 500 acres but less than a thousand. I am not sure anymore. I think I have been too complacent with such things. After all I haven't been looking into it since I worked at the university bfore. We got some from the tenants, but I have always wanted to improve it and see if we can earn more. When time comes this land will go to my children."

"I can certainly understand your predicament sir. Why don't I help you with it?"

"Oh no William I do not want to impose anything"

"You won't be. Besides… I know I have only just met you, but you will be the closest father I could have after my parents"

He can tell the impressed in Mr. Bennet's eyes.

"Well, if that's your argument, then I won't deny you. I have never had a son, it would be nice to have one. Just make sure she says yes. If she doesn't then you'd still be the son I never had."

Darcy was very touched by Mr. Bennet's words, although he seemed like a hard man at first, but his heart was the same as Lizzie's. He can tell that Mr. Bennet approves of him. So he decided to help his new extended family, after all Lizzie grew up in Longbourn, and what better way to give her that gift.

"Why don't I have my land surveyor check the whole estate for you? He can inform me of every detail, then I will come back here to see what we can do about it."

"That is very generous of you William, thank you"

"You're welcome. I still would like to have that tour sir"

"We'll go around three. The weather is quite nice this time of the year"

"Yes it is"

"Why don't we all join them in the drawing room so you may get some rest."

"I think I will find Lizzie and Lucy"

"Alright. I will call on you later"

With that he left the confines of Mr. Bennet's study. He decided not to go back to the drawing room, he felt tired all of a sudden, but he needed to inform Lizzie. So he texted her, knowing that Lizzie always has her phone.

_W. Darcy: Sweetheart, I am quite tired, I will be taking a nap. You can find me in your room. Please tell your mother, I do not want to be rude._

As he hit send, he went straight upstairs to Lizzie's room and took hi nap.

* * *

In the drawing room, Lizzie was enjoying the company of her sisters. She missed them terribly and now, she was excited with the news that Lydia has a boyfriend. Who had just arrived. Apparently the _boyfriend_ was quite charming and polite man. In fact he was _too_ charming and _too_ polite. This bloke, seemed to charm his way to the Bennet family, except for her and Jane. Being the older Bennet sister at the moment, she felt the obligation to interrogate this man. She needed to get them out of the room. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable with him, especially the fact that he was trying to charm his way to _her _ daughter._ "Time to make a move" _she thought,

"Kitty, Lydia. Why don't you take Lucy outside for a moment, I need to talk to George"

"Lizzy!" Lydia protested,

She smiled,

"What? We don't have any brothers, and I am the older sister here, I think it is my obligation to get to know your boyfriend"

"But... but" Lydia still trying to protest,

"No buts Lydia, come on."

She still kept smiling as to not be suspicious, she even smiled at George,

"I think I better get to know him, don't you think Mamma?"

Mrs. Bennet smiled back at her,

"Oh of course! Come on Lydia, Kitty! You better obey your sister!"

"What about Mary?" Lydia exclaimed

"I think Mary can stay"

When Mrs. Bennet stood up and took Lucy, she guided Kitty and Lydia out of the drawing room. Lizzie needed Mary to make sure that there was someone with her in case things got bad. Once they were out of the room, she kept the happy façade in her face and turned to George,

"So George, what is that you do?"

"Right now I am a real estate agent"

"Ahh, you seemed to be making your living, that's good. How old are you again?"

"I'm 31" he answered smiling at her,

"Don't you think you're too old for my sister? You know she's just twenty."

"Well, your sister is really mature. And she's very sweet. I really like her"

"That's good to know."

"And she supports me. She's very understanding"

"Supports you? Like financially?"

"Oh no. No. Nothing like that. But you know emotionally. You see, I am trying to build my life back"

"From what?"

"Well, I better not say, it's just that it's quite embarrassing"

"Oh don't be like that. We're almost family here. Right Mary?"

Mary just nodded. She was glad that Mary didn't speak much into things like this unless spoken to. So she continued,

"Come on George, don't be shy. It's just us"

George smiled. She noticed the wickedness in his smile and it send shivers up her spine,

"If you insist Lizzie. I grew up in an estate. I don't know if you've heard of it, erm... Pemberley?"

She was surprised to hear the name of William's estate. But she didn't show it at all. Instead, she leaned back to the chair and placed her hand on Mary back just to show that she's making herself comfortable.

"I think I have, it's the large estate in Derbyshire? Right?"

"Yes that's it. So anyway, I grew up there. My father worked for the owner of the estate. Mr. Edward Darcy, he was actually my godfather. Mr. Darcy was fond of me and I grew up together with his son. The now owner of Darcy Estates, William Darcy, we even went to school together. Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy died. He was like a father to me..."

As George continues with his story, she was also gripping Mary's blouse just to make a signal of her surprise,

He continued, "Well when Mr. Darcy died, his son was left in charged. When the lawyers came for Mr. Darcy's will, I was surprised that I was left an inheritance. But William refused me that heritance"

Her gripped on Mary's blouse went tighter, then she focused herself on the person talking and finally removing her hand from Mary's blouse and leaned forward,

"Oh that's so cruel! What did you do?"

"I told him that I needed to money to finish school I have always wanted to be a lawyer and maybe I could work for Darcy Estates as their corporate barrister. I also told that his father would want to see that. But still he refused it to me. He lawyered up and fought against the inheritance left for me. So now, here I am trying to build my life back. Earning my money and maybe I can put myself to law school"

She was shocked at the revelation of George's words. But the truth is, she was more angry. William was too honorable to dishonour his father's wishes. Lizzie inquired some more,

"Why do you think he denied you?"

"Jealousy. You see, I was more loved by his father than him. He couldn't take that feeling, so he took what he could"

"I am so sorry about that"

She wanted to get out of that room immediately and just run to Darcy, she needed to make an excuse,

"Anyway, I think that's it for now George, I am sorry that I have been so hard on you. I guess you are sincere with my sister. Let me call them back, Lucy needs to take her nap anyways. Come on Mary, let's call them"

She stood up with Mary and went out of the drawing room to look for her daughter and sisters. When they found them, she immediately took Lucy and made an excuse taking Mary with her. Once Kitty and Lydia even her mum were out of sight, they went upstairs and in the corridor she stopped Mary.

"Mary, I need you to take Lucy and have her nap in your room. I need to talk to William. Don't tell anybody about what you heard okay?"

"Is everything alright Lizzie?"

"No. I smell something fishy about that bloke. Have you had any of that feeling for him?"

"Actually yes. I think I find it odd, that it's so easy for him to tell something grave like that. And with William? I think William is nice Lizzie. I like him."

She gave her sister a kiss on the forehead,

"Thank you Mary, I knew I can always count on you"

Then she turned to her daughter,

"Lucy, sweetheart, why don't you take a nap in Auntie Mary's room, she'll read you something"

"Where's daddy?"

"He's napping as well. He was tired from the driving and we don't want to disturb him. Alright?"

"Okay mummy"

"Jolly good"

Mary took Lucy with her, and when they entered the room, she went immediately to hers, and when she opened the door, she saw Darcy standing by the window with his back stiff, and his fists clenching.

"William!"

Darcy finally turned around,

"I just met Lydia's boyfriend, George..."

"Wickham" he said gritting his teeth.

She closed the door and locked it and walked over to Darcy.

"Let's sit down, we need to talk about this"

"Yes, we should, what is that scoundrel doing here?"

Lizzie shook her head in disappointment,

"Apparently he's Lydia's boyfriend. So you do know him"

"Yes. Now listen to me Elizabeth, remember the story I told you about G?"

Her eyes went wide, upon hearing his words, and placed her hand over her mouth in surprise,

"He's... he's the(she swallowed)... he's the guy that beat up G?"

"Yes. Which is why I asked"

"Oh my god! What is Lydia doing with him?"

"Lizzie, I don't think Lydia knows. Is there anything that he told you?"

"Yeah. That you denied him his inheritance"

"Did you believe him?"

"No. I couldn't. Because you're too good to dishonor your father's wishes. You love your parents and you wanted to please them even if they're no longer here"

Darcy smiled at her and saw relief in his eyes,

"Now listen to me Lizzie, Wickham has a record in Derbyshire. The authorities are looking for him. He can't be around Lydia. She can't be his victim, I am afraid that he might do anything to hurt her"

She was touched by Darcy's concern about Lydia's welfare,

"Does he know I am here? Does he know about you and me?" he added

"No. I asked them to leave the room and pretended to interrogate him like a big brother would do. Mary was with me but she didn't say anything."

"Good! I better let the captain knows about this"

"Is there any way that the police from Derbyshire can call here to inform the authorities?"

"I can make that request."

"Because papa is a close friend to Captain Forester at the police station in Meryton."

"We need a plan Lizzie. I think it's better that we talk to your father"

"Yes we should, but let's not tell mamma, she will be nervous about this."

"Right. Talk to Lydia and tell her to invite him for dinner, have your father call this Captain Forster, so the police can be on stand-by around the house"

"What about you?"

"I can't show my face to him"

"What if mamma, Kitty, or Lydia asked about your whereabouts?"

"Tell them I need to get something from town"

"Do you think they would blurt out about you being here or that we are dating?"

"I have no doubt. But Wickham is thick-skinned, he would probably say something against me, charm his way into it. Just act like you don't know anything about me or any truth behind his story. Or better yet, we fought and just went back to London. Tell him that you confronted me and that I got angry or something. He knows about my temper and he _will_ use that."

"Won't he be suspicious?"

"He's too stupid for that. As long as you act enchanted with his charms."

"Okay. I will tell Mary, and only Mary about the plan. And of course we need to tell father. Go make your call. I am scared for my sister. This has to stop. What he did to Georgiana is not an excuse!"

Darcy kissed her on the forehead,

"I know my love. I know. We'll stop this."

With that she went out of the room and allowed Darcy to make his call and informed him that she will be in Mary's room and that to text her if he's ready to talk to her father.


	17. Return to Longbourn: Part II: Dinner

**Chapter 17: The Return to Longbourn Part II: Dinner  
**

Darcy finally finished his call, he needed to find Lizzie and tell her what was going to happen. When he got out of the room, he remembered that he had not asked ask where Mary's room was. He gave Lizzie a call, on hearing the ring, he hung up and knocked on the door where the sound came from. It was opened by Mary who ushered him in. Darcy saw Lizzie pacing about the room while Lucy was sleeping soundly.

"You ready?" Lizzie asked

"Yes. Did you tell Mary?"

"I did."

He turned to Mary,

"Mary, thank you for understanding"

Mary smiled shyly,

"It's alright. I don't want Lydia to get in trouble"

"She won't I promise, but we need to prevent her from being ruined by Wickham"

Mary didn't say anything more, Lizzie approached him and turned to Mary,

"We'll talk to papa now. Thank you for watching Lucy."

As they were about to go out,

"Wait Lizzie" Mary called

"I think you should tell Mamma and Kitty about your plan"

"We can't, you know how Mamma is. And Kitty, they will act all nervous"

"No they won't. I promise. I know that they may seem enchanted by his charms, but Mamma is just being polite and hospitable. As for Kitty, well, she's a little jealous that Lydia got a boyfriend before she did. It's not like she likes George, but she just couldn't get over the fact about her having a boyfriend. I think they will both act better for this"

Lizzie looked at Darcy, he had worry in his eyes. But Mary's reasoning seems plausible. So he nodded at Lizzie,

"Okay. We'll let them in"

"Maybe I can talk to them."

"What about Lucy?"

"We can ask Lydia to watch her, she won't be suspicious. I mean I am sorry to say this Lizzie especially in front of you William, but Lydia is not the brightest kid in the bunch. She won't suspect anything. Go to Papa's study, I will call Lydia, and then take Mamma and Kitty with me to the study"

He was certainly feeling appreciative with how straight forward Mary was being, he wanted to give her a hug for helping them. She may seem quiet, but she was very smart. Darcy felt a little proud of the young woman in front of him.

"Thank you Mary"

"It's alright William. I just want the family safe from people like him"

"Still. Thank you"

Darcy and Lizzie went immediately to Mr. Bennet's study. Lizzie softly knocked on the door and was allowed to enter. Inside they saw Mr. Bennet reading a book. He looked up at them,

"What's going on?"

Lizzie spoke first,

"Papa, we need your help"

"On what?"

"It's about Lydia"

"If you're telling me about her boyfriend, please tell me you don't like him"

For some reason, Darcy saw a glint of smile on Lizzie's face.

"No, we don't like him"

"Oh thank god" Mr. Bennet said sounding relieved,

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you seem not to like the guy, but why do you let Lydia go out with him?" he asked,

"Because I will never hear the end of it. Your mother is encouraging her, you know how spoiled Lydia is, and your mother assured me that they only meet here. Seriously, what's going on Lizzie? William?"

Lizzie looked at him,

"I think it would be better if you tell him"

He nodded and took a deep breath,

"George is the son of a gentleman who manages our estate; we grew up together and even went to school together. He was my father's godson and was very much fond of him. When my father died, he was left an amount of inheritance, provided that he studied business. However, he was not willing to meet the criteria and asked the value of the inheritance and took that instead. I willingly provided it to him and cut of all our ties. In a matter of weeks he gambled away all the money. A year after that he came back asking for more, which I denied since I already gave him his share. Then he disappeared once more…."

He took another deep breath, Lizzie placed her hand on his back, and he looked at her, and smiled weakly, then he continued,

"…four years ago, as I had been working in London, he came back and pursued my sister. Georgiana being a sweet girl, young and still naïve, was persuaded by his charms. My sister had a crush on him when we were younger. However, I didn't know anything about it, until… until I got a call from our housekeeper that G was sent to the hospital. George… (he gritted his teeth in anger) he beat up my little sister"

Lizzie took his hand and held it; Mr. Bennet was in shock with horror in his eyes,

"Oh I am so sorry William!" Mr. Bennet said,

"I'm just glad G recovered. I really don't want to go through that again"

"You pressed charges on him"

"Yes, sir. I did. I had an inkling that it was him. I had gotten reports from the housekeeper that she saw Wickham around the estate, but I ignored it. I was confident enough that he would no longer show his face there. When my sister recovered, she told me everything, that she had been meeting George after school. He tried persuading my sister to steal from me, when she refused he had beaten her."

"Oh god! Poor Georgiana" Lizzie cried,

"That George should not be around this property!" Mr. Bennet said with anger, he suddenly stood up and started pacing the room.

"How did you know he was here William?"

"I saw him from Lizzie's window"

"So he doesn't know you're here"

"Yes, which is good. Lizzie and I have a plan"

"We do papa, but Mary suggested that we relay this information to Mamma and Kitty"

"Call your sister"

Lizzie went out of the study only to come back minutes later with Mary, Mrs. Bennet, and Kitty. He allowed Mr. Bennet to inform the Bennet women except for Lydia about George Wickham, they were horrified by it, and gave their full support.

"So what is the actual plan? Lizzie? William?" Mrs. Bennet asked,

Lizzie spoke, "Well, I will urge Lydia to invite George for dinner tonight, Papa you have to call Captain Forster and inform him about Wickham and have the police surround the whole estate. Darcy already called the captain in Derbyshire, and he will be relaying the situation to Captain Forster. Darcy and I will have to fake an argument; he will walk out of the house with all his things. He will go to Mrs. Lucas' place, Mamma this is where you come in. You call Mrs. Lucas and inform her that Darcy will be coming to their place. Now Kitty, Mary, we all know that Wickham will be tarnishing William's reputation and credibility, so do not mention his name. In case Lydia will do so, I will get angry and tell him to stop talking about him or even mention his name, just to assure him that I despise William."

"Don't you think this will hurt Lydia? I mean emotionally?" Kitty asked

"She will get hurt, but she will get over it. I would rather hurt her now than to have her suffer what he did to Georgiana." She answered

They discussed the plan thoroughly, Mary made suggestions and it only showed how her concerns to Lydia and to their family was indeed amazing. Her father called Captain Forster. They all went back to their rooms except for Darcy and Mr. Bennet who decided to take a walk through the whole estate.

Instead of going back to her room, she went to Mary's to find that Lucy was still napping. Lizzie walked over to where Mary was sitting.

"Mary, can I just say something?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, I just want to thank you. William and I really appreciate what you're doing for us and especially for Lydia even if it would hurt her immensely."

"Lizzie, I know I may seem to be too focused on myself and not care about what's going on. But I think that Lydia needs to learn a lot. I know it may seem harsh for me to say, Lydia has to stop picking up guys and swooning over them just because they show a little interest. We both know that she somehow changed and toned it down with the flirting, but being involved with George even before this? It's not something that she should do. She's young and she still has a lot to learn. I don't want her to get hurt either Lizz, but it's the only way"

"I know. I'm just... whenever I remember G, and how Will described what happened to her, I just... it pains me. What if he does that to her"

"Exactly. This is why we need to execute the plan spotlessly. Now go put on your best acting skills and have her invite that twat for dinner. Leave Lucy to me."

Lizzie chuckled at Mary's retort. She hugged Mary and then walked out of the room. _"It's time to put the plan into action"_ she thought. She went ahead and looked for Lydia, whom she found in the drawing room.

"Hey Lyd"

"Oh hey"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Okay?"

She sat beside Lydia and took a deep breath,

"Look, I just want to say I am sorry for what I did a while ago, but I was just being the _big_ sister."

"Yeah you should be sorry"

"I know, I know. I am, I promise you."

"I told you he's a nice guy"

"You're right he is. He's very hard working and he totally cares about you"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. So can I suggest something?"

"Oh lord here we go…"

"Why don't you invite him to dinner tonight? I told mum to prepare something special. I already sent her to the groceries to get something"

"Really?"

"Yes my little sister"

Lydia squealed with delight as she hugged Lizzie,

"Thank you Lizzie!"

"You're welcome! Why don't you give him a call now?"

"Okay!" Lydia said excitedly.

Lizzie stood up and went out of the room. She texted William that she has already executed the first step of their operation.

* * *

Darcy walked with Mr. Bennet and listened intently to his concerns about the whole estate. He was quite impressed how the land has so much potential. The tenants are very respectable to Mr. Bennet's authority, but unfortunately, their situations had been overlooked for some time.

"Sir, if I may be so bold…"

"Go ahead" Mr. Bennet said

"Like I told you before this estate has every potential to prosper, however, it really needs to be looked upon. I know you don't have any sons, but if I may suggest, your daughters could be helpful to you as well. You can inform them to tend for the lands and the tenants during their vacation. It has been an extensive experience for me growing up. My father would take me to the tenants and allowed me to shadow his work in his office. It made me learn a lot. It could be great for their future."

Mr. Bennet seemed to consider his words, then he stopped walking,

"You know I have never thought of it that way. I have always thought that my children will just leave us after they started working, and Frances and I will just remain here till the rest of our days"

"I can understand that sir. Believe me I want to have someone to grow old with and just settle to the land where my ancestors have built. But maintenance of this land is imperative if you would like to keep it. From looking at your daughters, I think Kitty will most likely to stay with you and Mrs. Bennet"

"Kitty? How so? I was thinking of Mary"

"I thought so too, but I think Mary has so much potential, she could tour the whole world with her music. As for Kitty, I think once Lydia gets out, she might just stay"

"Hmm…I guess you're right"

He felt the vibration in his pocket, so he took out his phone and checked the message,

_Elizabeth: I already talked to Lydia, she is now calling GW. Get your arse in here so we can have a fight. *wink_

He smiled at how Lizzie still made a joke regarding the gravity of the plan.

"You're smiling. What is it? If you don't mind sharing to the class Mr. Darcy"

Darcy chuckled at Mr. Bennet,

"It's Lizzie, she said that she already talked to Lydia. I think Lydia is already on the phone with Wickham. We should go back now, I believe"

"Okay."

They walked back to the main house and once they got there, Mr. Bennet placed a hand on his shoulder as he was about to go upstairs,

"Make it a good fight son" Mr. Bennet said chuckling

He was already walking in the hallway, when Mary went out of her room carrying Lucy with her,

"Daddy!" Lucy said

"Hello my love. Where are you going?"

"Auntie Mary is taking me out for a walk!"

"Oh okay." He said confusingly

Darcy turned to Mary and whispered,

"What's going on Mary?"

"I have to get Lucy out of here, I can't let Lucy hear your faux fight with Lizz" she whispered back

"Oh"

"Yeah, so we'll go now. Maybe I will take her to the Lucases or something"

"You guys take care okay?"

"Alright"

With that, Mary descended from the stairs, as he walked straight to Lizzie's room. When he go there, Lizzie was standing by the window. William walked over to her and embraced her from behind, then started kissing her neck, when Lizzie turned around to face him,

"You ready Mr. Darcy?"

"I am all yours Ms. Bennet."

"Good! Let's make it believable." She said with a grin on her face

What he didn't expect was that Lizzie threw a book at his direction but made it hit the door. He was utterly surprised,

"What the hell?!" he hissed

"You piece of shit!" Lizzie yelled,

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" he yelled back

Then Lizzie started throwing things at the door once more, but Lizzie was smiling, she was trying her best not to giggle. Then he came over to her and whispered,

"What are we supposed to be fighting about?"

"Caroline" she whispered back

"Carrie?"

"Yes, it's easier. Just go with it! Don't worry, you didn't cheat on me, you just lied"

"Okay. Okay"

Darcy distanced himself from Lizzie and once more Lizzie started yelling at him and he reciprocate the same way. Until Lizzie said the signal words,

"I want you to leave. Right now. When we get back to London, Lucy and I will be packing our things"

"You know what fine! When you get there, your things will be packed, but you better be leaving without my daughter"

_"That's good!" _Lizzie whispered nodding her head with approval

"Oh fuck no! When I leave, I leave with Lucy!"

"Fuck you!"

"Well fuck you too!"

Then with those final exchanges of words, Lizzie handed him his bag, then grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, I love you. I will see you later"

"I love you too"

"I will text you the address for Mrs. Lucas, she's already informed"

"Okay"

With that, he walked out of the door, went down stairs and straight to his car and drove away.

* * *

Lizzie was pacing about the room, _"I need to cry! I need to cry! Just a little bit" _she kept muttering to herself. _"Shit!" _she said. She looked at herself in the mirror, although she was unable to cry, she looked disheveled, and really angry. Lizzie took a deep breath.

When she got downstairs, she came across her mother,

"Lizzie what happened? I heard yelling" Mrs. Bennet said faking a concern,

"It's nothing mamma"

"No it's not nothing. I saw William storming out of here!"

Lydia and Kitty walked over to them,

"What's going on?" Lydia asked

"It's William."

"What happened?" Kitty inquired

"He's a liar!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I found out that he met with Caroline"

"Who's Caroline?" Mrs. Bennet asked

"This… she's Charles' sister. And she's practically obsessed with William. He told me he never saw her, apparently he did"

"Oh my God!" Kitty exclaimed

"Did he sleep with her?" Lydia asked

"I don't know. He said he didn't but… he could lie about that"

Kitty threw herself to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Lizzie" Kitty said

"Yeah, he... he just left"

"Yes I saw it. How will you go home he took the car with him" Mrs. Bennet cried

"It's alright mamma, we can always take the train. I just… I just need a minute here. I just don't want to think about it right."

"Alright. We understand" her mother said with concern,

"Can we please just don't mention his name right now. I am really quite pissed at the situation."

"You got it Lizzie" Lydia finally said.

Lizzie walked away from them and went back upstairs. She called Darcy immediately,

_"Lizzie! How did it go?"_

"It went according to plan, I can't believe mamma and Kitty are such great actresses. My god Mary was right" she said in a hush tone.

_"Alright, that's good. I am already here at the Lucases. I was contacted by Captain Forster. You better ask what time Wickham is coming over"_

"Okay. If in case it's still too early, Mamma will surely delay it."

_"Okay"_

After she hang up, she remained in her room, she texted Kitty to ask about any details coming from Lydia. A few minutes passed when Mary knocked on her door bring Lucy to her.

"Mummy? Where's daddy?"

"Erm… he just went to buy something."

"Is he coming back?"

_"Shit! We never anticipated this" _she thought,

Lizzie lifted Lucy and sat her on the bed,

"Listen to me darling, daddy just went somewhere to get something, and he will be coming back but later. You can't say anything that he will be back, do you understand?"

Lucy looked at her with confusing eyes, she took a deep breath, she needed to come up with something,

"Okay sweetheart, daddy has a surprise for you, but you can't tell anyone. He told me not to tell. So you have to be quiet about it. Or he won't bring anything for you."

Finally Lucy seemed to understand,

"Do you understand now Lucy?"

"Yes mummy."

"Okay, just be quiet about it okay. We have a guest tonight, and he can't know that daddy is here. Because…erm… they're playing hide and seek!" Lizzie immediately said,

_"Hide and seek? What the fuck Lizzie!" _She thought.

She grabbed her phone and texted William right away,

_Elizabeth: Will, I told Lucy that you have something for her, so you better come back with something, we don't want to disappoint her. I had to come up with this ridiculous excuse that you're playing hide and seek…with George!_

Lizzie put her phone down and prepared Lucy for dinner. Not a minute after, her phone buzzed,

_W. Darcy: What the hell? Alright. At least you had an excuse. I will see what I can bring her. Be careful okay, and don't let that scoundrel near her._

_Elizabeth: I won't I promise_

* * *

It was already 6PM and Darcy had been pacing about the living room of Lucas Lodge. William Lucas the man in the house was sitting and watching him,

"Son!"

He turned to the gentleman who called his attention,

"Will you please sit down? Everything will be fine."

"I apologize sir, I'm just nervous"

"I understand. They'll be here"

A few moments later, a knock on the Lucas Lodge was heard, as Mrs. Lucas opened it a tall man in his uniform came in.

"Captain! It's good to see you again" said Mrs. Lucas

"Mrs. Lucas, how do you do?" said Captain Forster

"Oh jolly good! Mr. Darcy is here now"

"Yes of course"

Mrs. Lucas introduced Darcy to the Captain of Meryton Police Department. They shook hands and sat on the couch.

"Mr. Darcy, I understand that we are already waiting for George Wickham"

"Yes sir. He was invited by Lydia Bennet for dinner"

"And he's not suspecting anything?"

"No. All he knew is that he was invited to spend time with the Bennets. I am just waiting for Lizz… I mean Elizabeth Bennet's text"

"I see. I have to tell you Mr. Darcy I was quite surprised to receive a phone call from the Captain of the Derbyshire Police Department"

"I can understand Captain. My cousin Richard Fitzwilliam who was a former colonel and now my lawyer has taken the liberty of searching for Wickham, together with the Captain"

"Yes, I will no longer disclose any more details of what was informed to me, but we never suspected anything from him."

"Do you know how long he has been staying here in Meryton?"

"Well according to my children, who are good friends with the Bennet girls, Wickham arrived here three months ago. He made quite an impression to the community"

"Yes, he tends to charm his way to anything. I am glad that he did not try to relay the tales of his woe to everyone, but I was surprised that he told Lizzie"

"Ahh, of course. Lizzie is quite a judge of character, she might have questioned him. That girl is quite a character"

Mrs. Lucas served them tea and joined the conversation; they talked for a bit about Wickham, the Bennets and the whole of Meryton. During their talk, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, he stood up and excused himself. He read the message,

_Elizabeth: He's here. After dinner Mamma will invite him to the drawing room. I will send you another text once you're needed. In the meantime, have Capt. Forster surround the house, the estate if needed. Text once they are here. Give us 15 minutes then you should all be in position._

He then finally felt nervous, for so long he waited for this to happen. Everything had to be perfect. Darcy walked over Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and Captain Forster.

"Sir, Lizzie already texted"

Darcy read the text aloud. Captain Forster stood up and walked outside to gather all the men waiting for him, he gave them instructions and waited for a few moments before they make their move.

* * *

Back at the Bennet house, the dining table was filled with food and the presence of George Wickham. The only person being enchanted by said gentleman was Lydia; she felt badly about lying to her, but knowing Lydia, she would have definitely have had a fit just to get what she wanted. Lizzie observed that her father maintained his usual state, quiet and observant. He didn't act enthralled or angry, he would say something every now and then but his statements were mostly just one-liners. Mary kept herself quiet, her mother acted interested, Kitty never changed her attitude and Lucy just focused on her food and Mary. Basically, everything seemed like a typical dinner with a guest.

Lizzie was glad that Lydia was so focused on Wickham that she never mentioned Darcy. After dinner, her Mamma sent them all to the drawing room. She was thankful for Mary at that moment, for she took charge of Lucy that night. Lucy didn't ask because she was very fond of Mary and considered her as an authority figure. Kitty and Lydia were left with Wickham while their mother fetched the tea.

"So George, how did you find the food Mamma prepared?" Lizzie asked

"Oh it was splendid. Very much worth coming here"

"I am very happy to hear that. I was just wondering about the story you told me this afternoon, how long have you been living here?"

"About three months"

"I see. Oh wait, I need to check up on Lucy. I will be right back"

She went out of the drawing room, and texted Darcy,

_Elizabeth: He's already in the drawing room; I will let Kitty and Lydia get out of there_

_W. Darcy: Okay_

As Lizzie was about to get back into the drawing room, Mrs. Bennet suddenly appeared and approached her,

"Lizzie, tell Kitty and Lydia to help me prepare the tea, your father will follow you to the drawing room. Where's William?" Mrs. Bennet whispered,

"Okay. William is already in the vicinity with Captain Forster. Make sure you let Kitty and Lydia stay in the kitchen until we get a hold of Wickham"

"Okay. Be careful my love"

"I will Mamma"

When Lizzie got back to the drawing room, she immediately called Kitty and Lydia's attention. Lydia was hesitant at first, but complied. She was left there with George Wickham,

"So sorry about that George, but my sisters need to help Mamma even if it's just preparing tea."

"It's alright. I understand" he said and smiled

_"There he goes again with his charming smile, it's very annoying" _she thought

"Do you plan on staying in Meryton for good?"

"I… I honestly don't know how to answer that."

"Alright, let me change the question, how do you like it in Meryton?"

"I like it here, very much, the people are very friendly"

"Yes they are. And it seems that you have quite the reputation here I've heard" she smirked,

George gave her a confusing look but before he could say anything, the door opened and Mr. Bennet appeared in the doorway; George stood up, as did Elizabeth,

"Oh good you're still here." Mr. Bennet said

"Erm… yes sir, Mrs. Bennet asked me to stay for tea."

"Good. Good. You don't mind if my friend and I join you?"

"Of course not sir, this is your house. It would be rude of me to even say no"

"Well that's really good to know."

Mr. Bennet entered the room, followed by William. She turned her attention to George whose face seemed to have lost its blood. Lizzie turned her attention back to William, to her surprise, Darcy was not fuming at all, like the time he saw George, and instead he looked very calm. And she has never seen him this calm, it was quite frightening.

William walked over to George and just stood in front of him,

"Da..Darcy!"

"Been a long time George"

"What are you doing here?"

William smirked,

"I think the better question is what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

Suddenly the door of the drawing room burst opened, with Lydia being held by Kitty by the arm,

"What's going on?! Lizzie? Papa?" Lydia asked

Lizzie went to Lydia right away,

"Lyd, I think it's better that you don't see this"

"No! I want to know what's going on."

Mr. Bennet came to the rescue,

"Lydia, we will explain it to you later, just leave with Kitty and your mother. This is between George and William"

Lizzie guided Lydia and Kitty out of the room and stayed beside her father,

"Do you think I would forget what you did to my sister? Do you think that you could run away forever?"

"I didn't do anything to Georgiana! This is all you! You're setting me up!"

"No one is setting you up George. You did this to yourself."

William stepped forward to Wickham and grabbed him by his collar,

"You beat my sister up you son of a bitch! You will pay! You're the lowest creature there is. This time, you'll be experiencing jail time!"

"No… no please William. Come on, we grew up together. How can you do this to me? I am your father's godson!"

"Did you think about that while you broke my sister's ribs?!" William angrily said

Lizzie watched in horror as William changed his mood, she has never seen William so angry before. This was the same voice she heard during Lady Catherine's visit. She turned to his father and told him to get Captain Forster. As Mr. Bennet walked out of the room, she walked over to William and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"William." She said in a calm voice,

"No. he'll pay for what he did to G!"

"I know my love. He'll go to jail and we'll make sure he won't get out"

Darcy still wouldn't let go of George; finally the door opened and Captain Forster came in with the other police, and took Wickham away from him, cuffed him,

"You'll pay for this Darcy! You'll pay for this!" Wickham yelled as he was dragged out of the house.

Lizzie stood in front of Darcy and cupped his cheek with her hand, while her other hand was on his shoulder,

"Take a deep breath sweetheart, he's gone now. He's gone"

William grabbed her and held her so tight she could barely breathe, but she felt him trembling after the encounter.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He said. He kept repeating those words almost to a whisper.

"It's okay."

When Darcy finally pulled away, he just looked at her, not saying a word. Lizzie pulled him to her and kissed his forehead.

"You were so brave. I think it would be best that you get some rest, I will bring you some food in the room. I just need to talk to Lydia"

"No. I think it would be best if I talk to her, I know Wickham more"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright I will call her."

Lizzie left Darcy in the drawing room and went out to call on Lydia. When she found her, she was crying and hugging Kitty.

"What the fuck was that Lizzie!?" Lydia yelled

She was surprised by the animosity that Lydia showed, she does not want to see her sister hurt, but if Wickham was not caught he would have done the same thing to Lydia.

"Lydia you don't understand. But I know you're hurting right now"

Lizzie grabbed her sister and pulled her to a hug, Lydia is trying to fight to be away from her, but Lizzie held on tight and caressed her hair,

"Lydia, this is very unfortunate. I know it hurts when you don't understand what's going on. But… William will talk to you about it"

She finally pulled away and looked at Lydia's crying eyes,

"What does he have to do with this?" Lydia asked

"Everything"

Lydia thought for a minute when she looked as if she realized something,

"Is he… is he the one that took George's living?"

"There's more to it. Come on, William will explain everything"

"No! There is nothing he can explain to me! It's bad enough that he took George's inheritance and now this? What the hell could he ever explain to me? That's my boyfriend! And you allowed _your_ boyfriend to do this to mine? Who the fuck do you think you are Lizzie? You're not Jane! Stop trying to act as if she's you! You will never be Jane and you know that!"

"Enough!" Mr. Bennet shouted,

Elizabeth never tried to be Jane, she did what she knew was right. But what Lydia said hurt. Coming from her younger sister, it definitely pained her.

"Lydia, there are so many things that you do not know about George Wickham. That man has a record in Derbyshire for assault. I do not know what you see in him."

"Oh my god! You too? I knew you never liked him! You were just waiting for an opportunity! You're lying! You're lying!"

Mrs. Bennet has been holding on to Kitty who was also surprised with Lydia's outburst. As for Mary, she was sure that they were hearing them upstairs, although she worried about Lucy, she needed to be here, and she trusted Mary enough to soothe her child.

Finally William stepped in, he seemed to be searching something on his phone. To their shock, he stepped in front of Lydia, and spoke calmly.

"Lydia, your father is right. Wickham has a record in Derbyshire"

"You're a liar!"

"No I am not…" he said then he showed something from his phone to Lydia,

Elizabeth watched as Lydia's eyes went wide at whatever she saw,

"You see that girl Lydia? That's my sister. You know who did that to her? George Wickham. We were the ones who filed the charges against him. I know he said a lot of things about his life that his life was taken from him or something. Let me tell you this, George Wickham is a pathological liar, a gambler, and obviously a violent man. Do you really want to involve yourself with a man like that?"

It seemed to Lizzie that all of them were surprised at how William talked to Lydia with so much power and authority but also at the same time, there was a definite concern. No seemed to want to interrupt, not even Lydia, she just looked away while William spoke to her,

"Do you know why he beat my baby sister? Because she didn't want to steal from me! Because she is a good girl who was young and naïve about the likes of _George Wickham_! I took care of my father's will, he was left with an amount, which he took, and gambled away! That money that my parents worked hard for. He came back to us asking for more, since we all knew what he was going to do with it, we denied him. And now he tells everyone that his life was _taken_ away from him? Seeing him here, I took the chance to have him arrested finally. For what he did for my sister, and for whatever he was about to do in the future. Do you understand that Lydia?"

William placed both his hands on Lydia's shoulders,

"You're Lizzie's baby sister, and if something bad happens to you in the hands of Wickham, I will never forgive myself. I haven't even forgiven myself for allowing Georgiana be charmed by him. You're a Bennet, you are a beautiful young lady, and someday, you will find a man who will love you and accept you for whatever and whoever you are. You're still young, it's nice to have boyfriends here and there, but you have to know their character and not just be charmed by their smiles and overly politeness"

Lizzie was touched by Darcy's words to her sister, even from the looks of her parents and Kitty, they were impressed and truly affected by it. She walked over to their father and took a hold of his arm. Suddenly, Lydia burst into tears and what they all didn't expect, was to see Lydia hugging Darcy crying. Darcy hugged her back, and kept telling her _"everything will be alright" _over and over.

* * *

After Lydia's outburst, Mrs. Bennet, together with Kitty, took her to their room. While Mr. Bennet left to his study. Lizzie and Darcy went to their room. He sat on the bed, then after a few minutes, Lizzie came back carrying Lucy in her arms. He looked at them with so much love. Immediately, he stood up and took Lucy with him.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day my love, I missed you"

"I missed you too daddy"

Darcy held Lucy close to him and kissed her head, Lizzie sat beside them,

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"I will get you something to eat. You don't need to go down. It has been such a stressful day. I will bring your food here"

"Okay"

When Lizzie left, he focused himself to his daughter,

"Daddy? I heard shouting?"

"Oh. Well there were some guests downstairs and they were so loud. Did they scare you?"

"No. Auntie Mary was reading something to me"

"Is Aunt Mary your favorite?"

"Yes! She has the most amazing stories to tell. And she plays…the...piano"

"Ahh. Is she good?"

"Really good! You should see her play"

"Maybe tomorrow, I will. You know Auntie G also plays the piano"

"She does?"

"Yes. Maybe when we go to Pemberley next month they will meet and play something for us. Would you like that?"

Lucy nodded. Then after talking to Lucy, Lizzie came back with a tray. Darcy immediately put Lucy on the bed and tried to help her,

"It's okay love. I will take care of this. All you have to do is eat" Lizzie said as she smiled at him

He watched as Lizzie moved things on her desk and then placed the tray of food there and then walked over to him.

"Now Mr. Darcy, why don't you eat, Lucy and I will prepare ourselves for bed"

"Mummy, I want to sleep with grandpa and grandma!"

"Alright my love, you will sleep in their room, so let's get you cleaned up for bed okay?"

Lizzie left with Lucy and focused now on the food in front of him. When he took the first bite, he never even realized how hungry he was. He completely forgot to eat since he came from the Lucases. The food was deliciously prepared making him think that Lizzie definitely got her skills from her mother. When he was done, he took the tray to take to the kitchen, but Lizzie and their daughter came back in.

"Where are you going?"

"To put this in the kitchen"

"Erm… no. You will kiss good night to Lucy and I go downstairs to put that (pointing at the tray) in the kitchen, then when I come back you better be showered and ready for bed"

"Wow, you're bossing me around" he said then leaned to her ears "I quite like it" he added whispering.

He saw the blush that formed on Lizzie's face as she put Lucy standing on the bed and took the tray from his hands, then finally left the room.

Darcy turned to his daughter,

"So little Miss Lucy Eleanor Darcy, you don't want to sleep beside mummy and daddy now?"

"I will daddy, but when we get home. I miss grandma and grandpa. I always sleep in their bed when we come here"

"Alright, daddy's only teasing. Now, give daddy a kiss before your mum comes back."

Lucy hugged and kissed him all over his face giggling as she did. Then when Lizzie returned she took Lucy with her. He was left to himself and gathered some of his things and took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on his PJ's as he waited for Lizzie to return.

That night, he fell asleep with Lizzie in his arms, in her childhood room, in her childhood home. Their day has been quite tiring, but everything was resolved. All he needed to do was to keep following up on Wickham's case until it went to trial to completely put him in jail. He couldn't wait to tell Georgiana about the news, but at the same time, he did not want to see his sister react upon the mention of Wickham's name.

Tomorrow was going to be their last day at Longbourn, he promised himself that he would come back and help Mr. Bennet with the estate. He definitely liked Lizzie's dad and was quite looking forward to show him his library in Pemberley. However, there was still be plenty of things to happen before they could go to his hometown. Looking at his life with Lizzie and Lucy, Darcy had never felt this happy, even before his parents died. He felt complete. He made one more promise before he drifted off to sleep, he would marry Elizabeth Bennet and would definitely make her _his_ Mrs. Darcy.


	18. Best Friends

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the delayed post. I have been so busy these past few weeks and was unable to get the time to write. Finally here's the next chapter. I profusely apologize if this is super raw, it shall be edited soon. But in the meantime I just want this be out there. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS, I WILL NEVER OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ESPECIALLY MR. DARCY. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Best Friends**

It has been two weeks since Darcy and Bingley have seen each other. It was a Friday at 11AM and the two met at their _Gentlemen's Club _where their father were former members. While having their usual coffee and brunch, Charles informed Darcy that Jane and he are now engages. William Darcy could not help but be happy for his friend,

"Congratulations Charles! I always knew you and Jane fit well together. However, you still haven't met her family"

"I know, we're planning to go this weekend. I can't wait to meet her sisters and her parents. You went there, what do you think should I expect?"

"Well, the Bennets…their quite lively people, except for the father. But he finds it amusing to just watch his family. I think Jane is quite different from them, for she is always this reserved person. Lizzie on the other hand, is as lively as them but much wittier and sensible. I do have to warn you though, expect to be interrogated. But I'm sure they will love you"

"What are their parents like? Should I be nervous?"

"Mrs. Bennet is a little overwhelming, but she's very accommodating, hospitable, and she cooks really well. You should look forward to that. As for Mr. Bennet, he's quite a hard man, very intelligent, observant, and very much like Lizzie except for the lively part. You're lucky it's Jane you're dating and not Lizzi or you will be nervous. Elizabeth is Mr. Bennet's favorite. But of course, Mr. Bennet will definitely have a one on one with you"

"Hmmm. I guess I better prepare myself"

"Just be yourself mate. They will love you. I promise"

Their talk was interrupted by a man who approached their table. Darcy immediately looked up to the man standing,

"Richard! What are you doing here mate?" Charles exclaimed"

Richard Fitzwilliam, cousin to William Darcy grabbed the empty chair and sat with them.

"Hey Rich. It's nice to see you. Sent any criminals today?" Darcy asked

"Today is quite slow. Lawyer stuff"

"I see. I didn't think I would see you today."

"Yeah, well. I finally got the time; how are you Darce?"

"Good. Everything good. You should congratulate Bingley here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well Richard, I am finally engaged!" Charles said happily

"What? Really? Congratulations man! Are you sure we can't stop you?" Richard said

Darcy chuckled while Charles smiled at the jest,

"No. I am pretty sure about this. There's no stopping me from tying the knot"

"Well that's too bad for the ladies. Don't worry I will take good care of them for you"

"Ahhh Richard, always the giver"

"Oh shut up Darcy. Hey how's your daughter?"

"Lucy's great. You should visit her."

"Yeah I know. And Lizzie?"

"Doing great. She's been busy with work. But all is good. Oh by the way you better get some time of next month"

"Why? Are you getting married too?" Richard asked while Charles sniggered

"What? No! We're all going to Pemberley next month! You better be there!"

"Why do you need me there? You are already in a committed relationship, you don't need me as a wingman"

"Seriously Richard, shut up. Just come with us. Second week, next month. Okay? You can't say no or I will tell your mother you refused"

"Oh wow! That's really low of you to include my mother and very mature by the way"

"Yes Richie, very mature, especially for you to be still scared of your mother. I mean I could understand if it's Aunt Catherine!" William scoffed,

"So… tell us what else happened in Longbourn?" Charle interjected

"Well Rich already knows this. And I guess Lizzie haven't told Jane yet. Anyway, you would never guess who we found lurking around in their estate"

"Who?"

"George Wickahm" Darcy said gritting his teeth

"Are you serious?!" Charles exclaimed

"Yes, we found out that he's dating their youngest sister"

Charles slumped his back on the chair,

"Huh. Did you confront him?"

"Of course I did. I could never forget what he did to Georgina. And besides the police are looking for him"

"Tell me exactly what happened" Charles insisted

Darcy informed Charles of every detail occurred in Longbourn while Richard interjects once in a while. Charles could not believe what had happened and just listen to what happened intently.

"Oh my god! So what's going to happen now?"

"That's when Richard comes in" Darcy answered

Charles looked at Richard,

"Well, we are awaiting for the trial in three months time. I will make sure that scoundrel stay in jail. The evidence against him is too strong. We just wish that he could stay in jail forever. I have told Darcy I will be including other charges aside from assault. I will do my best on this"

"Wow. Well, you both know that Jane and will be with you in every step of the way. Is Georgiana informed yet?" asked Charles.

"That's my problem. Which is why Richard is needed in Pemberley"

"Ahhh. I see now. Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"I told you didn't I?"

Richard rolled his eyes on William.

"I'm just worried how she will take it. Richard you do understand that I am not the only one trusted as G's guardian"

"I will be there. Okay?"

William nodded.

"When is G coming back though?" Richard asked

"Next month. We have to prepare her, at least before we go to Pemberley. But if not, it would be as soon as we get there"

"I see. Well, I guess that's a great idea. I mean, you and Lizzie would be able to comfort her and just be there for her" Charles added

"Yeah" William said

Silence filled between them, not a moment after, Charles started speaking once again,

"So, I was thinking, I have been wanting to ask you" Charles directed to Darcy

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could be my best man"

Richard started laughing. Darcy wasn't really surprised by Charles' request, he know this will come eventually and he just didn't expect it to be real this time.

"I would be honored."

"What is the wedding anyways?" Richard asked

"Jane and I have been thinking that maybe we could get married by the beginning of next year"

"That's what like? Nine months from now?"

"Yeah. We want to prepare"

"Good I still have time" Richard interrupted,

William smirked while Charles gave them a confusing look

"I bet Jane is very pretty. I have time to steal her from you" Richard added

William starting chuckling, Charles frowned, and Richard smirk,

"Look mate, Jane is very beautiful, but I don't think she's you type" William said

"Are you trying to make a funny Darcy? 'A Woman' is my type!"

They all laughed.

"What about you Darcy? Any plans of settling down? I mean you and Lizzie are as good as married. You live together, you love each other, and best of all, you already have a child together" Charles said

Richard suddenly focused and waited for his answer,

"I do have plans. Actually, I want to propose to Lizzie next month"

"Oh wow! Wait… next month? In Pemberley?" Richard inquired

"Yes. That's where we had our first date and that's where I want to propose. I even want to get married there. I already told G about this. She's make the arrangements and all, I even asked her to pull our mother's engagement ring"

Richard grinned…

"Imagine Darcy, if you and I got married to Jane and Liz, we'll be brothers!" Charles exclaimed enthusiastically

"Yes"

"I very much like that. How's my niece?"

"You're niece?" Richard asked

"Yeah! Lucy, who else? She's practically my niece now! Jane and I adore her!"

"She's doing great man. I just hope she doesn't grow up soon"

"Lucy's really an adorable child!"

"Oh she is, but don't be deceived by her looks. She can be quite evil and manipulative when she wants to" Darcy said laughing

"Really?"

"Yes, she would look at me with her doe eyes or smile, and I will surrender everything. Lizzie is tougher, but there are times that she just can't say no to her. Much like Georgiana when she was younger."

Charles and Richard chuckled

"Yes, I am sure that Charles has been a victim of her!"

They laughed and continued catching up on things and even reminisced about the past.

* * *

On the other side of town, Lizzie patiently waited for Charlotte and Jane. After a few more minutes, they finally arrived. The three of them hugged each other. They caught up with the usual events in their lives.

"Charles and I are engaged!" Jane exclaimed

"Oh my god! Jane!" Lizzie exclaimed

She stood up and hugged her sister, Charlotte did the same thing,

"When did this happen?" she asked

"Last week, while we were in Netherfield. Charles took me there for the weekend and now we're engaged! Oh Lizzie I am so happy!" Jane said smiling widely

"Now at least one of us is engaged! And you Lizzie living with someone who by the way is the most eligible bachelor in England, who also happened to be your daughter's father!" Charlotte said

"Oh wow! Bitterness suits you Char!"

"Shut up!" Charlotte and then burst in to laughter

"Oh I am so happy for both of you! Honestly. Now I just need to find someone who will date me!" Charlotte added

"Actually I do have someone for you!" Lizzie said

"What? Who?" Jane asked

"I can't tell you right now. I have to make sure he's actually single."

"Don't joke with me Lizzie I will sue you!" Charlotte retorted

"I am not joking. Just don't get your hopes up yet"

"Fine! Be like that!" Charlotte said pouting

"Anyway, enough about that. How's everyone in Longbourn Lizzie?" Jane asked

"Everyone's great. We've had some _very_ interesting weekend that time"

"Really? Oh did you see my parents? I missed them!" Charlotte said

"Yes, we saw them. They're doing great they missed you too. They're actually wondering when are you planning to visit them"

"Oh god! I miss them so much! I haven't had the time to do so, so many things to do at work"

"I know" Jane agreed

"Well, it would be nice if you try to get some vacation next month. I'd like for you to come with us to Pemberley"

"Really?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah! I don't see why not! You're my best friend, plus you need vacation. I am sure William wouldn't mind"

"Speaking of William, did he ever hint that he would like to propose?" Jane inquired

"Erm… No. I don't think he has thought of it. I mean we're doing great. We just recently lived together. I think it's too soon for us"

"What? No." Charlotte protested,

"I think I have to agree with Char" Jane said

"This is all coming so fast. We've only been going out for a little more than two months…"

"Exactly! Since you have been going out for that short time and now you're already living with him. Don't you think that's _not too_ soon? Come on Lizzie!" Charlotte exclaimed

"You know what? William never hinted anything. So I don't think I shall be looking forward to being proposed at the moment. So there."

Charlotte scoffed while Jane giggled,

"Okay Lizzie keep telling yourself that" Charlotte said

"Okay enough about Lizzie's love life. What happened in Longbourn?" Jane inquired

For some time, Lizzie thought about what happened, with Lydia, Wickham, and everything else. She doesn't want to tell Jane and Charlotte about those events,

"Lizzie?" Jane said

"Oh sorry. I kind of spaced out for a bit. What was your question again?"

"What happened in Longbourn?"

"Nothing really. Except that Papa likes Darcy"

"Oh wow. Well that's a good sign isn't it?" Charlotte said,

"Yeah. But there are things that they talked about that I don't know. They buried themselves in Papa's study"

"Oh my god! I am sure they're planning your future with him!" Charlotte teased

"Shut up Char! I don't think it's like that"

"Then what is it?" Jane asked

"I think they're talking about the estate. Papa asked William about Longbourn, I think he sought for his advice"

"That's interesting" Jane said as she had a sip of her drink

"I know. But knowing William, I think he will help out Papa to his extent. William is very generous."

"I don't think your father would want that"

"You can't be sure Char, William can be very persuasive. It's really hard to say no to him"

"Are you speaking from experience here? Like first-hand experience?" Charlotte smirked

"Wipe that smirk off your face. Not funny"

"It is a little funny"

"Yeah it is" Jane added.

As their little get together ended. Lizzie went straight to pick up Lucy from school, then to the groceries, and finally home. When they got there, she was surprised by the smell coming from the kitchen. She allowed Lucy to go to her room and change her clothes as she went straight to the kitchen. Their she found William Darcy in all his glory slaving himself by means of cooking dinner. She smiled at the sight, for weeks that they have been living together, not once did William cooked for them, _"This must be a special night" _she thought. Then she thought about what Jane and Charlotte told her this afternoon, _"Is he going to propose to me tonight? No! He can't be it's too soon in the relationship!" _she added to her thoughts. So she did what's best, act normal.

"Hey!" she said

Darcy turned to look at her with a smile on her face as she placed the canvas bag she's holding on the kitchen island.

"You're back!" Darcy said

"Yes we are and you're cooking"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"No reason. I just felt like cooking for _my girls_" he shrugged

Lizzie went over to him and tip-toed to give him a peck on the lips,

"That's very sweet of you. Thank you"

"You're welcome. I got home earlier than expected to I decided to cook"

"I see"

She went on about putting everything she bought in place as William continued with his cooking. When she was done, she went behind him and embraced him, then kissed his back.

"I'm going to get changed. Do you need me to set the table?"

"No need. I will take care of it. Just relax; I will call you both once dinner is ready."

"Alright"

Lizzie went to their room and freshened herself up as she dressed in her house clothes. Few minutes later, Darcy went inside carrying Lucy with him to tell her that dinner is ready. In the dining, she was surprised how delicious the food looks, she needed to test the taste.

William was very much domesticated at the moment, even putting the food on their plates. She smiled at the simple gesture, thinking how sweet he was.

"I know this isn't as good as what you make, but Mrs. Reynold taught me this recipe back in my uni days"

"I'm sure it's delicious" she said

"Well you have to take a bite to be sure"

Darcy sliced a piece of the meat and fed her with it. She tasted it and scrutinized how the flavor burst in her mouth. She was almost speechless! When she finally swallowed the piece…

"Oh my god! We should certainly take turns in cooking!"

"So I take that you liked it?"

"Are you serious? I love it! This is amazing! Georgiana told me that you cook, I did not know you have an impeccable skill in the kitchen!"

"Thank you. But your apple pie is still the best!"

"This is really good love!"

"Well I am glad you like it"

They happily went on with their dinner. As the night closes, Lucy was sent early to bed after dinner as Darcy and her retired in their room. She was sitting on the bed reading a book, when Darcy crawled beside her,

"How was your day?" he asked

She put the book on the side table and faced him,

"Well I had lunch with Jane and Charlotte"

"How did that go?"

"It was great! Jane and Charlie are engaged!"

"Yes, I know. Bingley told me, he even asked to be his best man"

"I am not surprised by that. So I guess we will be walking down the aisle together huh?"

Lizzie didn't realize the impact of her words, until she already said it; she almost panicked but kept her cool.

"Yeah I guess we are"

"Oh by the way, did you invite Richard in Pemberley?"

"Richard?"

"Yes, your cousin"

"Of course I did. I would need him there"

"Great!"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well I was thinking that you could invite Richard, because I invited Charlotte"

"Are you trying to play match-maker?"

"No! I just want them to meet! It's not like they're going to date right away. And besides, Richard's single. He's single right?"

"Yes I know he's single"

"Well so is Charlotte and they're both lawyers"

"Well not to worry darling, I already invited him and he will come over"

Lizzie scooted over closer to Darcy as he placed his strong arms around her. As Lizzie buried her face in his neck…

"You're the best"

Darcy sighed and kissed her head,

"Are you happy Lizzie?"

She smiled and cupped his face and gave him a lingering kiss,

"Yes. And you?"

"I am happy"

"Good"

Lizzie kissed him once again and this time William kissed her back with utmost passion. When they finally pulled away, they decided to go to sleep being in each other's arms.


	19. The Road to Pemberley

**_A/N: I sincerely apologize for the delay of this post. Please excuse the rawness of this chapter, it has barely been proofread. I just wanted it to be posted. My schedule has been crazy lately. But I do hope you enjoy reading it. _**

**_DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Road to Pemberley**

William Darcy woke up with the excitement knowing that they are leaving today for his childhood home. The drive will definitely be long; checking on the time from his phone seeing that it is already four in the morning. Before getting up, he also woke up Lizzie. Together they went on separate ways, Lizzie going to the bathroom, and him to wake up their daughter and make coffee.

Luckily they had already packed everything the night before, so after their breakfast, Darcy loaded all their bags in his SUV while Elizabeth secured Lucy in the car seat. Standing outside of the vehicle, they waited for Charlotte who will be riding with them; Charlie and Jane on the other hand will be meeting them at their first stop which would be in Meryton in Hertfordshire; there, they will also meet the rest of the Bennets.

After an hour of driving they have finally reached Meryton. They decided to grab more coffee and something to nibble while they wait for Lizzie and Jane's family. They were just out side of their car talking amongst each other while Charles and Jane goof around with Lucy. Few more minutes have passed and the Bennets finally arrived. Kitty immediately went to carry Lucy with her, even asking Lizzzie and him if Lucy could ride with them as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet along with Mary and Lydia would like their daughter to go with them during the whole drive. Darcy was happy to oblige.

They left Meryton and drove for two more hours until they have reached the villages of Lambton. Darcy insisted to stop at the said place in order for Lizzie and the rest of the ladies to look around. Charlie, Mr. Bennet and him were left to where the vehicles were parked. Darcy could not help bu to inquire on Mr. Bennet,

"How's the estate Mr. Bennet? I trust that the improvements are not too difficult to adjust to"

"Oh no. I actually like to thank you for recommending Robert Martin to help me manage the estate. I am learning new things everyday."

"Ah yes, Robert Martin. He's a good one. He used to be a part of Darcy's staff but after he saved up enough money, he chose to be independent for the sake of his wife. Say Darcy, how is Harriet?" Charles asked

"I think she's pregnant with their second child." He answered then turned to Mr. Bennet.

"He would still consult for me from time to time, he also gained business with some of my friends. I trust him completely sire. I will not be surprised if your land would prosper"

"I just do what he instructs, he's the expert not I. If you trust him then I shall do that as well. Charles, have you always come and visit William at his estate?"

"My sisters and I would usually spend summer with them. But after I met Jane, we barely get out of London, unless it's just in my estate"

"Ah, Netherfield am I correct?" Mr. Bennet asked

"Yes, sir"

"They say that it has a fine library. I am curious, who's got much better book room? Your house or William's?"

Chalre and Darcy chuckled,

"I would have to give to Darcy, Mr. Bennet. I am not much of a big reader. I only inherited the library along with the great house. But I never add anything to it, unlike Darcy here, he actually collects books and just add more and more over the years of his travel."

"Tell me William, how large is your library?"

"I really don't want to give you any details to be honest, I would rather have you experience it for yourself"

"Hmm, I hold on to that."

"You have my word"

As they continue to talk, the ladies finally came back, Lucy came running towards him,

"Daddy! Daddy!"

He welcomed her daughters open arms and lifter her up"

"Are we going to see Auntie G in Pemberley?"

"Yes, she will be there. She's actually excited to see you!"

"_Your_ daughter has been pulling me here and wanted to leave. I think she's too excited" Lizzie commented

He smiled and turned to Lucy once again,

"Alright sweetheart, once everyone's here we'll drive off to Pemberley right away"

"But they're not yet here! I saw Aunt Kitty and Aunt Lydia buying something."

"Lucy, you have to be patient. They have never been here and so do you, they're just enjoying the place. Look once we get there I will take you to the horses right away. How about that?"

"Really daddy?"

"Yes"

"Can Auntie G take me instead?"

"You don't want daddy to take you?"

"Aunti G promised me she would take me"

"Alright. I will tell her to keep for promise"

As the rest of the ladies returned, they finally went back on the road for the last stretch of their drive.

* * *

In the car, Elizabeth was a little happy to have an alone time with _her _William. Luckily, Charlotte decided to ride with Jane and Charles. It was nice to have her quiet time with him. She smiled at the thought without noticing that William kept glancing at her. Her reverie was broken when she heard William's voice,

"What are you smiling about?"

She looked at him and leaned on her right to be close to Darcy,

"Nothing, I am just glad to take this trip with everyone"

He smiled at her,

"Actually, I have been excited about this for quite sometime now. I never had any opportunity in a long time, especially knowing the house will be full of life once we arrive"

Lizzie was touched and saddened by Darcy's words, it was quite obvious that William longed for a family after losing his parents. Knowing him, his greatest joy was Georgiana before he found out about her and Lucyt. Her own parents as well as her sisters have taken a liking to this man on her right. Whatever happened with Lydia, was all forgive and slightly forgotten. William has taken Lydia as one of her favorite Bennet sister ever since their Wickham debacle. Lydia looked up to William as her brother and a person that she respects. Never had she seend her youngest sister become obedient and taken William's advises seriously. She knows that she was grateful for finding a man like William Darcy to come home to, and she is also well aware about the respect that her father has given Darcy.

"I just thought of something"

"What is it?" Darcy asked,

"Well, I was wondering how do we tell Georgiana about what happened"

"Tonight my love. We'll tell her. I hope you don't mind if we include Lydia"

"Why?" she asked

"Well, I want Lydia to see and understand the kind of man Wickham is. I know that we have already made amends from that, but it is just nice for Lydia to hear it from someone who has been in the worst scenario with Wickham, so she can avoid scoundrels like that in the future"

"I understand. You know, Lydia looks up to you as a big brother, she respects you too much. I don't even think I have seen her this obedient and more reserved."

He chuckled.

"Well, I guess Lydia does remind me of G. She's full of life, although G was never as…"

"Never as flirt as Lydia, William, no need to be polite. I know what my sister is like, and both she and G may be full of life, but I don't think G will ever be as impulsive as Lydia. However, I am very happy that she looks up to you as her big brother"

"I wouldn't use that word to Lydia, but I think she just needs a little guidance"

"Well aren't you glad to be her brother-figure?"

"Yes. Yes I am"

The drive to Pemberley has been quite serene for the couple; Lizzie enjoyed the view, the tall trees and just the wildness of the north. William on the other hand enjoyed his view of Lizzie from time to time. He had already thought of proposing to her and to make everything about them official. He wants to make it special because she deserves all the good things in life that he can give her and Lucy. His feelings for Lizzie had never been this strong, even if they have only been together for quite a short time, his love seemed like forever.

"Hey Darce"

"Hmmm?"

"I am very much excited to see the place where you grew up. Will you give me a personal tour of the estate?"

He looked at her and smiled earnestly,

"Of course. It will be an honour for me to do so"

Then he leaned to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek that made Lizzie blush,

After a few more minutes of driving, they have finally arrived to the path leading to the estate; he kept glancing at Lizzie seeing her reaction as the hill made a perfect view of the great house,

"Oh my god" she exclaimed

He grinned,

"I mean I have been here once during our first date, but this is glorious! Your ancestors have done an amazing job with this land"

"Thank you"

"It's much better view in the morning!"

"Yes it is. You know when we were kids, Georgiana and I would go horse-back riding around the estate. I would have her with me in my horse telling her about mum and dad and their favorite spots in the estate"

"I think Lucy would like for you to do that"

"I know. I suggested taking her to see the horses, but she declined my request"

"Declined?"

"Yes, apparently she wants her _'Auntie G' _to take her!"

"Awww. I'm so sorry love. Well, we'll be here a whole week, you should have plenty of time to take her in your horse"

"I know. It's actually kind of nice how Lucy is attached to G. I am not saying that G was a lonely child, but it's nice for her to have someone younger than her to at least take care of. We barely see each other and whenever we do, she tends to _mother_ me. She wants to feel involved, important, and useful. So I do allow her to _mother _me whenever we see each other. It's one of the reason, I both want to bring you here, I want G to feel needed at some point."

"Well, G is like a sister to me, and if she wants to _mother_ me or Lucy I am _definitely_ fine with that" Lizzie told William as she grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

* * *

They finally reached the great house as William parked just few paces across the house. Lizzie was surprised to see his staff (or at least some of them) lined up waiting for him and his guests. He carried their things, when one of his employees ran up to him and helped him with their bags.

"Thank you Michael" William said

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Darcy"

"It's nice to be home, finally." William turned to her

"This is Elizabeth Bennet, my girlfriend. This is Michael he's the butler's son." he added

"How do you do ma'am? It's finally good to meet you"

"Very well, thank you. I hope my family will not be too much to handle for you this week"

"It's no trouble Ms. Bennet. This way please"

William grabbed a hold of her hand and followed Michael. They stood in front of the main door as they saw Charles' car and her father's van parked. William informed some of his staff to help the guests with their luggage and went over to her family and took Lucy with him.

"Lizzie, I want you to meet all the people who maintain this house. They are the foundation that makes this estate comfortable."

William turned to all of his staff,

"This is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Bennet. She will be staying with us with her family…"

Lizzie smiled at them, as she noticed her family approaching,

"Charles Bingley as you already know. His girlfriend Jane Bennet. Their parents Mr. and Mrs. Bennet; their sisters, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia Bennet. Elizabeth's best friend Charlotte Lucas. And last but not the least, Miss Lucy Eleanor Darcy, our daughter"

She watched as Darcy's employees looked at their daughter with loving eyes and smile. Lizzie felt very much wanting to hug all of them for their warm welcome to Lucy. They finally went inside and as they walked on the entry way, Georgiana came running down the stair, squealing with delight,

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You're all finally here!" G cried then ran to her brother and gave him a hug squeezing Lucy in between.

Lizzie chuckled at Georgiana's excitement, after pulling away from her brother, G turned his attention to Lizzie,

"Lizzie!"

Then G pulled her into a tight hug, hugging her back the same way,

"I can't believe you're finally here! Please introduce me to your family!"

"Oh right. Sorry how rude of me," she said, grabbing G's hand and pulled her in front of her family,

"Mamma, Papa, this is William's sister, Georgiana." Then she turned to G,

"G, these are my parents Frances and Thomas Bennet. My dearest sisters, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia."

G smiled at her family then was pulled in front of Charles and Jane,

"Now of course you know Charlie. This is my eldest sister Jane. And my best friend Charlotte"

"It's very all nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay here. I had Mrs. Reynolds prepare the guest rooms." Georgiana said

"Where is Mrs. Reynolds anyway?" William asked

"Oh she'll be here in a minute; she just made sure that your morning snacks is prepared properly. Oh there she is"

A woman around her 50's approached them with a smiled plastered on her face, and looking at the child in between her and Darcy,

"Mrs. Reynolds!"

William gave the woman a hug,

"Master William! It's good to see you"

"Mrs. Reynolds, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the _master? _For all the years we've known each other I am simply _William_ to you"

"Oh of course, is this the famous Ms. Bennet?" Mrs. Reynolds said turning to her

"Yes. Mrs. Reynolds, this is Elizabeth Bennet, my girlfriend"

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds, please call me Lizzie."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you! I have heard so many things about you from our dear Georgiana"

"All good I hope!"

"Oh trust me they're all good. And is this the little Miss Darcy" Mrs. Reynolds focused her attention to the shy smiling Lucy

"Yes, Lucy, this is Mrs. Reynolds. She has been with us since daddy and Auntie G when I was your age"

"Hello darling!" she said as she knelt in front of Lucy

"Hello" Lucy muttered shyly

"I hope you like your daddy's home"

Then finally, Mrs. Reynolds stood up and carried Lucy with her,

"Oh she looks exactly like you William. I'm sure if you mother and father were alive, they would say the same thing" Mrs. Reynolds uttered with slight tears in her eyes

"I believe they would"

Lizzie noticed the sadness in his voice as William reminded him of his parents. After a few more introductions, G took Lucy with her, dragging the younger Bennet girls and showed them their rooms, as Mrs. Reynolds guided the other couples and Charlotte. As for her, William took her hand as they went upstairs to Darcy's room.

When they reached the Master's suite, Lizzie almost bulged her eyes upon the largeness of the room. She immediately walked by the window and saw how the front garden with the large fountain can be viewed from it. She felt William's arms snaked on her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How do you like our room Ms. Bennet?" he asked with his sultry voice

"Oh I like it very much Mr. Darcy"

"Good. Now why don't you freshen up, then we'll go down in the sun room to have some tea and snacks"

"Alright"

* * *

On the other side of the house, Georgiana stayed with the three younger Bennets. Although her shyness was creeping on her, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia, made her a part of their conversation, asking her about the house, what she studies, and what she does whenever she's here. They made her feel welcome.

"I do hope you like your room. My brother made me a task of designing Lucy's room here. It was very fun to be in charge of it."

"Can we see Lucy's room?" Lydia asked

"Of course! Why don't you freshen up first, Lucy and I will wait"

"We'll do that. But could you wait here with us?" Kitty inquired

"Of course. Oh Mary, my brother said that you also play the piano?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I would love for you to join me later in the music room, maybe we can play duets!" she exclaimed

"I would love that!" Mary said

After a few minutes, the Bennet sisters were already freshened up and now walking across the large hallway. Georgiana still carrying Lucy with her opened the door of a certain room. The girls were in awe to see how the room was fit for a princess. Lucy on the other hand was thrilled to see room.

"Is this my room Auntie G?" Lucy asked

"Yes sweetie it is. Your daddy said that it should be like a princess' room! Do you like it?"

"I love it Auntie! And look I have more toys here!"

"Yes. I chose those! I knew you love pink! And look, I had a doll house for you, it's like this house"

"It's beautiful!" Lucy said with amazement

All of them stayed in Lucy's new room, as they allow her to check out her new toys. After several moments of giggling, they all went down to the sun room to have some tea.

* * *

William and Lizzie finally arrived in the sun room where the table has been set with various sweets and other pastries. Lizzie was amazed how it was beautifully arranged.

"This is wonderful Will! I mean Mrs. Reynolds and Georgiana didn't need to go all posh on us! It's just _us_."

"Well that's how they both like it love. I can't really stop them."

"I know that. It's just that, they went all these trouble for us. It's amazing!"

"I'm just glad you like it"

"Did you tell them to do this?"

"No. They want this not me. I mean, if I could tell them to just serve fish and chips, they would still do it beautifully"

"I see."

They heard the doors opened and as they turn around, Mrs. Reynolds together with her parents, as well as Charlotte, Charles, and Jane came in.

"Oh wow!" Charlotte exclaimed

"I know! It's amazing right." Lizzie said and then turned to Mrs. Reynolds,

"This is wonderful Mrs. Reynolds! Did you arrange all these?"

"Well I had Georgiana's help as well as the kitchen staff. Thank you, I am glad it is to your liking"

"Amazing Mrs. Reynolds" William said giving the old woman a kiss on the cheek

Lizzie smiled on how affectionate Darcy is to Mrs. Reynolds, she definitely became their mother in the house. Lizzie noticed how her mother is still in awe upon the view outside the sun room.

"William this is a wonderful estate. I have always had the impression that this estate is grand, but I never expected it to this beautiful" Mr. Bennet commented

"Thank you Mr. Bennet. Later after tea, maybe I could show you the library"

"Oh I think I would very much like that"

"Hey! You're showing my father the library first?" Lizzie protested

"Oh hush Lizzard! I am obviously William's new best friend" her father jested that gained a chuckle from the rest in the room.

Finally, G, and the younger Bennets, together with Lucy came in.

"Oh great! You're already here. Mrs. Reynolds, we should serve the tea now"

Georgiana and Mrs. Reynolds went to gather the trays and served the tea and they took their seats. Charlotte sat beside her,

"Lizzie, this is such a wonderful place, you said this is where he took you for your first date" Charlotte told her

"Yes. But it was at night, and we left right after our date ended. So I was unable to explore and see the whole place. And now I am just in awe!"

The conversation was going well, when somebody entered the room.

"Family!"

They all turned to the person, and she smiled to see who it was. The tall, ginger bloke who also happened to be William's cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. William stood to greet his cousin, while Georgiana jumped and gave Richard a hug,

"Hey! You're finally here!"

"Yeah sorry for being late, I had to drop by my parent's place in Matlock first. You know how they are"

"Yes. Anyway…" Darcy turned to them

"This is our cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. He's also my solicitor as well as Georgiana's guardian for many years"

William introduced Richard to everyone and found him a seat beside him. When everyone was settled once more, she leaned closer to Charlotte,

"He's the bloke I want to introduce with you"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, _oh_. He's a lawyer and good one too"

"Better than me?"

"I don't know Char I don't work with you or him. Maybe you will have time to talk to him."

"Oh I will definitely do that. He's quite good looking. Tell me, does Darcy have any bad gene in the looks department at all?"

"Shut up" she said but could not contain from giggling.

Apparently Darcy noticed it, and leaned over to her,

"What are you giggling about?" he said whispering

"Nothing, just Charlotte and Richard"

"Oh."

When they finally finished their tea, Georgiana acting as a hostess to all of them, gathered the ladies on a tour of the house, and then took Lucy to see the horses, while William asked the men to go with him to a tour of the grounds.

* * *

When William and the rest of the men went back inside, he took the opportunity to get Mr. Bennet's attention. Richard and Charles, went to join the ladies. William and Mr. Bennet walked through the halls of Pemberley house going to the library, when they got there, he observed Mr. Bennet's reaction. He just stood there and watched Lizzie's father absorbed all the great books written and collected at the privacy of his own home.

"William, I believe this is the most beautiful library I have ever been too!" Mr. Bennet exclaimed

"Thank you sir. These books have been with us for so many years. And whenever I go to other places, I make sure I visit some vintage bookstores and find what I still don't have here"

"Ahh. A great collector you are"

He chuckled,

"I'd like to think that"

"You know, Lizzie would probably cry if she sees this"

"Cry?"

"Yes. When she was a little girl, she's always with me in my book room that happens to also be my study. She would always curl up in a chair and just read for hours and hours. She loves books to the point of being a bibliophile." Mr. Bennet chuckled

He smiled as Mr. Bennet tells and asks him about some of the books.

"William?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you think they would notice if I just disappear here? You know how silly my girls are. It would be a great silence for once, you're lucky this house is so large!"

They both laughed,

"I think they wouldn't mind. I guess this is a great hideout."

"Yes it is"

They went out of the library and joined the rest of the party. Tonight after dinner, he needed to confront Georgiana about what happened in Hertfordshire. It will be a long night.


	20. Evening Talks (Filler Chapter)

**A/N: Sorry for the late post. This is just a filler, so please forgive me if it's short. This is again another raw chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Evening Talks (Filler Chapter) **

It was already after dinner, when William called Georgiana to his study. When Georgiana came there, she saw Lizzie sitting beside her brother, then Richard, and for some odd reason, Lydia. She was wondering what this is all about, it would definitely be important since, Richard is here as well.

"What's going on?"

"Take a seat G" William said

"Okay? What's this about?"

"Well, something happened in Hertfordshire and it involves you"

G looked at his brother quizzically, still wondering.

"What happened?"

"George Wickham happened"

To her surprised she gasped a little, she has not heard that name in a very long time, and if she's being honest with herself, she did everything she could to erase that memory.

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked

She didn't even noticed that Lizzie already sat beside her, she swallowed hard.

"Erm… yeah. Yes, I'm okay. Wait, you found Wickham?"

"Yes we did" her bother said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; for some reason she felt calm,

"Did…I mean, was he caught?"

"Yes he was" Lizzie suddenly said, rubbing her shoulders for comfort

"Good" she said

Georgiana pulled a straight and calm face,

"What's going to happen next?"

"Well, this would be Richard's turn" William said

She watched as Richard leaned forward,

"We're awaiting trial in three months. You will need to stand as witness. I know it could be scary G, to be up there and be grilled by the other lawyer in front of everyone, but you have to be strong about it. You are too smart for him. I will make sure that he will not get away with this."

"I understand" she said softly.

* * *

William observed his sister, how calm she looks and quite determined with her answer. He needed to know how she feels about this.

"What…what do you think G? Are you up for this?"

His sister looked up at him, and then her eyes went to Richard, Lizzie, and then Lydia.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, but I have been wondering why Lydia is here? Does she know?"

Lizzie took her hand,

"Actually G, we found Wickham because of Lydia" Lizzie said

G looked at Lydia,

"Did…he hurt you too?"

Lydia shook her head,

"We were able to prevent that. We had to explain things to her, apparently, Lydia was a victim of his charms. We did everything we can to entrap him to the situation. I'm just glad that after the debacle, Lydia understood the gravity of the situation" he explained to his sister

G nodded still looking at the youngest Bennet,

"I see. I'm glad he didn't hurt you. It took me years to recover emotionally. The physical pain was nothing compare to the pain he caused my heart and my brother's too, even Richard."

Lydia was quiet, but was just listening to her surroundings. He walked over to her sister and sat beside her as well,

"Do you think you're ready? Because once you go up there, you will see him again and that's definite. You have to be sure that you're ready"

Georgiana looked at her with the same eyes as her mother's, he looked at her eyes, and they were determined, serious, and definitely angry.

"Yes William. I am ready to face him. There is nothing more he can do or say to hurt me. The only thing that I am trying to avoid is to struck him when I see him. But other than that, I can face him. It's been years, and I have moved on. I know that you may think me weak, but I am stronger than I look"

He could not help but pull Georgiana in his arms and hug her, when he pulled away, he kissed her forehead and made a good look at her,

"I know you're strong. Please know that I never thought you weak. You were young when it happened, he took advantage of you, and it was never your fault. I know that there are times that you blame yourself, but like I said it was _never_ your fault"

"I know that now Will. He could never hurt me anymore. I am ready for this. And since I still have three months, then I have time to prepare. Richard had all the medical evidence to prove what he did to me and I am not afraid to face him once again. I only wish that I have to smile after that. Then it means he never won"

Richard stood up, while Lizzie gave way and moved to Lydia's side. As Richard took Lizzie's place,

"Remember G, we are here for you. I will do my best to see that bastard go to jail."

"We're here for you G" Lizzie said

Then for like a split second, Georgiana stood up and ran to Lizzie hugging her tightly, then started to sob,

"Thank you Lizzie! I never thought I would get this support from you. I didn't even know that William told you about me. But I appreciate your concern for me. I truly do."

Lizzie started rubbing G's back to comfort her from her crying,

"Oh Georgiana! I can never think of anyway not to support you, you're like a sister to me and William loves you, including Richard. Even though we know he's not capable of love. But look at him. He loves you too!" Lizzie jested

Finally, Georgiana started to chuckle, as they did too. The situation is now softer, and lighter. He was truly amazed how Lizzie can turn a serious situation and make it more laughable to forget the tears and the worry. G wiped her tears and moved to where Lydia is sitting,

"Lydia, I would like to thank you"

William saw the surprise on Lydia's face,

"The…thank me? No. You can't thank me. I was stupid enough to have that person in my life, and still too stupid to defy my own sister and your brother"

"No, you were not stupid; he's just really charming and has a way with words. You could not blame yourself for this. I am just glad he didn't hurt you. And without you, he would not be captured, so you see, it was you who became an instrument into finding him."

He looked at Lydia and saw some tears in her eyes; he was surprised to see that Georgiana hugged her,

"It's alright Lydia. This is an experience for you; it means you needed to be cautious who you let into your life."

"I know that. Thank you"

When they pulled away, William walked over to Lydia and took her hand,

"Lydia, we'll always be here for you. Remember, since Charles is now marrying your sister, you shall now have a brother, and as for me, you know that I will be your older brother, well older than Charles. Richard here can be yours too"

Lydia nodded. Then as Richard stood up,

"Alright people that's enough drama! We still have three months not to think about this. I think we better enjoy our vacation. Now Lizzie, please have me inform of any suitors Lydia has, I do the same for G. We have to make sure that only decent suitors are aloud" Richard said

"_Suitor?_ Really Richard? What are we in the 18th century?" William retorted

"Shut up"

William laughed, as they all went out of the room. That night every one decided to get some rest. William and Lizzie took their daughter to bed as they both read to her a story.

In the master's bedroom, William lay on the bed as he waited for Lizzie to emerge from the bathroom. Few minutes later, the other side of the bed is now occupied. Lizzie snuggled into him,

"How do you find Pemberley so far?"

"Words are insufficient my love"

"So I take you like it?"

"What's not to like?"

"I will take that as a yes!"

He buried his face in Lizzie's hair, and not long after, they both fell asleep.


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

To the readers and followers of this fanfic,

I sincerely apologize if I have not updated anything for months now. I have been having problems with having new ideas to add. Plus, I also want to rewrite everything, with much improved story flow. I also want this to be more refined instead of just posting it just after writing. I will be needing a beta who will be patient with me so I can improve my writing.

In the meantime, this story is discontinued until I have the time to write again.

Thank you,

QuirkyMolly


End file.
